Inocencia Interrumpida
by Lady Molkhanpainen
Summary: Harry vuele a Hogwarts despues de estar en el castillo de Voldemort y ve que muchas cosas han cambiado no solo en sí mismo, sino también en la escuela. Continuación de HP y el heredero de Gryffindor, Slash HD.
1. 1 ElVeNpAtH

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto, solo lo hago por mera diversión y matar momentos de ocio**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar, yo espero… **

**(1 semana después)**

**¿YA? Bueno, entonces comencemos….**

**A diferencia de la 1° parte aquí las canciones que ponga no tienen nada que ver con el capítulo (y si acaso pasa es por mera coincidencia) esto no es por nada en especial, solo que ahora soy una fan incorregible de Nightwish**

Capitulo 1 – Elvenpath

Draco tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza desde que el Expreso Hogwarts había arrancado en la estación de King's Cross. No le mencionó nada a su padre… no quería. Desde que Harry había ido a su casa durante las vacaciones de Pascuas su padre no se mostraba igual, parecía extremadamente preocupado, tanto que se había vuelto impredecible, algo terriblemente preocupante viniendo de un Malfoy

Todo lo que le quedó fue quedarse sentado en su compartimiento del Expreso Hogwarts, diciéndoles a sus dos gorilas… perdón, amigos que no quería ser molestado por absolutamente nadie y se quedó ahí sentado leyendo… "Relaciones interdimencionales" un excelente libro de Abad Antonie Francois Prévost d'Exiles, uno de los más reconocidos escritores del mundo mágico (al final explico quien es)

Cigarrillo tras cigarrillo iba terminando el libro, conforme terminaba su libro. Aunque en verdad no podía concentrarse en este. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era Harry. No podía dejar de pensar en que pasaría con él no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, todo el sufrimiento. Y no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable de alguna forma o de otra

Sabía que Harry prefería morir a someterse a semejante tortura. La única forma de convencer a Harry de algo semejante era que el Dark Lord lo hubiera logrado a base de chantaje y él sabía como lo había logrado. Amenazando con matar a su gran amigo, la comadreja, o a él mismo

Obviamente Harry prefirió someterse a que alguno de los que amaba estuviera condenado por su culpa ya que sabía que el negarse a las exigencias del Dark Lord era firmar la sentencia de muerte de él, del pelirrojo, de su padrino y solo Dios sabe de quien más

Su dolor de cabeza se intensificó hasta un punto casi insoportable en el que dejó de lado su libro y se dispuso recostarse y tratar de dormir un poco antes de llegar a la escuela

Ron no había querido que nadie estuviera con el en la escuela. Todos habían notado la enorme diferencia que hacía no tener dos de los compañeros que habitualmente estaban en Gryffindor. Hermione muerta y Harry desaparecido y posiblemente muerto. A nadie le había afectado tanto como a Ron

Él no había perdido solo su mejor amigo, si no a su novia. Lo que más el molestaba al pelirrojo era que no sabía si hubiera sido capaz d soportar la perdida de Harry aunque Hermione hubiera estado ahí, mientras que si solo hubiera sido Hermione a quien hubiera perdido… tal vez al lado de Harry su perdida hubiera sido más soportable de alguna forma

Desde que el incidente había ocurrido todos notaron lo afectado que Ron había sido por ello. Ya no sonreía, ya no hablaba con casi nadie y, si era posible, su desempeño en la escuela. El mismísimo Dumbledore fue quien lo envió a ver a Jenkins, la psicóloga, pero no había hecho mucha diferencia. El punto es que había perdido a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida y lo más seguro era que ninguna de ellas volviera jamás

O eso creía

Hacía poco había un pequeño rayo de esperanza, durante las vacaciones vio como una persona era llevada hasta la enfermería. Ese alguien tenía que ser por fuerza un alumno y en cuanto subió a verificar en el mapa del merodeador que Harry había dejado en su baúl y sintió un alivio como nunca lo había sentido al ver el nombre de Harry en el mapa, en el exacto punto donde se encontraba la enfermería

Pero, cuando intentó ir a verlo le cayó el mundo encima al saber que no podía ver a nadie de momento, o eso fue lo que le dijo madame Pomfrey. Lo que lo llevó a preguntarse ¿Qué demonios había pasado para que Harry fuera a la enfermería? No era extraño ver a Harry en la enfermería, pero que lo mantuvieran aislado de todos eso si que era raro… de hecho, no podía recordar si alguna vez se le había aislado a ningún alumno por estar en la enfermería… entre rumores de profesores en el gran comedor Ron se enteró de que la situación de Harry era crítica, pero ¿Qué situación era aquella?

Nadie parecía querer decirle a Ron nada del asunto, lo que estaba sacándolo de quicio. Cualquiera que fuera la verdad Ron estaba seguro de poder aceptarla y superarla por más dura que fuera, no era ningún niño de 7 años al que había que ocultarle las cosas para que no se exaltara o desilusionara

Muy a regañadientes había aceptado que las vacaciones habían terminado y tendría menos tiempo para mostrarse interminablemente insistente con la enfermera diciendo que tenía que ver a Harry

Vio como los carruajes se aproximaban al castillo y decidió vestirse con el uniforme para bajar a cenar algo

El dolor de cabeza de Draco no había cesado por más que intentó descansar, parecía que la migraña que había tenido cuando era niño había vuelto a ser parte de él así que decidió que en cuanto llegara a al escuela iría directamente a la enfermería por algo que le quitara ese dolor infernal

Madame Pomfrey lo recibió con una cara digna de pensar que alguien había muerto

¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Malfoy?

Me preguntaba si podría darme algo, tengo un dolor de cabeza que está matándome

La enfermera lo sentó en una de las camas cercanas y se aseguró de que el dolor de cabeza del rubio no fuera nada más, lo estuvo examinando por 15 minutos antes de decirle que no era nada más que una migraña, en resumen, nada por que preocuparse

Se dirigió a su despacho donde tenía su remedio personal para la migraña mientras el Slytherin examinaba el lugar, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que una de las cortinas rodeaba una cama en especial. Al acercarse escucho algo parecido a un llanto ahogado, ese llanto le resultaba extrañamente familiar…

¿Harry?

¿Qué es lo que cree que hace, señor Malfoy?

¿Harry está ahí?

El señor Potter no quiere ni puede recibir visitas en estos momentos – dijo la enfermera volviendo a sentar a Draco en una de las camas y llenando una cuchara con la poción que tenía en la mano

Draco no podía creerlo, Harry estaba ahí, su Harry. De pronto le llegó el impulso de ir y besarlo como si nada más importara, pero de pronto lo pensó bien y dijo

¿Por qué está Harry ahí?

Eso no es de su incumbencia

Claro que lo es, yo soy su… - en ese momento la enfermera metió al cuchara con al poción a la boca de Draco, lo cual fue una suerte, por que estuvo a punto de decir "novio". Se bebió de un solo trago la asquerosa poción y dijo – amigo

Tal vez podrá verlo mañana, si es que ya se siente bien. De momento no lo está – dijo guardando la poción – de momento le aconsejo que se vaya al comedor, cena algo y se duerma, eso reducirá sus dolores de cabeza

¿Mañana? Draco no podía esperar hasta mañana quería ver a Harry de inmediato así que fue hasta su habitación por la capa invisible y se fue hasta la enfermería donde esperó hasta que madame Pomfrey se fuera a dormir, lo que pareció tardar una eternidad. Ya que estuvo seguro de que no había nadie más cerca se aproximó hasta la cama de Harry y descorrió las cortinas

Ahí estaba su pequeño ángel con vendas en sus ojos, la luz de la luna lo iluminaba de forma que parecía tan pequeño e inocente que le hubiera gustado quedarse una eternidad viéndolo dormir pacíficamente

Pero no pudo, se acercó a el cautelosamente y pasó su mano por su mejilla haciendo que el moreno despertara

¿Quién es?

Draco no resistió un segundo más y se acercó al moreno hasta besarlo y no hizo falta nada más, Harry de inmediato reconoció como los labios expertos de su ángel lo atrapaban con su exótico sabor a fría menta

Te extrañé tanto, no sabes cuanto

Claro, por que yo te extrañé mil veces más – dijo Harry respondiendo al beso de manera desesperada, casi con ferocidad, algo que aunque Draco no se esperaba no le molestó en lo más mínimo. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su adorado Gryffindor como si fuera la primera vez. Luego dejó que su mano se escurriera debajo de la camisa del Pijama de Harry tocando cada parte que tenía a su alcance mientras el Gryffindor ya le había quitado la túnica y pensaba proseguir con la camisa del uniforme

Los dos comenzaron a desnudarse mutuamente, cuando estuvieron en todo su esplendor Draco se separó un poco para tomar su varita de su túnica, solo para poner un útil hechizo silenciador para continuar con lo que hacía. Comenzó a trazar con su lengua cada uno de los músculos del abdomen de Harry hasta llegar a sus pezones, comenzó a succionarlas hasta que quedaron erectas mientras le quitaba los pantalones con la maestría de un experto mientras Harry debajo de él gemía pidiendo más

Draco bajó hasta la zona más sensible del moreno, que aún traía puestos los boxers así que Draco se limitó a lamer por encima de la tela de estos mismos hasta que por fin le quitó la única prenda que le permitía ver a Harry desnudo en su totalidad y trazó un húmedo camino recorriendo el miembro del moreno para luego tomarlo de lleno con su boca

Las caderas de Harry se elevaron mientras sentía como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su entera espina dorsal, sus sentidos se habían agudizado terriblemente desde que había regresado al castillo, podía oír y sentir como nunca antes, como si todos sus sentidos se hubieran intensificado a falta de la vista

Draco… por favor…

¿Qué pasa¿Qué tienes?

Es solo que¿Podrías ir más lento? Por favor

Como tú quieras, todo lo que quieras, Harry

Draco bajó el ritmo y puso mucha ternura de su parte, lo cual hizo todo, si era posible, aún más placentero para ambos

Cuando Draco sintió que Harry estaba a punto de venirse se detuvo de golpe y subió de nuevo hasta los labios del Gryffindor para besarlo, se separó por un breve instante mientras se acomodaba de la mejor forma para sentarse sobre el erecto miembro del Gryffindor y ser penetrado con un solo movimiento

Draco se quedó ahí quieto, con los ojos cerrados, adaptándose a la intromisión del miembro de su amante mientras que Harry disfrutaba de la estrechez del rubio, a pesar de que Draco no podía ver sus ojos Harry vio como la expresión de su amado era de total deleite

Repentinamente Harry cambió las posiciones para quedar arriba del rubio, mientras que comenzaba a retirar su miembro para luego envestirlo con más fuerza mientras con una de sus manos daba una lenta tortura al miembro del rubio

Los gemidos estaban a la orden del día, Draco no podía dejar de decir el nombre de su adorado Gryffindor y arañar su espalda de cuando en cuando, mientras Harry besaba y succionaba los pezones

Con una ultima envestida Draco alcanzó la cumbre del placer y sintió como el espacio entre sus vientres se humedecía, mientras que Harry apenas y pudo aguantar un par de segundos después de sentir la estrechez de el rubio y calló desfallecido sobre el pecho del rubio, se quedó unos minutos así antes de volver a alcanzar esos labios con dulce sabor a fría menta de los que jamás podría cansarse mientras el rubio respondía al beso con todo de si mismo, solo por que eso era lo que necesitaba para vivir, saber que él necesitaba a Harry tanto o más de lo que Harry lo necesitaba a él

En aquellos momentos todo era perfecto de nuevo, como siempre, como nunca debió dejar de ser, pero Harry temía que a continuación de ese silencio le hiciera la pregunta que tanto temía

Harry – (Oh, no, aquí viene) pensó el moreno - ¿Cómo escapaste?

¿Podemos hablar de eso cuando salga de la enfermería?

Claro, pero ¿Por qué estas…?

Cuando salga de la enfermería

Claro, ahora duerme, yo cuidaré tu sueño (Oh, dios, estoy poniéndome demasiado cursi)

Ambos se durmieron contagiados por la paz y el calor que emanaba el otro, aunque cada uno tenía sus preocupaciones que les impedían dormir como si nada a su alrededor estuviera o pudiera estar mal, cuando la situación estaba bastante mal (Ohhhh, suspenso…)

A la mañana siguiente Harry sintió el calor del sol sobre su cara, lo que no sintió el calor corporal de Draco, pero ya no estaba ahí

Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido¿Había sido todo un sueño? No, no podía ser, aún sentía el sabor de Draco en sus labios

Supuso que se fue sin despertarlo, él mismo rubio ya le había dicho que adoraba verlo dormir

Luego lo asaltó la mayor de las dudas¿Cómo sería que Draco tomaría la noticia¿Y Ron¿Lo aceptarían ahora que no era más que una criatura de la oscuridad¿Un alma desalmada que cada noche podría matar a alguien o condenarlo a sufrir la misma maldición?

De momento no quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar en la idea de ser rechazado por las únicas dos personas que realmente eran importantes para él

Veo que por fin despertaste – dijo la voz de madame Pomfrey

Sí – dijo Harry sentándose en su cama a tientas mientras sentía un ligero escozor en toda su piel – cuanto tiempo tendré que pasar aquí

Todo depende de que tan rápido evolucione, mientras está aquí puede recibir visitas, pero, claro est�, comprenderé si usted no quiere hacerlo…

No quiero recibir visitas, de nadie

Si así lo quiere nadie lo visitará – la mujer se aproximó a él – abra la boca – Harry lo hizo obedientemente y sintió como la enfermera le examinaba los dientes y los, ahora, más afilados colmillos, luego le dio un par de cucharadas de lo que parecía agua ya que no le sintió sabor alguno – Siento decirle, señor Potter que ha pasado a la segunda etapa de la transformación, en la que ya sufrió de la perdida del gusto. A partir de ahora ya no podrás comer nada, y me refiero a absolutamente nada. Tú lo entenderás cuando estés completamente transformado

¿Por qué siento que me escoce la piel?

Tú piel, al igual que tus ojos están cambiando, la piel se adapta a los cambios que vendrán, la poción que te estoy dando solo servirá por un par de años, luego de eso tu propio cuerpo creará una resistencia natural a la poción y solo podrás salir de noche, si llegaras a salir de día te convertirás en cenizas. Lo más importante, Harry es que te mantengas alejado del fuego, ahora que te transformarás una simple quemadura podría llegar a ser mortal

¿Quién más sabe de mi estado? – dijo Harry no queriendo pensar en que sería de su vida ahora que sería un vampiro

Todo el personal docente

Hay algo que no entiendo, no puedo comer nada ¿Entonces como es que puedo beber pociones?

Las pociones tienen una propiedad mágica especial que permite que tu cuerpo las pueda asimilar – Madame Pomfrey se sentó a los pies de cama de Harry y le dijo – se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero todas serán contestadas a su debido tiempo, ya que hay una persona en el castillo que ya pasó por lo que tú y vendrá a asesorarte en cuanto tu transformación haya terminado

La enfermera apreció irse, pero Harry seguí teniendo muchas preguntas ¿Podría llevar una vida casi normal¿Qué había de la sangre¿Sería inmortal? Había millones de preguntas y el dudaba que algunas (O tan siquiera una) tuvieran una respuesta consoladora

Draco salió aquella mañana de la enfermería dándole un último beso a Harry, vistiéndolo y limpiando todo con un hechizo

Verificó que nadie lo viera salir del lugar hasta llegar a su sala común, se cambió y se preparó para su primera clase, pociones en la cual podría hablar con la comadreja de Weasley y saber que hacía Harry en la enfermería

¿Dónde estabas? – dijo Zabini cuando el chico rubio salía de su habitación – No me digas que tuviste otra de tus aventurillas nocturnas. Por Merlín, Draco, deberías concentrarte en cosas más importantes

Buenos días a ti también, Zabini – dijo Draco como si no pasara nada – y ¿Se puede saber en que otras cosas debería concentrarme?

¿Acaso no es obvio?

No me vengas con rodeos, Blaise – dijo Draco continuando su camino – si vas a decirme algo dímelo de una vez

¿No lo sabes? Según rumores que he escuchado el Dark Lord está aceptando seguidores cada vez más jóvenes… - Zabini no pudo continuar ya que Draco le cubrió la boca con gesto amenazador

Eso no es algo que se discuta aquí, Zabini ¿Tienes idea de los problemas que podríamos llegar a tener si alguien se enterara solo de lo que acabas de decir? Solo por eso podríamos ser enviados directamente a Azkaban

No me vengas con un discursito de cómo ser discreto, Draco, que tú no lo fuiste especialmente con tu adorado Potter, media escuela lo sabe, me sorprende que tú padre no esté enterado ya

Escucha, tú no eres nadie para decir con quien me acuesto o me dejo de acostar, ese no es asunto de nadie mas que mío

¡Vaya! Y ahora lo defiendes a capa y espada – dijo Blaise con mirada perspicaz – Una de dos, o es excelente en la cama o el famoso rompecorazones de Slytherin se ha reblandecido y está enamorado

Cómo ya te dije Blaise, mi vida sexual solo me concierne a mí

Draco dejó a su amigo con la palabra en la boca antes de salir de la sala común, donde Crabbe y Goyle lo esperaban para hacer de su escolta, pero Draco no podía dejar de preguntarse: "¿Qué habrá querido decir Blaise con respecto a Voldemort?"

**TBC**

**Bueno, eso es todo de momento, prometo compensar con un capítulo más largo la próxima vez, pero les pudo asegurar que este capítulo no fue nada fácil de escribir, sobretodo por que no querías decir mucho que hablara sobre la trama que tengo en mente**

**De adelantado gracias a las personas que se molesten en leer la segunda parte de esta historia, hace poco me tomé un poco de tiempo de mi muy ocupada agenda y leí la primera parte y hay muchas cosas que, sinceramente no me gustaron, pero, lo hecho, hecho está **

**Para aquellos que quieran saber las reglas básicas de ser vampiro les aconsejo comprar las crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice**

**Juro que esta segunda parte va a estar mil veces más buena que la 1° así que espero que todo el tiempo de espera haya valido la pena**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Chao**

In the sheltering shade of the forest _(Al abrigo de la sombra del bosque)_  
Calling calming silence_ (Llamando al tranquilizante silencio)_  
Accompanied only by the full moon _(Acompañado solo por la luna llena)_  
The howling of a night wolf_ (El aullido de un lobo nocturno)_  
And the path under my bare feet..._ (y el camino debajo de mis pies descalzos)_  
...The Elvenpath_ (... el camino de los elfos)_

Hearing music from the deepest forest _(Escuchando música desde lo más profundo del bosque)_  
Songs as a seduction of sirens_ (Canciones como los cantos seductores de las sirenas)_  
The elf-folk is calling me_ (El pueblo elfico me llama)_

Tapio, Bear-king, Ruler of the forest_ (Tapio, Rey-Oso, el gobernante del bosque)_  
Mielikki, Bluecloak, Healer of the ill and sad_ (Mielikki, Capaazul, sanador de los enfermos y tristes)_  
Open the gate and let me follow the uncarven path _(abran al pueta y dejenme seguir el camino inexplorado)_

The way to the lands_ (El cammino a las tierras)_  
Where as a hero I stand_ (Donde como un heroe permanesco)_  
The path where Beauty met the Beast_ (El camino donde la bella se conoce a la bestia)_  
Elvenpath _(El camino de los elfos)_  
It's the honesty of these worlds_ (Es la honestidad de estos mundos)_  
Ruled by magic and mighty swords _(Gobernados por magia y poderosas espadas)  
_That makes my soul long for the past_ (Que hacena mi alma anhelar el pasado)_  
Elvenpath_ (El camino de los elfos)_

The moonwitch took me to a ride on a broomstick _(La bruja de la luna me llevó de paseo en su escoba)_  
Introduced me to her old friend home gnome_ (Me presentó al gnomo hogareño, su viejo amigo)_  
Told me to keep the sauna warm for him_ (y me dijo que mantuviera el sauna caliente para él)_

At the grove I met the rest - the folk of my fantasies_ (En el el bosquecillo encontré al resto - el pueblo de mis fantasías)_  
Bilbo, Sparhawk, goblins and pixies_ (Bilbo, Sparhawk,duendes y hadas)_  
Snowman, Willow, trolls and the seven dwarves_ (El hombre de las nieves, Sauce, trolls y los siete enanos)_  
The path goes forever on _(El camino siempre sigue)_

The way to the lands..._ (El camino a las tierras...)_

As I return to my room_ (Mientras regreso a mi cuarto)_  
And as sleep takes me by my hand_ (Y mientras el sueño me toma de la mano)_  
Madrigals from the woods_ (Madrigales de los bosques)_  
Carry me to neverland_ (Llévenme a Nunca Jamás)_  
In this spellbound night _(En esta noche encantada)_  
The world's an elvish sight_ (El mundo es una visión elfica)_  
In this spellbound night (_En esta noche encantada)_  
The world's an elvish sight_ (El mundo es una visión elfica)_

**Elvenpath**

**Nightwish**

**Angels fall first**


	2. 2 BeAuTy AnD tHe BeAsT

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto, solo lo hago por mera diversión y matar momentos de ocio**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

Capítulo 2 – Beauty and the beast

Draco le dijo a Crabbe y a Goyle que se adelantaran al salón cuando vio a Ron entrar a los baños y decidió que no había razón para esperar hasta la clase de pociones para preguntarle por el estado de salud de Harry así que se apresuró a entrar y se quedó esperando pacientemente hasta que el pelirrojo salió de su cubículo

Al principio no pareció conciente de que el rubio estaba en el lugar así que le dijo

Weasley - se acercó a él a manera de saludo

Malfoy – le contestó Ron de igual forma

Escucha, sé que Harry está en la escuela, así que quería preguntarte ¿Sabes por que está en la enfermería?

No, si quieres saberlo deberías preguntarle a Harry o a Madame Pomfrey o a Dumbledore – dijo Mientras se lavaba las manos – no sé más de lo que tú sabes

¿Dumbledore? Él que tiene que ver

Fue a visitar a Harry a la enfermería en cuanto él llegó

Draco sabía que, a pesar de que Harry era el niño consentido de Dumbledore, si lo había ido a ver hasta la enfermería era por que algo grave había pasado, algo muy grave

Pero no quiso discutirlo con Ron, claramente el no era de la misma idea

¿Cómo sigues por lo de Granger? – dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

Eso, Malfoy, no es de tu incumbencia – dijo secándose las manos con una toalla de papel – y quiero dejar en claro que solo por que seas el novio de Harry vamos a convertirnos en grandes amigos y vamos a olvidar todas nuestras diferencias

Tienes razón, Weasley, es claro que no eres lo suficientemente civilizado como para ser digno de mis intentos de cortesía y buenos modales

Draco salió del baño. El ya sabía desde un principio que quien nunca iba a haber una amistad con Ron solo por su relación con Harry, esto se limitaría a simple tolerancia por el bien del moreno, pero el siempre creyó que sería él quien lo dejaría en claro y no el pelirrojo

En su camino a las mazmorras hubo algo que llamó su atención, un enorme perro negro que no parecía tener dueño había entrado al castillo e iba subiendo las escaleras de mármol que llevaban a los pisos superiores, no creía haberlo visto antes, así que ¿De quien podría ser?

(Espacio)

En cuanto Sirius llegó en su forma canina a la enfermería Madame Pomfrey lo dejó pasar y el se ubicó detrás de las cortinas para volver a transformarse en hombre, a pesar de que el chico había expresado claramente que no quería ninguna visita de nadie

Lo que Sirius vio fue suficiente para maldecir eternamente a cualquier vampiro sobre la faz de la tierra, sobre todo al desgraciado que se había atrevido a hacerle semejante atrocidad a su ahijado. Sobre la cama del hospital descansaba lo que quedaba del ultimo de los Potter, se veía extremadamente pálido, como si estuviese muerto, haciendo así que la venda que cubría los ojos de Harry se confundiera con su propia piel. Pero de alguna extraña forma su rostro se veía diferente, como si sus rasgos se hubieran afinado y lo hicieran verse más débil y frágil de lo que lo había visto nunca

Súbitamente el chico se dio la vuelta sobre su cama de forma que todo lo que Sirius pudo ver fue su espalda, luego se cubrió con la sábana como si fuera un chiquillo que tuviera miedo de que lo vieran

Harry…

Vete

Harry, tienes que escucharme, yo…

No quiero que me veas

¿Por qué?

Ya me imagino que es lo que debes de estar pensando de mí, que soy un maldito anormal, un adefesio de la naturaleza

Sirius se aproximó y le arrancó la sábana con la que se estaba cubriendo, lo tomó de los hombros, encarándolo y, si no hubiera sido por las venas, lo hubiera obligado a verlo a los ojos. Luego lo abrazó, al principió Harry se resistió con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pero luego cedió al abrazo aunque no abrazó también a Sirius

Escúchame bien, Harry, yo jamás, JAMÁS pensaría algo así de ti, no lo hice cuando me enteré de lo que pasó, no lo estoy haciendo ahora y no pienso hacerlo nunca¿Entendido?

Al escuchar esto Harry se reconfortó, pero a la vez sintió que sus fuerzas internas lo abandonaban así que abrazó a su padrino como un niño pequeño que tiene miedo de que si se llegara a soltar este desaparecería, pero no lloró, no se permitió llorar en ningún minuto

Nadie quiso ni pudo decir nada. Sirius sabía que en no había palabras de consuelo que pudieran ser posiblemente utilizadas en ese momento y Harry simplemente no tenía nada que decir

Súbitamente Harry abrazó a Sirius con más fuerza de la debida, aquello no le pareció muy extraño a Sirius hasta que sintió como si Harry se convulsionara

Como pudo el animago se soltó del abrazo y llamó a la enfermera que llegó rápidamente y con su varita hizo que las manos de Harry quedaran atadas mágicamente a la cama mientras trataba de examinarlo mientras Sirius le sostenía la mano que Harry apretaba fuertemente mientras su cara se contorsionaba en dolor y su espalda se arqueaba en ocasiones

No se preocupe, señor Black, todo está bien

¿Cómo que todo está bien¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

Está en la fase en la que todos sus órganos están cambiando, su sistema digestivo metabolizará la sangre, ya no hará uso de muchos órganos y otros tendrán que cambiar para adaptarse a las nuevas necesidades de su cuerpo

¿Se le pasar�¿En cuanto tiempo?

No mucho, de momento no podemos hacer más que esperar a que todo termine, si sigue evolucionando como hasta ahora no creo que dure mucho

¿Y cuando vuelva a clases¿Qué tal si alguien se da cuenta de su condición¿Y que hay de cuando quiera alimentarse de sangre?

Eso es algo que tendrá que preguntarle al director, yo no sé más de lo que usted sabe

En ese momento Harry soltó un tremendo grito de dolor mientras todos sus músculos se tensaban y su espalda se arqueaba más que antes

Me quedaré con él hasta que esto pase – dijo Sirius tomando con aún más fuerte la mano de Harry – luego de eso iré a hablar don Dumbledore de lo que le espera a Harry ¿No podría darle algo para el dolor?

No, en este momento su sistema inmunológico está completamente loco, si intentara darle algo no lo asimilaría y lo destruiría junto con, posiblemente, células de su propio cuerpo

La enfermera abandonó el cubículo mientras Sirius no podía hace más que esperar hasta que lo que sea que le pasaba a Harry pasara y quedarse ahí con él, susurrándole "Tranquilo, terminará pronto"

(Espacio)

Voldemort era conocido por que no importaba que tan furioso estuviera sabía controlarse y mantener la cabeza fría y serena es asuntos de especial tensión

Aunque, claro, lo primero que hizo la enterarse de que el Gryffindor había escapado fue matar sin asomo de misericordia al imbécil que debía estar cuidando la puerta y, por medio de un complicado hechizo en parsél, logró ver que fue exactamente lo que había pasado y la cólera comenzó a hacerse presa de él

Mandó llamar a sus más capacitados seguidores y les ordenó exterminar a cuanto vampiro pudieran encontrar, ciertamente aquellas criaturas se acababan de hacer de un poderoso enemigo por culpa de la imprudencia de dos idiotas que creían que podían sobornar al más grande mago de todos los tiempos y salirse con la suya

Vaya que eran estúpidos

Aquella noche fue una matanza, solo los más antiguos y los pocos jóvenes que supieron defenderse sobrevivieron a una muerte dolorosa

(Espacio)

No tiene por que preocuparse, señor Potter lo peor ya pasó – dijo la enfermera mientras le quitaba a Harry as vendas de los ojos solo para cambiárselas por unas nuevas

¿Puedo abrir los ojos?

Claro, pero no se acostumbre, pronto le pondré las otras vendas

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos de inmediato se dio cuenta de que su vista había cambiado. Primero todo parecía exageradamente brillante, a pesar de que ya no había sol, una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a al luz pudo darse cuenta de los cambios y se dio cuanta d q no tenía palabras para expresar lo que veía, todo se veía diferente y a la vez igual, solo experimentándolo podrían saber a que se refería

¿No ha venido nadie?

¿Para visitarlo? – preguntó madame Pomfrey – No, como usted dijo que no quería ver a nadie

Dejó entrar a Sirius

El señor Black es un asunto aparte – dijo la enfermera mientras ponía un par de gasas empapadas en poción sobre los ojos de Harry, para luego cubrirlos con vendas nuevas – El es su padrino y tenía todo el derecho a verlo, estaba terriblemente preocupado. También han venido algunos de sus amigos, entre ellos el señor Weasley y el señor Malfoy. No tengo ni idea de cómo se enteraron de que estaba aquí, hasta donde yo sé solo se notificó al personal docente…

Quiero verlos – dijo Harry de improviso

Claro, en cuanto sea dado de alta

Me refiero a que si vuelven a venir me gustaría verlos

Señor Potter – dijo la enfermera con un dejo de dulzura en su voz mientras tomaba la mano de Harry que de nuevo tenía los ojos cubiertos por las vendas – tiene que tratar el asunto de su transformación con… tacto para la gente no es fácil aceptar…

¿A alguien como yo?

No, a alguien en su condición. Recuerde "Demos a la rosa otro nombre y no por ello dejará de agradarnos"

Por más que aprecio que cite a Shakespeare esto no es acerca de mi nombre, esto es acerca de que todo mi cuerpo está cambiando, como usted bien sabe

Por más que usted esté cambiando, lo único que cambia es su cuerpo, eso no significa que su esencia lo haga. Esta es una situación difícil, pero créame que no solo lo es para usted, sino para la gente que lo ama, la ventaja es que puede apoyarse en ellos. Dudo mucho que sus amigos lo juzguen, usted por si solo, es una persona admirable que a su corta edad ha logrado superar peores situaciones de las que muchos magos o brujas han pasado en toda su vida y eso es lo que lo define como persona, no su condición

Gracias

No hay por que, señor Potter, ahora le sugiero que duerma, mañana llegará a asesorarlo alguien

Eso es algo que quería preguntarle¿Quién es quien me va a asesorar?

Es un ex alumno que estudió aquí hace tiempo y se ofreció a ayudarte en esta difícil transición, su nombre es Lestat Langdon, es un famoso experto en Iconografía que ha escrito algunos libros. Tal vez ha ido hablar de él

¿Qué si no había oído hablar de él? Draco, como al amante de la historia que era no dejaba de hablar de el famoso Langdon que era el autor de sus libros favoritos, tenía todos los que el sujeto había escrito… cualquiera que no lo conociera tan bien como Harry hubiera pensado que era su modelo a seguir

Sí, ha oído de él

Bien, solo espero que una vez contestada esta pregunta duerma un poco, mañana le espera un gran día

**TBC**

**¿Q tal? Siento haberme tardado, pero estoy en exámenes y hasta ahora tuve tiempo de transcribir esto de mi cuaderno :P**

**Bueno, solo quería aclarar un pequeño detalle. El título del fict, aunque tiene que ver con la historia (Se verá por que más adelante) lo saqué de una película que logró sacarme de mi bloqueo, para aquellos que no la hayan visto les recomiendo Inocencia Interrumpida con Winona Rider Y Argelina Jolie (Sorry si escribí los nombre mal) Bueno, ahora las respuestas a los reviews:**

**keira-dragonwoman**Espero que ya hayas terminado con la primera parte por que el segundo cap ya está aquí, no puedo decir que me guste mucho la primera parte, pero te aseguro q esta va a ser 100000000000 veces mejor. Gracias por leer

**Akeru Fujimi: **Gracia por tus comentarios, si, el pobre de Harry está sufriendo mucho, solo t puedo asegurar que no va a durar (No, no pienso matarlo… por ahora). Lo de cómo se lo van a tomar Ron y Draco va a saberse hasta el prox cap. Voy a cambiarlo a R, por que si no capaz d q si me lo borran :'(. Gracias por leer

**Nimpha Nix Nivis:** Si quieres enterarte bien de cómo está la historia te aconsejo que leas la 1° parte, solo por aquello de los Spoilers por que la verdad no creo que sea muy buena :P Gracias por leer

**Espero sus revewssssssssss**

**Besos (Ni crean que se van a salvar de la canción)**

Remember the first dance we shared? _(¿Recuerdas el primer baile que compartimos?)_

Recall the night you melted my ugliness away?_ (¿Evocas tú la noche cuando tú alejaste mi fealdad?)_

The night you left with a kiss so kind_ (La noche en que te fuiste con un beso tan afectuoso)_

Only a scent of beauty left behind_ (Solo un envio de belleza dejado atras)_

Ah dear friend I remember the night_ (Ah, querido amigo recurde la noche)_

The moon and the dreams we shared_ (la luna y los sueños que compartimos)_

Your trembling paw in my hand_ (Tu garra temblorosa en mi mano)_

Dreaming of that northern land_ (Soñando con aquella tierra del norte)_

Touching me with a kiss of a beast_ (Tocándome con el beso de una bestia)_

I know my dreams are made of you_ (Sé que mis sueños están hechos de tí)_

Of you and only for you _(De tí y solo para tí)_

Your ocean pulls me under_ (Tu oceano me derriva)_

Your voice tears me asunder_ (Tu voz me rasga en dos)_

Love me before the last petal falls_ (Ámame antes de que el ultimo pétalo caiga)_

As a world without a glance_ (Como un mundo sin una mirada)_

Of the ocean's fair expanse_ (De la extención justa del oceano)_

Such the world would be_ (Así es como el mundo sería)_

If no love did flow in thee _(Si ningúan amor fluyera en tí)_

But as my heart is occupied_ (Pero como mi corazón está ocupado)_

Your love for me now has to die_ (Tu amor por mi deve morir ahora)_

Forgive me I need more than you can offer me_ (Perdóname, nesesito más de lo que puedes ofrecerme)_

Didn't you read the tale_ (¿Acaso no leiste el cuento)_

Where happily ever after was to kiss a frog?_ (Donde vivir feliz por siempre fue despues de besar a una rana?)_

Don't you know this tale _(¿No conoces ese cuento)_

In which all I ever wanted_ (DOnde todo lo que siempre quise)_

I'll never have_ (Nunca llegaré a tener?)_

For who could ever learn to love a beast?_ (Por que ¿Quién podría aprender a amar a una bestia?)_

However cold the wind and rain_ (Tan frío como sean el viento y la lluvia)_

I'll be there to ease your pain_ (Estaré ahí para borrar el dolor)_

However cruel the mirrors of sin_ (Tan crueles como sean los espejos del pescado)_

Remember beauty is found within_ (Recuerda que la belleza se encuentra adentro)_

...Forever shall the wolf in me desire the sheep in you..._ (... por siempre el lobo dentro de mi deseará la oveja dentro de tí)_

_**Beauty and the beast **_

_**Nightwish**_

_**Angels Fall First**_


	3. 3 ThE cArPeNtEr

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto, solo lo hago por mera diversión y matar momentos de ocio**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

Capítulo 3 – The Carpenter

Harry despertó ya pasado el medio día, cuando la enfermera le informó que Langdon no podría llegar hasta pasadas las 9 de la noche, cuando el sol ya se hubiera ocultado. Luego de un rato también se acercó APRA informarle que Ron había ido a visitarlo

Escuchó los pasos que se aproximaban hasta su cama mientras él se sentaba en esta. Entonces sintió un leve escozor en los ojos que giraban sin control dentro de sus párpados cubiertos por las vendas. Un ligero olor a comida llegó hasta él, lo que indicó que Ron acababa de desayunar, luego de unos segundos el pelirrojo por fin llegó hasta las cortinas que rodeaban su cama

Lo primero que el pelirrojo notó fueron las vendas que cubrían los ojos de Harry, lo segundo fue su tremenda palidez que le daba un aspecto fantasmal y hacía un enorme contraste con su cabello negro. Se veía, si era posible, más delgado que de costumbre, pero por encima de eso no notaba nada más

¿Vas a quedarte todo el día admirándome? Pensé que lo que querías era hablar conmigo

No eres tan guapo como para mirarte todo el día

Oh, si que lo soy… - Ron notó como el semblante de Harry cambiaba rápidamente. Harry sintió como un olor exquisito y embriagante estaba llenando sus pulmones. No sabría decir que era exactamente y no le importaba

¿Hueles eso?

No fui yo lo juro – dijo Ron en son de broma

No me refiero a "eso", estoy hablando de… - Entonces comprendió, el olor venía de su amigo, comenzó a hacer conjeturas, "su sangre" pensó. De inmediato sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de tomar a su amigo y morder su cuello con sus afilados dientes para deleitarse con el festín que este suponía, pero logró controlarse – Ron, no te ofendas, pero has favor de no acercarte mucho

Ya te dije que no fui yo ( :P )

No es por eso

¿Es por lo que tienes? – dio en un tono más serio - ¿Es contagioso o algo así?

No precisamente, es solo que preferiría que no te acercaras mucho

Hubo un silencio mientras Ron jalaba una silla y se sentaba a casi 1 metro de la cama de Harry. Mientras tanto el moreno sabía que aquel silencio terminaría trayendo consigo la pregunta que tanto temía

Me preocupé¿Sabes? No tuve ninguna noticia tuya desde lo que pasó… - se quedó callado un segundo, era claro que para Ron todavía era difícil hablar de Hermione – y luego apareces en la enfermería y no quieres ver a nadie

Lo sé y lo siento, es solo que… no ha sido fácil

Harry¿Qué fue lo que pasó después de que te secuestraron?

Me llevaron al castillo de Voldemort… - Harry no quiso contarle todo lo que había pasado, no se sentía listo para hablar del tema con alguien más que no fuera Draco - … fue entonces cuando me secuestraron

¿Te secuestraron del castillo de Quien-tú-sabes¿Quién es tan valiente o tan idiota para hacer eso?

Yo diría idiotas, fueron un par de vampiros, al parecer Voldemort no quiso aceptar las demandas de estos cuando se quisieron aliar a él y creyeron que secuestrándome lograrían disuadirlo

Tienes que estar bromeando…

¿Te parece que bromeo? – dijo Harry en un tono de voz tan frío que asustó a Ron – Puedo asegurarte que no fueron exactamente las vacaciones que tenía planeadas, ser secuestrado dos veces no es mi idea precisa de relajación, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ese par de idiotas me llevaron hasta un lugar donde por fin pude escapar. Llegué a la casa de una bruja y gracias a los polvos floo pude llegar hasta el despacho del director

Pero… no entiendo, entonces ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó¿Por qué estas aquí?

Había llegado a la parte más difícil de la conversación, deseó más que nunca que Hermione estuviera ahí, ella ya lo hubiera deducido y le hubiera ahorrado la molestia de hacer lo que iba a hacer. Supuso que Ron también lo haría pero se había equivocado. Tomó aire antes de continuar, aquello no iba a ser fácil

Cuando los vampiros me secuestraron uno de ellos me mordió, quería beber mi sangre. No fue nada grave, pero para poder liberarme de su agarre, por que era un sujeto muy fuerte, lo mordí…

¿Mordiste a un vampiro? – se lograba apreciar un tono de temor en la voz de Ron

Y bastante fuerte, debo añadir

Pero… ¿Bebiste de su sangre?

Si, por eso estoy aquí

¿Por eso no querías ver a nadie¿Acaso creíste que me iba a importar? – Harry se sorprendió ante esto ultimo, fuese cual fuese la reacción que esperaba del pelirrojo definitivamente no era esa – Harry, eres prácticamente de la familia¿Crees que el hecho de que tengas una irrefrenable sed de sangre todas las noches iba a cambiar eso? – Ron dijo lo último en son de broma, pero Harry seguía muy sorprendido como para decirle algo – Bueno y… ¿Qué hay de Malfoy¿Ya lo sabe?

No. Y no sé como lo vaya a tomar

¿Quieres mi opinión? No creo que lo tome mal, te ama, eso se puede notar, te ama tanto que hace no mucho intentó tener una plática civilizada conmigo

¿En serio?

Sí, incluso yo me sorprendí

Así se pasó casi la mitad del día, simplemente hablando mientras Harry no podía creer que Ron hubiera aceptado la noticia sin más ni más. Ahí había algo oculto y Harry iba a enterarse de que era

* * *

"Nota mental" se dijo a si mismo "No volver a beber champaña, fumar y encima de todo volver a tomar esa porquería" 

Draco dejó que su cara descansara casi dentro del retrete después de haber vomitado por cuarta vez desde que había despertado. El día anterior había sido el cumpleaños de Blaise y se todos sus compañeros de curso creyeron que era algo digno de una enorme celebración. Habían bebido fácilmente 3º, o incluso 40 botellas de champaña junto con todos los del curso (Que estuvieran en Slytherin, por supuesto). Encima de todo el imbécil de Nott, que a pesar de seguir despreciando a Draco no se perdonaría el perder la oportunidad de una borrachera de a gratis, había conseguido "Ecoano", una poción alucinógena muy potente que había comprado a un contacto suyo en Ravenclaw

Draco, como le chico fiestero que era, ya había probado esa poción con anterioridad, pero nunca mezclada con alcohol y acababa de comprobar que los efectos no eran favorables

Luego de terminar de vomitar sintió un tremendo mareo así que decidió abrir la llave de la tina de baño y se sumergió en el agua jabonosa dispuesto a darse el baño más largo de su vida

Luego de salir hizo todo lo posible por verse lo más presentable posible, bálsamos, cremas. Se veía a leguas que la resaca lo atacaba así que una vez que logró un aspecto decente decidió salir de su habitación, al hacerlo se encontró con Pansy acomodándose la túnica y saliendo de la habitación de Blaise

Baya regalos de cumpleaños los que das, Pansy¿Ya le cobraste la cuota o lo vas a dejar pendiente?

Será después, el pobre está agotado – dijo la chica sin ofenderse, así era su forma de tratarse – En cuanto a Nott, el me debe dinero, pero se lo perdonaré si me consigue más de ese Ecoano, el milagroso

¿Por qué lo dices?

¿Cómo que por que lo digo? De que esa porquería nos libró de la resaca¿No te pasó lo mismo? – dijo la chica extrañada

Oh, eso, ni siquiera lo noté – dijo Draco fingiendo – solo desperté y me arregle. Bueno, tendrás que disculparme, hermosa, pero tengo que ir a ver a alguien

Supongo que es a tu enamorado, buena suerte

"¿No había tenido resaca? Entonces ¿Por que mi caso fue diferente?" pensó el rubio mientras se dirigía a la salida de su sala común. Luego de recapacitarlo recordó que el Ecoano tenía esa cualidad de tener un efecto diferente en cada persona que lo tomaba, incluso se habían presentado casos de envenenamiento poco a poco e incluso muerte, por eso era a la vez tan peligroso, pero hasta donde Draco sabía (y eso era decir algo) el alucinógeno no le hacía más que relajarlo y hacer que se sintiera de maravilla

Más pronto de lo que pensaba estaba ya en las puertas de la enfermería esperando que por fin se le permitiera ver a Harry aquel día

Fue entonces cuando la enfermera salió para encontrarse con él, no hizo falta que hablara antes de que la enfermera le dijera

Señor Malfoy, puede pasar, estoy segura de que el señor Potter querrá verlo

Draco pasó por las puertas de la enfermería, una vez adentro se dio cuenta de que no era la única visita que Harry tenía ese día. Ahí también estaba Ron, sentado en una silla cerca del pie de cama de Harry, el cual aún seguía luciendo vendas que cubrían sus ojos y se veía, cabe resaltar, más pálido que la última vez que lo había visto

Ron cayó en cuenta de la presencia de Malfoy tomó su mochila para salir

Mejor los dejo solos

Me da gusto que hayas venido – dijo el Gryffindor desde su cama

Me da gusto que por fin decidieras salir de tu silencio, he venido fácilmente todos los días esperando verte y Madame Pomfrey me dijo que no podías ni querías recibir visitas – se acercó ocupando la silla en la que antes había estado el pelirrojo - ¿Cuándo vas a salir de aquí?

No lo sé, una semana tal vez. Draco, hay algo que tengo que decirte…

Harry, antes de eso. Tú sabes que no me gusta andarme con rodeos, así que perdona si soy muy brusco al decir esto. Después de que supe que estabas aquí le escribí a mi padre para saber como habías logrado escapar. Me enteré de lo que pasó

Entonces¿Ya sabes por que estoy aquí?

Lo supongo, pero quiero que seas tú quien me lo diga

Eso depende de que es lo que supones

Que te transformaron en vampiro- Draco interpretó el silencio de Harry como una afirmativa -¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

No

¿Serás un vampiro para siempre?

Si

Los ojos color gris plata parecían querer rehuir el ver a Harry pero parecían mostrar un cargo de conciencia y algo más que Harry (a pesar de sus dones naturales en Legimency como vampiro) no pudo descifrar debido a que no había un contacto visual directo (por las vendas sobre sus ojos) pero si puedo sentir que cuando Draco habló de nuevo había alguna especie de cargo de conciencia en su voz

Harry, hay algo que tengo que decirte... – el rubio inhaló, preparándose para lo que iba a decir – es sobre el señor tenebroso. Mandó exterminar a todos los vampiros que encontró y dice que no importa cómo, el planea tenerte de vuelta en su castillo

No hay forma posible de que vuelva ahí. Primero muerto – dijo Harry con un tono de voz tan frío como le que había utilizado con Ron en su plática anterior

Lo sé y quiero asegurarte que no pienso permitir que nada malo te pase. Harry, Quien-tú-sabes le exigió a mi padre que me una a sus filas en cuanto termine la escuela y yo…

Temes por lo que pueda pasar entonces

Sí

Descuida – le hizo un ademán al rubio, dándole a entender que se acercara – todo saldrá bien

¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

No lo sé, pero pedo asegurártelo

Draco dejó la silla en la que había estado sentado y tomó un lugar al lado de Harry en la cama. El moreno tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto-control para no morderlo cuando el otro chico puso su mano sobre su mejilla y comenzó a delinear sus labios con su pulgar

Lo que daría por ser tan inocente como tú

¿Qué quieres decir con eso¿Qué soy ingenuo?

No, la ingenuidad sugiere falta de experiencia. La inocencia es tener fe a pesar de la experiencia

Eso es tener falsas esperanzas. Eso hace a la gente débil

Al contrario, esa es una gran fortaleza que mucha gente no tiene y que subestima. Es algo que me dijo mi padre, la fe puede llegar a mover montañas

Draco se aproximó a Harry lentamente para unir sus labios en una suave caricia. Tomó aquel hermoso rostro entre sus manos para profundizar el beso sin el más mínimo rastro de malicia en este, solo demostrando una terrible ansiedad por sentirle cerca y de amarle

Harry se dejó guiar y disfrutó al máximo ese beso dejando que todo el amor que sentía se expresara por si solo, sin palabras ni miradas , ya que algo dentro de él le decía que venían tiempos oscuros y dudaba que le fuera posible volver a entregarse de esa manera dentro de un buen tiempo

**TBC**

**Por fin terminé este cap, siento haberme tardado, pero los exámenes no me dejaban y aparte sufría de un tremendo bloqueo :P**

**Por esta ocación especial les pediré a aquelles que sean católicos o cristianos que lean la letra de la canción, porfa, por mi**

**Bueno, respuestas a los reviews:**

**Inocent muggle:** Harry si va a poder salir durante el día (Si no como tendría clases?) pero eso luego se aclarara. Espero que mejores en física y que sigas teniendo tiempo de leer. Besos

**keira-dragonwoman:** Gracias y de verdad espero que esta segunda parte te guste aunque está un poco más obscura que la primera. Besos

**Laurita: **Ya viste la reacción de Draco y de Ron, pero. No todo es lo que parece, pronto sabrás por que. Si, va a seguir teniendo una vida + o – normal. Todavía no sé si alguien se enterará o no, peor esperemos que no. Lo de los ojos, la poción que Madame Pomfrey le pone sirvepara que sus ojos no sean tan hiper sensibles a la luz del día, ya sabes, por ser vampiro. Besos

**Nos estamos leyendo**

Who are you? Man condemned to shine a salvation _(¿Quién eres? Hombre condenado a iluminar una salvación)_

Throughout the centuries _(A travez de los siglos)_

Why? Was the wine of the grail _(¿Por que? Fue el vino del cáliz)_

Too sour for man to drink_ (Demasiado amargo para que el hombre lo bebiera)_

The carpenter_ (El carpintero)_

Carved his anchor_ (Tallando su áncora)_

On the dying souls of mankind _(En las almas agonizantes de la humanidad)_

On the tomb of this unknown soldier _(En la tumba de este soldado desconocido)_

Lay the tools of the one who for us had died_ (Reciden las herramientas de aquel que murió por nosotros)_

Tools of the carpenter_ (Herramientas del carpintero)_

The one they lick_ (Al que ellos golpean)_

The same old sick_ (El mismo viejo enfermo)_

Dream of their precious saviour_ (Sueño de su precioso salvador)_

Kiss them deep_ (Bésalos profundamente)_

And make them weep_ (Y hazlos llorar)_

Over promises of eternal peace_ (Con promesara de paz eterna)_

The carpenter..._ (El carpintero...)_

I hear you_ (Te escucho)_

Through the symphonic voices of nature _(A travez de las voces sinfónicas de la naturaleza)_

The purity I could never doubt_ (La pureza que jamás podría dudar)_

They tell me to lie on the grass _(Ellos me dicen que me recueste en el suelo)_

And observe my saviour_ ( Y observe a mi salvador)_

The one crucified to the chirping of birds_ (Aquel crucificado al gorgojeo de los pajaros)_

The carpenter... _(El carpintero)_

**The carpenter**

**Angels fall first 1997**

**Nightwish**


	4. 4 AsTrAl RoMaNcE

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto, solo lo hago por mera diversión y matar momentos de ocio**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

Capítulo 4 – Astral romance

Lestat Langdon llegó a la escuela a las 10 de la noche en punto, cuando los pasillos de la escuela estaban desiertos y la oscuridad reinaba por doquier, pero nada del otro mundo gracias a sus dones de inmortal

Cuando se acercaba a la enfermería pudo notar la presencia de otro vampiro en las cercanías, lo comprobó al llamar a la puerta y ver al chico sobre su cama bebiendo una poción plateada que identificó como un substituto de sangre, sonrió para sus adentros, aquella poción solo la bebía cuando era estrictamente necesario ya que no tenía comparación con la sangre real

Se acercó con pasos lentos y gráciles que Harry apenas y pudo escuchar, incluso con sus nuevos sentidos de vampiro

"¿Quién es?

"Hola, Harry, mi nombre es Lestat Langdon – tomó asiento cerca de Harry – como ya te debieron haber informado, voy a asesorarte en todo lo que respecta a tu transformación. Agradecería que me dijeras las dudas que tienes para que te las pueda contestar

Harry se sorprendió, la voz del hombre no era como la esperaba, aproximaba que no debía tener más de 25 o 26 años, notaba un leve acento francés en su voz pero no le hizo mucho caso

"Bueno, la enfermera me dijo que me mantuviera alejado del fuego ¿Por qué…?

"La razón es que nuestros mayores enemigos son la luz y el fuego, nuestro cuerpo es altamente sensible a ambos, solo los más ancianos pueden tolerar ese tipo de cosas, un recién nacido como tú tiene el problema de que su piel es tremendamente flamable, por eso tienes que procurar no acercarte mucho al fuego de forma que puedas recibir una quemadura

"Bien¿A que te refieres con lo de "ancianos"? Yo tenía entendido que los vampiros no envejecían

"No de forma notoria, conforme pasan los años nos volvemos más tolerantes al fuego y a la luz, pero eso toma cientos de años. Los más ancianos se remontan a le época del antiguo Egipto, en los tiempos de los faraones, pero con el paso de los años lograrás manipular objetos de firma psíquica y notarás que tu fuerza aumenta, además de tener un poder de convencimiento… bueno, digamos, muy por encima de lo normal

"¿Tendré poderes de Legimancy?

"Se te facilitar�, solo eso

"Siento soltar cada pregunta estúpida, pero no puedo recordarlas todas ahora

"Comprendo – dijo simplemente Lestat – por eso quiero aconsejarte que en alguna libreta o diario anotes las preguntas en cuanto te vengan a la mente y yo las contestaré con gusto

"¿Piensas quedarte algún tiempo?

"Si lo autoriza el director. Me atrevo a decir que preferiría no irme, Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha puesto un alto precio por la cabeza o cenizas de los vampiros después de lo que te pasó contigo

"Lo siento

"¿Por qué? La culpa de lo que está pasando fue por el idiota de Armand. Oh, si, lo conozco – dijo escrutando dentro de la mente del muchacho – me atrevo a decir que nunca había sido tan impulsivo como lo fue en aquella ocasión, el es mayor que yo, tiene casi 500 años

"Entonces si son inmortales

"Muy pocos llegan a soportar la idea de la inmortalidad, pero, en teoría, si, hay vampiros que llegan incluso a ser milenarios. Bien, me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer, solo venía a presentarme y a decirte que, lo creas o no, el ser un vampiro no es tan malo como parece

* * *

"Bien, señor Potter, hoy es el gran día ¿Está listo?

"Eso creo

Harry apretó la mano de Draco mientras le quitaban las vendas de los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue… nada, la luz del sol parecía tan intensa que lo cegaba, en poco tiempo pudo acostumbrarse, aunque sus ojos seguían escociéndole ligeramente, pero pudo ver los rostros de Draco, Ron y el de Sirius en su forma canina

"¿Estas bien? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Draco

"Si

Sintió como había un abrazo colectivo a su alrededor, todos parecían inmensamente felices de que por fin pudiera ver

"Señor Potter, el director lo espera en su despacho – dijo la enfermera dándole su uniforme para que se cambiara – le recomiendo que vaya solo acompañado de su perro, la contraseña es "Babosas ácidas"

Harry simplemente asintió mientras todos le dejaban solo para que se vistiera. Solo entonces fue conciente de los cambios que había sufrido su cuerpo. Se veía muy pálido, fue entonces cuando notó que ya no necesitaba sus gafas, una cosa menos para preocuparse, mientras que se examinaba en un pequeño espejo pudo notar que la gran mayoría de los cambios habían sido es su rostro

Su cabello lucía como siempre, solo que parecía incluso más negro en contraste con su piel pálida, la ausencia de las gafas hacia que sus ojos resaltaran más y al abrir la boca notó el mayor cambio. Sus colmillos debían medir dos centímetros y medio, se veía bastante afilados y extremadamente blancos

Salió de su cubículo

"Malfoy y yo te acompañaremos al despacho del director

Harry se limitó a asentir mientras los dos lo llevaban hasta la oficina del director, todo se veía tan diferente, podía notar los detalles de cada cosa que miraba, tanto que parecía que miraba el castillo como si fuera la primera vez

"¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó con Binns? – dijo Draco

"Me atrevo a decir que no, no he salido de la enfermería desde que llegué ¿Recuerdas?

"Muy gracioso. El punto es que sin más ni más desapareció. Dumbledore ya dijo que tenía un suplente para su puesto

"¿En serio¿Quién?

"No se sabe, pero esperamos que sea alguien que de hecho sepa dar la clase sin dormir a todos – Harry supuso que tal vez Lestat sería quien daría la clase hasta que encontraran a otra persona, pero no quiso decir nada. Se fijó en el pasillo y notó que estaba desierto, de hecho, solo había visto a un chico pasar mientras iba camino al despacho

"¿Dónde están todos?

"Hogsmeade – contestó Ron simplemente, fijándose bien en él tenía lago raro, no sabría decir que era pero había algo distinto en él

"¿Te pasa algo?

"Nada

Harry, con solo ver a los ojos de su amigo supo que estaba mintiendo, pero no dijo nada más, acababan de llagar al despacho

"Los veo después – dijo Harry a los dos – Babosas ácidas, ven Snuffles

Harry subió las escaleras de caracol hasta por fin llegar a la puerta del despacho. Tocó a la puerta y esperó por la respuesta para poder pasar y mirar de nuevo aquel despacho en el que solo estaba el director detrás de su escritorio y Fawkes cerca de la ventana. A su lado su padrino volvió a su forma humana

"Veo que por fin te quitaron las vendas, Harry, me alegro – dijo Dumbledore al chico mientras se sentaba frente a é en su escritorio – Solo quiero dejar algunas cosas en claro contigo ya que mañana volverás a tus clases como de costumbre

"Claro, director

"Primero, y muy importante, Harry. No quiero llegar a enterarme de que algún estudiante ha sido mordido ni nada parecido, si acaso eso llega a pasar me temo que no tendré más remedio que expulsarte ¿Entendido? Como el señor Langdon debió haberte dicho, el está aquí para aclarar tus dudas y ayudarte en lo que necesites

"¿En donde está el?

"Su habitación está en las mazmorras, él ya no puede utilizar la poción reflejante, como tú lo harás

"Bien

"Sin embargo tengo que hacerte una advertencia, supongo que el señor Malfoy y el señor Weasley están al tanto de tu condición, espero que la noticia no se divulgue, de lo contrario podría llegar a oídos de Lord Voldemort y no creo que eso se conveniente, te pondría en peligro

"En cuanto a las pociones que debes tomar, deberás ir con madame Pomfrey para que te las administre periódicamente, la poción reflejante será una vez por semana, por vía venosa, si acaso alguien llega a preguntarte el por que debes decir que te detectaron inmunodeficiencia y que debes ir para tratarte

"¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

"Para que no se sospeche de tu condición. En cuanto a tu palidez, ese es uno de los síntomas de la inmunodeficiencia mágica

"Bien, pero, la poción que substituye la sangre…

"También te la va a proporcionar Madame Pomfrey, pero de cualquier forma, quiero que no te presentes en el comedor

"Pero, Albus – era Sirius – va a parecer sospechoso que no vaya nunca a comer ¿No lo crees?

"Si, pero siempre podrá inventar algo, sería más sospechoso que se presentara en el comedor y nunca comiera

Harry súbitamente logró hacerse a la idea de lo mucho que su vida cambiaría ahora que era un vampiro. No era que no lo supiera, si no que hasta ahora caía en cuenta. La vista pareció nublársele por un momento, pero se contuvo

"Hay algo que he querido preguntarles

"¿Qué sucede, Harry? – preguntó Sirius

"¿Por qué no enviaron a nadie para rescatarme del castillo de Voldemort? –_ ¿Es que acaso soy tan poco importante? _pensó Harry

"No es lo que tú piensas, Harry, de hecho, teníamos un plan para rescatarte dos días después de que escapaste

"¿Eso era todo lo que tenían que decirme?

"Si, Harry, puedes retirarte

Harry salió del lugar, Sirius parecía querer seguirlo, pero Dumbledore le hizo un gesto para que se abstuviera, solo escucharon el portazo cuando la puerta se cerró

"Estoy preocupado por él

"Está parando por un periodo de dudas, la gran mayoría de las personas que se convierten en vampiros lo hacen

"¿Y que podemos hacer?

"Apoyarlo, no hay nada más que hacer – dijo Dumbledore que se veía bastante cansado – Por lo general me sorprendería que Harry actuara de esa forma, pero encima hay que añadir la experiencia que tuvo en el castillo de Voldemort

* * *

Harry corrió hasta donde sus pies lo llevaron, corrió y corrió hasta que su cuerpo dijo "Basta" y se dejó caer en el suelo del frío pasillo a donde había llegado y vio la puerta que no había visto en mucho tiempo, la puerta detrás de la cual Fluffy había estado en su primer año. No pudo dejar de pensar en como las cosas habían cambiado y como él mismo había cambiado

Ahora nada podría llegar a ser igual, Hermione se había ido. No había más "trío maravilla de Gryffindor", había sido la mejor amiga que había tenido nunca, la extrañaba terriblemente, sintió unas inmensas ganas de romper todo lo que había a su alrededor sin que nada le importara nada

En un arranque de enojo alzó su puño y golpeó la puerta esperando no recibir nada a cambio más que dolor, pero se equivocó. La puerta de pronto presentaba un agujero en donde había golpeado del tamaño de su puño

Harry retrocedió asustado y consiente de que no había utilizado magia de ningún tipo para tener ese resultado

Soy un monstruo

Una gota de sangre cayó al piso, Harry no parecía tener heridas visibles así que al revisarse notó que habían sido sus lágrimas

Lagrimas de sangre para un ser sin alma

**TBC**

**¿Qué tal? Por fin logré meter a mi nuevo personaje, trato de basarlo lo más posible en el Lestat Original de Crónicas vampíricas, pero todavía queda mucho que ver de este lindo personaje**

**Creo que me pasé de melodramatismo, pero, a fin de cuentas, el drama es mi especialidad :P**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Laurita:** Si, no me imaginaba otro tipo de reacciones, sinceramente. En cuanto a Ron, como puedes notar en este cap si hay algo extraño en él que solo Harry parece notar, más adelante se va a explicar, gracias por leer, besos

**Inocent muggle: **Si, Ron ante todo es el amigo incondicional de Harry, o así lo veo yo. Yo pensé lo mismo de Draco, nada mejor que una resaca para empezar el día :P: Lo del beso… creo q ahí me pasé un poco d cursi, pero bueno … En cuanto a Lestat, hay una de dos o amarlo u odiarlo, pronto te darás cuenta de x q, grax x leer Besos

**Y por ultimo… La canción**

_A nocturnal concerto (Un concierto nocturno)_

_Candlelight whispers me where to go (Las luces de las velas me susurran a donde debo ir)_

_Hymn of gathering stars as my guide (Himno de la reunión de estrellas conmigo como guía)_

_As I wander on this path of the night (Mientras vago en este camino de la noche)_

_Embroidery of the stars (Bordado de estrellas)_

_Undress my feelings for this earth (Desvistan mis sentimientos por esta tirra)_

_Send me your salva to heal my scars (Envíenme su salva para curar mis cicatrices)_

_And let this nakedness me my birth (Y permitan que esta desnudez sea mi nacimiento)_

_Macrocosm poured its powers on me (El macrocosmos virtió sus poderes en mí)_

_And the hopes of this world I now must leave (Y las esperanzas de este amor ahor debo dejar)_

_The nightwish I sent you centuries ago (El deseo nocturno que te envié hace siglos)_

_Has been heard by those (Ha sido escuchado por aquellos)_

_Who dwelled in a woe (Quienes moran en la pena)_

_The distance of our bridal bed (La distancia de nuestra cama nupcial)_

_Await for me to be dead (Aguarda por mi para morir)_

_Dust of the galaxies take my hand (Polvo de las galaxias, tomen mi mano)_

_Lead me to my beloved's land (Y guíenme a la tierra de mi amada)_

_Departed by the guillotine of death (Separados por la guillotina de la muerte)_

_I received a letter from the depth (Recibía una carta de la profundidad)_

_The dream of my lover it carried inside (Llevaba dentro el sueño de mi amante)_

_Caressed by the sharpest knife (Acariciado por el cuchillo más afilado)_

_I asked you to be my wife (Te pedí que fueras mi esposa)_

_Rays of the setting sun (Rayos del sol poniente)_

_Were my tears wept upon promises undone (Donde mis lágrimas lloraron sobre promesas deshechas)_

_Come to me (Ven a mi)_

_Make me believe (Has que crea)_

_To you and your love again (Para ti y tu amor de nuevo)_

_Above the universe (Sobre el universo)_

_Beneath the Great Eye (Debajo de el Gran Ojo)_

_I shall desire you forevermore (Te desearé por siempre jamás)_

**Astral Romance**

**Nightwish**

**Angels fall first 1997**


	5. Author's Note

Hola!

Se que merezco más que un jitomatazo x el tiempo que he tardado, pero, como algunas pocas personas saben, he estado super ocupa estudiando para mis extraordinarios de fisiología y parasitología así que no esperen una actualización hasta finales de mayo, lo siento, pero si no me abstengo d escribir puede que ni siquiera después de que pase el examen me dejen seguir escribiendo :'(

Sorry a todos, solo les daré un adelanto, el siguiente capitulo de "la venganza" será el ultimo, en cuanto a "Inocencia interrumpida"… Bueno, solo digamos que todo se resolverá al final :P

Pido mil disculpas y espero que entiendan

Snuffles Girl


	6. 5 NeMo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto, solo lo hago por mera diversión y matar momentos de ocio**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

Capítulo 5 – Nemo

Draco no podía dejar de preocuparse, habían pasado casi 7 horas desde que había acompañado a Harry a la oficina de Dumbledore y nadie, ni siquiera Weasley había tenido noticias de él, no tenían ni idea de en donde podía estar, solo quedaba ese lugar por buscar

Abrió la puerta y sintió un tremendo alivio al ver a Harry sentado abrazado a sus piernas mirando al vacío

"¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí?

"Draco, tengo frío

"Pero¿Qué haces en este lugar tan apartado?

"Quería estar solo

"¿Quieres que me vaya?

"No, pero agradecería que no habláramos – Harry miró a Draco, este con horror notó las gotas de sangre coaguladas en su rostro que caían desde sus ojos – No te preocupes, es normal, creo

Draco se limitó a sentarse al lado de Harry y pasar ambos brazos alrededor de s cuello, como un gesto de protección que Harry agradeció mentalmente. Draco, claro está, quería hablar, pero sabía que eso no se podía hacer hasta que Harry quisiera, después de todo, estaba la traumática experiencia por la que había pasado en el castillo de Voldemort y el hecho de que se había convertido en un vampiro

Lamentablemente su curiosidad pudo más

"Harry…

"Ahora no – dijo con voz más firme – no me siento preparado para hablar de eso – Draco entendió que había cosas de las que él no sabía sobre su corta temporada en el castillo de Voldemort, el tono de Harry se lo dijo

"¿Entonces cuando?

"No lo sé, tal vez nunca

"Pero, creí que ya habíamos arreglado eso…

Harry se puso de pie, parecía molesto

"Eso fue algo que pasó, no se puede arreglar ¿No lo entiendes¡El haber tenido sexo en la enfermería no lo soluciona!

"Harry, cálmate

"¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME, MALDITA SEA¡No tienes ni la menor idea de los que tu ve que pasar y pasaré por ser el "salvador" de el maldito mundo mágico!

"Tienes razón, no lo sé, pero si me dieras la oportunidad podría llegar a comprenderte

"No necesito que me comprendan, necesito que me entiendan, pero, claro ¿Tú que vas a saber? SI eres un perfecto imbécil

En ese momento fue cuando Draco perdió los estribos, se acercó al Gryffindor y le soltó un buen golpe que pudo haberlo derribado, pero ya que las fuerzas de Harry habían incrementado este tomó del cuello de la camisa a Draco y lo elevó en el aire

"Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo con una voz peligrosamente fría - ¿Escuchaste? JAMÁS

Harry lo soltó y salió de la habitación

Draco se quedó estático ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a Harry?

* * *

"Déjame adivinar… Explosiones de carácter¿Verdad?

Lestat estaba abriendo la puerta justo cuando Harry se dirigía hacia el despacho del antes mencionado. Con un gesto el nuevo profesor lo invitó a pasar

Harry no podía dejar de ver a Lestat, tenía un cabello dorado que le llegaba a un nivel un poco por debajo de los hombros, ondulado. Era más alto que él, tal vez por 10 o incluso 15 cm. Su rostro lucía facciones delicadas, ligeramente andróginas que se ajustaban perfectamente a su pálida piel, como la cera y tenía ojos increíblemente azules. Lo más sorprendente, aparentaba 20, años de edad cuando le habían comentado que debía tener más de 200

"Me atrevo a suponer que tuviste una pelea con un ser querido

"Si, en efecto – dijo Harry entrando al despacho y sentándose en un sillón cercano – con mi novio, Draco

"¿Draco Malfoy¿El heredero de la dinastía Malfoy?

"Si, y un gran admirador suyo, debo agregar

"Interesante… - Lestat Miró hacia la chimenea de forma que Harry no pudo verle la cara, hasta que se giró y cambió el tema – Estos arranques serán muy frecuentes durante tu primer año de transformación y tienes que aprender a controlarlos, como ya te dije, tu fuerza crecerá de forma inimaginable y podrías llegar a herir a alguien de una forma más que sentimental

"Entiendo a lo que se refiere, pero… tiendo a tener un carácter muy explosivo, en ocasiones

"Si, el profesor Snape me puso al tanto de eso ( ¿Por que no me sorprende?) Por cierto, no pareces ser su mejor estudiante

"Aunque lo fuera, es una rivalidad mutua que supera los límites de las generaciones… odiaba a mi padre, por tanto me odia a mi

"¿Quién diría que el favoritismo seguía vigente en esta escuela? – Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de su túnica - ¿Gustas uno? Depuse de todo, como vampiro ya no tienes que preocuparte de las enfermedades, la única forma de "enfermarte" sería que la persona de la que te alimentas hubiera estado envenenada o algo por el estilo

"¿Persona? Creía que la poción…

"Voy a ser completamente honesto contigo, Harry, una vez que pruebas sangre, ya sea humana o de animal verás que no hay comparación, la sangre te da una sensación de plenitud total que nunca podrá darte esa poción

"Pero el profesor Dumbledore dijo…

"El profesor Dumbledore dijo que no mordieras a ningún alumno, no tengo intenciones de incitarte a hacerlo o nada parecido, es más, hasta donde yo se hay un pueblo a no más de 1600 Km. De aquí, tan exiliado que nadie se daría cuenta si mordemos a un par de personas ¿Qué dices?

* * *

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad después de casi 1 semana. El resto de los alumnos que vieron a Harry de vuelta no preguntaron nada, tal vez por que eran demasiado cobardes, o tal vez por que Dumbledore había tenido algo que ver

Tras una plática en la que Sirius, Remus y Snape estuvieron de intermediarios arreglaron algunos de los problemas que tenían. Draco comprendió que a pesar de lo que había pasado en la enfermería Harry seguía conservando las cicatrices de lo que había pasado en el castillo de Voldemort y Harry captó que debía de hacer lo posible por evitar que durante esos arranques pudiera lastimar a alguien a quien apreciaba

En cuanto a Ron, se le veía solo y un poco melancólico la mayoría del tiempo, al parecer el trío maravilla de Gryffindor había dejado de existir cuando Hermione había muerto cosa que, de alguna forma, a nadie le sorprendió

* * *

La puerta del cuarto de Binns se abrió con fuerza cuando Harry empujó a Draco contra ella sin intenciones de apartarse del abrazo de su amante

La ansiedad de sentir la piel del rubio contra la suya propia lo hizo tomar la camisa y romperla de forma que los botones de esta salieron volando

"Más te vale… que me compres… una nueva camisa – dijo el rubio entre besos

"Me importa un comino la camisa – Dijo Harry mientras guiaba los pasos de ambos había la cama de su ex profesor y sus besos comenzaban a dirigirse en dirección al cuello del otro, su punto débil

Harry comenzó un recorrido de húmedos besos que iban desde el cuello a los pezones del rubio q solo se dejaba hacer, mientras exhalaba suaves suspiros y alguno que otro gemido sorprendido

Harry comenzó a masajear suavemente el miembro del rubio por encima de la estorbosa tela del pantalón del chico mientras continuaba con los besos que iban descendiendo, se entretuvo un momento en el ombligo hasta que comenzó a deshacerse del cinturón cuando…

"Espera…- suspiró Draco

"¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry sorprendido de que el rubio le detuviera

"Tengo que…- Draco no terminó la oración antes de dirigirse al baño corriendo, pero Harry no tardó en averiguar que era lo que Draco "tenía" que hacer, estaba vomitando, al parecer el rubio acababa de decirle adiós al desayuno y a la comida

Harry no hizo más que arrodillarse con él al lado del excusado y tratar de masajearle la espalda mientras algunas lágrimas salían de los ojos grises por el esfuerzo que hacía y los ligeros espasmos de tos que le daban

Una vez que el rubio terminó y tiró de la cadena, se sentó recargado en la pared sintiendo una terrible sensación de ardor en la garganta, no había querido decirle a Harry, pero aquella endemoniada cosa que había bebido el día de la fiesta parecía haberle afectado bastante, se había desmayado 1 par de veces y se sentía mareado muchas veces al día

"No sabía que la bulimia estaba de moda otra vez

"Este no es precisamente le momento para ser sarcástico, Harry – dijo el rubio con los ojos cerrados

"¿Quieres decirme que te pasa? – dijo Harry

"No lo sé, supongo que fue lo que tomé en aquella fiesta…

"¿El cumpleaños de Blaise¿Qué bebiste?

"Ecoano – dijo el simplemente, al ver que su pareja no parecía comprender se explicó mejor – es una poción alucinógena

"¿Estás loco¿Tienes de de cómo pude afectarte eso?

"No soy un niñito estúpido, Potter, cuando hago las cosas estoy al tanto de las consecuencias

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que el rubio se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para ponerse de pie, apoyado en Harry, claro está. Apenas lo hizo Harry guió al Slytherin fuera de la habitación, caminaron unos momentos hasta que Draco se dio cuanta de a donde iban

"No pienso ir a la enfermería, si se enteran de que fue lo que bebí me expulsarán

"No te lo estoy preguntando, irás y punto, si acaso se llegan a enterar ya le inventaré algo al director – Draco lo miró levemente sorprendido - ¿Qué? Ser el chico consentido de Dumbledore tiene sus ventajas

* * *

"¿De nuevo aquí, señor Potter? – dijo la enfermera la verlo entrar con Draco – Cualquiera pensaría que ya está harto de este lugar

"No soy yo, es Draco, se siente mal, hace unos momentos estuvo vomitando

"Recuéstese, señor Malfoy – dijo señalando una cama mientras la enfermera se le acercaba - ¿Esto del vomito es nuevo o le ha pasado antes?

"Algunas veces, desde hace casi dos semanas – dijo él recostándose con ayuda de Harry – También he tenido un par de desmayos y mareos

"¿Algo más? – preguntó mientras examinaba los ojos del chico con su varita

"No que yo recuerde

"¿Ha estado alimentándose bien?

"Siempre pasa eso – dijo Harry – solo come cuando tiene tiempo, no tiene un horario determinado, ha pasado días sin comer nada y otros come todo lo q tenga en frente

"¿Es eso cierto?

"Si

"Bien, señor Malfoy, le recomiendo que, si no quiere terminar aquí todas las semanas comience a tener algún orden alimenticio

"Pero… siempre es así, lo he hecho toda mi vida¿Por qué mi organismo reaccionaría hasta ahora?

"No se sabe, señor Malfoy, pero intente comer como es debido y dormir por lo menos ocho horas, si aún con eso no mejora entonces haré un examen más minucioso

"Bien

Harry y Draco salieron de la enfermería y, después de una pequeña discusión se fueron al gran comedor, donde algunos comían tarde o cenaban temprano, los de sus respectivas casa estaban ahí, los Gryffindor no habían tenido clase de Historia de la magia, el profesor aún no había sido designado, y los Slytherin tenían una hora libre, excepto por los que tomaban Estudios muggles, solo eran Nott y Bulstrode, había sido un castigo en 3º por parte del jefe de su casa, al profesor de la asignatura nunca le hizo mucha gracia

"Ve, come bien y te veré después

"¿No vas a terminar lo que empezaste? – dijo Draco de forma sugerente

"Por más que quisiera, tengo q hablar con Lestat

"¿Lestat¿Ahora se tutean? – Draco no podía dejar de sentirse algo celoso, su novio pasaba cada vez más tiempo con el dichoso vampiro que con él. De hecho, eso había salido a relucir en algunas discusiones

"No quiero pelear contigo, Draco, no por Lestat, es alguien que pasó por lo que yo estoy pasando y me puede asesorar, nada más

Harry dejó a Draco en el comedor y se dirigió al despacho del vampiro q se hallaba en las mazmorras, por aquello de la luz

Draco se sentó en la mesa, detestaba que Harry lo dejara por pasar tiempo con alguien más, si se tratara del pelirrojo no le molestaría tanto, después de todo, sabía que eran amigos desde siempre, pero con Lagndon… Simplemente no le daba buena espina. Miró la mesa y con solo el olor de la comida sintió más asco, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, tal vez esos elfos buenos para nada le pudieran dar algo ligero para su estómago

"¡Hey, Malfoy, espera

Ron se acercó al rubio cuando este ya había salido del comedor

"¿Qué quieres, Weasley?

"Quiero saber que demonios pasa con Harry – dijo el pelirrojo - ¿Por qué se pasa tanto tiempo con el famoso Lagndon?

"Créeme, Weasley, a mi también me gustaría saberlo, pero Harry está en su derecho de hacer lo que quiera, no soy su madre como para regañarlo

"Entiendo, pero me gustaría saber por que se ha alejado tanto

"Hasta donde yo sé eres tú el que se ha alejado de él

"No es así, Malfoy – espetó Ron – siempre que quiero decirle algo o hacer algo con él está muy ocupado con ese sujeto ¿Crees que sea para preocuparse?

"No lo se, Weasley, no lo sé

**TBC**

**Por fin logré terminar este cap, ya llevaba la mitad cuando me entró un terrible bloqueo, pero por fin mi musa volvió, bueno, espero q les haya gustado**

**Este cap va especialmente dedicado para ****manini**** que si q sabe d buena música, por eso puse la canción que me pidió, Nemo, aunq se suponía q iban a ir en orden de l primer disco, Angels Fall First, ella se lo merece :P. Tmb se lo dedico a Mary, por compartir mi poco aguante ante el stress**

Bueno, Respuestas a los reviews:

**manini**Gracias x no lanzarme jitomatazos, de verdad lo agradezco y por decir que t gustó el heredero de Gryffindor, tal vez soy muy dura conmigo misma, por que yo lo volví a leer y aunque tiene buenas cosa, sinceramente a mi me apreció una reverenda porquería, pero bueno… Siento haberme tardado, pero mi musa se tomó unas vacaciones adelantadas, pero x fin está de vuelta. En cuanto a las canciones del fict pasado, tienes razón, son muy cursis, pero ahora que vi la luz, soy mayor y más sabia tengo mejores gustos, si acaso gustas hablar de música mi mail es como puedes leer arriba, este cap te lo dedil x tus buenos gustos en música y ahí tienes la canción de Nemo. Comparto tu fanatismo por los vampiros, por eso tmb soy fan de Anne Rice, lástima que esta pag no acepte ficts de ella :( En fin, gracias por leer y mil besos

**Inocent Muggle:** Bueno, Dumbledore siempre ha sido raro, en cuanto a un Harry vampiro, me encanta la idea, tu sabes que adoro a los vampiros, en cuanto a Draco, a él no le molesta que sea vampiro, pero si q le ponga más atención a cierto "vampiro". Ron quiere hablar de Hermione, si, pero el tiene su forma de desahogarse, luego se sabrá. En cuanto a Lagndon, como ya puse, será odiado y amado por algunos :P Harry tiene alma, pero la frase me salió en un rapto d inspiración y lo quise poner :P Buneo, creo q eso es todo, cuida tu estomaguito. Mil besos

**Laurita:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, lo de la frase, me cayó en un rapto de inspiración y lo quise poner, aunque no se apliq del todo, al – en mi opinión. A Hermione la maté x q sentí q saldría sobrando, pero tal vez regrese en algún momento, (d hecho, me acabas de dar una buena idea, t dedicaré el sig. cap) Siento haber tardado, pero, como escribí, mi musa se tomó unas vacaciones, pero ahora que volveré la haré trabajar como asno :P Mil besos (y gracias x la idea, aunq tu no sepas cual es)

**Ahora si, la canción:**

**Nemo**

This is me for forever_(Este soy yo para siempre)_

One of the lost ones_(Uno de los perdidos)_

The one without a name(_Aquel sin un nombre)_

Without an honest heart as compass_(Sin un_ _corazón honesto como compañia)_

This is me for forever_(Este soy yo por siempre)_

One without a name_(Uno sin un nombre)_

These lines the last endeavor_(Estas lineas_ _son el ultimo esfuerzo)_

To find the missing lifeline_(Para esncontrar un sentiodo devida perdido)_

Oh how I wish_(Oh, como deseo)_

For soothing rain_(Una lluvia consoladora)_

All I wish is to dream again_Todo lo que dese oes soñar de nuevo)_

My loving heart_(Mi corazón amoroso)_

Lost in the dark_(perdido en la obscuridad)_

For hope I'd give my everything_(por esperanza daría mi todo)_

My flower, withered between_(Mi flor, marchita entre)_

The pages 2 and 3_(las páginas 2 y 3)_

The once and forever bloom gone with my sins_(Aquella vez y por siempre la flor se fue con mis pecados)_

Walk the dark path_(Atraviesa el camino obscuro)_

Sleep with angels_(Duerme con los ángeles)_

Call the past for help_(Pide ayuda al pasado)_

Touch me with your love_(Tócame con tu amor)_

And reveal to me my true name_(Y revela mi verdadero nombre)_

Oh how I wish_(Oh, como deseo)_

For soothing rain_(Una lluvia consoladora)_

All I wish is to dream again_Todo lo que dese oes soñar de nuevo)_

My loving heart_(Mi corazón amoroso)_

Lost in the dark_(perdido en la obscuridad)_

For hope I'd give my everything_(por esperanza daría mi todo)_

Oh how I wish_(Oh, como deseo)_

For soothing rain_(Una lluvia consoladora)_

Oh how I wish to dream again_(Oh, como deseo soñar de nuevo)_

Once and for all _(De una vez por todas)_

And all for once_(Y todas de una vez)_

Nemo my name forevermore_(Nemo esmi nombre ahora y por siempre)_

Nemo sailing home_(Nemo navegando a casa)_

Nemo letting go_(nemo, dejanbdose llevar)_

Oh how I wish_(Oh, como deseo)_

For soothing rain_(Una lluvia consoladora)_

All I wish is to dream again_Todo lo que dese oes soñar de nuevo)_

My loving heart_(Mi corazón amoroso)_

Lost in the dark_(perdido en la obscuridad)_

For hope I'd give my everything_(por esperanza daría mi todo)_

Oh how I wish_(Oh, como deseo)_

For soothing rain_(Una lluvia consoladora)_

Oh how I wish to dream again_(Oh, como deseo soñar de nuevo)_

Once and for all _(De una vez por todas)_

And all for once_(Y todas de una vez)_

Nemo my name forevermore_(Nemo esmi nombre ahora y por siempre)_

My name forevermore... (_Mi nombre ahora y por siempre...)_

**Besos**


	7. 6 WiKed GaMe

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto, solo lo hago por mera diversión y matar momentos de ocio**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

**Capítulo 6 – Wicked game**

Harry lanzó un gemido de un volumen más alto de lo que esperaba mientras el rubio comenzaba a alimentarse húmedamente de su erección

Cada vez parecía que le faltaba más aire, Harry no podía sino dejarse hacer, al ver los ojos de ese rubio quedaba hipnotizado, vulnerable, dócil, nadie creería posible que aquel tipo de atracción le afectara tanto, por que eso era, atracción, deseo, nada más

El rubio recordaba como desde la primera vez que había visto al moreno lo había deseado y el, claro estaba, siempre conseguía lo que quería, comenzó a juguetear lentamente con su lengua, a la vez que rozaba suavemente aquel punto del moreno detrás de los testículos que sabía que haría llegar a su amante hasta límites insospechados y así fue, los gemidos de su amante iban aumentando de volumen mientras este lo introducía completamente en su boca, sintiendo su dureza y la palpitación de este dentro de la húmeda cueva que era su boca hasta que el moreno no pudo más y ve corrió, soltando un gemido ronco mientras sus ojos seguían nublados por el placer de aquel orgasmo tan fuerte que lo había invadido

Su excitación retenida todavía dentro de sus pantalones le invitaba a ser apremiante, sin embargo la cara del moreno, contraída por el placer, era algo por lo que valía la pena esperar, dejó que su amante disfrutara unos minutos más del orgasmo que lo había atacado antes de quitarse él mismo los pantalones

Comenzó a besar su cuello, el punto débil de Harry, mientras acariciaba suavemente su abdomen tan bien marcado, quería sentirlo así, solo para él, sin aquel molesto rubio del que tanto hablaba. Su forma de tocarlo, de besarlo, de devorarlo daban a entender un solo simple mensaje "Eres mío y de nadie más"

Siguió besando mientras dejaba un recorrido húmedo desde su cuello hasta sus pezones, los cuales comenzó a besar y acariciar mientras sentía como la respiración de Harry comenzaba a acelerar su ritmo

En unos minutos el miembro del moreno estaba activo y dispuesto a continuar, así que su amante continuó con su trabajo. Súbitamente volteó a Harry en la cama y besó toda la columna, lentamente, mientras Harry se dejaba hacer, llegó hasta los muslos de su compañero, se fue internando hasta llegar a la entrada, donde lamió con esmero hasta introducir su pecaminosa lengua dentro del Gryffindor, causando que los gemidos se elevaran de volumen una vez más

Al sentir aquella lengua dentro de si no pudo si no aferrarse a las sábanas verde pantano de la cama de su amante, no pudo evitarlo, las acciones del rubio lo tomaron por sorpresa, aunque la sorpresa fue muy bien recibida, no podía dejar de gemir y exhalar suspiros con el nombre de el otro, mientras las gotas de sudor resbalaban por toda su cara y cuello, tratando inútilmente bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, que en aquellos momentos estaba en llamas

Una vez que terminó con la entrada del chico decidió sacar una pequeña botella, el lubricante. Metió dos de sus dedos dentro de la botellita de lubricante, que al abrirse un suave olor a caramelo se esparció por la habitación

-¿Seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? – dijo el rubio antes de continuar

¿Qué si estaba seguro? Harry no creía haber estado tan seguro en toda su corta vida de algo más que eso. Lanzó un gemido ronco que parecía ser un sí

-Entonces, ábrete a mí

Aquellas palabras, dichas con semejante tono de deseo e intimidad hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, mientras que abría sus piernas para recibir unas cuantas gotas de aquel lubricante que, a pesar de estar libio Harry lo sintió helado, tembló ligeramente mientras lanzaba otro gemido complacido

Introdujo los dos dedos, ya con lubricante, lentamente, no quería lastimar al moreno

-Hazlo ya – dijo Harry desesperado

-Tranquilo, chico, si no te preparo puedo lastimarte

-No me importa, quiero sentirte… sentirte dentro de mi¡Ya!

-Que urgencia – dijo introduciendo un tercer dedo en el pasaje del moreno – deberías saber que la expectativa aumenta el placer

-En estos momentos no me importa nada, hazlo de una buena vez…

Las órdenes del moreno fueron acatadas de inmediato, el rubio sacó sus dedos del pasaje del moreno y con una gran rapidez se introdujo casi de golpe, el moreno ahogó un gemido, había sentido dolor, no o podía negar, pero, como ya sabía, el placer no tardaría en hacer su aparición

Se retiró lentamente, casi en contra de su voluntad, ya que no quería dejar esa sensación de plenitud en su miembro al sentirse aprisionado entre las calidas y aterciopeladas paredes del pasaje del moreno, pero lo hizo para volver a embestir con más fuerza tratando de rozar aquel punto dentro de su amante que sabía le haría perder el control, levantó las caderas del moreno hasta tenerlo en cuclillas, solo para tomar la erección del moreno entre sus manos y estimularlo al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas que eran cada vez más fuertes

Harry casi no podía contenerse, la forma en la que le hacían el amor era tan… intensa, no lo logró, se vino en la mano del rubio y este, al sentir las contracciones alrededor de su miembro se vino unos segundos después, mientras sentía como si en mundo explotara a su alrededor, era la primera vez que gozaba de aquella forma al hacer el amor

-Eso fue, asombroso – dijo Harry, dejan todo su peso en la cama, mientras su amante seguía aun dentro

-Yo lo se – dijo él saliendo cuidadosamente de Harry, arrancando un último gemido de sus labios – tienes que admitir que soy bueno en lo que me gusta

-Eso puedo notar – se acercó lentamente hasta besar de nuevo a su rubio de profundos ojos azules y cabello largo, ahora desparramado sobre su almohada, Lestat

-¿Se lo vas a decir? – dijo este una ves que el moreno terminó de besarlo

-¿A Draco? Si, tengo que

-¿Buscando una razón para terminar?

-No necesito una razón, pero tú eres un buen motivo

-¿No tienes alguna razón en específico para terminar con él¿Entonces por que hacerlo?

-Yo tengo mis razones. – se limitó a decir Harry mientras recogía su ropa de la habitación de su futuro profesor y se vestía – Vendré mañana, espero que volvamos a ir al pequeño pueblo

-Dalo por hecho – dijo Lestat recostado en su cama, al parecer, si intención de moverse

* * *

Ron escuchó las pisadas que parecían acercarse a la habitación, dejó su vaso de agua, ahora vacío, en la mesita de noche, mientras veía que era Harry quien trataba de entrar sigilosamente, sin mucho éxito, cabe resaltar

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Tenía cosas que hacer

-¿Cómo…?

-Simplemente cosas

-Si estabas con Malfoy no veo por que ocultármelo – dijo Ron mientras Harry comenzaba a prepararse para acostarse - ¿Es que acaso ya no confía en mí?

Harry se detuvo en seco, no sabía que contestar

-Es solo que… tantas cosas han cambiado

-Lo sé entiendo que ya desde antes habíamos dejado de ser un equipo – dijo Ron, por ese "antes" se podía entender que se refería a antes de que Hermione muriera – ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó? Solíamos contarnos todo, éramos los mejores amigos

-Muchas cosas pasaron, Ron. No solo fue la muerte de Hermione, esto había comenzado desde antes

-Sí, desde que Hermione y yo comenzamos a salir todo cambió, de alguna forma te aislamos y el trío dorado comenzó a desvanecerse desde entonces

-No fue solo eso. También está el hecho de que crecimos, y con eso llega un punto en que hay cosas que te gusta guardarte solo para ti – dijo Harry - ¿O lo vas a negar?

-No, no puedo negarlo, pero deberíamos intentarlo, creo honestamente que nuestra amistad es algo demasiado valiosa como para dejar que se pierda en el olvido por el solo hecho de crecer, no te pido que nos contemos hasta el más mínimo detalle de nuestras vidas, pero si que tratemos de recuperar la amistad que solíamos tener

-No le veo nada de malo hacer el intento, siempre y cuando conservemos nuestros secretos. Espero que entiendas que no es que desconfíe de ti, eso solo que… hay cosas que quiero guardar para mi¿De acuerdo? Solo para mí

-Quieres privacidad, lo entiendo, y creo que ambos nos la merecemos

-Bien, en ese caso tú, Ronald Billius Weasley (Para aquellos que no los sepan ese es su verdadero nombre)¿Estas dispuesto a hacer el intento de volver a entablar una amistad conmigo?

-No puede ser tan malo hacer el intento – dijo Ron extendiendo su mano para tomar la de su amigo

-Bien, ahora que tengo tu atención, quiero saber que ha estado pasando contigo

-¿A que te refieres?

-A mí no me engañas, Ron. Hay algo que no me haz dicho, algo está pasando contigo y quiero saber que es

-¿No acabamos de acordar tener privacidad el uno con el otro?

-Claro, pero sé que lo que te está pasando es algo que puede afectarte

-Estas exagerando, no me pasa nada malo, es solo que… me ha costado trabajo asimilar la situación, todo lo que ha pasado este año ha sido muy doloroso… hubo un punto en que llegué a creer que estaba solo. Quiero decir… Hermione muerta y solo Merlín sabía que te había pasado, me he sentido…

-…solo

-Exactamente

-Chicos – dijo la voz de Dean desde su cama – Que bueno que sean amigos de nuevo, de verdad que me alegro, pero ¿Les importaría callarse? Hay gente que intenta dormir

-Bien – dijo Harry – hablaremos mañana

Harry y Ron se recostaron (cada uno en su cama, mal pensadas)

Ron estaba preocupado¿Qué tal si Harry sabía? No podía… No había forma de que lo supiera, había sido extremadamente cuidadoso, estaba absolutamente seguro de que nadie, excepto el Slytherin, estaba al tanto de la situación y todo estaba mejor así, si se enteraban podrían expulsarle o algo peor, no podía permitírselo. Podía ser el menos agraciado del trío de oro, pero no por eso significaba que no tuviera cerebro

Tal vez el ofrecimiento de amistad con Harry no había surgido en el mejor momento. O tal vez y solo eran suposiciones de su amigo, no tenía pruebas, no tenía nada, lo más seguro era que para el día siguiente se le olvidara, con el ajetreo del fin de semana en Hogsmeade estaba seguro de que su amigo tendría más cosas en que concentrarse

Por única vez, Ron estaba en lo correcto, Harry tendría muchas cosas en la cabeza al día siguiente como para concentrarse en Ron o en cualquier otra persona aparte de Draco

* * *

-¿A dónde planeas llevarme? – preguntó con cierta curiosidad, no podía adivinar a donde iban

-Te dije que era una sorpresa – contestó el a su vez, sabía que a Harry le encantaría el lugar – ni se te ocurra quitarte la venda

-Solo quiero saber algo ¿Ya estamos cerca?

-Casi

El carruaje privado que Draco había contratado para la ocasión los llevaba hasta una de las áreas más desconocidas del pequeño bosque que se alzaba al norte de Hogsmeade, según su padre un antepasado de los Malfoy lo había descubierto durante sus tiempos de estudiante, el lugar era hermoso, también le confesó que sus sospechas parecían indicar que su hermano, Alphonse había sido concebido en aquel lugar bajo la influencia de una de las mejores botellas de champaña que Malfoy Manor, una de las partes más obscuras de la historia de su familia y la que más risa le causaba a su madre, ella también le había contado, sin mucho lujo de detalles, como ella y su padre habían pasado mágicos momentos en aquel lugar, solo esperaba que este también fuera un momento mágico, como él lo esperaba, de alguna forma llevaba planeado aquello desde que Harry había vuelto

Llegaron hasta su punto, un poco alejados del bosque, sonde el suelo de piedra hacía un ruido infernal contra los cascos de los caballos, un espacio pequeño que parecía ser algo similar a un mirador, Draco ayudó a Harry a bajar del carruaje y lo guió hasta donde había la mejor vista. Le hizo una señal al conductor del carruaje para que bajara una pequeña canasta del carruaje y se fuera

-¿Ya puedo mirar?

-Un segundo

Draco acomodó las cosas cerca del mirador y abrazó a Harry por la cintura, acercándolo más a la orilla, cerca de una de las verjas que separaban a la gente del caer hacia el vacío

-Abre los ojos – dijo retirando la venda

Harry abrió los ojos y se asombró ante la vista que lo esperaba, veía el mar en toda su inmensidad, nunca en toda su vida lo había visto, vio hacia abajo y vio como las olas rompían contra las rocas bajo ellos, la espuma del mar surgía cada vez que una ola rompía, como en un inútil intento de querer deshacer el risco

La vista era simplemente hermosa, nunca creyó que el mar pudiera verse tan azul, al igual que el cielo, era la primera vez que veía esos colores con semejante intensidad, si no fuera por las pocas nubes que rondaban por el cielo no sabría decir en donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Estas bromeando? – dijo Harry sin poder dejar de admirar el paisaje – Me encanta

-Lo supuse – dijo Draco sirviendo una copa de vino para él, ya que sabía que Harry no podía ingerir bebidas de ningún tipo – Hacía tiempo que quería enseñarte este lugar, para mi fortuna es un mirador que muy poca gente conoce

-¿Por qué me trajiste?

-Quería hablar contigo, es algo muy importante

-Que bueno que lo digas, yo también quiero hablar contigo

-Bien tu primero – dijo Draco sentándose en una de las pequeñas sillas que había cerca de ahí, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que Harry le iba a decir, sentía como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, esperaba que Harry le dijera algo similar a lo que el había deseado decirle

-No sé como comenzar – dijo Harry, manteniendo la vista fije en la inmensidad del océano – es algo difícil

Esa fue la primera señal que Draco detectó de que había algo que no estaba bien, si Harry evitaba el contacto visual era por una razón, aunque se relajó un poco más cuando Harry se sentó a su lado

-Sabes que tú eres la primera persona con la que he llegado a llevar una relación seria, más seria incluso de lo que había esperado en un principio. Llevo reflexionando mucho tiempo el como fue que terminamos como estamos en términos de pareja y puedo decir honestamente que en muchos aspectos eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Pero a la vez me doy cuenta de que cuando se trata de ti… pasamos por muchas cosas juntos, buenas y malas, llegó un punto en que sentí que dependía de ti para vivir, es justamente por eso que quiero pedirte que nos demos un tiempo

Draco estaba casi seguro de que había escuchado mal

-¿Disculpa?

-Como escuchaste, creo que es lo mejor para los dos, necesitamos darnos un tiempo para conocer a otras personas, te lo dije, esta relación se está volviendo demasiado seria para mi, no quiero sentir que dependo de ti para que mi vida sea como yo la quiero

_The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you_

_(El mundo estaba en llamas, nadie podía salvarme aparte de tí)  
_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do _

_(Es extraño lo que el deseo haceque lagente tonta haga)  
_

_I'd never dreamed that I'd need so mebody like you_

_(Nunca soñé que nesesitaría a alguien como a ti)  
_

_And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you _

_(Y nunca soñé que nesesitara a alguien como a ti)  
_

_No I don't wanna fall in love _

_(No quiero enamorarme)  
_

_This world is always gonna brake your heart _

_(Este mundo siepre va a romper tu corazón)_

Algo dentro de Draco estaba pasando, era un sentimiento desconocido para él, no era enojo, tampoco celos ni rencor, era algo más fuerte, algo que parecía quemarle por dentro, sintió como en contra de su voluntad sus ojos se humedecían ligeramente

-Me entiendes ¿Verdad?

Draco se mantuvo en silencio un largo tiempo mientras seguía viendo a Harry a los ojos, si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona podría jurar que le estaban gastando una broma muy pesada y que, quien quiera que se la estaba gastando era un tremendo actor… pero no Harry, pudo ver en sus ojos y comprobar que le estaba diciendo la verdad, podía ver algo en los ojos de su pareja que parecía lástima

_What a wicked game to play_

_(Que juego tan malvado para jugar)_

_To make me feel this way_

_(Hacerme sentir así)  
_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_(Que cosa tan malvada parahacer)  
_

_To let me dream of yo__u_

_(Permitirme soñar contigo)_

-No – dijo el rubio al fin – no lo entiendo, no alcanzo a entender

-Draco, no puedes fingir que nuestra relación iba bien, todas las discusiones, los pleitos, lo que pasó me hizo pensar bien en las cosas

-¿Qué cosas¡Explícate!

-Es solo que… ya no sé… no creo haberme enamorado de ti como yo quisiera

Aquella vez fue definitivo, algo se había roto dentro de si, podía sentir ese dolor pulsante que parecía quemar y se hacía cada vez más grande

_What a wicked thing to say_

_(Que cosa tan malvada decir)  
_

_You never felt this way  
_

_(Que nunca te sentiste así)_

_What a wicked thing you do_

_(Que cosa tan malvada hiciste)_

_To make me dream of you_

_(Hacerme soñar contigo)_

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_(No no quiero enamorarme)  
_

_This world is always gonna brake your heart_

_(Este mundo siempre va a romper tu corazón)_

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Draco, no me lo tomes a mal, pero nunca te prometí nada

-¿Qué no lo tome a mal¿Cómo demonios se supone que lo tome? Y yo que creí… llegué a pensar… soy un completo imbécil

-Escucha, no es por ti, de acuerdo, es por mi… no estoy acostumbrado a sentir que dependo de alguien y no me gusta sentirme así

-Pero… - Draco no sabía si continuar con lo que iba a decir, sabía que si lo decía no habría marcha atrás pero en ese preciso momento no le importó – yo te amo

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_(No no quiero enamorarme)  
_

_This world is always gonna brake your heart_

_(Este mundo siempre va a romper tu corazón)_

_...with you_

_(... contigo)  
_

_The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you_

_(El mundo estaba en llamas, nadie podía salvarme aparte de tí)  
_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do _

_(Es extraño lo que el deseo haceque lagente tonta haga)  
_

_No and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you__  
(No y nunca soñé que amaría a alguien como a ti)_

_I'll never dream that I lose somebody like you, no_

_(Nunca soñaré que perdería a alguien como a ti)_

-Draco, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie – Entiende, si seguimos con esta relación será muy forzado para mí

-¿Y que hay de mi¿Tienes idea de lo que yo siento? – dijo Draco, era un verdadero milagro que no hubiera derramado ni una sola lágrima

-Draco por favor…

-Por favor nada, Harry. Estoy enamorado, enamorado de ti…

-¡Pero yo no!

_Now I wanna fall in love_

_(Ahora quiero enamorarme)  
_

_This world is always gonna brake your heart_

_(Este mundo siempre va a romper tu corazón)  
_

_Now I wanna fall in lust_

_(Ahora quiero caer en la lujuria)_

_This world is always gonna brake your heart_

_(Este mundo siempre va a romper tu corazón)  
__  
_

_..with you_

_(...contigo)  
_

_Nobody loves no-one_

_(Nadie ama a nadie)_

- Lo siento mucho, Draco – dijo Harry levantándose de la silla al lado suyo – de verdad que lo siento

Y se fue, así, sin más, mientras dejó a un Draco que no tuvo los ánimos para moverse hasta después de casi una hora, con un simple movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer la canasta que llevaba y se encaminó a Hogwarts

* * *

Al llegar a su habitación Draco comenzó a destrozar todo lo que había a su alcance, nada ni nadie pudo detenerlo, espejos, cuadros, libros, toda la ira que sentía comenzó a desquitarla con al habitación, absolutamente todo lo que había en al habitación quedó destrozado

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, sacó el estuche negro y aterciopelado. Lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared

-¿Draco? – dijo una voz detrás de la puerta de su habitación - ¿Estas bien?

-DÉJENME EN PAZ, NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE

Una vez que la energía se agotó comenzó a llorar, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, lloró un mar de lágrimas saladas mientras sentía que su alma se partía en dos mientras desató la tempestad y el huracán de su garganta llorando, simplemente llorando. Alguna vez su padre le había dicho que el dolor, cuando era por dentro era más fuerte, acababa de comprobarlo

¿Así que eso era un corazón roto¿Era eso lo que sentía la gente cuando el amor de su vida lo mandaba a volar? Le costaba trabajo asimilar el dolor que sentía, podía jurar que las paredes se movían mientras sentía como si su cabeza fuese un globo. las pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, el oxígeno se le acababa, le costaba trabajo respirar y la opresión que sentía en su pecho no ayudaba para nada

Sintió como golpeaba contra el suelo, se había desmayado

**TBC**

**Bueno, antes de que me quieran matar, quiero aclarar que esta separación es necesaria para que la historia funcione, todo se explicará en el final, en cuanto a si Harry y Draco volverán a estar juntos… honestamente no lo sé, mis personajes actúan como quieren mientras la historia se va desarrollando, todo depende de cómo siga la historia**

**Como prometí este Cáp. está dedicado a Laurita por la muy buena idea que me dio con su último review, aunque nadie sepa cual es**

**Bueno, respuestas a los reviews:**

**Liuny: **un fict que tiene que ver con el mio? a ver si me dejas el nombre, xa leerlo. No te preocupes, tal vez me tarde, pero ten por seguro que terminaré. Gracias x leer

**manini: **No hay de que, el cap pasado iba para ti por que esa canción me ayudó a inspirarme, te lo debía, espero que esta canción tambien te guste, si no la has oido te la recomiendo mucho. Gracias x leer

**Mirels:** Gracias, lo que le pasa a Ron va a tardar un poco en descubrirse, pero aquí se dan unas señales, dudo que alguien lo sepa, pero se aclarará por el cap 10. En efecto, eso es lo que le pasa a Draco, gracias x leer

**Laurita:** como lo prometí, este cap va dedicado xa ti y solo xa ti, la idea que me diste va a salir más adelante, lo recordaré cuando lo escriba y t pondré un agradecimiento, x q si tienes merito, si no hubiera sido x ti no se me hubiera ocurrido, diste en el clavo en cuanto a lo de Draco, Imaginate como se va a poner cuando se entere, sobre todo con lo que pasó en este cap. Gracias x leer

**Inocent muggle: **Si, recuerdo lo que dijiste en el msn y tmb lo q dijiste d este cap, espero q lo reeleas xa acordarte, despistada! pero bueno, espero q el coraje no te dure mucho, le puede afectar a tu estomaguito :P en cuanto a eso de que Harry beba sangre de Draco… lo pensaré Gracias x leer, besos

**Por única vez no habrá canción aquí por que la puse arriba, se llama Wicked Game, de momento estoy escuchando la versión de HIM, por que no se de quien es originalmente la canción, si alguien sabe de quien es por favor déjenlo en un review**

**Besitos**


	8. 7 Death Gardens

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto, solo lo hago por mera diversión y matar momentos de ocio**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

**Capítulo 7 – Dead Gardens**

En la escuela no tardó en disiparse el rumor de que Harry y Draco (la pareja más dispareja de todo Hogwarts) habían terminado, y no precisamente en buenos términos, algunos lo consideraban como el equilibrio natural el que ahora pelearan cada vez que se encontraran por los corredores, mientras otros lo tomaban como una advertencia del caos que se avecinaba

Harry fue rápidamente sustituido por Alex Rice, un chico alto y moreno con ojos verdes de la casa de Gryffindor, un año menor que él, lo cual puso a muchos chismosos observadores a considerar si Draco de hecho había superado la ruptura con el Gryffindor, mientras que Harry no parecía tener pareja oficial, sin embargo, como se le había escapado en una ocasión a Seamus, Harry solía salir por la noche de la habitación para regresar horas después con una clara sonrisa de satisfacción

Eso fue todo lo que pasó durante el fin de semana, aquel mismo domingo por la noche, durante al cena Dumbledore anunció el nombramiento de Lestat Lagndon como profesor de Historia de la Magia, no les hizo gracia a los estudiantes con hermanos mayores y que sabían que Binns hacía los mismos exámenes todos los años, al parecer algunos iban a tener que resignarse a estudiar

A pesar de las disputas que él y Harry habían tenido por Lagndon no pudo quedar menos que encantado al tomar su primera clase de Historia de la Magia, que ahora se impartía en las mazmorras dado que su profesor no podía salir a la luz del día. Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba y explicaba la historia con semejante elocuencia, como si de hecho supiera de lo que estaba hablando. Draco solía decir que había muy pocos maestros competentes en esa escuela, luego de tener clase con Lagndon pudo asegurar que era una persona excesivamente competente

Draco había adoptado al costumbre de quedarse todos los viernes a tener una plática con el profesor, ya que la clase que daba a los Slytherins era la ultima que daba en el día

Sentía como una muy buena amistad podía forjarse entre ellos, tenían la misma pasión que los unía, la historia. Lestat le comentaba a Draco cosas fascinantes que había llegado a ver durante su juventud como mortal, como el tratado de los hombres lobo o la rebelión de los mismos casi 3 años después

Aunque, luego de un tiempo, Lestat comenzó a pensar en como tomaría uno de sus alumnos favoritos la noticia de que era él quien había sustituido al rubio en la cama de Harry

* * *

-¿Me mandaste llamar? – dijo Harry, adentrándose en el despacho de Lupin, se sorprendió un poco al ver que Sirius también estaba ahí 

-Si, Harry, hemos querido hablar contigo – dijo Remus – y de la razón por la que terminaste tu relación con Draco

-¿Es que acaso ya no se me permite privacidad?

-Claro que tienes privacidad – dijo sirius en un tono enojado, el cual Harry no pudo explicar – es solo que no entendemos como es que rompes tu primera relación seria de la nada y encima de todo…

Remus le hizo un gesto con la mano a Sirius, dándole a entender que se callara, esos dos sabían algo y algo muy preocupante, al parecer, sin embargo Lupin continuó hablando en un tono más sereno que el de su padrino

-No es ningún misterio que sentías algo muy profundo por el señor Malfoy, Harry, al igual que el hecho de que Draco siente – Remus puso un especial énfasis en la ultima palabra - lo mismo por ti y está muy dolido por la ruptura

-Tienes que entender, Remus que la decisión de dejar a Draco fue mía y enteramente mía, simplemente no quería continuar con esa relación, me estaba volviendo muy dependiente de él

-¿En serio? – dijo Remus

-Si, y no me gusta la idea de tener que depender de alguien para vivir, nunca lo he hecho y no pensaba comenzar ahora

-Así que, simplemente ¿Terminaste esa relación por que sentías que podías llegar a amarlo más de lo que debieras? – dijo Sirius un poco más clamado – Esa no es una forma de vivir, Harry. Deberías tener en consideración los sentimientos de Malfoy, también¿Tienes idea de por lo que está pasando?

-Si, lo sé, ya me han roto el corazón, Draco, casualmente y me sorprende que tengas consideración por sus sentimientos considerando que a ti nunca pareció gustarte mi relación con Draco

-El punto, Harry, es que no debiste de dejar a alguien que te amaba solo por que tu no querías enamorarte, aunque creo que esa no es la única razón

-No se de que hablas – dijo Harry con toda la fría clama que había aprendido a desarrollar en aquellos días, con ayuda de Lestat

-No mientas – dijo Sirius casi gritando – sé que has estado pasando más tiempo del necesario con ese idiota de Lagndon

/Flash back/

Eran casi las 11 de la noche cuando Sirius decidió salir a dar un paseo en su forma canina, no le apetecía seguir encerrado en la habitación de Moony observándolo leer así que decidió dar un paseo, uno nuca sabe… tal vez incluso ir a las cocinas. Esa fue su primer idea hasta que escuchó unos pasos, pero no veía al dueño de estos, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue James y su capa de invisibilidad, por lo tanto asumió que era Harry el que la estaba utilizando, como siguió escuchando los pasos de forma constante se atrevió a suponer que no lo había visto en ningún momento así que se decidió por seguir a su sobrino, solo para saber si el le daría el mismo uso que su padre a la capa (robar comida de las cocinas)

Pero no, el chico parecía dirigirse a las mazmorras, continuó siguiéndolo a una distancia prudente, con la esperanza de que no lo escuchara, se sorprendió c8uando tocó a una puerta

Una vez que esta se cerró escuchó al voz del dichoso vampiro

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó - ¿No deberías estar dormido?

-No tenía que verte – dijo su sobrino, al parecer se había despojado de la capa, luego ya no se escuchó nada más, Sirius se arriesgó y volvió a su forma humana para asomarse lentamente por al puerta, de haber sabido lo que vería no lo hubiera hecho

Miró a Harry, estaba dándole la espalda, sin embargo podía ver muy claramente como estaba besando a Lestat de forma que parecía querer sacarle las anginas

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol Sirius apretó los puños y no se le lanzó encima al vampiro, para matarlo para luego darle una bofetada a su ahijado por insolente

Cerró la puerta con la misma delicadeza con la que la abrió y se fue de regreso a el despacho de Remus, súbitamente la idea de robar comida de las cocinas se había escapado de su mente

/Flash Back end/

-Los vi a los dos, estaban besándose – dijo Sirius – a ti y a Lagndon ¿Qué puedes decir de eso?

-¿Te atreves a decir ahora que si tengo privacidad? – dijo Harry con más calma aún – No sabía que te gustaba hacerla de perro rastreador, Sirius

-Esto es algo serio, Harry – dijo Remus – si Dumbledore se llegara a enterar podría expulsarte y despedir a Lagndon

-¿Y por que no se lo haz dicho tú, Remus?

-Por que queremos darte una oportunidad de que reconsideres lo que estas haciendo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, si no encontraste lo que buscabas al lado de Draco, tienes libertad de buscar a otra pareja, pero no deberías hacerlo con un profesor

-¿Por qué no? Este verano seré mayor de edad y tendré edad de hacer lo que me plazca, así que no pienso dejarle

-Esa relación no tiene futuro, Harry, y lo sabes

-No busco una relación con futuro – dijo Harry simplemente a Remus, luego sonrió – solo alguien que pueda satisfacerme en la cama

Aquello fue el detonante que Sirius necesitaba, se puso de pie y abrió al puerta, se transformó en su forma canina y se dispuso a hacer pagar caro a ese desgraciado. Tardó casi nada en llegar a las mazmorras, gracias a su oído altamente desarrollado con su forma canina pudo escuchar como dos personas corrían detrás de él, aunque sabía que tardarían en alcanzarlo, fue hasta la puerta del despacho del dichoso "profesor" y la encontró abierta, mientras este se preparaba para salir, con toda la fuerza de sus cuatro patas se lanzó contra él

Una vez que este calló sorprendido dentro del despacho Sirius volvió a su forma humana y comenzó a golpear a Lestat, el cual no parecía sufrir dolor alguno, río por lo bajo antes de tomar a Black del cuello con una sola mano, sabía que podía romperle el cuello fácilmente al lunático que se atrevía a hacerle eso, hasta que reconoció su cara¿Por qué Sirius Black había ido hasta su despacho para iniciar una batalla que seguramente perdería?

La respuesta llegó junto con Harry y Lupin, mientras el ultimo se ocupaba de tratar de controlar a Black, que intentaba seguir luchando, mientras Harry trataba de disuadirlo de que soltara a Black, seguramente el chico se había dado cuenta de que intentarlo por la fuerza hubiera sido inútil

-¿Puedo saber la razón de esto? – dijo él, claramente divertido con los constantes intentos de Black para soltarse del agarre que Lupin mantenía sobre él - ¿Podrías explicármelo, Harry?

-Maldito¿Cómo te atreves a…

-Te presento a Sirius Black, - dijo Harry – mi encantador padrino, al parecer me ha estado siguiendo y está al tanto de lo que pasa entre nosotros

-Oh¿Así que ese es el problema? – dijo Lestat cerrando al puerta, había escuchado los pasos que se aproximaban, seguramente alumnos curiosos por el escándalo – Bien, Black, creo que ya va siendo hora de tener una pequeña plática

-Desgraciado… en cuanto ponga mis manos sobre ti…

-Si eres lo suficientemente estúpido para hacer eso, Black, me veré forzado a romperte algo, cosa que no quiero hacer por consideración a Harry, pero no pienso dejar que me hagas nada, pude haberte roto el cuello si no hubiera sido por que ellos llegaron

-¡No creas ni por un momento que me asustas, monstruo! – dijo Sirius en un tono bajo pero casi mortal

-¿Eso es lo que es, Sirius¿Un monstruo? Por que si eso es lo que crees me temo que yo también lo soy

-¿Cómo puedes ponerte de su parte, Harry?

-Por que estas diciendo tonterías, Sirius, si insistes en continuar con esto no pienso volver a dirigirte la palabra, ya soy lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar mis decisiones y si hay una que pienso mantener es esta, no pienso alejarme de Lestat

* * *

Después de aquel episodio las cosas no habían ido bien, Sirius se negaba a hablarle a Harry, ni siquiera a acercársele. Por un momento consideró muy seriamente decirle a Dumbledore lo que estaba pasando, no pudo. Tenía que ver por el bien de Harry, si era expulsado su varita sería rota y no habría oportunidad de defenderse de otro ataque o secuestro por parte de lord Voldemort, no quería arriesgarse a que algo así pasara 

Mientras tanto Draco no lo estaba pasando mucho mejor, los mareos seguían ahí, aunque no tan constantes como antes, pero el asco… eso era otra cosa, había ocasiones en las que el solo hecho de pasar frente al comedor le causaba unas irrefrenables ansias por vomitar las cuales solía contener, aquello no podía estar bien a pesar de que se negara a admitirlo tuvo que volver a la enfermería

Como la enfermera había prometido, hizo un examen más minucioso, fue lo peor por lo que Draco tuvo que pasar, sentía como si de alguna forma le estuviera legando su cuerpo a la medicina y seguía vivo solo para saber que ocurría, luego de casi 3 días de exámenes minuciosos la gran mayoría de las posibilidades descartadas por la enfermera fueron rechazadas esta comenzó a sospechar lo peor, o bien Malfoy tenía una enfermedad nueva o…

Draco escupió los restos de poción que habían quedado en su boca para los exámenes gastrointestinales que le había hecho la enfermera

-¿Ha usted tenido relaciones sexuales con hombres donde usted sea penetrado, señor Malfoy?

-Si – dijo Draco, si la enfermera le hubiera hecho esa pregunta 3 días atrás el hubiera abandonado el lugar para no volver jamás, pero si la enfermera necesitaba un dato como ese para ayudarle a mejorar no lo negaría

-Bien, en ese caso… - la enfermera alcanzó algo parecido a una piedra del tamaño de su puño y se la dio a Draco, la piedra era de un color negro, pero lentamente fue cambiando de color hasta quedar en un color verde claro - ¿cambió al piedra de color?

-Sí, un verde claro

-Bien, dijo ella mientras hacia una anotación final en el cuaderno, la enfermera analizó bien el color de la piedra antes de hablar – todo parece indicar que su irresponsabilidad, señor Malfoy, ha concluido en lo inevitable, está usted embarazado

-¿QUÉ!

-No hay necesidad de gritar, señor Malfoy, como le dije, está embarazado y a juzgar por el color que ha adquirido la piedra se encuentra en el primer trimestre

¿Primer trimestre¿Embarazado? Draco no podía creer que el destino le estuviera haciendo esto, sabía que el bebé no era de Alex, habían tenido sexo y con bastante frecuencia, pero si los síntomas habían empezado desde hacía casi 3 meses solo podía significar una cosa… el bebé que llevaba dentro de sí era de Harry. Aquello no podía ser, nada podía hacer que su mundo se fuera más abajo

-Lo que debe hacer ahora, señor Malfoy, es cuidarse mucho, seguir una dieta equilibrada y, de preferencia, ser muy cuidadoso con su salud ya que ahora no es solamente por usted, sino por alguien más, Mientras tanto yo tendré que avisar al profesor Dumbledore y a su padre, claro está

"Debo recordar" pensó Draco "que de ahora en adelante nunca pensaré que las cosas no pueden ponerse peor"

Si las reprimendas que había tenido por sus calificaciones habían sido tremendas, la que le esperaba por parte de su padre esa vez iba a ser de proporciones titánicas

* * *

Harry estaba por recoger sus cosas de nuevo para dirigirse a su habitación cuando la voz de Lestat lo detuvo 

-¿No es molesto para ti? Quiero decir, apenas pasan cinco minutos después de tener sexo y de inmediato quieres retirarte¿Nunca te has planteado al idea de quedarte toda una noche?

-No – dijo Harry como simple explicación

-¿Puedo saber por que?

-Por que se vería muy sospechoso que saliera de tú habitación en la mañana…

-Esa no es la única razón

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad, dormir es algo que prefiero hacer solo, a menos que no tenga otra opción

-¿O que la persona con al que compartes la cama es merecedora de tu afecto?

-Exacto y, antes de que se te ocurra alguna idea rara, aclare desde el principio que aquí no habría sentimientos de por medio y si tu los tienes hacia mi me veré forzado a lastimarte por que yo no siento ni pienso sentir nada por ti

-¿Tienes alguna razón para ello?

-Claro, no me gusta que las cosas salgan de mi control

-Así que… te gusta tener el control – dijo Lestat de forma insinuante, levantándose un poco de la cama, dispuesto a acercarse una vez más a Harry, este lo evitó y salió de la habitación diciendo

-Te veo mañana

Lestat no se molestó en volver a la cama, durante la noche le resultaba casi imposible dormir, tal vez lo haría a las cuatro de la mañana o algo parecido, gracias a Dios el profesor Dumbledore se las había arreglado para que todas sus clases fueran después de la comida, a pesar de que tardara más en deportarse se alegraba de la eterna penumbra que reinaba en las mazmorras

Súbitamente un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda al ver como una persona entraba a sus habitaciones, una persona que, ciertamente no era Harry

-¿Quién lo diría, Lestat¿Tú¿Viviendo en paz y armonía con la comunidad mágica?

-¿Desde cuando eso te incumbe, Armand? – dijo el rubio

Armand lanzó una sonrisa tan sutil y mortal que era digna de cualquier Slytherin

**TBC**

**Bueno, para aquellas que no recuerden a Armand es el vampiro que convirtió a Harry, todavía no sé si tendrá un papel muy relevante en esta historia o no así que solo es cuestión de esperar**

**En cuanto a aquellas personas que adivinaron lo que le pasaba a Draco antes de que e diera a conocer en este cap, felicidades, lo intenté hacer muy sutil, pero creo que no funcionó**

**En cuanto al resto de las cosas y si Harry y Draco vivirán felices por siempre… ya se verá**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Inocent muggle: **ya me imaginaba que a ti no te iba a gustar al idea del rompimiento, no puedo asegúrate un final feliz, pero si que todos recibirán su merecido, por otra parte, me está tentando eso que pusiste en tu review sobre la reacción de Draco, pero eso lo chekré más tarde. Generalmente tu eres la primera en leer los caps que voy a sacar, pero como no estás conectada lo tuve q subir, no t preocupes, el siguiente tu serás la primera en leerlo Gracias x leer

**IsilwenTinúvel: **gracias x molestarte en leer, espero que sigas leyendo las crónicas vampiricas, t recomiendo todos los libros, menos memnoch, el diablo, en lo personal, es no me gustó, en cuanto al resto, espero que los leas lo + rapido posible, son muy buenos. Gracias x leer

**the angel of the dreams: **Gracias x el review, esta canción no va, precisamente con este cap, pero no se que tipo de musica te guste asi que déjamelo en el sig review, ok? Lo de mi experiencia… fue exactamente como leiste la esena del rompimiento fue como terminó mi ex (Erick) conmigo, snif, pero ya lo superé. EN cuanto a la venganza, el 1º cap espero esté para navidad, como regalito. Gracias x leer

**Zei Ivanov:** Si, soy muy mala, en cuanto a eso de que te hizo llorar, imagínate a mi, esa escena es casi igual a cuando uno de mis ex terminó conmigo. En cuanto a Draco y Harry juntos, felices x siempre… no lo sé, tal vez asi termine, tal vez no. De como tomó Draco la separación aquí puedes ver el por que de su sensibilidad, el embarazo no le sienta bien, pero Draco pronto volverá a sus cabales, por encima de algunas tonterías que llegará a hacer. No te preocupes, Harry va a tener mucho chocolate después. Gracias x leer

**Laurita:** Si, hubo algunos q tmb se confundieron, esa fue la primera vez que lo hicieron, si Lestat conocía los puntos erógenos de Harry fue x q puede leer su mente y tiene + experiencia que Draco. En cuanto a si vuelven… no puedo asegurar nada. Lo del misterio de Ron… se sabrá, pero no de momento Gracias x leer

**Mirels: **tienes razón, no te conviene matarme, si lo haces no sabrás lo que pasa. Solo encomiéndate a lo que decida escribir, en cuanto a lo de Ron, si, está haciendo algo ilegal y peligroso. Gracias x leer

**Dead Gardens**

The story behind the painting I drew is already told

_La historia detraz de la pintura que dibujé ya ha sido contada_  
No more tearstains on the pages of my diary

_No más lágrimas mancharán las páginas de mi diario_  
Tired but unable to give up since I'm

_Cansado, pero incapaz de rendirme, puesto que soy_  
Responsible for the lives I saved

_Resonsable por las vidas que salvé_

The play is done

_La obra terminó_  
The curtains down

_Las cortinas han bajado_

All the tales are told

_Todas las historias han sido contadas_

All the orchids gone

_Toadas las orquidias se han ido_  
Lost in my own world

_Perdido en mi propio mundo _  
Now I care for dead gardens

_Ahora me preocupo por los jandínes muertos_

My song is little worth anymore

_Mi canción ya merece la pena_

Time to lay this weary pen aside

_Es tiempo de dejar esta pluma a un lado_

The play is done

_La obra terminó_

The curtains down

_Las cortinas han bajado_

All the tales are told

_Todas las historias han sido contadas_

All the orchids gone

_Toadas las orquidias se han ido_  
Lost in my own world

_Perdido en mi propio mundo _  
Now I care for dead gardens

_Ahora me preocupo por los jandínes muertos_

" Where are the wolves, the underwater moon

_¿Dónde están los lobos¿La luna submarina?_  
The elvenpath, the haven of youth

_¿El camino de los elfos¿El paraiso de la juventud?_  
Lagoons of the starlit sea

_¿Las albuferas del mar iluminadas por las estrellas?_

Have I felt enough for one mans deed?

_¿He sentido suficiente por las hazañas de un hombre?_  
Or is it time to challenge the Ancient of Days

_¿O es tiempo de desafiar al anciando de los días?_  
And let the virgin conceive"

_¿Y dejas a la vigen concebir?_

All the tales are told

_Todas las historias han sido contadas_

All the orchids gone

_Toadas las orquidias se han ido_  
Lost in my own world

_Perdido en mi propio mundo _  
Now I care for dead gardens

_Ahora me preocupo por los jandínes muertos_


	9. 8 NyMpHeTaMiNe

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto, solo lo hago por mera diversión y matar momentos de ocio**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

**Capítulo 8 – Nymphetamine**

Draco sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cuando el búho de la familia Malfoy llegó con una simple nota que, al parecer, su padre había escrito aprensando su pluma con muchas más fuerza de la necesaria

_Pienso llegar mañana al medio día, espero que tengas una buena explicación_

El estrés atacó a Draco como nunca antes mientras intentaba poner alguna buena excusa que su padre lograra creer

Desde que había sabido que estaba embarazado decidió no decírselo a Harry, de lo contrario el otro o bien le diría que era su problema o se iba a sentir obligado a volver con él. No podía tomar esa decisión por que no estaba seguro de poder afrontar las consecuencias

Sabía que su padre le pediría un nombre y era necesario buscar a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a enfrentar a Lucius Malfoy y mentirle. Alex fue inmediatamente descartado, el haría lo que fuera por salvar su propio pellejo, fue entonces que llegó la solución, como caída del cielo: Brianne

Si había alguien que tenía la mente fría y calculadora en situaciones como esas era ella, una chica de 5º no muy conocida, pero que era Slytherin al 100 y en la que sabía que podía confiar, fue a buscarla a la sala común

No tardó mucho en encontrarla, como de costumbre estaba en un sillón alejado dibujando en un cuaderno que él mismo le había regalado en Navidad

-¿Puedo interrumpirte?

La chica alzó su vista del cuaderno, tenía ojos negros, que algunas personas encontraban terroríficos (y el que usara delineador negro y sombra roja en todo el contorno de sus ojos no ayudaba), tenía una palidez fantasmal que hacía mucho contraste con su cabello negro-azulado, todas sus facciones eran finas y delgadas, excepto sus ojos que eran bastante grandes, toda su cara tenía una proporción exacta

-De cualquier forma ya lo hiciste – dijo haciendo su cuaderno a un lado - ¿Qué es tan importante?

-¿Podemos ir a otro lado? Es un asunto un tanto privado

La chica se encogió de hombros mientras que Draco la guiaba fuera de la sala común hasta una mazmorra vacía

-Escucha, cuento con tu confianza y espero que no le digas esto a nadie

-Eso creo que es un tanto obvio, Drake – dijo ella. Draco detestaba ese apodo, pero solo si venía de los labios de cualquier otra persona que no fuera Brianne

Brianne era la hija de Ville Valo, un cantante muy famoso en el mundo mágico cuya banda, His Infernal Majestic, mejor conocido como HIM, tenía un gran éxito entre muggles y magos de Finlandia y el resto del mundo.

Su padre, aunque había sido desheredado, seguía conservando un apellido que le permitió alcanzar la fama muy rápido y, tratando de asegurarle una buena educación a su hija había solicitado una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts para ella, durante las vacaciones ella solía llevar a su hija en sus giras de conciertos o a ayudarle con las letras de sus canciones

-¿Qué requiere de tanta privacidad?

-Escucha, esto va ser difícil de creer… - Draco le contó a Brianne la versión resumida de lo q pasó en la enfermería cuando el volvió, del rompimiento y del embarazo, cuando le dijo esto ultimo ella alzó una ceja de forma altamente aristocrática

-Dos cosas, primero, No veo cual es el problema y segundo, tenía entendido que los embarazos en hombres eran casos extraordinarios, aún más que los Squibs

-Es cierto, solo los hombres con un largo historial de pureza de sangre pueden embarazarse y es extraño, pero no imposible. En cuanto la primera cuestión, el problema es que mi padre va a venir mañana, ya le dieron la noticia, de eso estoy seguro, pero también estoy seguro de que me va a exigir, cuando menos un nombre

-Y supongo que decir el de Potter no es una opción

-No – dijo el sentándose en una silla – necesito una perfecta coartada, algo que mi padre crea. El problema es que no puedo pensar en nadie que se atreva a arriesgar el cuello por mí de esa forma

-No necesariamente tiene que ser alguien que arriesgue el cuello por ti, tengo una idea…

(Espacio)

Lucius Malfoy se abrió paso entre los estudiantes, algunos se sorprendían de verlo, todos sabían que ya no era miembro del consejo escolar, entonces, la única razón por la que estaría ahí era por el ultimo de los Malfoy, su hijo Draco

Se encontraron en la oficina del profesor Snape, Draco ya estaba sentado, con su coartada preparada y rogando que su padre le creyera

-Severus – dijo Lucius en forma de saludo

-Lucius – respondió el profesor, dándole la mano – bien, los dejaré solos, para que hablen en privado

El mayor de los Malfoy esperó hasta que Snape cerró la puerta

-Puedes imaginar la sorpresa que me llevé cuando llegó una carta para mí informándome lo que había pasado. Por un momento estuve casi seguro de que tenía que haber un error hasta que hable personalmente con Dumbledore y me aseguró que mi único hijo está embarazado así que espero una explicación de tu parte

-¿Cómo lo tomó mamá?

-Está encantada con la idea de un nieto – dijo el simplemente, luego de casi un minuto de silencio dijo - ¿Y bien?

-¿Recuerdas el ultimo día de vacaciones?

-¿Cómo esperas que lo recuerde? No estaba en casa

-Así es, y mi madre había ido contigo, fui a una fiesta, con Brianne, la hila de los Valo, bebí mucho, hasta el punto en que ella tuvo que llevarme hasta la casa, se quedó conmigo toda la noche, al parecer las bebidas tenían alguna poción alucinógena o algo así por que no recuerdo nada después de cierto punto, no tengo idea de quien es el padre

-¿Esperas que me crea eso?

-Es la verdad – dijo Draco mirando de forma desafiante a su padre a los ojos – puedes preguntarle a Brianne, fue una fiesta del grupo de su padre

-Si eso fuera verdad… - eso era una buena señal, como Draco sabía, esa frase significaba que su padre de hecho creía que era verdad - ¿Cómo puedes explicar los rumores que me llegaron de una relación entre tú y Potter?

-Fácil, creí que podía convencerlo o arreglar que de alguna forma que le facilitara las cosas al Dark Lord de que lo volviera a secuestrar, debió sospechar algo por que terminó conmigo hace no mucho tiempo, pero sigo guardando las apariencias

Lucius se quedó mirando a su hijo, dando a entender que no sabía si creerle o no. No le parecía factible que Draco escapara de la casa sin que un elfo doméstico se lo hubiera dicho, pero sabía que eran el tipo de cosas que Draco haría para escaparse a una borrachera, sin embargo…

-Debes saber que los embarazos masculinos son muy peligrosos, lo mejor será deshacerse de ese bebé mientras todavía se pueda - Draco se horrorizó, no podía… aquel era **su** bebé, no podía simplemente prescindir de él, había comenzado a crear un vínculo afectivo con la criatura que se formaba en su interior - ¿Cuántos meses llevas?

-Entré al segundo trimestre ayer

Lucius lanzó un gruñido, algo que solo hacía cuando algo le molestaba de sobre manera

-En ese caso habrá que esperar hasta que nazca – Draco sitió un tremendo alivio al escuchar eso – Sin embargo, quiero hablar con esta chica, Brianne y escuchar de sus propias palabras que fue lo que pasó, si fue ella quien te llevó hasta la casa asumo que estaba más sobria que tú

-Claro, padre ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?

-En efecto, y yo te acompañaré

Lucius y Draco salieron del despacho. Lucius sabía, de alguna forma, que Draco no estaba siendo enteramente honesto, que el hijo que esperaba podía ser de Potter, pero no diría nada. Después de todo, la noticia de la relación entre Potter y su hijo había enfadado de sobre manera al Dark Lord, había dicho abiertamente que en cuanto su hijo saliera de Hogwarts lo mataría. Poco después llegó la noticia de su rompimiento y su ira se había calmado, hasta el punto en que dijo que dejaría el castigo a la discreción de Lucius. Pero si se llegaba a enterar de que Draco traería al mundo al posible primogénito de Potter… No quería ni pensar en el riesgo que correría la vida de su hijo y la del bebé

-Debo admitir que esperaba tener un heredero lo más pronto posible – dijo Lucius rompiendo el silencio – solo que no esperaba que fuera en estas circunstancias. Tendrás que cuidarte mucho, de lo contrario tanto tu como el bebé estarían en riesgo

-Lo sé

A Draco de alguna forma le preocupaba el que su padre tomara eso con semejante tranquilidad, había esperado amenazas de muerte y ser desheredado, pero por el contrario su padre parecía estar dispuesto a aceptar el hecho de que Draco sería padre pronto

-¿Padre?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué te tomas esto con tanta… bueno, tranquilidad?

-Por que puede que este hubiera sido el momento perfecto para que algo así pasara – su padre no quiso dar más explicaciones hasta que llegaron a un salón que parecía desierto, en el cual Brianne solía sentarse a dibujar, el por que le gustaba ese salón era un total misterio, pero decía que en él ella encontraba la paz que necesitaba para dibujar y perderse en su mundo

-Brianne, siento interrumpirte, pero quería presentarte a mi padre – dijo Draco

La chica era una excelente actriz, de inmediato se levantó y saludó al padre del rubio, este besó su mano mientras ella miraba a Draco con mirad interrogatorio, fingiendo no entender la razón por la que Lucius estaba ahí

-Encantado, mademoiselle

-Le plaisir est entièrement à moi, Monsieur Malfoy (El placer es todo mío, señor Malfoy)

-Il ne savait pas qu'en Finlande ils parlent français (No sabía que en Finlandia aprendieran francés)

-Il n'est pas très commun, mais mon père je m'engage dans lesquel il apprendrait des langues

étrangères depuis que j'ai eu âge pour parler (No es muy común, pero mi padre se empeño en que aprendiera lenguas extranjeras desde que tuve edad para hablar)

-Come l'italiano? (¿Cómo el italiano?)

-Wenn,wie der Deutsche (Si, al igual que el alemán)

- Me agrada ver a una jovencita de su edad tan culta, señorita Valo – dijo Lucius mirando a la chica con expresión un tanto calculadora – Si nos permites un segundo, Draco, me gustaría hablar con tu encantadora amiguita

Draco salió del aula

-Escucha, jovencita – dijo Lucius – Sé que todo esto es un plan bien elaborado, peor a mi no se me engaña tan fácilmente. No quiero que Draco lo sepa, es mejor que no se estrese y cuento contigo para que cuides de él, tengo entendido que los hombres embarazados necesitan cuidados especiales

-Así es, señor

-Bien, espero que me mantengas al tanto de su progreso y que no lo dejes hacer estupideces. Conozco a tu padre y por las maravillas que habla de ti sé que eres digan de confiar, de lo contrario Draco no lo hubiera hecho

-Puedo asegurarle que haré todo en mis manos para que su hijo esté bien, señor Malfoy

(Espacio)

Draco, mientras tanto, había ido al comedor, en aquel preciso momento había tenido un irrefrenable ansia por comer todo lo que fuera digerible, cuando en el camino escuchó unos ruidos extraños, al parecer alguien se estaba peleando

Y así era, vio a dos chicos rodando por el suelo intercambiando golpes, hasta que uno de ellos, al notar la proximidad el rubio, le lanzó un hechizo al otro y salió corriendo

Cuando Draco se acercó vio a Alex tirado en el suelo, intentando ponerse de pie

-¿Alex¿Dios mío que te pasó? – dijo Draco con un tono de voz que parecía indicar "no-puedo-dejarte-solo-sin-que-hagas-una-estupidez"

-No recuerdo, iba a clase de pociones cuando algún loco comenzó a golpearme

-¿Quién?

-No lo recuerdo, debió lanzarme un hechizo desmemorizante

Draco se quedó mirando al dirección en que el chico que había atacado a Alex, lo primero que pasó por su mente fue que había sido Harry, esa idea quedó descartada cuando pasó por aquel mismo pasillo muy tranquilo como para que hubiera escapado corriendo segundos antes. Observó la escena frente a si, Draco de pie y Alex tirado en el piso, al parecer, algo golpeado

-¿Atora te gusta el masoquismo, Malfoy? – dijo Harry en tono de burla

-No específicamente – dijo Draco – ponte de pie, Rice, deberías ir a la enfermería a que te revisen esos golpes – Draco dirigió su mirada a Harry - ¿Y tú que haces aquí, Potter? Deberías estar al tanto de que no eres bienvenido en territorio Slytherin

-Ya estaba al tanto de eso – dijo Harry – solo vengo a ver a Lestat, así que si me disculpas…

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para un polvo, Potter? – dijo Draco con clara intención de molestar al Gryffindor con esa insinuación, por ello se sorprendió cuando Harry sonrió, una sonrisa 100 Slytherin

-No lo creo, si hay algo bueno de Lestat es que siempre está de humor

(Espacio)

Draco, pasó por su garganta el trozo de tostada que había tomado para su segundo desayuno en el gran comedor, le costaba creer lo que Harry le había dicho¿Lo dijo solo para lastimarlo? O ¿En verdad llevaba una relación con su profesor favorito?

Al poco tiempo Brianne se reunió con el, llevando a una amiga, tenía cabello castaño claro, lacio y al nivel de los hombros, una Slytherin de su año, las dos no parecían tener nade en común

-Draco, te presento a Mary, una amiga mía que me va a ayudar con tu… problema

-¿Ayudar? Solo te pedí que me dieras una coartada

-Eso no importa, tu condición es muy riesgosa – dijo Brianne bajando la voz – Necesitarás una dieta especial y diferentes tipos de pociones para asegurar un buen desarrollo del bebé además de ejercicio y nada de estrés. Tu padre accedió cuando le dije que yo te cuidara, el pensaba pedir que una enfermera especializada viniera a cuidarte, yo le dije que sería muy evidente y todos se enterarían

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que tienes que hacer?

-No soy una profesional, Draco, pero con un poco más de información puedo hacer que tu bebé crezca tan sano como sea posible

-Hasta el momento – dijo Mary – encontramos un libro que puede ser de utilidad _Embarazo masculino, mitos y verdades_

_El embarazo masculino es uno de los casos más impresionantes en los magos hoy en día. Se requiere de una gran concentración mágica para que el producto sea concebido en el vientre de quien es por llamarlo de alguna manera "el débil" Este tipo de casos requiere de una atención bastante minuciosa _

_Es imperativo comprender que el padre debe prepararse para un hecho trascendente como el embarazo y el parto. Esta preparación incluye no sólo a la pareja embarazada sino a su entorno íntimo familiar, es decir, hijos, abuelos, suegros e inclusive amigos o amigas. En realidad debemos considerar que la preparación es permanente y mantenerse siempre en un estado óptimo de salud física y mental y hacer los ajustes convenientes cuando el embarazo se presente._

_Para un pleno desarrollo del bebé harán falta pociones de diversas clases, una alimentación balanceada y ejercicios cardiovasculares para del momento del parto, también se recomiendan ejercicios de relajamiento, hay que tener en cuenta que el contacto padre-hijo siempre estará presente y si el padre llega a sufrir de estrés, depresión o agotamiento emocional el bebé puede verse afectado…_

Draco dejó de leer, por primera vez fue conciente de lo importante que esto era… ahora tenía que cuidarse no loso por él, sino también por el bebé. No era que lo ignorara, pero era diferente saberlo a comprenderlo

Por alguna extraña razón no pudo hacer más que acariciar levemente su vientre, que ya se notaba ligeramente abultado y se hizo una promesa

"No pienso dejar que nada ni nadie te dañe"

**TBC**

**Bueno, este cap se centra más que nada en Draco, por que quiero que conozcan su punto de vista, la canción de este cap es Nymphetamine de Cradle of filth, muy recomendable para Draco y como se siente con respecto a Harry. Gracias a the angel of the dreams por ayudarme con la traducción en un momento de apuro y a Mary por lo de los artículos**

**Bueno, mañana sale el 6º libro de HP y luego de eso tengo que prepararme para un extraordinario de Fisiología así que tal vez tarde en escribir el siguiente cap**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**IsilwenTinùviel: **no creo que sirius se haya excedido en su reacción, yo siempre me imaginé que algo así pasaría cuando se enterara. Que bueno que estés leyendo lo libros, también te recomiendo la peli de Entrevista con el vampiro, es una muy buena adaptación, aparte de que salen puros chicos guapos. En cuanto a la canción, no tiendo a escuchar música en español desde hace un tiempo, pero la voy a chekr. Grax x leer

**the angel of the dreams: **Bueno, y ate comenté lo de las canciones, voy a chekr, en cuanto a lo de mi rompimiento, si, fue así de feo pero ya lo dejé en el pasado, el cap de la venganza… tal vez y x ser amiga tienes privilegios especiales y lo leas antes… no aseguro nada. Grax x leer

**Mirels**No te preocupes, Siri-boy va a estar bien, aunque enojado con Harry. Harry va a seguir así de frío, tiene sus razones, se explicará antes del final. Grax x leer

**Inocent Muggle: **Creo que cualquiera se esperaría que Sirius fuera así. En cuanto a Lestat… bueno, el es un amor y Armand ya tendrá su importancia, aunque todavía no lo decido. Gracias x leer

**Nymphetamine **

Lead to the river (Guíame al río)

Midsummer, I waved (Pleno verano, Yo ondee)  
A 'V'' of black swans (Una ' V'' de cisnes negros)  
On with hope to the grave (Junto con esperanza a la tumba)  
All through Red September (Duarante todo el rojo septiembre)  
With skies fire-paved (Con los cielos fuego-pavimentados)  
I begged you appear( Yo roge tu aparicion)  
Like a thorn for the holy ones (Como una espina para los santos)

Cold was my soul (frío como mi alma)  
Untold was the pain (Incontable fue el dolor)  
I faced when you left me (Yo enfrenté cuando tu me dejaste)  
A rose in the rain ( Una rosa en la lluvia)  
So I swore to the razor (Así que yo juré a la navaja)  
That never enchained (Que nunca encadenado)  
Would your dark nails of faith (Tus clavos oscuros de la fe)  
Be pushed through my veins again? (Pulsó junto a mis venas de nuevo?)

Bared on your tomb (Descubierto en su tumba)  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness (Yo soy un rezo para tu soledad)  
And would you ever soon (Y alguna vez, pronto)  
Come above unto me? (te acercarás a mí?)  
For once upon a time (Por Érase una vez)  
From the binds of your lowliness (De los lazos de tu humildad)  
I could always find (Yo siempre podría encontrar)  
The right slot for your sacred key (La ranura correcta para tu llave sagrada)

Six feet deep is the incision (De seis pies de pronfundidad es la incisión)  
In my heart, that barless prison (En mi corazón, esa prisión sin barras)  
Discolours all with tunnel vision (Descolora todo con visión de tunel)  
Sunsetter (Atardecer)  
Nymphetamine ( Ninfetamina)  
Sick and weak from my condition (Enfermo y débil de mi condición)  
This lust, this vampyric addiction (Esta lujuria, esta adiccion vampiresca)  
To her alone in full submission (A ella, sola, en la completa sumisión)  
None better ( Ninguno mejor)  
Nymphetamine ( Ninfetamina)

Nymphetamine, nymphetamine ( Ninfetamina, Ninfetamina)  
Nymphetamine girl (Chica Ninfetamina)  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine ( Ninfetamina, Ninfetamina  
My nymphetamine girl ( Mi chica Ninfetamina)

Wracked with your charm (Destruyó con su encanto)  
I am circled like prey (Yo soy rodeado como presa)  
Back in the forest (De vuelta en el bosque)  
Where whispers persuade (Donde cuchicheos persuaden)  
More sugar trails (Más rastros de azúcar)  
More white lady laid (Más dama blanca recostada)  
Than pillars of salt (Que pilares de sal)

Fold to my arms (Doble a mis brazos)  
Hold their mesmeric sway (Tenga su vaivén fascinante)  
And dance her to the moon (Y ella le baila a la luna)  
As we did in those golden days (Como lo hicimos nosotros en esos días dorados)

Christening stars (Bautizar estrellas)  
I remember the way (Yo recuerdo la manera)  
We were needle and spoon (Nosotros éramos la aguja y la cuchara)  
Mislaid in the burning hay (Extraviado en el heno del ardor)

Bared on your tomb (Descubierto en su tumba)  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness (Yo soy un rezo para tu soledad)  
And would you ever soon (Y alguna vez, pronto)  
Come above unto me? (te acercarás a mí?)  
For once upon a time (Por Érase una vez)  
From the binds of your lowliness (De los lazos de tu humildad)  
I could always find (Yo siempre podría encontrar)  
The right slot for your sacred key (La ranura correcta para tu llave sagrada)

Six feet deep is the incision (De seis pies de pronfundidad es la incisión)  
In my heart, that barless prison (En mi corazón, esa prisión sin barras)  
Discolours all with tunnel vision (Descolora todo con visión de tunel)  
Sunsetter (Atardecer)  
Nymphetamine ( Ninfetamina)  
Sick and weak from my condition (Enfermo y débil de mi condición)  
This lust, this vampyric addiction (Esta lujuria, esta adiccion vampiresca)  
To her alone in full submission (A ella, sola, en la completa sumisión)  
None better ( Ninguno mejor)  
Nymphetamine ( Ninfetamina)

Sunsetter (Atardecer)  
Nymphetamine ( Ninfetamina)  
None better ( Ninguno mejor)  
Nymphetamine ( Ninfetamina)  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine (Ninfetamina, Ninfetamina)  
Nymphetamine girl (Chica Ninfetamina)  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine ( Ninfetamina, Ninfetamina)  
My nymphetamine girl ( Mi chica Ninfetamina)


	10. 9 AnD lOvE sAiD nO

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto, solo lo hago por mera diversión y matar momentos de ocio**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

**Capítulo 9 – And love said no**

"_Y ya secas las lagrimas y enterradas las palabras_

_Pensé que tu olvido seria seguro,_

_Pero con los días, mi angustia se ha tornado mayor _

_Seguida de una cruenta desesperación que hiere por el hecho de ser ciego a ti,_

_De ser sordo a tus palabras, se ser insensible a tus labios, _

_Pero me duele más no haber cortado mis venas, _

_Me duele no haber detenido mi corazón, _

_Me duele no haberme olvidado tus palabras_

_De tu forma, de tu sonrisa, tus ojos, de tus besos y tus caricias,_

_Me duele saber que no me amas, _

_Y que para siempre solo un simple amigo para ti he de ser._

_...perdóname por amarte."_

_- Antagonian Mortem_

Ese mismo día se difundió el rumor por la escuela. Draco había terminando con Ale para salir con Mary, una chica del 5º año de Slytherin, para los pocos que conocían a los dos no les sorprendió la noticia, Mary era una chica simpática, linda y que venía de una excelente familia de sangre limpia. Era muy conocida en la escuela por ser una muy buena amiga, pero, si te ganabas su antipatía podías ir escribiendo tu testamento, como toda Slytherin era rencorosa y tenía una actitud que siempre le ayudaba a mantener la cabeza en alto, no se doblegaba ante nada ni nadie, era fía y calculadora, como una serpiente que sabía exactamente cuando atacar y podía encontrar lo puntos débiles de la gente para hacerla trizas, congeniaba perfectamente con Draco, lo que si les sorprendió a todos fue enterarse de que no solo salía con ella, si no también con su mejor amiga.

Brianne, del mismo curso y en la misma casa, ella no era tan conocida por la escuela por su nombre, era conocida, de eso no cabía duda, y podía resaltar claramente entre la multitud, pero debido ella contaba con un grupo muy selecto de amigos, un Ravenclaw del 7º año, un Slytherin del mismo año, Mary y Draco eran las únicas personas con las que se le veía platicar, fuera de eso solía tener pláticas amenas con todos los maestros con los que llevaba clase, casi todos sus maestros la definirían así "Es una chica extremadamente inteligente y encantadora, aunque su aspecto deje mucho que desear…" era particularmente callada y si alguien se atrevía a lanzar algún comentario sobre ella… cuidado, la ultima Hufflepuff que fue lo suficientemente ilusa como para hacerlo, había terminado llorando a todo pulmón, mientras ninguna de sus amigas logró consolarla. Tenía una lengua afilada, junto con una mente brillante y calculadora, una combinación letal

Muchos lograban asimilar la pareja de Mary y Draco, pero muchos de sus compañeros lo creyeron loco al saber que también salía con Brianne

-¿Acaso estás loco? – había dicho Blaize – Tú eres terco, ella es terca, acabarán matándose. Mejor quédate con Mary y no te compliques

-Quiero ver que tú, Zabini, tengas el atractivo y el coraje de salir con dos chicas a la vez y que encima sean mejores amigas

Y, así de simple, el príncipe de los Slytherin recuperó fu fama como el chico más deseado de la escuela

Cualquiera que se atreviera a preguntarle a Mary (Nadie se atrevía a cuestionar a Brianne) lo corroboraba, ella y su mejor amiga compartían el novio, nadie, aparte del profesor Dumbledore, sabían que ellas se habían ofrecido a cuidar a Draco durante el embarazo

Mientras tanto, Harry se había distanciado de la gran mayoría de las personas, ya casi nunca se le veía con Ron ni nadie más, al parecer había algo llamó su atención en la biblioteca por que pasaba casi todo su tiempo ahí, en parte, por que los rumores eran ciertos, y en parte por que no quería ver tan continuamente a Lestat después de al ultima vez que fue a sus habitaciones

/Flash Back/

Harry había entrado, eran casi las 10 de la noche x lo que la oscuridad reinaba en las mazmorras, sintió una presencia extraña en las habitaciones de Lestat, por lo que creyó prudente tocar la puerta, cosa que no solía hacer ya que el nuevo profesor era casi considerado un ermitaño y siempre que llegaba estaba solo

-Adelante

Harry entró y se quedó paralizado al ver quien era la compañía que tenía Lestat, esa ni más ni menos que Armad, el vampiro q lo había convertido

-Es bueno, verte otra vez, precioso

-¿Qué hace el aquí? – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Lestat

-Harry¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? – dijo Lestat en un tono burlón

-No estoy de humor para que te hagas el gracioso, Lestat, exijo una explicación

-Bien, mi querido y tonto amigo, Armand vino a hacerme una visita, como puedes ver…

-No mientas, sé que lleva tiempo aquí y que planea quedarse – dijo Harry, enfadado

-¿Acaso te disgusta mi presencia, pequeño Potter? – dijo Armand que se había puesto de pie, en un movimiento rápido se acercó a Harry y alojó su cabeza en su hombro – pensé que te alegrarías de verme, sigues viéndote tan hermoso como cuando te vi por ultima vez

Armand pudo sentir como el chico intentaba casi con completo éxito reprimir un escalofrío mientras el le hablaba al oído¿Así que el niño estaba asustado? Pensaba aprovecharlo

Harry se quedó quieto mientras Armand comenzaba a besar su cuello y la respiración de Gryffindor se aceleraba. Algo le dijo al vampiro que Harry no podía moverse así que optó por probar su sangre, estaba por clavarle los colmillos cuando Lestat le detuvo

-Déjalo

-¿Y si no me apetece?

-Si no te apetece hay un animago y un hombre lobo que no dudarán en acabar contigo solo por ser quien transformó a Harry en lo que es

-En ese caso, me voy en busca de una presa – se acercó nuevamente al oído de Harry – Nos volveremos a ver, hermoso

Armand salió tan rápido que cualquier otra persona que no hubiera sido un vampiro hubiera jurado que habría desaparecido

Lestat se aproximó a Harry, tomó su barbilla con la mano

-¿Estás bien?

De un manotazo Harry se liberó del agarre en cuanto Lestat vio como una lágrima de sangre caía por su mejilla, a la cual no le siguió ni una más

-¿Qué demonios pensabas al tenerle aquí?

-Harry, el no te hará nada, no es tan estúpido como para atreverse a atacarte bajo la mirada de Dumbledore

-Eso me importa un comino, no le quiero aquí

-No eres nadie para ordenarme, Harry

-Ni tú a mi tampoco así q tendrás que decidir, mientras que él siga aquí no esperes volver a verme en tu habitación

-Harry…

-No pretendas entender lo que me pasa, Lestat, por que no puedes, si no fuera por ese idiota podría llevar una vida casi normar, podría haber acabado con Voldemort mientras estaba en su castillo y no hubiera tenido que… - Harry cortó en seco esta ultima frase – no volveré hasta que ese imbécil no se vaya del castillo

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir otra cosa Harry ya había salido por la puerta

/Flash Back End/

Todos los que miraba a Harry veían como investigaba en extraños libros de runas antiguas, hechizos medievales, aritmomancia, etc… nadie sabía que era lo que estaba buscando, solo que de cuando en cuando murmuraba y hacia anotaciones el un pergamino. Nadie se molestó en preguntarle por que buscaba en aquellos libros si ni siquiera llevaba esas materias

Ron un día se apareció en la biblioteca, esperando saber que demonios era lo que su amigo buscaba con tanto ahínco, llegó y lo vio haciendo unas anotaciones en un pergamino mientras leía un libro de invocaciones, lo cual le parecía extraño, ya que aquellos libros solo se encontraban en la sección prohibida

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo Harry sin quitar la vista del libro

-¿Qué haces?

-Investigo

-¿Se puede saber para que?

-Tal vez, si tengo éxito

-¿Qué ha pasado contigo, Harry? – dijo Ron quitándole el libro a Harry – Todo lo de tu rompimiento con Draco, lo de Lagndon… - Harry lo miró levemente sorprendido - bueno, me lo dijeron…

-¿Es que ese maldito perro no sabe tener el hocico cerrado?

-Harry¿Puedes escuchar lo que dices? Estás hablando de Sirius

-Lo sé y también sé que es un entrometido. Lo mío con Lagndon no es de su incumbencia, ya tengo edad para tomar mis decisiones

-Eso lo sabemos, Harry, pero no puedes culparnos por preocuparnos por un cambio tan repentino, primero amabas a Malfoy y ahora…

-¿Amar? Yo nunca dije que lo amaba, Ron. Aparte, estuve meditando por un tiempo y me di cuenta que absolutamente nada buena ha salido de esa relación. Mírame, soy un monstruo, Hermione está muerta, tú tienes algo que no me quieres decir, pero ya averiguaré que es… todo esto se desencadenó por mi relación con Draco

-No te creo, Harry – dijo Ron que no quería alargar la conversación, de lo contrario Harry comenzaría a indagar en lo que había estado haciendo – Por cierto, Sirius te mandó llamar, quiere verte en su despacho

Harry soltó un bufido de irritación mientras cerraba y todos lis libros que tenía sobre la mesa y los metía en su mochila, para continuar con la investigación, estaba muy cerca de encontrar lo que buscaba y, claro está, iba a ser muy difícil aún cuando lo encontrara, pero no por nada había estado a punto de ser enviado a Slytherin, no pensaba detenerse hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, era la única forma de salir del embrollo en el que se había metido

Antes de salir Harry vio a Draco, sentado, leyendo un libro mientras una de sus novias, Brianne, parecía estarle explicando algo a lo que el rubio escuchaba con total atención, tanto que no se había percatado de que el moreno estaba casi frente a ellos

-… si no puedes lo más seguro es que tengamos que pedirle ayuda al profesor Snape… - la chica se giró y vio como Harry mantenía la vista fija en ellos - ¿Se te perdió algo, Potter?

-No me hables en ese tono, niña, el ser la "novia del más deseado de Hogwarts" no te da ese privilegio para conmigo, aunque, según tengo entendido, no es un título exclusivo

-¿Quién dice que necesita alguna especie de privilegio para hablarte? Tú no eres precisamente la gran cosa como para que ella se moleste en gastar sus palabras contigo – dijo Draco tomando a Brianne por la muñeca y poniéndose de pie – te aconsejo que dejes de molestar a MI novia si no quieres sufrir de las consecuencias por que en ese caso, te aseguro que ni el ser el niño favorito de Dumbledore te salvará

El rubio y la morena salieron de la biblioteca, Harry se preguntaba, al igual que el resto de la escuela¿Qué demonios había visto el rubio en ella?

Se dirigió al despacho de su padrino, esperando internamente no tener que enfrentar otra discusión

Cuando entró y se dio cuenta de que Remus no estaba pensó que quedaba una posibilidad de que no tuviera que enfrentarse a una discusión después de todo

-¿Querías verme, Black? – dijo Harry de forma fría, a Sirius le dolió que su propio ahijado se dirigiera a él de esa forma

-Quería hablar contigo, me da gusto ver que hayas mejorado tus notas, a pesar de todos los contratiempos que tuviste este año – le enseño una hoja de pergamino donde pudo notar que todas sus calificaciones tenía una E (Supera las expectativas, en español), excepto en Adivinación, por supuesto, donde seguía llevando una P (deficiente) – De verdad que me siento orgulloso

-Supongo que esa no es la única razón por la que estoy aquí¿Me equivoco?

-Tienes razón, no es solo por eso – dijo tomando de vuelta la hoja que le acababa de dar – también es por que algunos compañeros de tu casa se han mostrado preocupados por que pareces muy distante. Esto es algo de lo que la profesora McGonagall se ocuparía, por lo general, pero por ser tu tutor quise ser yo quien hablara contigo – Miró a su ahijado a los ojos, mientras este le devolvía la mirada con un leve interés – Sé que lo que te pasa no tiene que ver con tu ruptura con Draco, ni con que sigas viendo a ese imbécil, aquí hay algo más que no me has dicho

-Que yo sepa, no hay nada más, Sirius. Tú sabes todo lo que pasó durante mi estancia en el castillo de Voldemort así que deberías entender por que me he decidido a crecer de una buena vez

-Crecer no significa mostrarte frío con todos, Harry. Madurar es algo en lo que todavía te falta experiencia, me cuesta creer que hayas madurado si lo que quieres es cerrar tu corazón y tu mente para no admitir a nadie

-No cierro mi corazón y mi mente, Sirius, ha decidido que no hay punto en mostrarme feliz todo el tiempo cuando no lo soy, especialmente cuando no tengo ninguna razón para serlo

-Suenas como Snivellus

-Pues, tal vez Snape tenga razón, no veo razón para estar feliz si estamos en una guerra para la que tenemos que prepararnos todos, nos guste o no

-Es cierto, Harry, estamos en una guerra, pero no por ello hay que mostrarnos deprimidos y ausentes ante la menor razón, los pequeños placeres de la vida siguen existiendo, aún en la guerra…

-Eso no lo niego, pero¿Es justo estar feliz con los estragos que esta deja? Tú y yo hemos experimentado en carne propia las consecuencias de una guerra en la cual yo nunca tomé parte y fui forzado a hacerlo. No me interesa tratar con los demás por una simple razón, no quiero hacerlo

-Bien – dijo Sirius, tratando de encontrar en aquellos fríos ojos verdes de su ahijado algo de la antigua calidez y compasión que alguna vez vio en ellos, cuando menos una sombra de cómo Lily solía ser… no la encontró… tal vez se había equivocado al pensar que, como a Remus, la transformación en una criatura oscura no le quitaría su humanidad, si, en efecto se había equivocado – eso era too, Harry, puedes irte

* * *

-… ahora serán dos gotas de esencia de veela – dijo Brianne a Draco examinando el libro, el rubio siguió las instrucciones y colocó las dos gotas en el caldero mientras la poción, que hervía a fuego lento, se tornaba de un desagradable color rosa, si había un color que detestaba ese era el rosa – y ahora hay que dejarla reposar durante 16 minutos a fuego bajo. Eso tal vez nos daría la oportunidad de hablar

-Si, supongo

-Draco, hay algo que he querido preguntarte – dijo la chica mientras hacía a un lado el libro - ¿Por qué tanto empeño en conservar al bebé? Sé que en parte es tu hijo, pero… ¿Deseas tenerlo como un recuerdo permanente de lo que Harry te hizo?

-Nunca he visto ni veré a mi hijo de esa forma – dijo el rubio – es importante para mi conservarlo por una simple razón, es una parte de mí, una extensión de mi y aunque una parte d este bebé sea de Harry no pienso deshacerme de el como si fuera un estorbo con una pieza defectuosa

-Y¿Por qué no decirle a Potter?

-Por que el me vio humillarme ante él, literalmente, le rogué que no me dejara, si le dijera esto creería que le juego una trampa para que se vea obligado a regresar conmigo y…

-Y aunque tú lo quieres de vuelta no quieres que vuelva por esa razón

-En parte, tienes razón, le quiero, pero la persona de la que yo me enamoré parece haber desaparecido en alguna parte. Le amaba por que, aunque yo nunca de lo dijera, el se entregaba, se arriesgaba a verse vulnerable ante mí. El Harry que veo ahora parece ser invulnerable, parece que hubiera forjado un muro entre él y el mundo para no permitir que nadie se le acerque más de lo necesario, algo similar a lo que tú haces

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que pareces ser invulnerable, una torre de fuerza y omnipotente

-Entonces¿Quieres decir que no parezco humana?

-No, creo que eres una persona muy fuerte, pero no veo el punto de usar toda esa fuerza para separarte de los demás

-Lo hago por que así lo creo conveniente, Draco – dijo ella sacando de su bolsillo un frasco que contenía una poción transparente, cualquiera hubiera pensado que era agua, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que era espesa, Draco de inmediato la identificó como Ecoano, la poción alucinógena, la chica le ció un leve sorbo antes de colocarse los dedos en las sienes, como quien se da un masaje

-¿Dónde la conseguiste?

-Con Nott, el muy estúpido insiste en que se la da un contacto en Ravenclaw cuando todos sabemos que es él quien la hace – dijo ella levantando la vista – puede ser un completo inepto, pero tengo que aceptar que esta poción en particular resulta especialmente buena

-No es tan difícil de hacer, lo único difícil es encontrar los gusanos de _Farenrites_, son particularmente extraños y difíciles de encontrar

-¿Y cual es el punto de adicionarlos a la poción? Hasta donde yo sé, es _La mort douce_ la que causa los efectos alucinógenos

-¿Cómo es que siendo la primera de tu generación no sepas algo tan simple? _La mort douce _es una planta letal que se encuentra en Francia, si, es la que causa los efectos alucinógenos, pero también causa una intoxicación de alto nivel, por eso su nombre traducido es: "la dulce muerte". Los gusanos de _Farenrites_ sirven a contrarrestar la intoxicación, aunque no son del todo efectivos, ya que se han presentado intoxicaciones y muertes a causa de esa poción, aunque son muy raras las ocasiones

-Bien, ya tuve mi lección del día – dijo ella, aparentemente sin que la poción le hiciera mucho efecto – será mejor que cambiemos la poción de fuego bajo a alto

Así lo hicieron, lentamente la poción cambió a un color añil

-Bien, de acuerdo con el libro todo está bien – dijo la chica – solo hay que dejar que repose media hora antes de que la puedas beber – ella se quedó viendo los ojos de Draco - Je vous aime vraiment, savez-vous? Il est pitié que vous ne sentez pas la même manière que je (De verdad me gustas¿Sabías ? Es una lástima que no sientas lo mismo que yo)

Draco se sorprendió ante esta revelación, pero no dijo nada, seguramente lo decía por la poción

-Svp, le regard à moi et n'agissent pas comme si vous n'avez pas entendu ce que j'ai juste dit, je vraiment pourriez tomber amoureux de vous, je pourriez vraiment, si vous pourriez seulement me donner une occasion (Por favor, mírame y no actúes como si no hubieras escuchado lo que acabo de decir, de verdad podría enamorarme de ti, de verdad que podría, si solo me dieras la oportunidad…)

-Je ne pourrais pas faire cela à vous, la cicatrice que Harry laissé sur moi n'a pas été guéri encore et je traiterais à vous pendant qu'une déviation à oublier et vous méritent plus que cela, avec du temps peut-être que je tomberai amoureux de vous, mais pas maintenant, pas comme ceci (No podría hacerte eso, la cicatriz que Harry dejó en mi no ha sanado todavía y serías una diversión para olvidarle y tú mereces más que eso, tal vez con el tiempo me llegue a enamorar de ti, pero no ahora, no así)

-Je veux vous demander qu'une dernière chose, un baiser (Quiero pedirte una última cosa, bésame)

-Ce qui? (¿Qué?)

-Juste un baiser, svp (Solo un beso, por favor)

Draco se lo pensó, la chica estaba drogada… tal vez no pensaba en lo que decía, pero… ¿Entonces como podía hablar en francés con tanta facilidad? Le pedía un beso, nada de ataduras, nada de compromisos, solo un beso…

Tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la besó, su un beso lento y cariñosos, sin mayores intenciones, Brianne se limitó a entrelazar sus brazos alrededor de Draco, algo difícil ya que la mesa donde habían estado preparando la poción estaba entre ellos

Draco sintió como en aquel beso Brianne le quería, no pudo evitar pensar en Harry y en como lo besaba de la misma forma, entregándose, dando cariño sin importar si lo recibía a cambio, no pudo evitar que sentirse culpable al saber que no podía corresponderle a la chica con el mismo cariño que ella le daba

El beso pareció durar una eternidad hasta que finalmente se separaron, Draco podría jurar haber escuchado el rechinar de la puerta, pero, cuando se giró a verla comprobó que la puerta del aula estaba cerrada

-Es cierto lo que dicen – dijo Brianne – besas muy bien

-¿Eso dicen?

-Se rumoreaba – dijo ella simplemente – creo que tal vez ahora entenderás por que uso la fuerza para separarme de los demás, temo dejar que si alguien se aproxima demasiado podría terminar lastimada

-Lo siento, yo…

-No tienes por que disculparte, yo sé que no puedes amarme, por que sigues amándole, aunque no lo digas, - suspiró – ahora por lo menos sé que siempre tendrás algo mío, siempre tendrás mi primer beso y yo siempre tendré uno tuyo para recordarte

-¿Nunca había besado a alguien?

-No a alguien a quien quisiera tanto como a ti. Hazme un favor y no te sientas culpable por habérmelo dado, por que yo jamás me arrepentiré de haberte besado, aún si no se vuelve a repetir

-¿Sabes? Creo que mi opinión sobre ti acaba de cambiar, no creo que seas muy fuerte, creo que eres una persona formidable, estoy seguro de que la persona que vea eso en ti no tardará en enamorarse de alguien tan especial como tú

-Oh, cállate, comienzas a sonar como un Gryffindor

* * *

Harry caminó entre las desiertas calles de Edimburgo, esperando encontrar una presa rápidamente, tenía que regresar a Hogwarts antes de que alguien notara su ausencia y la de uno de los thestrals, tuvo que recurrir a utilizarlo ya que, aunque podía volar, no sería lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar tan lejos y regresar lo suficientemente rápido como para que nadie notara su ausencia

Para eliminar el problema en cuanto a que Dumbledore se enterara de que había desarrollado una predilección por la sangre humana había ido a bares y lugares que los magos solían frecuentar cambiando su cabello a largo y castaño para no se reconocido como "El-niño-que-vivió" y había alimentado rumores sobre un vampiro que había en aquel pueblo, no se dio por satisfecho hasta que a todos los lugares a donde asistía le repetían lo mismo "Deberías cuidarte, dicen que hay un vampiro por la zona, al parecer, ya ha matado a 5 personas"

Sintió como alguien caminaba detrás de él, aparentemente, con la intensión de no ser descubierto, Harry siguió como si no hubiera escuchado nada, hasta que el desconocido se le acercó lo suficiente como para apuntarle con una pistola en las costillas

-Si eres listo, no dirás nada y me seguirás – dijo el asaltante

Harry fingió asentir asustado, el ladrón tenía un fuerte olor a licor impregnado, aún así parecía saber lo que hacía ya que en ningún momento le permitió a Harry verle a la cara y apretaba el arma con la suficiente fuerza como para que la gente entendiera que no estaban en posición de negarse a nada

Llevó a Harry hasta un callejón, donde pudo ver que el sujeto llevaba un pasamontañas, ahora le ahora apuntaba al corazón de Harry

-Dame todo tu dinero

Harry, con un rápido movimiento logró desviar la dirección del arma y tirarla a casi 3 metros de distancia, escuchó un ruido sordo que solo podía indicar que acababa de romperle el brazo al sujeto. Este gritó, su grito fue ahogado por la mano de Harry que se había colocado frente a su boca

-¿Qué demonios eres?

Harry simplemente sonrió y mordió el cuello de su víctima sin nuestra de misericordia, sintió como la sangre salía propulsada de la vena mientras el se limitaba a beberla, podía sentir como el caliente líquido pasaba a través de su garganta, calentando todo su cuerpo mientras el asaltante se debatía entre sus brazos, sin ningún éxito, cuando Harry sintió que el pulso del hombre era casi nulo le soltó, este cayó al suelo, muerto

La primera regla de Lestat, cuando bebas de tu presa, detente antes de que este muera, de lo contrario la muerte te llevará con él. La segunda, siempre tienes que esconder bien el cuerpo, de lo contrario los muggles y magos pueden sospechar

Harry se apresuró a buscar un lugar donde enterrar, con la fuerza y rapidez que le otorgaba el ser vampiro consiguió cavar un agujero de casi 20 metros de profundidad en menos de 15 minutos y arrojó el cuerpo antes de volver a cubrir el agujero y dirigirse a donde el thestral lo estaba esperando, volvió a Hogwarts, esperando poder dormir hasta la mañana siguiente

Llegar al castillo no fue problema, entrar, tampoco, colarse en el dormitorio fuñé aún más fácil, creyó que nadie sospecharía nada hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó y vio a la profesora McGonagall entrar a la habitación, visiblemente molesta

-Vístete rápido, Potter, el profesor Dumbledore te espera en su despacho dentro de 20 minutos, sin excusas

Harry se comenzó a vestir, como si no entendiera de que se trataba todo aquello, auque, mentalmente no pudo dejar de preocuparse ante la perspectiva de que le hubieran descubierto

**TBC**

**Bueno, este cap tardó un poco, pero fue por que he estado muy ocupada leyendo Harry Potter and the Half-blood prince, no voy a escribir nada sobre el libro x consideración a aquellos que no lo hayan leído**

**No pregunten de donde salió la escena del beso con Brianne, la verdad, me surgió en un momento de inspiración y, por fine pudieron leer a Harry en acción cuando va de cacería **

**Bueno, las respuestas a los reviews:**

**Zei Kinomiya**Entiendo que sea exigente en cuanto a que Draco sea muy suave, pero no te preocupes, Draco mostrará por que es un Slytherin pronto, que bueno que te gusta como va la historia. Ser mala es mi parte Slytherin que casi siempre sale a flote. Me tardé en actualizar, pero espero que te guste este cap. Grax x leer

**manini: **Sip, Harry está con Lestat, lo de que Voldie quiera matar a Draco no pasará a menos que se entere de quien es el padre, cosa que ni siquiera Lucius sabe con certeza, aunque supone que puede ser Harry no está del todo seguro .Grax x leer

**The angel of the dreams: **Nunca he creído que Lucius sea un maldito con su hijo, solo que "lo quiere a su manera", como tu bien pusiste en el review, a Harry todavía le falta un buen tiempo antes de enterarse de lo del embarazo. Lo de Brianne, si, se me ocurrió de pronto, es, como en todos mis ficts, una versión retorcida de mi misma

**Inocent Muggle: **Si, Lucius no puede hacer nada en contra del bebé. Quedará en nuestras manos hacerla de enfermeras :P espero que las cosas no se pongan muy difíciles con Draco, por que no soy una personas especialmente paciente. En cuanto a lo de ocultarlo… siempre podemos decir que Draco es bulimico :P Tengo algo MUY importante q contarte, así q si lees esto y no me he conectado, espera a q me conecte y recuérdame q tengo algo importante q decirte, ok? Grax x leer

Y, claro, la canción

**"And Love Said No"**

And love's light blue (Y la luz azul del amor)  
Led me to you (Me guió hacia ti)  
Through all the emptiness that had become my home (Apesar de el vacío en el que se ahbía convertido mi hogar)  
Love's lies cruel (El amor yace cruelmente)  
Introduced me to you (NOs presentó)  
And at that moment I knew I was out of hope (Y en ese momento supe que no había esperanza)

Kill me (Mátame)  
I begged and love said no (Yo rogué y el amor dijo no)  
Leave me (Déjame)  
for dead and let me go (Para morir y déjame ir)  
Kill me (Mátame)  
I cried and love said no (Lloré y el amor dijo no)  
Kill me (Mátame)  
I cried and love said no (Lloré y el amor dijo no)

Love's icy tomb (La helada tumba del amor)  
Dug open for you (Se abrió para tí)  
Lies in a cemetery that bears my name (Yace en un cementerio que lleva mi nombre)  
Love's violent tune (El amor tiene un tono violeta)  
From me to you (De mí a tí)  
Rips your heart out and leaves you (Arranca tu corazón y te deja)  
bleeding with a smile on your face (Sangrando con una sonrisa en tu cara)

Kill me (Mátame)  
I begged and love said no (Yo rogué y el amor dijo no)  
Leave me (Déjame)  
for dead and let me go (Para morir y déjame ir)  
Kill me (Mátame)  
I cried and love said no (Lloré y el amor dijo no)  
Kill me (Mátame)  
I cried and love said no (Lloré y el amor dijo no)

And love said no (Y el amor dijo no)

And love's light blue (Y la luz azul de amor)  
Took me from you (Me alejó de ti)  
And at that moment I knew I was out of hope (Y en ese momento supe que ya no había esperanza)

Again (Otra vez)

Kill me (Mátame)  
I begged and love said no (Yo rogué y el amor dijo no)  
Leave me (Déjame)  
for dead and let me go (Para morir y déjame ir)  
Kill me (Mátame)  
I cried and love said no (Lloré y el amor dijo no)  
Kill me (Mátame)  
I cried and love said no (Lloré y el amor dijo no)

And love said no (Y el amor dijo no)


	11. 10 EvEr DrEam

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto, solo lo hago por mera diversión y matar momentos de ocio**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

**Capítulo 10 – Ever Dream**

Harry se dirigió con paso seguro a la oficina del director mientras su mete trabajaba a mil revoluciones por segundo tratando de encontrar la perfecta excusa para su ausencia de casi 3 horas por la noche cuando la respuesta le llegó como caída del cielo

Fuese o no verdad Harry sabía que si decía haber estado con Sirius este le apoyaría, aunque insistiera en saber toda la verdad, sabía que a Sirius no se le daba mucho la Legimancia así que sería más fácil engañarle a él que al director

La profesora McGonagall lo escoltó hasta la gárgola que daba al despacho de Dumbledore, una vez pronunciada la contraseña Harry se hizo paso a través de la escalera hasta llegar al despacho, dónde estaba Dumbledore, pero por alguna extraña razón Fawkes no hacía acto de presencia

-¿Quería verme, director?

-Si, claro, Harry, haz el favor de sentarte, esto solo tomará un minuto – dijo el hombre mientras vertía un nuevo recuerdo en el pensadero, mientras Harry veía que los retratos no dejaban de cuchichear nada discretamente, e incluso señalarle son el dedo, cosa que a Harry le tenía sin cuidado – Bien, Harry, la razón por la que te quise mandar llamar es esto

Harry tomó el pergamino que le pasaba, en ella estaban todas las anotaciones que había estado haciendo en la biblioteca, todos y cada uno de sus cálculos, las complicadas traducciones de runas, el desciframiento de las anotaciones en las antiguas tumbas de Tutankamón y antiguos hechizos medievales, desfragmentados

-Me alegra ver que el profesor Lagndon ha tenido una buena influencia en ti, Harry

-Gracias por encontrarlo – dijo Harry, guardándolo en su túnica, sin embargo todo parecía indicar que el director no había terminado con lo que quería decirle a Harry

-Pero, a pesar de que me encuentro complacido con el alto nivel de conocimientos que haz alcanzado para poder lograr una teoría tan… ¿Cómo llamarla?... Interesante, me preocupa

-No veo por que debería preocupase, profesor – dijo Harry – es algo que se ha considerado imposible durante mucho tiempo y creo que por fin di con la teoría acertada para lograrlo…

-Deberías entender, Harry, que lo que estas haciendo, por más extraordinario que sea, es atentar contra la naturaleza, si bien puede ser el descubrimiento mágico del siglo, es una navaja de doble filo

-¿No lo son todos los descubrimientos, profesor?

-Si, pero en este caso estamos hablando de mayores consecuencias en caso de que tus descubrimientos llegaran a malas manos, creo que no debo recordarte que, a pesar de que domines a Oclumancia tu vínculo mental con el Lord Voldemort sigue ahí, y si el llegara a averiguar…

-Se que es lo que teme, profesor. Pero tengo que pedirle que confíe en mí, sé lo que hago y puede dar por seguro que esto nunca llegará a manos de Voldemort, puede tener una certeza de ello

-Me veo forzado a admitir, Harry que el que tus descubrimientos lleguen al conocimiento de Voldemort no es lo que más me preocupa

Harry vio como Dumbledore le acercaba el pensadero, de forma que él podía ver claramente la figura delgada de un chico de su edad, cabello negro, atractivo… Tom Riddle a sus escasos 16 años que lentamente se transformaba en una imagen de él mismo

Entonces Harry lo entendió, no era que le preocupara tanto que por fin había descubierto la clave… era que temía que Harry se volviera similar a Tom Riddle, a Voldemort

-Lo sé, puedo notar que más que eso, le preocupa que mi "extraña afinidad" con Voldemort parece crecer cada día más pero eso es algo más por lo que no debería preocuparse, No pienso unirme al lado tenebroso por nada del mundo, no tengo ambiciones de conquistar la muerte ni delirios de grandeza como para cometer semejante tontería

-Me da gusto que tengas tus ideas claras y tus objetivos, Harry, realmente

-No hay mucho que pensar, profesor. Voldemort mató a mis padres y después de lo que pasó… - Harry no quería continuar con al discusión sobre en donde residían sus lealtades

-¿Se me permite hacer una última pregunta antes de dejar que bajes a desayunar? – dijo Dumbledore, no esperaba continuar con una plática que sabía que el Gryffindor no quería tener

-Por supuesto, señor

-¿En quien pensabas…?

-Hermione

-Interesante elección

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que te vas a comer eso? – dijo Mary, claramente sorprendida por el plato de helado de chocolate con chispas de calabaza y algunos cuantos bombones de menta encima – Digo, podría darte una indigestión

Draco tuvo que darle la razón a la chica y agradeció mentalmente la brillante idea que tuvo de ir directamente a las cocinas, en lugar de al Gran comedor, aquellos repentinos antojos lo estaban matando y tenía que escoger precisamente aquel día para decidir que el chocolate no sabía tan mal, después de todo

-Lo sé

-Déjame ver el libro – dijo ella antes de que Draco comenzara a comer, el rubio esperó muy pacientemente para su gusto, mientras la chica examinaba el libro – Parece que no hay mucho problema con que comas eso, por ahora, para el siguiente mes tendrás que comenzar a llevar una dieta especial que contenga todo tiempo de nutrientes y tú y Brianne van a tener que elaborar otra poción

-Eso no representa ningún problema

-Entonces¿Eso significa otra sesión de besos?

Draco casi se atraganta con uno de los dichosos bombones de menta los cuales maldijo una vez que pudo pasarlo por su garganta

-¿Te lo dijo?

-Si, casi me cuesta un _Cruiatus_ que me lo dijera, pero al final lo hizo

-Escucha, solo fue un beso, no fue nada más – dijo Draco que seguía comiendo - ¿Ella no lo está tomando como algo más, verdad?

-Oh, no, te lo creería de cualquier otra persona, pero no de Brianne, ella tiene bien puestos los pies en al tierra

-Eso creo – dijo Draco sin dejar de comer mientras Mary analizaba su reloj - ¿Ya es hora de ir a clase?

-Todavía te quedan 10 minutos para seguir engullendo comida – dijo ella mientras le pedía a uno de los elfos jugo de uva

-¿Uva?

-Si – dijo ella sencillamente - ¿Qué? – dijo al ver la cara de incredulidad de Draco

-No lo sé, es algo tierno, muy tierno para una Slytherin – dijo Draco, dejando de comer por unos segundos

-Para que veas

Mary y Draco salieron de la cocina, apenas y le dio tiempo de dejar a la chica en su clase de encantamientos, como supuesto novio galante y encantador que era, antes de correr para llegar a su clase de Historia de la magia, llegó, pero con 5 minutos de retraso

-Siento llegar tarde, Profesor – dijo el rubio cuando entró al aula

-No hay problema, señor Malfoy – dijo el profesor, esperando pacientemente a que Draco se sentara – bien, como decía, fue poco después de la segunda revolución de los elfos contra los humanos que la comunidad tanto mágica como muggle, esto fue durante, lo que es conocido como "La edad media"…

La clase pasó sin mayores complicaciones, en ocasiones Draco fingía tirar su pluma para volverse a ver a su Gryffindor favorito, que estaba mirando la ventana mientras su pluma hacía las anotaciones por él, cosa que no muchos maestros aceptaban, pero Draco suponía que el profesor se hacía de la vista gorda

-Señor Malfoy¿Puedo hablar con usted un segundo? – dijo el profesor una vez que la clase terminó, todos salieron del aula mientras el rubio se acercaba al escritorio de su profesor – Yo, como todo el personal docente estamos al tanto de su condición, señor Malfoy, pero eso no es excusa para presentarse tarde a clases ¿Está bien?

-Si profesor, no volverá a pasar – dijo Draco

-Por otra parte, he querido preguntarle algo – dijo el profesor, cerrando la puerta, asegurándose de que Harry no estaba cerca, por suerte el antes mencionado había sido el primero en salir, ni siquiera había escuchado cuando el profesor había llamado a Draco – Sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia, pero, me preguntaba si el padre es el señor Potter

-No, señor – dijo Draco – Yo, como los pocos que saben del asunto desconozco quien es el padre

Lestat no pudo entrar en al mente del chico, al parecer se había encontrado con uno especialmente habilidoso en la Oclumancia

-Bien, en ese caso, vete antes de que llegues tarde a tu siguiente clase

-Claro, nos vemos, profesor

* * *

Harry se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer, todo aquel tiempo en la biblioteca tendría que haber valido la pena luego de esa noche

Harry comenzó a trazar el pentágono con las velas que había conseguido, luego prosiguió a buscar el pergamino en el que había estado anotando todos sus descubrimientos

Comenzó a hacer formas extrañas con su varita en el aire, como si escribiera sobre la nada, Harry estaba escribiendo en Runas antiguas mientras murmuraba si parar

-A las fuerzas superiores yo llamo, devuélvanme lo perdido…

Cuando hizo el último trazo con la varita las llamas de las velas se encendieron al mismo tiempo y lanzaron una llamarada antes de que Harry cayera al piso

Estaba en un lugar muy extraño, esa como su estuviera parado en medio del espacio, tenía una excelente vista de todas las estrellas, estaba tan ocupado examinándolas que no se dio cuenta de la persona que se aproximaba…

Debía ser por la blancura de su túnica en contraste con el cielo estrellado, pero parecía emitir una especie de luz, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Harry cayó en cuenta de su presencia

-¿Hermione?

-Me sorprendes, Harry. Creo que ni siquiera yo hubiera sido capaz de descubrir lo que tú en este poco tiempo, aunque deberías de saber que la magia negra que utilizaste es muy peligrosa…

-Hermione… yo…

-No te preocupes, dejaste tu cuerpo en el mundo material y junco con él también se quedó el hechizo

-¿Sabes del hechizo?

-He estado observándolos cuidadosamente, al igual que tus padres. Sé que quieres pedirme ayuda, Harry, pero no puedo ayudarte en un tema del cual no tengo mucho conocimiento, pero he visto lo que ha estado pasando y tengo que decirte rápido lo que pasa, el hechizo solo me concede algunos minutos…

Primero, tienes que vigilar más estrechamente a Ron, te necesita más de lo que crees, está perdido y necesita ayuda y consejo que solo tú puedes darle

-¿Qué es lo que le ha estado pasando?

-Después de mi muerte Ron ha estado muy deprimido, usa una vía de escapatoria para su dolor alejándose de la realidad que lo rodea, tienes que advertirle que las consecuencias pueden ser fatales, el no está conciente de lo que puede acarrearle

-Lo sabía¿Qué puedo…?

-Lo sabrás en cuanto regreses al castillo, luego de ayudarle todas las respuestas aparecerán por si solas, incluso la que más te atormenta

-¿Podré librarme del hechizo?

-Podrás, pero deberás estar alerta para poder ver las señales que te llegarán, de lo contrario todo estará perdido. Pero, créeme, todos los sacrificios que haz hecho tendrán su recompensa antes del final

Harry despertó lentamente entre el pentágono que había hecho con las velas, miró su reloj, habían pasado dos horas desde que el ritual comenzó, eran casi las tres de la mañana

Se puso de pie rápidamente, tenía que comenzar a moverse si no quería que alguien más se enterara de que había pasado la mita de la noche tirado en el bosque prohibido

Con su varita hizo que se desvanecieran las velas y comenzó su trayecto hasta el castillo cuando…

-Te dije que nos encontraríamos de nuevo

Armand había llegado y había abrazado a Harry por la espalda, mientras hablaba besaba suavemente el cuello de Harry que hacía intentos por liberarse de Armand, cosa imposible ya que este era aún más viejo y poderoso que Lestat

-Suéltame – susurró Harry

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – dijo Armand clavando sus colmillos en el cuello de Harry el cual comenzó a beber su sangre. Harry se movía, golpeaba, gritaba, todo para que aquel madito le dejara, todo resultó nulo…

Su vista comenzaba a volverse borrosa, mientras era conciente de que su fuerza lo abandonaba y entonces Armand súbitamente soltó a Harry, que calló de espaldas contra el suelo del bosque mientras miraba la batalla que se desarrollaba a unos metros

Armand intentaba, por todos los medios, evadir a un gran hombre lobo de que lo mordiera, si lo hacía Armand sabía que las consecuencias podían ser fatales. Mientras un gran perro negro se acercaba a Harry, mordiendo su túnica comenzó a arrastrarlo, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la batalla el perro volvió a su forma humana, dejando ver a un muy preocupado Sirius

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que es evidente que no – dijo Harry, tratando de controlar su voz, que amenazaba con no salir

Sirius tomó entre sus brazos a Harry y lo llevó hasta el castillo, con sumo cuidado lo llevaba hasta la enfermería, cuando Harry dijo:

-No, llévame con Lestat

-No pienso…

-Madame Pomfrey no puede ayudarme ahora, Lestat sí

No muy convencido Sirius llevó a Harry hacia las mazmorras, no tardó mucho en llegar al despacho del profesor, quien miró sorprendido la escena

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tú estúpido amigo – dijo Harry, mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello, la herida ya había cerrado, pero eso no compensaba la pérdida de sangre que había sido considerable. Lestat se dio cuenta de esto último, recostó al moreno en el sillón y no dudó en tomar su muñeca y morderla con sus colmillos para luego ofrecérsela a Harry quien no dudó en tomarla con ambas manos y alimentarse ávidamente de la sangre de su amante

Sirius sabía que aquello no estaba bien, sabía que Dumbledore le había prohibido explícitamente a Harry beber sangre, aunque, a la vez sabía que la sangre de vampiro era altamente revitalizarte cuando la bebían entre ellos y que con un poco de la sangre de Lagndon su sobrino quedaría mejor que con unos pocos sorbos de su sangre que con cualquiera de las pociones que la enfermera pudiera darle

Harry pareció tardar una eternidad en liberar la muñeca de Lestat de su agarre y respirar un poco más acompasadamente mientras trataba de relajarse en el sillón donde lo habían dejado

-Ve con Remus, yo estaré bien – dijo Harry

-Creo que lo mejor será que me quede – dijo mirando a Lestat

-Sabes que Remus puede resultar muy mal herido si no recibe ayuda¡Ve! Yo esperaré hasta que regreses

Sirius, aún mirando ceñudo a Lestat le dijo

-Si te atreves a hacerle algo, cualquier cosa, juro que no descansaré hasta quemarte vivo, miembro por miembro

Sirius salió del despacho, dejando a Harry solo con Lestat, quien solo le miró durante un largo rato, mientras Harry intentaba, en vano, dormir un poco mientras Harry se preparaba para lo que quedaba de una larga noche

**TBC**

**Siento que este cap sea corto, pero por fin di a conocer la idea que me dio cierta chica con un review, en un principio Harry iba a tener que averiguar lo que le pasaba a Ron solo, ahora va a tener algo de ayuda de Hermione**

**Bueno, aquí dejo una pista muy importante y muy notoria, espero que todos se hayan dado cuenta de cual es**

**En cuanto a Draco, siento darle tantas vueltas a lo de su embarazo pero tengo que poner los puntos de vista de todos, en cuanto a Brianne y Mary, ellas pronto tendrán su importancia**

**Se aceptan sugerencias**

**Respuestas a los reviews: **

**Inocent Muggle: **Harry asi de despiadado, es un buen cambio en efecto y piensa seguir siendo despiadado en un futuro :P Como te conté, lo del beso surgió de pronto, no creo que tenga mucha relevancia en la historia, aunque intenté agregar el beso con Mary simplemente no se dio, tal vez el prox cap, ok? Lo de la frialdad… cierto, esa discusión la basé en una que tuve con Gerardo :P Besos y Grax x leer

**Laurita: **Espero que ya hayas terminado con el libro, la verdad yo consideré que está muy bueno, cuando lo leí al principio comencé a pensar que era un fict, pero, luego de llegar a la mitad me di cuenta de que ahí sigue el estilo de Jo, de hecho, pienso sacar un fict que sea continuación del 7º, x ahí de Octubre, espero q lo leas. Dumbledore no descubrió a Harry, sino que estaba preocupado, Harry, aunque se muestre frío con todos y no siga siendo el niño dorado sigue conservando parte del respeto que le tiene a Dumbledore. Estoy tomando cursos de francés desde hace casi 2 meses, lamento informar que para las conversaciones me he limitado a usar el traductor :P espero avanzar más, ya voy en básicos 2 XD Bueno, espero que te guste este cap y que te pases a dar una vuelta por mi fict Every you Every me Besos y Grax x leer

**The angel of the dreams: **Si, cambia la canción x q pienso reservarla para otro cap donde va a quedar mejor. Es cierto, Draco todavía no olvida a Harry. Aquí vez PARTE de lo que estaba buscando Harry en los libros, si crees que eso es todo, espera a saber que era lo demás que estaba buscando… Lucius no se va a enterar en un buen tiempo de quien es el padre y, cuando lo haga, creo que va a correr sangre XD Me da gusto que hayas encontrado la libreta, d vdd, claro que leí entrevista, gracias a ese libro me dio mi manía por los vampiros y lo gótico, espero que leas todos los libros valen mucho la pena (excepto tal vez Memnoch el diablo)

Lucius siempre querrá a Draco a su manera, una muy estricta manera, pero lo quiere. No es uno de mis deseos inconcientes besar a Draco, simplemente la escena surgió y no pude evitar escribirla. La canción es de HIM, por si acaso no la puse, muy buena para desilusiones amorosas :P Besos y Grax x leer

**Ahora, la canción:**

Ever dream _(Siempre soñar)_

Ever felt away with me _(Siempre te sentí lejos de mi)  
_Just once that all I need _(Justo loq ue necesito enseguida)  
_Entwined in finding you one day _(Entrelazando en encontrarte un día)  
_  
Ever felt away without me _(Siempre te sentiste lejos sin mi) _  
My love, it lies so deep _(Mi amor yace tan profundo)_

Ever dream of me_ (Siempre sonar conmigo)_

Would you do it with me_ (¿Lo harías conmigo?)_  
Heal the scars and change the stars _(Sanar las cicatrices y cambiar las estrellas)  
_Would you do it for me_ (¿Lo harías por mi?)_  
Turn loose the heaven within _(Desatar el paraiso interno)_

I'd take you away (_Te llevaré lejos)_  
Castaway on a lonely day _(Abandonando en un día solitario)_  
Bosom for a teary cheek _(El pecho para una mejilla llorosa)_  
My song can but borrow your grace_ (Mi canción no puede si no pedir tu gracia)_

Ever felt away with me_ (Siempre te sentí lejos conmigo)_  
Just once that all I need_ (Solo una vez, todo lo que necesito)_  
Entwined in finding you one day _(Entrelazando en encotrarte un día)_

Ever felt away without me _(Siempre te sentiste lejos sin mi) _  
My love, it lies so deep _(Mi amor yace tan profundo)_

Ever dream of me_ (Siempre sonar conmigo)_

Come out, come out wherever you are (Sla, sal, donde quiera que estés)  
So lost in your sea_ (Tan perdido en tu mar)_  
Give in, give in for my touch _(Ríndete, ríndete ante mi toque)  
_For my taste for my lust (Ante mi sabor, ante mi lujuría)

Ever felt away with me_ (Siempre te sentí lejos conmigo)_  
Just once that all I need_ (Solo una vez, todo lo que necesito)_  
Entwined in finding you one day _(Entrelazando en encotrarte un día)_

Ever felt away without me _(Siempre te sentiste lejos sin mi) _  
My love, it lies so deep _(Mi amor yace tan profundo)_

Ever dream of me_ (Siempre sonar conmigo)_

Your beauty cascaded on me _(Tu belleza cayó sobre mi)_  
In this white night fantasy _(En esta blanca fantasia nocturna)  
_  
"All I ever craved were the two dreams I shared with you. _("Todo lo que siempre pedí son dos sueños que compartí contigo)  
_One I now have, will the other one ever dream remain. _(Ahora tengo uno mientras que el otro siempre permanecerá)  
_For yours I truly wish to be." _(Para los tuyos realmente deseo ser")_

**Besos**


	12. 11 PoIsOn GiRl

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto, solo lo hago por mera diversión y matar momentos de ocio**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

**Capítulo 11 – Poison Girl **

Para cuando Sirius volvió, cerca del amanecer llevaba consigo a un muy desmejorado Remus, el cual no presentaba heridas muy graves y aseguró que a pesar de sus esfuerzos Armand había logrado escapar. Eran casi las 6 de la mañana cuando la reprimenda contra Harry comenzó por parte de Sirius

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió! Pudiste haber muerto y…

-Un vampiro puede debilitarse mucho hasta el punto de dormir durante años si se le quita gran parte de su sangre, Sirius, más no morir

-Me importa un comino¡¿Quién te manda a estar en el bosque prohibido a esas horas¡No tienes ni idea de lo preocupados que estábamos cuando escuchamos tus gritos!

-No debiste preocuparte, yo podía manejarlo…

-¡No mientas¡No quiero ni pensar en lo que te hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos llegado!

Harry se quedó callado mientras Sirius trataba de controlar su enojo lo mejor posible, no era fácil, sentía que su ahijado había casi arriesgado su vida sin razón por que Harry no pensaba mencionar nada del hechizo

La reprimenda apreció durar horas, a las 7 de la mañana a Harry se le permitió ir a la sala común para cambiarse e ir a clases. Harry llegó al dormitorio y vio que todos sus compañeros tenían las cortinas de su cama cerradas, excepto Ron, que no estaba en su cama, parecía que no había pasado la noche ahí lo cual alegró a Harry, desde que Hermione había muerto Ron no parecía tener a ninguna persona especial con quien estar, de alguna forma se sintió culpable de no haber ayudado a su amigo a superar la irremediable pérdida de la chica, debió estar ahí para él…

Harry estaba por entrar al baño, dispuesto a darse una ducha, cuando escuchó algo

Ron estaba dentro del baño, si no se equivocaba estaba… ¿Riendo?

Harry se adentró en el baño para encontrar a su amigo, parecía ebrio, pero Harry no pudo detectar nada parecido al olor del alcohol. El pelirrojo estaba sentado sobre el retrete soltando una risa muy leve, tan leve que solamente Harry, con sus sentidos agudizados de vampiro, y él mismo podía escuchar, mientras algunas lágrimas surcaban su rostro

-¿Ron?

-¿Dónde estuviste? – dijo Ron que parecía tener la mirada perdida, definitivamente parecía estar ebrio

-Tuve que salir

-¿En serio? – dijo poniéndose de pie, con un esfuerzo considerable, intentó caminar pero fracasó estrepitosamente, cayendo al suelo del baño y rompiéndose el labio – Mierda… - murmuró

Harry se acercó a ayudarle cuando el pelirrojo lo apartó

-¡Déjame!

-No seas ridículo – dijo Harry tomándolo de los hombros y sentándolo con mucha facilidad en el piso del baño, solo fue entonces que notó un olor muy peculiar, un aroma dulzón que parecía provenir de su amigo - ¿Qué demonios…?

-Tu cicatriz es graciosa – dijo Ron mirando con desdén a su amigo – tiene forma de rayo

-Ron¿Qué hiciste?

-Dime, Harry ¿Recuerdas algo del día que la mataron?

-No lo presencié, si eso es a lo que te refieres – dijo Harry dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablaban del tema – y no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, si Draco no me lo hubiera dicho no lo sabría

-Oh, si¡Malfoy¡El siempre maldito Malfoy! – dijo Ron enojado

-Sé que nunca te gustó Draco, Ron, pero no veo por que compórtate así, lo nuestro terminó hace tiempo…

-Si, pero nunca te diste cuenta¿Verdad¡No es que no me agrade¡Lo detesto¡Detesto que tuvieras tanto tiempo para él cuando regresaste de solo merlín sabe que en el castillo de Voldemort y no para mí¡Soy tu amigo¡TU MEJOR AMIGO!

-Eso lo sé, Ron, por eso mismo prometimos tratar de rehacer nuestra amistad…

-Si, hemos hecho esfuerzos considerables –dijo Ron en un tono sarcástico que Harry no creía haber escuchado jamás, Harry reparó en que había un frasco en el piso, cerrado. Harry se apresuró a tomarlo antes de que Ron pudiera ocultárselo – Dame eso – no era un petición, era una orden. Harry no hizo caso y admiró el frasco, era una poción, de eso estaba seguro, pero, no tenía idea de lo que era, pero ya lo consultaría con alguien

-Es cierto, ninguno se ha esforzado por volver a tener la amistad que solíamos tener, pero… he estado muy ocupado con otras cosas, Ron, no quiero decir que tu no seas prioritario, sino que simplemente he tratado de buscar una forma de… hacer las cosas más fáciles, para todos

-No hay formula mágica para ser feliz, Harry, tu deberías saberlo

-Lo sé, lo sé – dijo hablando más consigo mismo que con el pelirrojo que tenía en frente – vamos, Ron, ponte de pie, tenemos clase en 2 horas y…

-¿Todavía no lo entiendes? No planeo ir a clase, no planeo salir de esta habitación no veo el punto

-Ron, te vestirás, te darás un baño y bajarás a desayunar, luego hablaremos de eso – dijo Harry con firmeza ayudándole a su amigo a meterse en la ducha y accionando el agua fría, por lo que recibió un grito de su amigo – espero que con esto despiertes, te des cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaste hace algunos segundos y pienses en lo que dices – dejó a Ron en la ducha, claramente confundido – Volveré en 30 minutos y si no estás listo yo mismo lo haré por ti

Harry salió y se dirigió, lo más rápido que pudo de vuelta a la enfermería, donde Remus ya estaba despierto y tomaba el desayuno en su cama

-Harry – dijo en un tono mucho más animoso que su padrino – Hola¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor – dijo Harry - ¿Tú estás bien?

-No sufrí ningún daño irremediable – dijo invitando a Harry a sentarse cerca – supongo que necesitas algo o no te arriesgarías a venir y volverte a encontrar a Sirius

-¿Podrías decirme que es esto? – dijo mostrándole el frasco que Ron había tenido hacía solo unos minutos, Lupin examinó el líquido, nóvienlo lentamente el frasco, por último lo abrió, lo olió y parecía listo para dar su veredicto

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Lo encontré, en el salón de defensa, alguien apreció tirarlo cuando salía

-¿No tienes idea de lo que es?

-No

-Es _Dildolia_ – los ojos de Harry se abrieron en asombro – veo que sabes lo que es, me da gusto saber que no al reconoces de vista, eso me indica que no haz sido lo suficientemente tonto como para tomarlo, a diferencia del chico o chica que dejó caer esto ¿No tienes alguna idea de quien pudo ser?

-Tú sabes que compartimos clase de defensa con Hufflepuff

-¿Alguien de quien sospeches?

-Nadie, aparentemente no estoy muy al tanto del comportamiento de mis compañeros

-Escucha, Harry, esto es serio. La persona que esté tomando esto debe tener un grave problema, si llegas a enterarte de quien se trata quiero que le ayudes, no es necesario que me lo digas, solo quiero que intentes ayudarle

-Si me entero de quien es lo haré

-Bien, te recomiendo que vuelvas a la torre, todavía te falta prepararte y, hoy tienes clase con Sirius

-Claro, gracias por todo, Remus

* * *

-¡Draco, juro por todas tus generaciones pasadas que si no te despiertas en menos de 15 segundos te obligaré a hacerlo!

Draco abrió los ojos a regañadientes mientras veía como Brianne sacaba su uniforme del closet y lo acomodaba sobre su cama

-¿Te importaría apúrate? – dijo arrojándole una toalla como una clara indirecta de que se diera un baño

-¿Qué es tan urgente como para que interrumpa mi sueño de belleza?

-Snape quiere vernos en su oficina en 20 minutos

Draco reaccionó inmediatamente ante esto, se dirigió rápidamente al baño y se duchó lo más rápido posible y se vistió para reunirse con Brianne y Mary en la sala común, salieron de esta y solo tuvieron que caminar un poco antes de llegar a la oficina de Snape

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que se trata esto?

-Ninguna – dijo Mary mientras llamaba a la puerta, un débil "Adelante" y los tres se adentraron en la habitación

-Siéntense - dijo Snape, los tres los miraron con curiosidad – originalmente iba a llamar exclusivamente a Draco, pero creo que este es un asunto que les compete a los tres. – la chimenea estaba encendida y de pronto, entre las llamas apareció el rostro de Lucius Malfoy, se veía considerablemente más descuidado que la última vez que Draco lo había visto, pero seguía transmitiendo su aire de seguridad en si mismo al cien por ciento, a pesar de que solo se podía apreciar su cabeza

-Que bien que todos estén aquí, no puedo hablar mucho, la red puede estar intervenida así que solo diré lo más importante. Draco, es imperativo que tomes una decisión en canto Severus te diga lo que ha estado pasando y necesito saber cual será a más tardar mañana. Lo que él les diga no debe salir de esta habitación bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿Comprenden? – los tres asintieron – Bien, eso era todo pro mi parte, espero no tener que volver a comunicarme pronto. Draco, tu madre irá a la escuela dentro de un par de semanas para hablar con el director, estaremos en contacto

Y la cabeza del mayor de los Malfoy desapareció de entre las llamas

-Como bien dijo Lucius – continuó el profesor de pociones – lo que se está por discutir aquí no debe saberlo nadie más, ni siquiera el profesor Dumbledore. Draco, Lord Voldemort ha tenido un repentino y extraño interés en ti y en que te conviertas lo más pronto posible en Death Eater

-¿Qué? – dijo Draco en un suave susurro

-Exacto, tu padre ha logrado disuadirlo, pero el Dark Lord no puede aceptar una negativa por mucho tiempo, la primera vez que dijo que quería que estuvieran es su presencia fue dos días antes de que se enterara de tu condición

Draco recordó las palabras de su padre el día que se enteró de su embarazo

_-¿Padre?_

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Por qué te tomas esto con tanta… bueno, tranquilidad?_

_-Por que puede que este hubiera sido el momento perfecto para que algo así pasara_

-Así que eso era…

-El punto es que debes tomar una decisión, Draco

-No pienso aliarme a Voldemort, si eso es lo que quieres decir

-Creo que eso no requiere aclaración – dijo Snape, él ya sabía que su ahijado no tenía ninguna ambición de ser un Death Eater, el mismo había hecho claro en muchas ocasiones que convertirse en un seguidor de un mago con un claro delirio de egocentrismo no era algo que quería hacer de su vida, en especial cuando esto implicaría doblegar su orgullo y dedicar su vida a lamer las botas de alguien – No te queremos obligar a elegir si te unes o no a el Dark Lord, como es evidente, ninguna de las personas presentes querría eso, lo único q8e queremos es que consideres tus opciones ya que no te he presentado el panorama completo

Draco se acomodó en su silla, se sentía de alguna forma aliviado con el apoyo que las dos personas que estaban a su lado le proporcionaban, tanto Mary como Brianne se habían convertido en su principal fuente de apoyo, siempre ahí para el, si eso no era amistad incondicional entonces no sabía que era

-Lo que necesitas saber, Draco, es esto, si tu padre sigue negándose a que tu iniciación tome lugar el mismo Dark Lord comenzará a indagar, y si se entera de tu condición no dudará en querer saber quien es el padre, que si no me equivoco, es Potter. ¿Puedes comprender lo tentador que sería para él tener de su lado a uno de los herederos de Gryffindor? No podemos permitir que algo así pase, tanto por tu bien como pero el del bebé lo que te deja con 3 opciones. Primera, tu hijo te aporta una especie de protección, una seguridad de no ser iniciado por que si se te llega a lanzar algún hechizo durante el periodo prenatal el bebé puede resultar afectado, durante los siguientes cinco meses estarías seguro, pero queda el riesgo de que llegue a oídos del Dark Lord la identidad del padre. Tú segunda opción, acelerar el embarazo, es una posibilidad, aunque muy riesgosa para ambos, pero le permitiría al bebé el beneficio del anonimato, claro que, luego de dar a luz tendrías que iniciarte

-Eso no me deja muchas opciones¿O no?

-Sabes bien que luego de que se te ofrece ser un Death Eater puedes aceptar o morir, no hay más opciones. Una vez realizado el pacto de sangre no hay marcha atrás, recondenas a un servicio de por vida

-Eso es algo que no pensamos permitir – dijo Mary – somos responsables del bebé de Draco y por tanto de el también¿No hay alguna forma de evitar…?

-Espere – dijo Brianne, interrumpiendo a su amiga - ¿Dijo algo de un pacto de sangre¿Eso es parte de la iniciación?

-En efecto señorita Valo

-Entonces, si se hace un enlace mágico más poderoso… ¿Es posible que…?

-Dio en el clavo – dijo Snape – De hecho, esa es la tercera opción con la que cuentas, Draco. Hacer un enlace mágico más poderoso que un pacto de sangre no permitiría que la iniciación se llevara acabo a menos que las dos partes del primer enlace estuvieran de acuerdo. Cosa que no va a pasar – dijo mirando las chicas – como pueden imaginar, señoritas, ustedes son las mejores candidatas para realizar el enlace mágico…

-No creo estarte siguiendo, Severus ¿Qué tipo de enlace puede ser más poderoso que un pacto de sangre?

-Un enlace de magia conjugada, en otras palabras, matrimonio – dijo Mary

-Muy bien, señorita Molko (no se aceptan comentarios del apellido) ustedes dos son las mejores candidatas ya que tienen una idea de lo que deberán hacer y sus familias no tienen trato con el lado oscuro, que yo sepa, por lo que no se les puede obligar a aceptar que Draco haga el pacto de sangre…

-Wow, espere, profesor ¿Entiende que ambas somos menores de edad? Tenemos apenas 15 años, necesitaríamos autorización de nuestros padres, en caso de que quieran dárnosla, además de que los enlaces de magia conjugada es un pacto de por vida, cuando se aplica la frase de "Hasta que la muerte los separe". Quiero decir, una cosa es fingir se novias de Draco y otra totalmente diferente es enlazarnos con alguien de por vida prometiendo amarnos de por vida

-Eso es entendible, señorita Valo. Pero ninguna de ustedes está siendo forzada a enlazarse con el señor Malfoy, solo sugerí que eran las mejores candidatas en caso de que el señor Malfoy elija esta opción

-Esto no es algo fácil, Severus – dijo Draco con su apariencia inmutable – te comunicaré mi decisión en la tarde, antes de la comida

-Está bien, Draco, espero que decidas lo mejor, no solo es tu vida de la que estos discutiendo, si no la de tu hijo también

-Lo sé, Severus

-Bien, retírense – dijo Snape a los tres amigos, nadie se atrevió a mirarse, hasta que llegaron al comedor, los tres se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin, mientras algunos murmullos se escuchaban alrededor

-¿Es que acaso no tienen nada mejor que ver! – dijo Brianne claramente enojada por las muy indiscretas miradas que les lanzaban a los tres. Como uno solo todos los rostros se giraron ya fuera para ver sus platos con intensidad o a hablar con algún amigo

-Escuchen – dijo Draco e voz baja – no quiero obligar a ninguna de las dos a hace algo que no quieran…

-¿Cuándo te invadió ese espíritu Gryffindor? – dijo Mary, mirando a Draco – Nosotras nos ofrecimos a cuidarte y la ultima opción que nos mencionó Snape es la más conveniente, los mantendría a salvo por más tiempo

-Pero ustedes…

-Nosotras nos ofrecimos a cuidarte – dijo Brianne – Mary tiene razón, hacemos esto por que queremos y estamos concientes de las consecuencias

-Bien, en ese caso, no estoy diciendo que vaya a elegir la tercera opción, pero si lo hiciera ¿Quien sería la que…?

La pregunta se ahogó en sus labios cuando un furioso Ronald Weasley se ponía de pie en la mesa de Gryffindor para comenzar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Harry

* * *

Lestat, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sabía que ya había amanecido y permanecía dentro de su ataúd sin poder dormir, lo llamaba dormir a cerrar los ojos para volver a abrirlos una vez que el cielo se oscurecía ya que los vampiros no soñaban

No podía creer el nivel de estupidez de su centenario amigo, Armand, el cual había vuelto mientras Harry reposaba en el sillón, al parecer, sobreponiéndose a la cantidad de sangre que había perdido cuando Armand lo había mordido

-Vete – dijo Lestat simplemente una vez que jaló a Armand a otra habitación, con la esperanza de que Harry no lo viera si despertaba

-¿Por qué? – preguntó armand con un leve aire de inocencia mientras analizaba una de sus heridas cerca de sus costillas que cerraba lentamente

-No seas cínico, el ataque a Harry llegará a oídos de Dumbledore, si no es que ya lo sabe y si alguien llega a enterarse de que yo te permití estar aquí sería mi perdición

-Claro, claro… Hogwarts es el único lugar seguro que queda ¿No? A menos que esa no sea la única razón por la que quieras prolongar tu estancia – dijo Armand abotonándose la camisa, la herida ya había cerrado

-Tú sabes que tengo razones importantes, podría ayudar a salvar lo que queda de nuestra especie que casi fue destruida por culpa de tu estupidez

-No me atribuyas tanto, Lestat. La destrucción de los nuestros fue algo inminente, se salvaron los que merecían salvarse, no las nuevas generaciones, esos ineptos que no merecían ser llamados vampiros, haciendo rituales satánicos, dándose a conocer entre los mortales, degradando a nuestra especie. Podrías verlo como que me deshice de la basura. Los pocos que quedamos somos los que merecíamos vivir

-Vil mentiroso, el Dark Lord nunca había tenido nada en contra de los de nuestra especie hasta que a ti se te ocurrió separarlo de Harry

-¿Le diste tu sangre? – preguntó Armand, su humor cambió drásticamente - ¿Fuiste tan inepto para hacer a Potter aún más poderoso? Tu sangre es la más antigua ¿Le darás más poder que a los más ancianos?

-Me vi forzado y fue por tu culpa que todo esto pasó, Dumbledore nunca me perdonaría que le hubiera dejado así, pudo haber muerto – dijo Lestat en un tono bajo, el, más que nadie sabía que si un vampiro no recibía sangre luego de ser herido de gravedad corría el riesgo de "morir" si se le podía llamar así a un ser que no estaba vivo, ni muerto

-¿No te lo perdonaría Dumbledore¿O Tú no podrías perdonarte? Te he visto, Lestat, he visto la intensidad de tu mirada cuando le vez, cuando le tocas, como tu corazón se acelera ante su sola mención, amas al muchacho, lo amas lo suficiente como para darle la espalda a la misión que tienes que completar

-En ningún momento dije que era una necesidad completarla, lo que hago lo estoy haciendo por mí cuenta, no por que sea una orden y tengo muy en claro lo que tengo que hacer, solo no he logrado terminarlo

-¿Y me llamas a mi un vil mentiroso? Amas a Potter, no lo entregarías aunque de ello dependiera tu vida

-¿Y si es así que?

-En ese caso el resto de nosotros tomará cartas en al asunto, Lestat, no lo dudes

Armand salió por la puerta de la habitación para no volver y Lestat lo sabía que aquello significaría que vendrían más en caso de que Armand consiguiera seguidores tan locos como él para seguirle, no dudaba que así sería y que entre ellos estaría Daniel, su amante y Louis, su primer y gran amor, su compañero en la inmortalidad. Pues bien, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos para esperar que la noche llegara para poder salir del ataúd, que llegara lo que tuviera que llegar, el lo estaría esperando, junto con Harry y un hombre lobo que estaría de su lado, sin duda alguna

* * *

**TBC**

**¡Solo 2 reviews! Bien, ustedes lo quisieron, si no dejan review no pienso actualizar, si no me llegan + de los dos que me llegaron esta vez no habrá nuevo cap. Ustedes deciden **

**Contestaciones:**

**Inocent Muggle:** Lo del hechizo, solo t lo contaría bajo los efectos del alcohol :P Mione tal vez vuelva a aparecer, no t preocupes. Si, supongo que hace mucho que olvidé lo que es ser niña, MUCHO tiempo, Lestat está más concentrado en su misión que debía cumplir pero que ahora no quiera cumplir¿Me doy a entender? Supongo que no. Si, bueno, aunque Harry sea Vampiro eso no le quita que se pueda asustar, en especial de Armand jaja. Gracias x leer

**The angel of the dreams: **Bueno, Lucius y Drake tienen una relación un tanto extraña, pero es no quita que se quieran como padre e hijo que son. Técnicamente no me robarías la canción a mí, sin no a HIM, yo no la escribí, si, mi delirio comenzó con los libros, sobre todo x q mis padres no me dejaban ver tele hasta que leyera 1 poco todos los días :P Sip va a correr sangre y Draco no olvida y dudo que perdone, en caso de que lo llegue a hacer va a ser muy difícil. Grax x leer

**Bueno, as lectoras quedan advertidas, falta de reviews, falta de caps**

**La canción: **

**Poison Girl**

I did it all just for her _(Lo hice todo sólo por ella)_  
I did it all just for her _(Lo hice todo sólo por ella)_  
And love's heart is death _(Y el corazón del amor está muerto)_  
For me and my poison girl_(Para mi y mi chica veneno)_

A prey she was for the cruelty of love _(Ella fue una oración para la crueldad del amor)_  
While its serpent inside crawled straight towards her heart_ (Mientras su serpiente interna se arrastraba hacia su corazón)_  
The coldest kiss love ceased to exist _(El beso más frío el amor cesa de existir)_  
While we grew apart like never before_ (Mientras nos apartabamos como nunca antes)_

I did it all just for her _(Lo hice todo sólo por ella)_  
I did it all just for her _(Lo hice todo sólo por ella)_  
And love's heart is death _(Y el corazón del amor está muerto)_  
For me and my poison girl_(Para mi y mi chica veneno)_

I did it all just for her _(Lo hice todo solo por ella)_  
I did it all just for her _(Lo hice todo solo por ella)_  
And love's heart is death _(Y el corazón del amor está muerto)_  
For me and my poison girl_(Para mi y mi chica veneno)_

the fire in her eyes _(El fuego en sus ojos)_  
grew dim and then died_ (Creció mortecino y luego murió)_  
as the poison inside_ (Mientras el lado venenoso)_  
reached her heart_ (Llegaba a su corazón)_

And the coldest kiss_ (Y el beso más frío)_  
faith ceased to exist_ (La fe cesa de existir)_  
as we grew apart _(Mientras nos alejabamos)_  
like never before_ (Como nunca antes)_

I did it all just for her _(Lo hice todo solo por ella)_  
I did it all just for her _(Lo hice todo solo por ella)_  
And love's heart is death _(Y el corazón del amor está muerto)_  
For me and my poison girl_(Para mi y mi chica veneno)_

I did it all just for her _(Lo hice todo solo por ella)_  
I did it all just for her _(Lo hice todo solo por ella)_  
And love's heart is death _(Y el corazón del amor está muerto)_  
For me and my poison girl_(Para mi y mi chica veneno)_

And the taste of the poison on her lips is of a tomb

I did it all just for her _(Lo hice todo solo por ella)_  
I did it all just for her _(Lo hice todo solo por ella)_  
And love's heart is death _(Y el corazón del amor está muerto)_  
For me and my poison girl_(Para mi y mi chica veneno)_

I did it all just for her _(Lo hice todo solo por ella)_  
I did it all just for her _(Lo hice todo solo por ella)_  
And love's heart is death _(Y el corazón del amor está muerto)_  
For me and my poison girl_(Para mi y mi chica veneno)_

Poison girl _(Chica veneno)_

Poison girl _(Chica veneno)_

Poison girl _(Chica veneno)_

Poison girl _(Chica veneno)_

And love's heart is death _(Y el corazón del amor está muerto)_  
For me and my poison girl_(Para mi y mi chica veneno)_  
In this poison world _(En este mundo envenenado)_


	13. 12 HeArTaChE eVeRy MoMeNt

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto, solo lo hago por mera diversión y matar momentos de ocio**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

**Capítulo 12 - Heartache every moment**

_Uno de los raros fenó0menos de la cultura grecorromana era la mutilación ritual, dónde sacerdotes, farsantes, devotos y gente por el estilo mutilaban sus órganos genitales por razones de culto religioso _

_Metragirtes era el nombre que se le daba a los grupos devotos de Démeter o alguna de sus formas subsidiarias, el término significa "mendicantes de la madre". Iban y venían por las ciudades cantando danzando, pidiendo y también pretendían profetizar el futuro_

_Todos eran castrados en honor de la diosa, de acuerdo con lo que se sabe, cuando el proceso se llevaba acabo la gente estaba completamente conciente, pero se e daba Dildolia para aliviar el dolor e incluso ayudaba a que las personas quedaran en un estado de estupor por un largo tiempo_

_Aquella poción traía consecuencias, por supuesto, desde gente que nunca podía salir de su estado hasta los que sufrían taquicardias y morían por su culpa. Hoy en día la poción sigue siendo utilizada por personas inconcientes que no saben los altos riesgos que conlleva esta poción alucinógena que, lamentablemente, el altamente adictiva…_

Aquel trozo del libro que Harry había leído en la biblioteca "Verdades de la mitología Griega" no dejaba de pasar por su cabeza ¿En que demonios había estado pensando Ron? Él más que nadie entendía lo difícil que había sido la pérdida de su mejor amiga, pero no por ello comenzaría a beber pociones alucinógenas, por que a Harry no le cabía duda de que Ron había probado otras pociones de ese tipo ya que la Dildolia era una de las más fuertes pociones alucinógenas que había

Eso era algo que tenía que aclarar con Ron cuanto antes, siempre sospechó que su amigo podía tener algo que ocultarle, incluso había llegado a pasarle por la cabeza que podía llegar a ser adicto a las bebidas alcohólicas, como el había llegado a serlo después de ese rompimiento que tuvo con Draco, a causa del imbécil de Nott

El solo recuerdo de la vida que había llevado antes de todo comenzara a decaer después de su secuestro lo hizo sonreír amargamente, estuvo a punto de evocar aquella vieja imagen que tantas veces había sido una causa de insomnio, por suerte logró contenerse, si todo lo que Hermione le había dicho era cierto…

"-¿Podré librarme del hechizo?

-Podrás, pero deberás estar alerta para poder ver las señales que te llegarán, de lo contrario todo estará perdido. Pero, créeme, todos los sacrificios que haz hecho tendrán su recompensa antes del final"

No tenía idea de si Hermione estaba en lo correcto, pero si así era… entonces todo valía la pena, cada uno de los sacrificios que había hecho valdrían la pena, solo esperaba, más que ser perdonado, poder perdonarse a sí mismo

Llegó a la sala común antes de lo que esperaba. Se encontró con que Ron había bajado a desayunar o al menos eso era los que Seamus le había dicho

Se dirigió al comedor con un poco más de lentitud, tratando de pensar en algún discurso moralista que plantearle a su amigo antes de llegar a su destino

Cada vez que entraba al Gran comedor era víctima de una serie de sentimientos, el primero era de dicha, con el solo olor a comida caliente era más que suficiente para lograr recordar el sabor y la textura que solía tener la comida, luego recordaba que nunca volvería a comer y eso provocaba que una máscara de indiferencia se apoderara de su rostro mientras veía al resto del los alumnos comer sin parar

Encontró a Ron con facilidad, su típica cabellera pelirroja resaltaba entre la multitud mientras terminaba con su desayuno mientras leía un pergamino que al parecer tenía algo muy divertido en él

-¿Qué lees?

-Una carta muy interesante¿Pensabas enviársela a alguien, Harry?

Harry trató de no mostrar el miedo de que aquella carta fuera leída, no tanto por el hecho de que fuera en público, si no por que sería leída en su presencia

-Deberías aprender a no tomar las cosas de los demás, Ron, por favor regrésamela - dijo con un tono de fría indiferencia que llamó la atención de toas las personas que estaban cerca

-No has contestado a mi pregunta, amigo ¿Quien es afortunado... - volvió su vista a la carta - "príncipe"?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Ron. Dame eso

-Es solo que nunca sospeché que tuvieras alma de poeta, Harry - se dirigió a los pocos que escuchaban atentos a la "Discusión" - Escuchen "Mi mar nocturno eres tú, mi luna empañada eres tú, mi patética ilusión eras tú. Siempre te soñé, siempre te idolatré. ¿Por qué? Si solamente nublaste mi alma carcomida... sin ti no puedo respirar, sin ti yo ya no existo, sin ti solamente soy un ente... inerte... demente... irisdicente...

Espero con ansias verte, ver tus ojos claros, ver tu boca petrificada... te amo... mi valiente príncipe

¿Por qué me siento tan vacío? Llévame por favor a tu elevada fortaleza, protégeme de mis fantasmas y no dejes de sostenerme en un abrazo que dure mil y un años..."

Fue ahí cuando la carta fue arrancada de manos de Ron, sin que consiguiera terminar de leerla, Harry no parecía abochornado ni nada por el estilo , se limitó a guardar la carta que había escrito hacía mucho tiempo, incluso entes de ser secuestrado, para ser más exactos, dos días después de su separación de Draco ahora que había sido leída en voz alta creyó seriamente haberse sentido muy mal de la cabeza como para conseguir semejante cursilería en base a pasar a dos días sin pensar en nada ni nadie que no fuera Draco

El semblante de Harry era tan frío que sorprendió a algunas de las personas que estaban cerca… en parte por el contenido de la carta y en parte por que nunca creyeron que Harry tendría un lado tan Slytherin

-¿Es que acaso nunca te enseñaron modales, Ronnie? – dijo Harry mirando a su amigo que se había puesto de pie

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry¿Te da miedo que la gente recuerde tu lado humano?

-Creo que tenemos que hablar en privado…

-¿Por que no hablamos aquí, Harry¿A que le tienes miedo?

-Ron, es en serio, tenemos que hablar – dijo tomando a Ron del brazo con la intención de sacarlo del comedor

-No me toques, maldito monstruo

Ante la sorpresa de todos Ron le soltó un golpe en la mandíbula a Harry, a este apenas y le dolió, pero Ron no parecía querer desistir y continuó con sus fallidos intentos de golpearlo hasta que la profesora McGonagall apareció

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando? – dijo Con una cara que indicaba que aquella mañana Gryffindor perdería, cuando menos, 50 puntos

* * *

A pesar del pequeño alboroto que se armó en el gran comedor eso no impediría que llegara tarde a clases, o al menos eso fue lo que Brianne le dijo a Draco y Mary que parecían muy interesados en ese pequeño pleito entre Gryffindors

Ella se limitó a dirigirse a su salón favorito, estaba en el 7º piso, uno de los tantos salones que eran generalmente utilizados para la clase de encantamientos. Este era su predilecto específicamente por las ventanas, estas eran lo suficientemente amplias como para tener un espectacular panorama de los terrenos de la escuela

Sacó de su mochila su cuaderno de dibujo, hacía semanas que trabajaba en un dibujo de los terrenos de la escuela, no supo que fue lo que la hizo decidirse por hacer algo así, pero de alguna forma un sentimiento de nostalgia se había instalado en ella y no parecía querer abandonarla

De la nada le llegó a la mente una canción que solía escuchar cuando estaba de gira con su padre, se la había recomendado un muggle, le encantaba, la canción se llamaba "Why does it always rain on me?"

Se sentía confundida, lo que Snape le había dicho en la mañana era suficiente para que más de una chica en la escuela saltara de alegría. La perspectiva de casarse con Draco Malfoy era algo que prácticamente nadie negaría, después de todo, venía de una excelente familia, tenía dinero que algunos solo se atreverían a soñar y aseguraba una posición social de lo mejor

La parte mala… Ella, personalmente, podía jurar amar de por vida a Draco, pasar sus años dorados de adolescencia y desenfreno como esposa de Draco, amándolo y venerándolo hasta el delirio pero no sabiendo que el se veía obligado a fingir amarla. Aquella vocecilla egoísta de su cerebro podía llegar a ser tan manipuladora… después de todo ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse por un bebé que no era de ella¿Por qué pasar su vida entera amando a alguien que no la amaba?

Ella de alguna forma sabía que ella era la candidata ideal para celebrar la ceremonia de enlace, los padres de Mary nunca lo aprobarían, además de que dudaba que ella estuviera dispuesta… solo quedaba ella

-¡Maldición! – dijo, profiriendo el insulto en contra de ese pequeño lado Gryffindor, aquella vocecilla que solo aparecía cuando se trataba de ayudar a alguien de su misma casa

Con un pequeño carboncillo (tenía que recordar comprar más cuando volviera a ir a Hogsmeade) se sentó a lado de la ventana, tratando de obtener la mejor vista posible antes de comenzar a dibujar, ya tenía un ligero bosquejo, solo era cuestión de agregar los detalles

-¿No deberías estar en clases? – dijo un voz chillona que casi la hace trazar una línea a través de todo su dibujo, impulso que logró controlar

-¿No deberías sacar tu enorme y fea nariz de asuntos que no te incumben? – dijo Brianne molesta cuando vio de quien se trataba, al verla tuvo la certeza de que quería sorprenderla con la esperanza de que arruinara su dibujo

-No hay razón de ser tan grosera – dijo ella haciendo un puchero, a lo cual Brianne elevó una de sus cejas en aristocrático gesto de incredulidad ¿De hecho creería que se iba a compadecer de ella?

-No estoy de humor para aguantar a nadie Myrtle - dijo ella mirando al fantasma, para luego volver su vista al dibujo – Y mucho menos a alguien con tanto auto-desprecio como tú

-Antes siempre tenías tiempo para mi – dijo Myrtle atravesando con su cabeza el cuaderno de dibujo de Brianne, arrancándole un bufido de frustración

-¿Acaso no entiendes, Myrtle¡No te soporto¡Tu sola presencia me es molesta!

-¡Claro, ahora te molesto! – dijo la fantasma enfadada – ¡Pero en primer año yo era tu única amiga¡Si no fuera por mi no sabrías la mitad de los secretos que oculta este castillo!

Brianne sonrió cruelmente

-Tienes razón, Myrtle, fuiste mi amiga alguna vez, aunque no sé en que punto tus berrinches, gritos y auto-desprecio me sacaron de mis casillas y me hice de amistades que de hecho todavía tuvieran pulso – Myrtle parecía a punto de llorar – Además, Myrtle, a diferencia tuya, crecí y con el tiempo llega la belleza, popularidad y más cosas que no espero que tú lo entiendas, claro está

Ahora si, Myrtle estaba llorando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, Brianne sacó un rollo de pergamino con su trabajo, ya terminado, de encantamientos, en caso de que a alguien se le apeteciera aparecer, siempre podía decir que no había acudido a clase por terminarlo. Para su suerte nadie pareció escuchar a la miserable fantasma que optó por callarse luego de casi 20 minutos de llanto ininterrumpido sin resultados

-Aún no me has dicho por que no estás en clases

-Tenía que pensar

-¿En que?

-Cosas

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Cosas que no te importan

-¿Así que Draco no se casará contigo, verdad? – eso si hizo que Brianne alzara su mirada

-No sé de que me hablas – dijo con voz convincente

-Los fantasmas podemos atravesar paredes… - dijo Myrtle, que parecía encantada de ser la que llevara el mando de la situación – Da la casualidad de que escuché parte de una plática muy interesante en el despacho del profesor Snape

-Si se lo dices a alguien te juro por mi vida que encontraré la forma de revivirte para volver a matarte de una forma aún más dolorosa

-No diré nada – dijo ella con voz inocente – siempre y cuando tú me digas que es lo que te molesta

-¿Por qué ese interés en lo que siento?

-Simplemente quiero saber

.Bien, en ese caso, la razón es esta, maldita entrometida, quiero casarme con Draco ¿De acuerdo? Y pienso hacerlo, ahora largo, tengo cosas que hacer

-¿Te crees la gran cosa por ello, no? Déjame decirte algo, señorita "Me cero lo mejor que ha pisado este colegio" Draco no te quiere y nunca te querrá ¿Cómo lo sé? Lo he visto, pasa las noches llorando por un amor imposible que no eres tú

-No por que todo el mundo te desprecie quiere decir que lo mismo es con todos Myrtle. Hay una enorme diferencia entre que no me ame y me tenga lástima, cosa que no es, yo sé que no me ama, y ¿Sabes que? No me importa, por que yo a él si y se que el me quiere, no como yo quisiera, pero me quiere, a diferencia de tu adorado chico ¿Cómo se llamaba? O si, Tom ¿Acaso alguna vez te dirigió la palabra mientras estuviste viva? Permíteme responder por ti, no, no lo hizo, por que eres un ser repugnante, una persona tan sumida en su propia autocompasión que resulta desagradable, alguien que no puede ser querida por que no se puede querer a si misma

Brianne tomó sus cosas y salió del salón, si había alguien que podía lograr sacarla de sus casillas esa era el engendro llorón que en ese momento hacía lo que mejor se le daba (ósea llorar) en el salón donde la había dejado

Se fue a la biblioteca con la esperanza de terminar su dibujo con el paisaje que ya conocía de sobra, lanzó sus cosas sobre una de las mesas recibiendo una no muy buena mirada de la bibliotecaria, se sentó y terminó continuó con su dibujo, esperando no ser interrumpida, sin embargo…

-¿Mal día?

-¡Joder¿Es que ya nadie puede dejarme en paz?

-Tranquila Drama Queen – dijo un chico de 7º con su uniforme de Ravenclaw – Cualquiera diría que yo tengo la culpa de lo que sea que te pasa

Brianne se abstuvo de desquitarse con Malcom, uno de sus pocos amigos, aunque no lo admitiera, el tenía razón, no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba. Colocó ambas manos en sus sienes, tratando de concentrarse en algo que no fuera su dibujo ni Malcom

-¿Me vas a decir lo que tienes?

-¿Desde cuando todo el mundo parece tan interesado en lo que me pasa o me deja de pasar?

-¿Bromeas? Desde que sales con Malfoy parece que se hubiera encendido un letrero sobre tu cabeza, de repente muchos amigos y amigas no dejan de molestarme para querer saber desde tu cumpleaños hasta la marca favorita de calzoncillos de tu padre

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un terreno menos hostil? – Preguntó Brianne al ver a la bibliotecaria mirarlos de forma asesina

Salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron sin rumbo aparente a donde sus pies los llevaran. De alguna forma para Brianne fue todo un alivio tener la oportunidad de hablar con Malcom, si bien no le dijo nada sobre la conversación de la mañana con Snape y compañía pudieron hablar de trivialidades, libros y de más, eso era todo lo que Brianne quería, hablar despreocupadamente con alguien que la entendiera

* * *

Las cosas parecieron no ir mejorando conforme el día avanzaba, todos llegaron a enterarse que debido al "pleitecito" de la mañana Harry fue castigado hasta que terminara el curso y Ron solamente 2 semanas, a pesar de que había sido el quien comenzó la pelea

En cuanto a nuestras Slytherins favoritas, Mary, que si había entrado a su clase, tuvo tempo para reflexionar todo lo que se dijo en la mañana al igual que Brianne que se reunió con Draco y la antes mencionada en la mazmorra donde los ineptos del 4º año acababan de terminar su clase con Snape

-Bien, chicas, no es por presionarlas, pero necesito que tomemos una decisión y no saldremos de esta habitación hasta que no sea tomada ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

-Bueno, no es por nada, pero mis padres son extremadamente conservadores, no creo que me lo permitan… mientras q tu padre… - dijo mirando a Brianne – Bueno, él es más liberal al respecto… tal vez haya más posibilidades de que lo permita

-Solo q habrá que inventar algo grande, como q estoy embarazada – dijo Brianne, de pronto una idea llegó a su mente - ¡Eso es¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

-¿De que hablas? – preguntó Draco viendo a las dos chicas que parecían acabar de tener la misma idea

-¿No lo ves? – dijo Mary – Es la solución perfecta, si ella finge un embarazo con un hechizo de ilusión, las cosas serán más fáciles para ti y nadie tendrá que saber de tu embarazo, si transferimos tu encantadora "inflamación" a Brianne será más creíble que se casen, de lo contrario sería muy repentino y eso disminuiría las sospechas del Dark Lord

-Es una buena idea, y, como dices, daría una justificación – reflexionó Draco

-Bien – dijo Brianne, poniéndose de pie – en ese caso ve con Snape y dile lo que pasará

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Mary

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca, necesito un libro para la tarea de Runas Antiguas, los veo al rato – dijo saliendo

-¿De que demonios habla?

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Draco

-Por que hoy tuvimos la clase de Runas Antiguas, en la mañana, cuando no entró

**TBC**

**Listo, por fin lo conseguí, debo disculparme eternamente por el retraso, pero Mary está de testigo del horrible bloqueo por el que pasé, así q en fin…**

**Espero que este cap les guste, a continuación, las respuestas a los reviews que se vieron obligadas a dejar: **

**gata89: No es exactamente Lestat, es mi versión de Lestat, incluí al resto de los personajes por que van a tener alguna importancia en el futuro. Gracias x leer**

**manini: Ya continué y disculpa muchísimo la tardanza. Gracias x leer**

**Zei-Kage no Kaze****: mmmm, Define loca… si he de ser honesta, lo estoy y mucho, pero si no fuera por mi locura no me llegarían ideas para escribir. Siento haberme tardado tanto, de vdd T entiendo en cuanto a lo de estar muy ocupada, digo, en el momento tengo 4 ficts en proceso (2 están por publicarse) Además de que es mi ultimo año en la prepa, la compañía de teatro y el a partir de la prox semana voy a estar trabajando, pero un review no te cuesta más de 5 minutos xa expresar lo horrible q es la historia o lo bien que va, no crees? Bueno, otra vez, me disculpo x el retraso y espero q el cap te guste Besos y grax x leer**

**Iva girl: En efecto, fue una amenaza ¿Quieres una prueba d q funcionó? Solo date cuenta d q dejaste review :P Bueno, pasando a otra cosa, siento muchísimo el retraso, espero que no vuelva a pasar. Besos y grax x leer**

**Ellien Black: Bueno, espero que dejes review + seguido, lo creas o no, tiene sus ventajas hacerlo y más aún si me dejas tu mail xa q t agregue a mi Messenger. En cuanto a lo de que estás un poco loca, no te preocupes, yo creo que todos los escritores lo estamos de lo contrario de dónde llegarían nuestras grandiosas ideas? Besos y gracias x leer**

**Laurita: En este cap port fin se explica lo que es la dildolia, y x q se pelean Ron y Harry. La misión de Lestat… tal vez se aclare en el sig cap. En cuanto a lo de enlazarse… temo q si, con Brianne, pero recuerda tmb q esto es un Harry/Draco y si, lo de Herm lo saqué de lo q pusiste en tu review. Siento haberme tardad en actualizar, de vdd q lo siento. Besos y grax x leer**

**Arashi Eiri****: tienes razón, pero en el cap apsado andaba en otro lado, asi q ni me molesté en chekr la ortografía :P Claro q si, protegeremos a Draco aunq nos cueste la vida :P como toda Sly honorable. Lo de meter a + personajes de Anne Rice… espero que lo haga todo mucho más interesante, sobre todo cuando Louis aparezca, No crees? Otra vez me disculpo x no haber actualizado, pero tu sabes x todo lo q he pasado y el hecho d q mi musa se fue de crucero x el Caribe o en fin, espero q te guste el cap. Besos**

**The angel of the dreams: Sip, hay algo de química Lestat/Harry y procuararé no enojarme tan seguido. Besos y Grax x leer**

**Beso a todos, ahí tiene la canción:**

From lashes to ashes _(De latigazos a cenizas)_

And from lust to dust _(Y de lujuria a polvo)_

In your sweetest torment _(En tu tormenta más dulce)_

I'm lost_ (Etoy perdido)_

And no heaven can help us_ (Y ningún cielo puede ayudarnos)_

Ready, willing, and able_ (Listo, predispuesto y capaz)_

To lose it all _(De perderlo todo)_

For a kiss so fatal _(Por un beso tan fatal)_

And so worn_ (Y tan usado)_

Oh, it's heartache every moment _(Oh, es un dolor en el corazón cada momento)_

From the start 'til the end_ (Desde el principio hasta le final)_

It's heartache every moment _(Es un dolor en el corazón cada momento)_

With you _(Contigo)_

Deeper into our heavenly suffering _(Más profundamente dentro de tu pesado sufrimiento)_

Our fragile souls are falling_ (Nuestras frágiles almas están cayendo) _

It's heartache every moment _(Es un dolor en el corazón cada momento)_

Baby with you _(Bebé contigo)_

And we sense the danger_ (Y sentimos el peligro)_

But don't wanna give up_ (Pero no queremos rendirnos)_

'Cause there's no smile of an angel_ (Por que no hay sonrisas de ángel)_

Without the wrath of God _(Sin la cólera de Dios)_

Oh, it's heartache every moment _(Oh, es un dolor en el corazón cada momento)_

From the start 'til the end_ (Desde el principio hasta le final)_

It's heartache every moment _(Es un dolor en el corazón cada momento)_

With you _(Contigo)_

Deeper into our heavenly suffering _(Más profundamente dentro de tu pesado sufrimiento)_

Our fragile souls are falling_ (Nuestras frágiles almas están cayendo) _

It's heartache every moment _(Es un dolor en el corazón cada momento)_

Baby with you _(Bebé contigo)_

My darling, with you _(Mi querido, contigo)_

From lashes to ashes _(De latigazos a cenizas)_

And from lust to dust _(Y de lujuria a polvo)_

In your sweetest torment _(En tu tormenta más dulce)_

I'm lost_ (Etoy perdido)_

And we sense the danger_ (Y sentimos el peligro)_

But don't wanna give up_ (Pero no queremos rendirnos)_

Oh, it's heartache every moment _(Oh, es un dolor en el corazón cada momento)_

From the start 'til the end_ (Desde el principio hasta le final)_

It's heartache every moment _(Es un dolor en el corazón cada momento)_

With you _(Contigo)_

Deeper into our heavenly suffering _(Más profundamente dentro de tu pesado sufrimiento)_

Our fragile souls are falling_ (Nuestras frágiles almas están cayendo) _

It's heartache every moment _(Es un dolor en el corazón cada momento)_

That's right _(Es cierto)_


	14. 13 WiSh I hAd An AnGeL

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto, solo lo hago por mera diversión y matar momentos de ocio**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

**Capítulo 13 – Wish I had an angel**

-¿No lo sabías? Van a casarse

-¿En serio?

-Si, según lo que yo sé¿No te parece sospechoso que terminara con Mary? Fue por eso

-Eso no es todo, según lo que yo escuché van a casarse por que Valo está… esperando

-¡NO¿Ella?

Dos horas, aquello definitivamente tenía que ser un record, el que un rumor comenzado a la hora de la comida hubiera pasado por todos oídos de la escuela (incluyendo fantasmas, retratos y un poltergeist) a la hora de la cena era algo digno de ser recordado, aunque solo se trataba de un rumor era un gran rumor ¿El ultimo de los Malfoy casándose con la hija de una estrella de la música gótica? Aquello era algo sin precedentes

Si aquello era posible el rumor aumentó cuando se vio a Brianne y Draco comer juntos, sin Mary, nadie parecía creer lo que sus ojos veían aquella noche, aquel había sido un día de sorpresas

Al día siguiente los rumores comenzaron a variar levemente, como sucede con todos los rumores, cuando Lucius Malfoy y Ville Valo se presentaron a la oficina del director, guiados por el jefe de Slytherin, el profesor Snape, que parecía tener un semblante más serio que de costumbre

Ambos padres no podrían ser más diferentes, Lucius con su característico aire aristocrático, cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises era la viva representación de un hombre importante y con muchas cosas que hacer, luciendo un túnica de una tela que a la vista parecía costar más que el más reciente modelo de escoba mientras que Ville tenía cabello negro y undulado, ojos en un tono miel-verdoso y facciones finas que estaban estratégicamente acentuadas con maquillaje y delineador negro, el señor valo iba vistiendo ropas negras, una camisa de seda, pantalones de piel y una capa de viaje hecha de terciopelo con botones de plata y, por alguna extraña razón, un bastón en una mano, a pesar de que no parecía necesitarlo, y un cigarrillo en la otra en si el hombre era la pura esencia de lo gótico

En la oficina del director ya estaban Draco y Brianne, esperando el veredicto final del señor Valo, que de una u otra forma tenía la última palabra

-Señores Malfoy y Valo, mucho gusto en verlos, hagan favor de sentarse. Me da gusto que hayan encontrado tiempo en sus ocupadas agendas como para poder venir, el señor Malfoy hijo me pidió arreglar esta reunión con ustedes por que al parecer tiene algo que decirles¿No es así Draco?

-Si, gracias, director. Señor Valo, como tal vez sepa hace un tiempo que su hija y yo hemos estado saliendo como una pareja formal

-Si mi hija me lo mencionó en una de sus cartas, casualmente una que me llegó ayer en la tarde en la cual me informó que está embarazada

-¿Qué? – dijo Lucius, en definitiva, si el hombre lo deseara podría tener una carrera como actor - ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme esto?

-Ahora, padre – se giró para seguir viendo al señor Valo – El punto es que soy un hombre, señor, y sé las responsabilidades que tengo para con su hija

-De hecho, papá, Draco y yo pensamos en una ceremonia de enlace…

-E hicieron muy bien, señorita, ningún heredero de la dinastía Malfoy nacerá fuera del matrimonio – dijo Lucius siguiendo muy bien su papel de conservador

-No creo que eso se lo más relevante, señor Malfoy – dijo el señor Valo encendiendo un cigarrillo y dándole la primera bocanada – y si no les importa, me gustaría poder hablar con mi hija a solas

-Por supuesto, señor Valo, caballeros, hagamos favor de salir para que padre e hija puedan platicar a solas

Todos los hombre que había en la habitación se levantaron de las sillas que habían ocupado, Draco cruzó su mirada con la de Brianne, en esos 3, tal vez 4 segundos que sus miradas se cruzaron todas las dudas por las que Brianne había pasado se disiparon, viendo la mirada de Draco cargada de gratitud era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que valía la pena seguir, por él y por su hijo nonato

El señor Valo esperó hasta que la puerta del despacho del director se cerrara completamente antes de hablar

-Me gustaría una explicación más larga que la que tus cartas pueden ofrecerme – dio otra bocanada al cigarrillo - ¿Por qué haces esto? Hasta donde yo recuerdo tú dijiste no creer en el matrimonio, dijiste que nadie podía prometer amar durante toda su vida a alguien

-Bueno, tal vez sea por que nunca había amado a alguien – Brianne miró a su padre, utilizó una de esas miradas que indicaban que su decisión era definitiva – Papá, amo a Draco, tal vez estamos apresurando las cosas, pero estoy segura de querer casarme con él, estoy segura de querer pasar todos los días de nuestra vida juntos, solo te pido que me apoyes, Draco es un buen chico, de buena familia y que sé que siempre será un completo caballero

-¿Y serás feliz? Eso es todo lo que me importa¿Serás feliz al lado de él?

-Si

-Siempre haz sido la persona más madura de nosotros, Miko suele decirlo todo el tiempo, dice que es una fortuna que al menos haya una persona sensata en nuestra familia, tal vez, de alguna u otra forma me vi forzado a hacerte madurar mucho más rápido de lo que deberías, es uno de los defectos de ser hija de un cantante¿No lo crees?

-¿Esto que tiene que ver?

-Todo, por que como la mujer madura que sé que eres debiste de haber pensado en los pros y los contras y, tengo por seguro que hay muchos puntos malos en esta decisión, pero me da gusto que por una vez dejes la fría lógica de lado por seguir a tu corazón – tomó la mano derecha de su hija entre las suyas – No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré ahí para ti, y siempre voy a procurar que sea tan feliz como yo pueda hacerte. Y si este Draco te hace feliz, bienvenido sea

-Gracias papá

-Solo te pido que me digas toda la verdad, por que sé que hay algo que me estás ocultando

Brianne suspiró, sabía que de alguna u otra forma, su padre se daría cuenta, tomó uno de los cigarrillos de su padre, lo prendió y comenzó a contarle a su padre todo lo que pasaba… en Italiano, para evitar que los indiscretos oídos de los ex - directores escucharan aquella muy peculiar conversación

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta? 

-No es nada – dijo Harry mirando profundamente la luna mientras él y Lestat deambulaban por París, al parecer ya se habían reconciliado y era noche de caza, tal vez encontrarían a algún ebrio, ladrón o asesino "la escoria de Francia" como Lestat solía llamarles

-A mi no puedes engañarme, esa expresión en tu rostro te delata, entrecejo fruncido, ojos semiabiertos y puños apretados. Solo estás así cuando algo te molesta o te perturba

-Es solo que hoy escuché algo…

-¿El chisme del siglo? Me hubiera sorprendido que no lo escucharas, llegó a oídos de todos en la escuela. Bueno, no todos los días el ultimo heredero de los Malfoy se compromete ¿O si?

-Es solo que me parece muy repentino

-Entonces dudo que hayas escuchado el chisme completo, al parecer la señorita Valo está embarazada

-¿Valo? Ella es completamente frígida

-O eso aparenta ser… - dijo Lestat – Pero por que te molesta ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por Draco?

-No es eso ¿Por qué todo el mundo parece pensar lo mismo? Lo mío con Draco terminó, ya no siento nada por él aparte de lástima… ¿Casarse por compromiso a los 17 años? Me parece tonto y lamentable, ahora por un hijo el heredero de los Malfoy se unirá a una mujer de por vida sin poder hacer nada al respecto

Harry ubicó a una mujer que tenía que sostenerse de la pared para poder caminar, detrás de ella un sujeto se acercaba con algo parecido a una navaja. Con un gesto Lestat le indicó al moreno que habían encontrado a sus víctimas

Harry se acercó a la chica y con tremenda facilidad comenzó a besarla, para luego besar su cuello y clavar sus colmillos. El violador-asesino (cosa que Lestat descubrió al leer su mente) que iba detrás de ella parecía dispuesto a alejarse cuando Lestat le bloqueó el camino

-¿Vas a alguna parte? – dijo antes de estampar al sujeto contra la pared, rompiéndole el cráneo con el simple golpe, el hombre estaba semiconsciente cuando Lestat comenzó a beber directamente de la herida que había inflingido mientras Harry cubría la boca de la chica que había comenzado a intentar gritar cuando notó los colmillos perforando su piel, la sangre de la chica tenía un sabor… digamos fuera de lo común por lo que cuando estaba por desmayarse Harry simplemente se apartó y le rompió el cuello sintiendo los efectos del alcohol que la chica había ingerido corriendo por sus venas

-¿Estás bien? Olvidé mencionarlo, cuando bebes la sangre de alguien ebrio tú te pones en el mismo estado

-¿En serio? – dijo Harry, apoyándose en la pared al lado de el cuerpo inerte de la joven

-Voy a deshacerme de los cuerpos – dijo Lestat – mientras tanto tú no te muevas de aquí

El rubio se dirigió volando lo más rápido que pudo hasta un cementerio cercano, se aseguró de que el lugar estuviera completamente desierto antes de utilizar uno de sus poderes y prenderle fuego a los cadáveres, de forma que lo único quedó fue un montón de cenizas que para cuando el sol saliera el viento las habría llevado muy lejos

-¿Deshaciéndote de los restos de la cena, Lestat? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Marius?

-Armand me llamó ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo?

-Si hablaste con Armand debes sabes muy bien lo que estoy haciendo ¿Quién más está contigo en esta estupidez?

-No muchos – dijo Marius sentándose en una tumba particularmente alta – Gabrielle, por supuesto, al igual que Louis y David que son los encargados de cuidar a tu pequeño amigo

-Harry… - Lestat inmediatamente fue en busca del moreno. Lo único que vio fue que aún estaba donde lo había dejado e intentaba moverse con ademanes muy torpes, lo único que quería era alejarse del resto de los inmortales que estaban tan cerca de él. Louis, tan hermoso y sereno como siempre, su hijo maldito, Gabrielle, su madre mortal e hija inmortal, cada vez que le veía parecía ser toda una mujer nueva y David, cualquiera que lo viera vería a un joven muy bien parecido, excepto en los ojos, que reflejaban una sabiduría milenaria que muchos de los vampiros no tenían ni llegarían a tener

-Controla a tu joven amigo, Lestat, puede haber bebido de tu sangre, pero no creo que aún haya desarrollado lo suficiente sus poderes como para defenderse de un contraataque, en especial en ese estado… - dijo Louis mirando a Harry, seguía con aquel característico rostro serio

Lestat abrazó a Harry contra su pecho en un gesto protector, como pudo notar, a la mayoría no les gustó ese gesto

-La chica… fue una trampa ¿No es cierto?

-De alguna forma supimos que no tardarías en volver a París, nunca soportas estar demasiado lejos de tu ciudad favorita, hijo – dijo Gabrielle – Y, si, podrías llamarlo una trampa, hace falta una conversación contigo. Te estás involucrando en asuntos que no nos competen, Lestat, lo único que harás si esto llega a saberse es agraviar la situación, ya de por si, peligrosa en la que nos encontramos

-En ese caso ¿Por qué reprenderme como un niño mal portado, madre? La única razón de que nuestra especie corra peligro es la falta de buen juicio de Armand que inició esta peligrosa tontería

-En efecto, y tu solo lo estás empeorando ¿No te das cuenta, Lestat? Estás arriesgando tu vida por estar en la cama con el mismo juguete sexual del Dark Lord, por que eso es para él, nada más

-Tal vez tienes razón, David, pero yo no soy especialmente conocido por pensar antes de actuar

-Nadie desmentirá eso – dijo Louis – ¿Es acaso mucho pedir que por una vez lo hagas? Si entregas a ese muchacho ahora podrías ponerle fin a la tontería que comenzó por culpa de Armand

-¿Desde cuando eres tan egoísta, Louis? Que yo recuerde, tu eras el vagabundo alcohólico con ansias de morir cuando eras mortal¿Qué fue lo que cambió ahora?

-Sé razonable, Lestat. No queremos volvernos en tu contra, pero si no nos ayudas tendremos que – dijo Marius – Nos dolería más que a ti tener que forzarte a elegir un bando

-Mi decisión está tomada, no pienso entregarle

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Louis con una mano en la barbilla, analizando a Lestat en todo su esplendor

-Por que le amo

-No mientas – dijo Louis – Tú no sabes lo que es amar

-En ese caso es evidente que no me conoces, Louis. No solo por que en tus ridículas memorias trataste de hacerme ver como un mounstró descorazonado e insensible no significa que lo sea, amé a Claudia, te amo a ti y a todos los presentes, pero no por ustedes dejaré de amar a Harry

-¿Y que hay de él¿Él te ama? – dijo Marius – Puedo ver a través de esa mente perturbada y alcoholizada, puedo ver que tus sentimientos no están siendo recíprocos, puedo ver que el no te ama a ti

Lestat abrazó a Harry aún con más fuerza, tanta que Harry dejó escapar un leve gemido de dolor

-Me voy, si ustedes quieren volverse en mi contra, bien, peor para ustedes, no olviden quien es el dueño de la sangre de la Reina, no olviden que se acaban de hacer de un temible y terrible enemigo

Lestat se elevó en el aire dejando atrás las luces de París, la torre Eifel y a las personas a las que más amaba sabiendo en el interior de su alma que sería la última vez que las vería

* * *

-¿No creen que es un tanto repentino? No me lo tomen a mal, pero, están en la edad más crucial de la juventud ¿Por que hacer algo tan definitivo ahora¿Por que no esperar? 

La familia Malfoy había concertado una entrevista con las principales publicaciones del mundo mágico con la esperanza de que la gente dejara de lado todos los rumores y se quedara con una verdad a medias que complacería a todos. Draco y brianne habían estado contestando preguntas durante casi media hora tomados de al mano y haciendo lo que todo el mundo en la alta sociedad sabía hacer, actuar como si estuvieran tremendamente enamorados

-Sabemos que nos amamos – dijo Draco – y también sabemos que no hay necesidad de esperar en lo que se refiere a esta boda. Antes de que alguien lo pregunté, si, el bebé que viene en camino formó gran parte de la decisión de acelerar la boda. Originalmente el plan era comprometernos oficialmente en Diciembre, pero, contestando a su primera pregunta, no lo consideramos algo repentino

-Es cierto – dijo Brianne – Tenemos le completo apoyo de nuestros padres, el cual no pensábamos tener dada mi edad, justamente por eso queríamos esperar a Diciembre, pero si ellos nos apoyan no vemos el punto de aplazar la ceremonia

-En cuanto a lo del bebé – preguntó una reportera del _Witch's Weekly _- ¿No interferirá con sus elecciones de carrera?

-Lo dudo mucho – dijo Brianne – Ya planeo seguir en el negocio familiar, la música. Tal vez como productora o algo parecido, en cuanto a Draco, el planea dedicarse a relaciones internacionales e interdimencionales así que mientras terminamos de estudiar creo que tendremos el suficiente tiempo como para poder darle al bebé todo el cariño y cuidado que necesite

-¿Y Hogwarts¿Cómo lidiarán con la escuela? – preguntó un reportero

-El profesor Dumbledore está al tanto de la situación, el también planea apoyarnos, no creo que haya alguna razón para que mi futura esposa deje sus estudios, sé que tiene grandes ambiciones y yo estoy para apoyarla, no para interponerme entre ella y sus sueños

-¿Han considerado tener más hijos? – preguntó otro reportero

-No hemos tenido la oportunidad – dijo Brianne – tal vez los tengamos, pero de momento queremos darle a nuestro hijo o hija la atención que merece y que sería muy difícil darle la atención que merece

-Esta pregunta es para usted, señor Malfoy – dijo Rita Skeeter desde la primera fila – Usted tiene fama de ser todo un rompecorazones de Hogwarts, entre sus conquistas anteriores tengo el nombre de Harry Potter y Mary Molko, la mejor amiga de la señorita Valo¿Cómo es que ellos están tonado esta decisión suya?

-Bueno – dijo Draco – En cuanto a Potter, no puedo darle una respuesta, no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo, en lo personal no creo que le afecte, en cuanto a Mary, ella está encantada con la noticia, de hecho ha aceptado ser la madrina y tutora de nuestro hijo apenas nazca. Bien, Solo una pregunta más

-¿Es cierto que ya comenzaron la construcción de una mansión en Francia donde pasar las vacaciones de verano? – preguntó una reportera

-No, eso es un rumor, y muy falso, por cierto, aunque no es tan mala idea

-Bien eso será todo por hoy, gracias por su tiempo – dijo Draco poniéndose de pie, salieron del salón que Dumbledore había ofrecido para la conferencia de prensa. Iban tomados de la mano a través de la escuela

-La prensa, no puedes vivir con ella ni sin ella

-No te preocupes, amor, solo fue una hora, pudo haber sido peor

-Supongo que tienes razón - dijo besando suavemente la mano de Brianne - Por cierto¡Cómo van los planes?

-Excelentes, las invitaciones se enviarán la próxima semana, la ceremonia y la recepción serán en Pérouges, está al norte de Lyón en Francia, es una ciudad medieval hermosa que está excepcionalmente conservada. En cuanto a la luna de miel, será un pequeño Tour por Francia, España e Italia

-¡Pequeño Tour¡Exactamente cuanto tiempo será?

-3 semanas

-¡No crees que es muy poco tiempo? Quiero Decir, no tendremos tiempo para el sexo

En aquel momento Draco supo que había cometido un error, el paso de su futura esposa se aceleró y frunció los labios de forma casi imperceptible, fueron a la sala de los requerimientos (Room of requirement), entraron como de costumbre, al entrar encontraron uan sala muy reconfortante con un pequeño minibar de donde Brianne se sirvió un vaso de vodka con jugo de mango y una creza, le dio uno o dos tragos antes de recargarse en la barra para decir

-Hazme el favor de no volver a mencionar es ni nada parecido¿De acuerdo?

-Lo siento, no pensé que lo tomarías tan a pecho

-Olvídalo, pásame mi mochila, tengo algo que decirte

-¿Por quien me tomas¿Tú elfo doméstico?

-No, te tomo por alguien que me debe un enorme favor así q8e pásame la maldita mochila

-Estás en tu periodo ¿Verdad? – dijo tomando la mochila y pasándosela – Esos cambios de humor no son dignos de alguien como tú

-Oh, jódete – dijo ella mientras sacaba el libro, aquel dichoso libro, cada vez que Mary o ella lo acercaban a su campo visual solo podía significar una cosa, una restricción para su persona – Hay que comenzar a ver a futuro, querido….

-No me gusta como dijiste eso…

-Como te estaba diciendo, durante el octavo mes de embarazo no podrás correr, caminar mucho, hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo, hacer ejercicio, subir scaleras…

-¿Habrá algo que pueda hacer?

-Levantarte de la cama para ir al baño y comer grasa saturadas para que el cerebro del bebé se desarrolle

-¿Estás insinuando que perderé un mes de clases? – preguntó Draco que no tenía ningún deseo de quedarse en cama y actar como un completo inútil

-De hecho serán 2 y medio, necesitarás reponerte del embarazo, cierre de incisión por la cesárea y mucho reposos por , cuando menos, una semana

-¿Y cómo demonios se supone que expliquemos eso? Créeme que alguien encontrará algo extraño el que no asista a clases durante 1 periodo tan largo de tiempo

-Nadie se enterará si vas a clases como de costumbre y haces tu rutina diaria, con ayuda de esto – le estiró una hoja de pergamino, apenas Draco leyó 2 líneas supo de lo que se trataba

-¿Estás loca¿Tienes idea del daño que eso puede hacerle al bebé?

-¿Quién dijo que era para ti? Yo la tomaré y asistiré a tus clases, todo el mundo tomará como normal que yo me ausente si estoy embarazada

-Un plan brillante, solo que tiene una debilidad¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a dejar hacer algo así?

-Creo que estás confundido, en ningún momento pedí tu aprobación, yo haré lo que sea necesario por la salud y bienestar de este bebé – dijo tocando el vientre de Draco - aún si a ti no te gusta

-Toda una esposa cariñosa¿Quién lo diría de ti?

-¿Qué esperabas? Soy una futura parte de la familia Malfoy

-Hablando de eso, creo que por fin tengo oportunidad de darte algo – dijo buscando algo en los bolsillos de su túnica, por fin encontró 1 estuche negro – el joyero de la familia tardó más de lo que esperaba, quería dártelo ayer, pero no me lo enviaron hasta hoy

Brianne sacó del estuche un anillo hecho en lo que parecía ser oro blanco, solo que ni el oro blanco era tan liviano, que tenía un onix bastante grande, algo ostentoso, pero justo no necesario para quedar con su forma tan extrovertida de usar joyería

-Es hermoso, gracias – dijo poniéndoselo, en cuanto lo hizo el anillo se cerró lentamente hasta quedar a su medida

-Deberías agradecerle a Mary, ella me ayudó a elegirlo - dijo Draco, acercó su mano a la de Brianne – está hecho de _Mithrillew_, solo lo producían los elfos en la edad media, todos los anillos de compromiso y de bodas de los Malfoy se han hecho con este material, es tan extraño que muy rara vez es usado, en especial por que es tan caro que tal vez nuestra familia es la única que puede pagarlo

-No era necesaria tanta explicación, pero agradezco el detalle – dijo ella abrazando a Draco – es más de lo que podría pedir

Y ahí, abrasando a Draco, simplemente abrazándolo sintió como si fuera más feliz que nunca, más de lo que jamás llegaría a ser

Lastima que aquella felicidad no duraría mucho tiempo

* * *

**TBC**

**No los voy a aburrir con notas, acabo de salir de exámenes cuando la prox semana empiezan los finales **

**Respuestas a los reviews: **

**Zei-Kage no Kaze**Sigo muy bien con un claro objetivo de la historia, todo el rollo es parte del objetivo final y del engaño q ponene + de un personaje, de cualquier forma, gracias x la crítica, me ayuda a darme cuenta de cosas que a veces me salto, grax x invitarmer al proyecto, solo agregame a tus contactos del Messenger y me explicas como está la cosa, no? Grax x leer, besos

**manini**Grax x leer y, es cierto, Myrtle harta, besos

**The angel of the dreams-: **Ya sabes, a todos les da el golpe de inspiración, la verdad ese pedazito es parte d 1 poema q escribí y me gustó ponerlo :P En cuanto a Brianne, si se va a casar con Draco, es definitivo, la canción es de HIKM, todas las de Placebo se las dejo a mi otro fict, Mary está basada en 1 persona real y una de mis mejores amigas, grax x leer, besos

**Isilwen: **Si, en el cap anterior me salió la musa, en este no, no me acaba de convencer este cap, no sé x q, bueno, espero t guste. Grax x leer, beses

**Grax x leer**

**Wish I Had An Angel (Desearía tener un ángel)**

I wish I had an angel (Deseo tener un ángel)  
For one moment of love (Para un momento de amor)  
I wish I had your angel tonight(Deseo tener ut ángel esta noche)

Deep into a dying day (Profundamente en un día de muerte)  
I took a step outside an innocent heart (Tomé un paso fuera de un corazón inocente)  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may (Preparate para odiarme, cae cuando deba)  
This night will hurt you like never before (Esta noche te dolerá como nunca antes)

Old loves they die hard (Viejos amores, mueren difícilmente)  
Old lies they die harder (Viejas mentira , mueren aún más difícilmente)

I wish I had an angel (Deseo tener un ángel)  
For one moment of love (Para un momento de amor)  
I wish I had your angel (Deseo tener tu ángel)  
Your Virgin Mary undone (Tú virgan María deshecha)  
I'm in love with my lust (Estoy enamorada de mi lujuria)  
Burning angelwings to dust (Quemándo alas de ángeles hasta cenizas)  
I wish I had your angel tonight(Deseo tener ut ángel esta noche)

Im going down so frail n cruel (Caido tan fragil y cruelmente)  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules (Disfrás ebrio que cambia todas las reglas)

Old loves they die hard (Viejos amores, mueren difícilmente)  
Old lies they die harder (Viejas mentira , mueren aún más difícilmente)

I wish I had an angel (Deseo tener un ángel)  
For one moment of love (Para un momento de amor)  
I wish I had your angel (Deseo tener tu ángel)  
Your Virgin Mary undone (Tú virgan María deshecha)  
I'm in love with my lust (Estoy enamorada de mi lujuria)  
Burning angelwings to dust (Quemándo alas de ángeles hasta cenizas)  
I wish I had your angel tonight(Deseo tener ut ángel esta noche)

Greatest thrill (Mayor emoción)  
Not to kill (No para matar)  
But to have the prize of the night (Sino para obtener el premio de la noche)  
Hypocrite (Hipócrita)  
Wannabe friend (Intento de amigo)  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing! (Treceaba diciplina que me traicionó por nada)

Last dance, first kiss (Ultimo baile, priemr beso)  
Your touch my bliss (Tú toque, mi dicha)  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts (La belleza siempre biene con pensamientos obscuros)

I wish I had an angel (Deseo tener un ángel)  
For one moment of love (Para un momento de amor)  
I wish I had your angel (Deseo tener tu ángel)  
Your Virgin Mary undone (Tú virgan María deshecha)  
I'm in love with my lust (Estoy enamorada de mi lujuria)  
Burning angelwings to dust (Quemándo alas de ángeles hasta cenizas)  
I wish I had your angel tonight(Deseo tener ut ángel esta noche)

I wish I had an angel (Deseo tener un ángel)  
I wish I had an angel (Deseo tener un ángel)  
I wish I had an angel (Deseo tener un ángel)  
I wish I had an angel (Deseo tener un ángel)

**(Wish I had an angel – Nightwish)**


	15. 14 A sOnG tO sAy GoOdByE

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto, solo lo hago por mera diversión y matar momentos de ocio**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

**Capítulo 14 – A song to say goodbye**

-Me decepcionas, Lucius, creí que tú sabrías mejor que nadie que no hay forma posible de mentirme y cual es el castigo por hacerlo

-Le aseguro, mi lord que no pretendo engañarlo – dijo Lucius arrodillándose ante Voldemort con todo el auto-control que pudo – yo le dije q mi hijo específicamente que esperara hasta que la iniciación hubiera tenido lugar, pero el padre de la chica insistió, luego de enterarse de que se había embarazado

-Extrañamente conveniente para el¿No es así? Voy a ser honesto, Lucius, dudo mucho de la lealtad de tu hijo ¿Cómo tengo por seguro que pueda confiar en tu lealtad?

-Por que le doy mi palabra, señor – dijo Lucius – Le aseguro que mi hijo es tanto su seguidor como lo soy yo, pero si va a enlazarse con esta chica dudo que ella acepte

-En ese caso dile a tu hijo que tiene que convencer a su nueva y adorable esposa de que acepten iniciarse ambos, es la única forma o de lo contrario los dos morirán y tú con ellos, Lucius. Tienen hasta que nazca el bebé para tomar la decisión, los pactos de sangre nunca funcionan bien con un tercero involucrado. Además, su boda será el evento social del año, si no me equivoco. Dile a la encantadora pareja que les deseo un buen futuro, claro que si son tan estúpidos para negarse no me quedará más que enviarles una maldición

-Lo entiendo, mi señor, le aseguro que no recibirá una negativa

-Eso espero, Lucius, prefiero ganar seguidores que matar gente, en serio, pero si no me dejan opción

-No se preocupe, mi lord

-Eres tú quien debería preocuparse, Lucius – dijo Voldemort, hizo un ademán con el cual Lucius entendió que ya era hora de que se fuera

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde que Lucius salió por la puerta cuando otras dos personas pasaron por la puerta, una un poco más bajita que la otra

-Nott, supongo que este es tu hijo¿Me equivoco?

-No, señor, este es mi hijo, Charles Nott – dijo el padre de Nott, mientras el hijo miraba a Voldemort mitad admirado y mitad aterrado

-Acércate, Charles Nott – dijo Voldemort, Nott padre tuvo que empujar levemente a su hijo para que siguiera las órdenes de su padre

-Es todo un placer conocerlo, mi lord – dijo Charles, Voldemort lo tomó del mentón para observarlo detenidamente

-Tienes un hijo muy atractivo, Nott, me imagino que debe ser muy popular en el colegio

-Lo soy, mi lord – se apresuró a asegurar Nott

-Lástima que no seas mi tipo – dijo Voldemort – Bien, Charles Nott, antes de ser iniciado oficialmente tendrás que dar una prueba de tu lealtad

-Haré lo que usted me pida

-Quiero que mantengas muy bien vigilado a Draco Malfoy al igual que su futura esposa…

* * *

Parecía que el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo normal ya estaban en exámenes finales en l escuela, por lo tanto la boda solo estaba a 2 semanas. Brianne había insistido en encargarse de todos los asuntos concernientes a esta junto con Narcisa que verificaría la decoración del salón 

Mientras Brianne tenía que prepararse para los OWL's mientras cuidaba del pequeño "inquilino", la pobre, con tanta presión lo atribuía al embarazo x lo que nadie se molestaba ni intentar calmarla además de Mary. Pero Draco era un caso diferente, el sufría de cambios de humor que explotaban en cualquier ocasión, algo muy raro en un Malfoy, muchos pensaban que era la presión de la ceremonia aunque más de uno llegó a decirle que parecía ser él el embarazado, en especial aquella memorable ocasión en que su hechizo para confundir no salió como debía y tuvo que ser llevado a la enfermería hasta que pudo calmarse gracias a los calmantes que Madame Pomfrey le hizo tomar

Al parecer las serpientes se habían aliado en muchas formas, más específicamente en cuanto a apoyar en todo lo posible a Brianne, no faltaron ofrecimientos de cargarle los libros o acompañarla a odas sus clases

Aquella misma mañana llegaron las invitaciones a la boda donde se pudo ver el exquisito gusto que solo 1 Malfoy y una Valo podían tener, la invitación fue hecha en simple pergamino verde con bordes y letras plateadas, todas fueron entregadas por lechuzas reales con un pequeño listón en el cuello con el escudo familiar de los Malfoy. Todas las familias de alguna conquista de Draco fueron, casualmente, omitidas en la lista de invitados, así fueran de sangre limpia, solo algunos Slytherin fueron los que la recibieron a excepción, al principio hubo algunas objeciones en contra de Draco, fue el quien aclaró que la lista de invitados fue hecha por Brianne y no hubo más que decir¿Quién iba a llevarle la contraria a una mujer embarazada con humor explosivo?

-He estado pensando que tal vez sería conveniente que las servilletas fueran en verde petróleo en lugar de verde musgo… quedaría mejor con la ambientación del salón, en cuanto al orden de los asientos… necesito un lugar para acomodar a los Parkinson¿Que sugieres?

-Que sea lo más lejos posible de nuestra mesa

-Creí que te llevabas bien con parkinson

-Si, peor sus padres… - dijo Draco repasando sus apuntes de Aritmancia, su examen del día siguiente - por sangre se supone que yo debería casarme con ella, cosa que jamás sucederá, te lo aseguro

-Bien, en ese caso los sentaré junto a tus parientes lejanos¿Los Prince?

-Si, eso creo, de cualquier forma, no los he visto desde que tenía casi 12 años

-Entonces así se hará – dijo Brianne escribiendo 1 nombre en 1 hoja y guardándola en un sobre – ahora solo se lo enviaré a Cissy y todo estará…

-¿Cissy?

-Ya sabes, Narcisa, tu madre

-Veo que te llevas muy bien con ella

-Algo así, bien, Drake, me voy, tengo que estudiar y no puedo hacerlo en tu habitación. Deberías pedirle a un elfo doméstico que empiece a empacar, nos vamos en cuanto terminemos nuestro último examen, tenemos tantas cosas que arreglar aya… bueno, te dejo para que sigas estudiando, nos vemos mañana ¿Bien?

-Claro, te veo mañana

Brianne se despidió de su futuro esposo con un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de su habitación, Draco seguía intentando estudiar en vano, sabía que no iba a poder memorizar mucho e iba a ir a aquel examen solo preparado con los con los conocimientos del curso. Se decidió y lentamente apartó todos los pergaminos que había en su escritorio antes de recostarse cómodamente en su silla, con un gesto autómata estaba por tomar su cigarrera del primer cajón a la derecha, ya lo había abierto cuando recordó que gracias a su encantador inquilino le quedaban otos 4 meses sin el tabaco.

Siguió reclinado en su silla mientras escuchaba algo de música que Brianne la había prestado, una canción un tanto intrigante resonaba en su cabeza, "Song to say goodbye" de un grupo que parecía gustarle mucho, se llamaba Placebo, un poco muy pop-rock para la hija de una estrella de la música gótica

Brianne… sabía que era una buena amiga y que nunca lo dejaría solo, pero incluso a esta altura le costaba creer lo mucho q lo apreciaba, el dudaba, personalmente, llegar a hacer todo lo que ella estaba haciendo por el. No podía dejar de recriminarse por eso y por el hecho de que su futura esposa no sabía a lo que se estaba arriesgando, su padre le había hablado de las exigencias del lord, sabía que Brianne se negaría a unirse a los Death Eaters lo que significaba una muerte casi segura para ella, algo que no pensaba permitir. Pero ¿Qué haría¿Huir como un vil cobarde? No, tal vez no tenía la estúpida valentía Gryffindor, pero su orgullo no le permitía correr como niño asustado, el era un hombre, más que un hombre, era un Malfoy y no iba a permitir jamás que tan honorable apellido fuera pisoteado por un loco con delirio de grandeza

Sin embargo… No se dio cuenta de en que momento dejó el cajón donde guardaba sus cigarrillos abierto y pudo ver como quedaba a la vista una foto de él y Harry, el moreno le daba momentáneos besos en la mejilla al rubio mientras este lucía su pose más Sexy, aquella foto y un bebé en su vientre era todo lo que quedaba de el primer amor de su vida, por que ahora podía admitirlo, Potter era la primera persona a la que jamás había amado, amaba todo de ese maldito chico, desde la suave forma en la que solía tomar su rostro cuando quería besarlo hasta su cara sonrojada y contraída de placer cuando llegaba al Clímax

Draco, sin haberse dado cuenta había arrugado la foto al punto en que se hizo una pequeña pelota y arrojarla al cesto de basura. Cierto, tal vez nunca olvidaría a Potter, pero si había algo seguro, iba a superarlo, iba a seguir adelante como aparentemente él lo había hecho. Después de todo, tenía una carta segura, Brianne, que lo amaba y que daría todo por él¿Por qué no arriesgarse a abrir su corazón nuevamente?

Estaba decidido

* * *

**TBC**

**Está bien, no me puedo justificar por tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero, en mi defensa, estoy en medio de un horrible bloqueo del que solo me han sacado las 2 nuevas o no tan nuevas canciones de Placebo, "A song to say goodbye" y "Beacuse I want you", para compensarme, agréguenme a sus contactos en el Messenger y juro solemnemente pasarles estas 2 canciones a cualquier fan q guste, mi mail es hpath-bp Hotmail. Com y tmb como regalo atrasado d navidad, al final encontrarán la letra d esta hermosa canción… traducida¿Suficiente xa disculparme? Bien, respuestas a los reviews**

**Inocent Muggle: **Si, mi papa es d lo + perspicaz. Lestat, si, creo q nunca dejará de amar con todo su ser, a pesar d q suele ser 1 poco muy impulsivo. En cuanto a Harry, eres la primera q da casi en el clavo, hay 1 muy buena razón xa el comportamiento d Harry y q aparte a la gente q quiere. En cuanto a mi y Draco, algo va a pasar ahí q va a hacer q despegue los pies d la tierra. El anillo, me gustó, pero el d la familia Malfoy es mil veces mejor, obviamente. Una visita tuya a la enfermería… tal vez en el prox curso, este ya terminó. Grax x leer, besos

**Arashi WeiB KreuZ Yaoi:** como ya he explicado antes, este fict es Harry Draco osea q terminarán juntos, aunq no pienso decir como ni x q. Grax x leer, besos

**the angel of the dreams**: Si, se van a casar, Harry… de momento no va a hacer absolutamente nada… un papel en mi fict… no te puedo prometer nada, aunq tal vez si se pueda en Every you every me. Si te gustó esa canción esta te va a encantar

**A song to say goodbye**

You are one of God's mistakes (Tú eres uno de los errors de Dios)

You crying, tragic waste of skin (Tú llorando, trágico desperdicio de piel)

I'm well aware of how it aches (Estoy al tanto de cuanto duele)

And you still won't let me in (Y aún así no me dejarás entrar)

Now I'm breaking down your door (Ahora estoy tirando tu puerta)

To try and save your swollen face (Para tartar de salvar tu cara hinchada)

Though I don't like you anymore (Aunque ya no te quiero más)

You lying, trying waste of space (Tú yaciendo, trágico desperdicio de espacio)

My, oh my (Mi, oh mi)

A song to say goodbye (Una canción para decir adiós)

A song to say goodbye (Una canción para decir adiós)

A song to say - (Una canción para decir -)

Before our innocence was lost (Antes de que nuestra inosencia se perdiera)

You were always one of those (Siempre fuiste uno de esos)

Blessed with lucky sevens (Bendecido con 7's de la suerte)

And the voice that made me cry (Y una voz que me hacía llorar)

My, oh my (Mi, oh mi)

You were mother nature's son (Tú eres el hijo de la madre naturaleza)

Someone to whom I could relate (Alguien con quien podia congeniar)

Your needle and your damage done (Tú aguja y tu daño hecho)

Remains a sordid twist of fate (Continua como una siniestra vuelta del destino)

Now I'm trying to wake you up (Ahora intento despertarte)

To pull you from the liquid sky (Para sacarte del cielo líquido)

'Cause if I don't we'll both end up (Por que si no ambos terminaremos)

With just your song to say goodbye (Con solo tu canción para decir adiós)

My, oh my (Mi, oh mi)

A song to say goodbye (Una canción para decir adiós)

A song to say goodbye (Una canción para decir adiós)

A song to say - (Una canción para decir -)

Before our innocence was lost (Antes de que nuestra inosencia se perdiera)

You were always one of those (Siempre fuiste uno de esos)

Blessed with lucky sevens (Bendecido con 7's de la suerte)

And the voice that made me cry (Y una voz que me hacía llorar)

It's a song to say goodbye (Es una canción para decir adiós)

It's a song to say goodbye (Es una canción para decir adiós)

It's a song to say goodbye (Es una canción para decir adiós)

It's a song to say goodbye (Es una canción para decir adiós)

It's a song to say goodbye! (¡Es una canción para decir adiós!)

It's a song to say goodbye (Es una canción para decir adiós)

It's a song to say goodbye! (¡Es una canción para decir adiós!)

It's a song to say goodbye (Es una canción para decir adiós)


	16. 15 KiLlInG lOnElInEsS

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto, solo lo hago por mera diversión y matar momentos de ocio**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

**Capítulo 15 – Killing loneliness**

Draco se ajustaba levemente la túnica de gala mientras trataba de alisar algunas inexistentes arrugas en esta al tiempo que trataba de serenarse un poco mirándose en el espejo: estaba aún más pálido de lo habitual, su túnica de gala color negro era simplemente exquisita, confeccionada exactamente a su medida de forma que se veía mejor que nunca, su cabello había sido alargado en la estética y se había peinado en una coleta con un listón negro. Se veía más que bien, se veía perfecto

-Estamos listos para comenzar. -dijo Mary asomando la cabeza por la puerta- Vaya, Devon hizo un buen trabajo, te ves magnífico.

-Querida, deberías recordar con quien estás hablando. -dijo Draco- Yo SIEMPRE me veo magnífico.

-Si, lo que tu digas. -respondió sarcástica- Bueno, voy a revisar como van las cosas. -Mary salió de la habitación donde estaba Draco para cruzar el salón entero que, más bien, parecía una tribuna.

En su camino pudo ubicar muchas caras conocidas, los Parkinson, los Prince, su padre y su nueva novia, Helena junto con su medio hermano (prácticamente recién nacido), Cody, el padre de Brianne y su novia, infinidad de generaciones de Malfoys, desde el abuelo de Draco hasta los gemelos de Danaé, la hermana de Lucius, que no tenía más de 5 años, Malcom y toda su familia, también pudo ubicar a lo lejos a los Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle

Llegó al cuarto donde Brianne estaba, su amiga parecía llevar un vestido sobre el otro, uno consistía en corsé negro y una falda larga del mismo color debajo de uno del verde más Slytherin que había visto, confeccionado en lo que parecía ser una seda semi-transparente de mangas largas y una falda de un largo un tanto estrafalario. El estilista estaba arreglando los últimos detalles de un muy elaborado peinado dejando algunos caireles sueltos que parecían adornar su cara mientras la maquillista seguía aplicando sombra negra que acentuaba el color de sus ojos mientras que en los labios tenía solamente brillo traslúcido

-Vaya cambio, incluso me atrevería a decir que te ves relativamente normal. -

-Ja, ja, ja -dijo Brianne con tanto sarcasmo en su voz que no pudo pasar desapercibido, una vez que el estilista y maquillista terminaron Brianne pudo ver el producto final en el enorme espejo que estaba a su lado, procurando que ningún detalle quedara desatendido mientras se ponía una sus botas negras al estilo militar debajo del vestido.

-Retiro lo dicho -dijo Mary con un gesto de exasperación- ¿Realmente piensas ponerte eso?

-Hay que conservar el estilo -dijo Brianne anudando los cordones- ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-En quince minutos, sólo iré a llamar a Draco -dijo Mary desapareciendo nuevamente detrás de la puerta para ir a ver a Draco, Zabini estaba esperando afuera de la puerta.

-Hola, hermosa. -

-Zabini. -dijo Mary a modo de saludo- ¿Podrías decirle a Draco que ya estamos listos?

-Claro, Mary, me atrevo a decir que luces especialmente linda hoy. -

-Otra cosa -apuntó la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa sardónica- Si quieres halagarme comienza por ser un poco más original.

La chica se alejó moviendo sensualmente su cabellera de lado a lado y este relucía en su color castaño claro. Zabini sonrió divertido… "¿Con que más original, eh?" pensó mientras la veía alejarse, seguramente para avisarle a Brianne que todo estaba listo. Él se acomodó un poco la corbata de moño mientras abría la puerta.

-Draco, ya todo está listo. -

-Bien -contestó el rubio con simpleza.

Salió de la habitación con una última mirada en el espejo. Caminó hasta llegar al centro del salón, nunca, antes de ese día, le había inquietado que todas las miradas del lugar estuvieran fijas en él. Pero entonces vio a Brianne caminar sin una pizca de duda hacia el centro del salón, juraría que en toda su vida nunca había visto a una chica más resplandeciente y feliz. Internamente se sintió un poco culpable ya que cada paso que daba aumentaba su deseo de salir corriendo pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando tomó la mano derecha de Brianne con tanta suavidad como podía mientras controlaba sus nervios.

Repentinamente vio en los ojos de Brianne y se dio cuenta de que su suposición era cierta, estos denotaban su felicidad mientras el mago encargado de celebrar la ceremonia, Daniel Stantford, comenzaba con el ritual. Este comenzó con una serie de complicados textos en latín antiguo que pocos en la sala consiguieron comprender a excepción de la constante mención de los nombres de los dos jóvenes.

Todo iba bien hasta el momento, pero pronto llegó el momento de que Draco pronunciara sus votos:

-Con esta mano juro sostener tus penas, tu copa -dijo tomando una copa de la mesa principal- nunca estará vacía, puesto que yo seré tu vino -dejó la copa en la mesa y tomó una vela- con esta vela, alumbraré tu camino y con este anillo -dijo mostrándole el antiguo y legendario anillo de los Malfoy con el que absolutamente todos aquellos con el apellido Malfoy habían contraído matrimonio- te pido que seas mía.

-Acepto, acepto pertenecerte desde ahora hasta que la muerte nos separe. -

Draco colocó el añillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Brianne, cuando lo hizo ambos exhalaron un suspiro a la vez que sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar, más no era un brillo luminoso, si no algo parecido a pequeñas partículas doradas que salían de sus cuerpos, en un punto una parte de esas pequeñas partículas parecían comenzar a alejarse de Brianne para entrar en el cuerpo de Draco, los de Draco hicieron lo mismo hasta que por fin el pequeño proceso terminó y como si se tratase de una implosión, los destellos dorados regresaron al cuerpo de cada uno, el proceso completo no duró más de quince minutos, y, una vez que hubo terminado, todo el salón y sus ciento ochenta y cinco invitados explotaron en vítores y aplausos mientras Stantford terminaba con los últimos detalles del enlace mientras Draco sentía dentro de sí como una parte de si mismo le faltara pero que no se sentía vacío en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario, se sentía completamente lleno.

-El enlace ha terminado -indicó Stantford ceremoniosamente- Brianne y Draco Malfoy, a partir de este día se pertenecen el uno al otro, hasta que la muerte los separe. Pueden besarse.

Draco tomó delicadamente el rostro de su esposa en un suave beso que no fue más que el contacto de sus labios, pero no por ello fue menos significativo; de nuevo, los aplausos se hicieron escuchar mientras Narcisa dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas de alegría y el señor Valo miraba de forma asesina a Lucius que sólo le devolvía la mirada de forma fría a pesar de que internamente estaba más que preocupado.

La ceremonia completa duró casi dos horas, todos los invitados pasaron al salón contiguo donde se sentaron cada uno en su respectivo lugar, Draco vio el salón y no dudó que su, ahora, esposa tenía mucho talento en lo que se refería a diseñar, no hubo persona en el salón que no quedara impresionado ante la decoración, de la pared colgaban estandartes con el escudo tanto de los Malfoy como de los Valo. Las mesas estaban bellamente adornadas con floreros que lucían rosas de cristal, para cada invitado que tuviera la edad había un pequeño regalo, llaveros de platino para los hombres y brazaletes en el mismo material para las damas.

En la mesa principal estaban sentados los Malfoy, Los Valo y los Molko. El pequeño Cody, sentado en las rodillas de su padre no hacía más que tomar una de las cucharillas que le correspondían a este y parecía estar infinitamente entretenido mirándola. Mary estaba hablando con su madre, Asia, que estaba convenientemente sentada a una distancia prudente de su ex esposo que iba con su nueva novia y madre del bebé. Ville estaba sentado al lado de su novia que parecía estarse comportando con toda la seriedad y clase que el evento requería. Lucius y Narcisa estaban sentados cerca de Draco.

Las cartas aparecieron sobre la mesa y todos comenzaron a ordenar. Absolutamente toda la comida era internacional, había una extensa selección de vinos y licores además estaba el pastel que todavía no estaba a la vista.

Todos comenzaron a comer mientas una alegre plática se formaba a su alrededor, todos en la mesa principal parecían muy ocupados con el tema del bebé como para preocuparse por algo más.

-¿Han pensado en algún nombre? -preguntó Marianne mientras daba un ligero sorbo a su copa de vino que acompañaba a su Carpaccio de Champiñones a la Vinagreta caliente de Jamón Serrano.

-No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para eso. -dijo Brianne- De hecho, no lo hemos discutido, pero, lo pensaremos, al fin y al cabo, todavía falta tiempo para que nazca.

-Déjame decirte -interrumpió Helena- que te vez muy bien para tener… ¿Cuántos son¿Cinco meses?

-Si, creo que puedo considerarme afortunada -dijo Brianne, que, desafortunadamente tuvo que abstenerse de beber su vino de borgoña favorito ya que la mayoría de los presentes creían que estaba embarazada. Por suerte Draco tampoco lo hizo, se limitó a su copa con agua

-¿Y en dónde piensan tenerlo? -dijo Narcisa, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino- Tal vez el viejo chiflado lo tolere el primer año, pero a tí, querida, todavía te hacen falta dos años para graduarte y dudo que quieras pasar tanto tiempo alejada de tu hijo o hija.

-Dumbledore dijo que no debía haber mayor problema -respondió Brianne- Pondrá a nuestra disposición una habitación privada y a un elfo doméstico al cuidado del bebé mientas estemos en clases.

-Parece que lo tienen todo arreglado -aseveró Mary con una sonrisa- ¿En donde piensan vivir cuando se gradúen?

-En una casa que compremos. -

-En la mansión Malfoy. -

Aquello último los dos lo dijeron a la vez, lo que llevó a unos segundos de incómodo silencia antes de que Brianne sonriera diciendo.

-Todavía nos queda tiempo para discutir esa cuestión, después de todo, la luna de miel durará todas las vacaciones de verano. -

-No pudiste haber hecho mejor elección -dijo Lucius- En esta época del año es excelente visitar Ámsterdam o Capri. -

-Lo único que no acabo de creer es que pasaré un verano de mi vida sin estar en un estudio de grabación o de gira por el mundo. -dijo ella en dirección a su padre- Espero que puedas arreglártelas sin mí, padre.

-Lo intentaré, linda, mientras tanto… -el señor Valo se puso de pie- si me conceden su atención, respetables miembros de la comunidad mágica, quiero propones un brindis: -alcanzó su copa con la mano derecha- ¡Por la pareja, no por que tengan una vida perfecta, sino por que disfruten su tiempo juntos y nunca olviden la razón por la que están aquí hoy!

-Por ellos -ovacionó la pequeña multitud alzando sus copas.

El resto de la comida no tuvo nada de relevante, el padre de Brianne y Mary parecían tener más en común de lo que aparentaban, ambos parecían completamente entregados a su pasión, la música. Draco hablaba animadamente con su padre y Brianne se limitó a hablar con Narcisa, Mary y Michelle, la hermana mayor de su amiga, con la que apenas y había hablado, pero parecía muy simpática.

Cuando todos los invitados terminaron con su postre el director de la orquesta llamó la atención de todos al decir:

-Damas y caballeros -llamó el hombre- si gustan acompañarnos a la sala de baile donde tendrá lugar el vals "padre e hija"

Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie y siguieron al salón de baile que era todavía más inmenso que el comedor, los muros eran de piedra, con un estilo claramente medieval, algunas paredes estaban cubiertas por estandartes de la familia Malfoy y en otros se veían las letras "DB", tanto Brianne como su padre se habían negado a que se pudiera el escudo familiar, sobre todo, por que no sentían ninguna especie de relación para con su familia q fuera más allá de una jugosa herencia y el apellido.

La música comenzó y el acto reflejo de Brianne fue de abrazar a su padre y reposar su cara contra el pecho de su progenitor, inhalando su muy peculiar aroma que era una mezcla de tabaco, hierbabuena y colonia para hombre.

-Voy a extrañarte en la gira por América -dijo él- no va a ser lo mismo sin ti, ahora nadie nos enviará a dormir a las doce ni nos despertará a las 8 para los ensayos.

-Oh, no te quejes, si no fuera por mí no llegarían a la mitad de sus conciertos por quedarse dormidos o por la resaca. -

-Dame algo de crédito, jovencita, soy un adulto responsable -dijo mirando a su hija- Pasando a algo más serio, espero que de verdad te la pases bien en tu luna de miel, quiero que te diviertas, sé que amas a ese chico y espero que él, como el caballero que parece ser, te corresponda o de lo contrario su padre y él lo pagarán muy caro.

-No te preocupes por eso, dudo poder ser más feliz de lo que soy ahora. -

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar. -

De pronto Draco apareció y de la forma más educada posible le pidió a su suegro que le permitiera bailar con ella, este comenzó a bailar mientras tarareaba la melodía.

-Excelente selección de música -dijo él- ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaba?

-A tu madre se le escapó. -dijo ella acercándose un poco más a Draco, apoyó su frente en el hombro del chico rubio- Así que, querido esposo ¿Qué piensas de la ceremonia hasta ahora?

-Todo está sencillamente sublime. Sabía que harías un buen trabajo, nadie deja de comentar sobre la exquisitez de la velada. -

-Me alegro de que te guste, lo hice pensando en ti. -la chica de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo dicho- Muy bien, eso sonó demasiado cursi

-No lo negaré, pero… aprecio que te hayas tomado tantas molestias por mí. -dijo él- de verdad agradezco que hagas esto por mí.

-No fue nada, además, tuve la ayuda de tu madre y… -

-No me refería a eso, únicamente quería que supieras que de verdad tomo en cuenta todo lo que has hecho. -

-Bueno, por encima de la amenaza de muerte… todo está bien, sabes que me importas y es por eso por lo que quiero ayudarte y… bueno, si eso implica unirme a la familia más influyente de todo el reino unido ¿Quién soy yo para negarme? -

De pronto Draco dejó de bailar y su vista se fijó en un punto cerca de la mesa donde un hombre estaba sirviendo bebidas. Brianne se giró para ver que era lo que podía haber llamado tanto la atención de su esposo como para que palideciera de forma drástica.

-¿Qué te pasa¿Te sientes bien? -

-No es nada. -

-A mí no me vengas con esas tonterías. -dijo ella- Vamos, te buscaré un vaso de agua

-No exageres –dijo él sonando casi despreocupado – además, es la primera pieza de la noche y…

-No me importa, además, en caso de que no lo notaras, ya hay gente bailando -dijo ella jalándole del brazo hasta una silla cercana antes de ir en busca del dichoso vaso.

Draco se negaba a creer lo que acababa de ver, era imposible, pero por un segundo que pareció eterno Draco lo vio, ahí, como quien no quiere la cosa, vestido en un túnica verde oscuro y sonriéndole aunque sus ojos no reflejaban aquella sonrisa, sus ojos verdes…

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, estirándose un poco. Vio el reloj en su mesita, apenas pasaban de las nueve de la noche "Hora de divertirse", pensó mientras se vestía, se puso unos pantalones negros y una blusa de red que dejaba al descubierto su pecho, tan pálido como su cara, bajó a la sala donde toda la familia veía la televisión, una película.

-¿Y tú a donde crees que vas? -dijo su tío al verlo- Y más aún con esas fachas

-¿Desde cuándo te importa cómo me visto? -Respondió dirigiéndose a la cocina- No me esperen, llegaré tarde.

-Sé que algo tramas, muchacho. -dijo tío Vernon entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos- Y no esperes que la puerta esté abierta cuando vuelvas, si sales, tendrás que esperar junto con la leche hasta que alguien decida abrirte.

-Ya lo hice una vez ¿Recuerdas? Cuando era bebé, además -dijo con una sonrisa que, aunque no lo aparentara, asustó a su tío- no necesito una puerta para entrar

Harry salió de la casa y caminó un par de cuadras hasta la esquina donde estaba estacionado el lamborghini diablo que había robado a una de sus víctimas, un narcotraficante, el auto era ciertamente lujoso con sus asientos en piel blanca, lis indicadores fluorescentes y el tablero de madera, sin duda lo que más amaba de ese auto era la automática atracción de chicas y chicos fáciles además de la de los inmundos asaltantes de cuya sangre nunca terminaba de saciarse, podría jurar que en la semana que llevaba de regreso en Privet Drive, la mitad de los maleantes de la zona había sido exterminados.

Ya en el auto puso un CD de "London after midnight" y delineó sus ojos con lápiz negro. En cuanto el tren lo llevó de regreso a la estación de King's Cross la primera persona a la que vio una vez atravesada la barrera fue a un chica que lucía unas botas estilo militar, gabardina y falda minúscula, todo en negro y entonces tuvo una gran idea ¿Qué mejor forma de disimular su palidez que fingiendo se uno de esos góticos desadaptados? Debía admitir que la mayoría de la música no era nada mala, pero el vestir siempre de negro y las tendencias suicidas no eran algo muy tentativo para él.

Se dirigió a toda velocidad a "Fallen Angel", un club gótico no muy conocido en Surrey, pero muy acogedor, donde siempre había buena música y chicos y chicas para sacarles una pequeña cantidad de sangre, no suficiente para matarlas, sólo lo necesario para saciar su sed por un momento. Era tan rápido, solamente tenía que besar a alguien y absorber su sangre, la cortada tendía a ser tan superficial así que era muy raro que se dieran cuenta, al menos no hasta que se sentían algo mareados.

Entró sin ningún problema, para su gran ventaja, el chico de la entrada lo encontraba atractivo y había inventado que era íntimo amigo de Brianne Valo, la hija de Ville Valo, muy conocido por cualquiera con gustos por la música gótica, el chico se lo creyó todo y en cuanto lo veía llegar le daba la entrada.

-Austin¿Algo interesante? -dijo Harry ya en la barra al cantinero, era bastante guapo, cabello negro y azul, ligeramente moreno y con un acento español muy marcado.

-Al parecer hay unos chicos de una pandilla por ahí -dijo mientras limpiaba un vaso- Por encima de eso no parece haber nada fuera de lo común -miró a Harry coquetamente- ¿Esta noche aceptarás mi oferta de un trago o tendré que aceptar otro rechazo?

-Tal vez más tarde, voy a ver que hay por ahí -dijo tomando su camino hacia la pista. Dio un par de vueltas hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien no le quitaba la vista de encima, se giró para ver a una chica bastante linda con cabello rubio oscuro y ojos profundos en color azul, tenía la complexión más delgada que había visto nunca y se acercó a ella de forma muy decidida.

-¿Harry¿Harry Potter? -preguntó ella por encima del ruido de la música.

-Si ¿Quién eres? -dijo él.

-No creo que me recuerdes, me llamo Alexandra DeLarge, estuvimos juntos en la primaria. -

-Tenías razón, no te recuerdo. -dijo él- ¿Por que no me acompañas a la barra y refrescas mi memoria?

Harry, en cuanto la vio, supo que aquella iba a ser su víctima, con una rápida ojeada a sus recuerdos pudo notar que, en efecto, fueron a la misma escuela, ahora era una chica gótica que se dedicaba a drogar a los chicos y robarles el auto, en caso de que no se pudiera, les pedía un aventón y sus cómplices golpeaban al conductor, le robaban el dinero y el auto. Víctima perfecta para dejar su frágil cuerpo sin vida, sonrió para sí mismo mientras le pedía en la barra un Ruso blanco.

Harry y Alex no intercambiaron muchas palabras antes de estar de vuelta en la pista de baile, donde Harry dio su primer sorbo de sangre sin que ella se diera cuenta, tras un fugaz beso que ella parecía querer profundizar, con solo verla Harry pudo notar que la chica sentía una fuerte atracción sexual por él y la muy ingenua de hecho creía que aquel sentimiento podía ser recíproco, no pudo más que sonreír.

-¿Estás bien? - dijo el cuando su mirada se quedó fija en su cara.

-Si, es que nunca esperé que tú, Harry, te convirtieras en un… -

-¿En un…? -

-Chico tan lindo, no lo sé, lo pude haber creído de cualquiera, menos de ti. -

-Me siento alagado, pero debes saber que no soy un manso corderito todo el tiempo… a veces, puedo sacar los colmillos. -

-Me gustaría ver eso -dijo ella acercándosele y besando su cuello.

-Tal vez, si todo sale como espero. -

Harry siguió bailando con ella un rato hasta que de pronto Alex se pegó demasiado a su cuerpo, con la clara intención de que entendiera como lo deseaba, esa era la parte que detestaba más de salir, como los chicos lo deseaban de una forma intensamente carnal mientras que él solo los veía como bolsas de carne llanas de sangre, su aperitivo favorito. Siguieron bailando hasta que sus amigos se les acercaron. Eran 3 chicos, Dim, Georgie y Pete. Los tres iban vestidos de manera similar y parecían ser sus guardaespaldas más que sus amigos.

Salieron del club y, tal como lo esperaba, Alex le pidió que la llevara hasta su casa, eran casi las 3 de la mañana y eran contados los autos que circulaban por la calle. Harry aceptó mientras fingía no notar como los amigos de Alex se arremolinaban a su alrededor cuando el sacó las llaves del auto.

Sólo que a diferencia de lo que esperó sintió como un pañuelo empapado en, lo que parecía ser, cloroformo cubría su boca, Harry les siguió el juego, fungió luchar con fuerza antes de aparentar perder el conocimiento y sentir como era arrastrado hasta el auto.

-No creí que fuera tan fácil. -dijo ella tomando las llaves que Harry había dejado caer al fingir desmayarse- Ustedes tres, vayan en la parte de atrás, no quiero problemas si llega a despertar.

Todos subieron al auto mientras Alex subía el volumen del Stereo.

-¿Por qué nos lo llevamos? -preguntó Pete- ¿Por qué no, simplemente, llevarnos el auto?

-Seguramente tiene familiares ricos. -señaló Dim.

-Ya quisiera, no tiene padres, sólo sus tíos que no le dan ni un centavo, no tengo idea de cómo consiguió este "juguete". -

-¿Y entonces que hacemos con él? -dijo Pete- No tiene quien pague un rescate ¿Para qué secuestrarlo?

-No seas tonto, algún contacto debe tener para conseguir este auto, tal vez se hizo de buenas amistades… -dijo Dim que había escurrido su mano por debajo de la camisa de Harry- ¿Te importa si nos divertimos con él?

-Me da igual. -dijo Alex- Pero procuren no exagerar.

Harry no soportó más. Con movimientos demasiado rápidos como para que alguien lo viera le rompió el cuello a Georgie y Dim, sus cuerpos cayeron suavemente, mientras Pete estaba muy ocupado sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla, Harry le jaló para tenerlo a su merced y mordió su cuello mientras con una de sus manos cubría su boca de forma que no pudiera gritar y con la otra sujetaba su cuerpo inmovilizándolo, bebió su sangre con excesiva rapidez, en menos de tres minutos el humano estaba muerto y con sus amigos debajo de este. En su cuello cayeron unas gotas de sangre del propio Harry de forma que la herida se cerrara sin dejar marca alguna.

-¿Por qué tan callados? -Alex seguía al volante totalmente ajena a los sucesos del asiento trasero, rápidamente Harry tomó una cadena que Dim cargaba y la puso alrededor del cuello de la chica, mientras hablaba en su oído.

-Sigue conduciendo. -

Al verse en una posición tan vulnerable, la chica hizo lo que se le dijo.

-¿Qué les hiciste, maldito? -dijo con clara ira contenida en su voz.

-Lo que se hace con la escoria -dijo Harry simplemente- me deshice de ellos

-Eres un maldito… -Harry apretó leve pero notoriamente la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

-Te guste o no, DeLarge, Estás en mis manos así que no sería mala idea que mostrara un poco más de respeto si no quieres que te rompa el cuello. -

-¿A dónde vamos? -

-Ya verás. -

La chica siguió conduciendo. Para placer de Harry su pulso parecía aumentar a cada segundo mientras parecía transpirar un olor tan peculiar que en caso de ponerle un nombre sería "Olor a miedo". Harry le indicó a la chica que se estacionara en un callejón húmedo y apenas iluminado, Harry quitó la cadena por solo unos segundos y con eso bastó para que la chica saliera como un bólido del auto.

Claro que eso no sirvió de nada.

Harry le alcanzó a la lanzó contra la pared del callejón, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria ya que Harry pudo notar que un ligero flujo de sangre mojaba su cabello mientras el se inclinaba sobre su cuello, en ese momento le pareció escuchar:

-Por favor -sollozó ella.

-Pensé que dijiste que querías ver mis colmillos -dicho esto, los clavó en su cuello.

Los cuerpos fueron envueltos en una lona con algunos ladrillos adentro. Harry los lanzó sin dificultad al Támesis mientras veía como se hundían, estos no deberían flotar cuando comenzaran a descomponerse y menos con el peso extra, y aún si así fuera, tardarían meses en hacerlo.

-¿No crees que fue mucho para una noche? -dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Harry se giró y vio a Louis ligeramente recargado en su auto.

-No, gocé ampliamente matando a estos cuatro ¿Por qué iba a ser mucho? -

-Tenemos reglas, Potter. No está permitido matar a más de uno por noche, de lo contrario puede comenzar una investigación del ministerio y eso siempre es molesto para nosotros. Papeleo, interrogatorios… -

-¿Crees que me importa? Tengo que saciar mi sed -su tono parecía el de un niño caprichoso.

-Las reglas estipulan claramente… -

-Yo estoy por encima de sus patéticas reglas -dijo el moreno de forma cortante, ya había llegado hasta donde estaba Louis que lo superaba por altura de manera durable, pero Harry no pensaba dejarse intimidar.

-Cuidado con ese temperamento Potter, quiero dejar en claro que no solo que no solo por tener un nombre célebre eres más que nosotros. Todos estamos contaminados por la misma sangre, todos estamos condenados.

-¿Únicamente viniste para decirme eso? -Harry ya se había puesto cerca de la puesta de su auto, con toda la intención de irse. A Louis le sorprendió el cambio de tema tan drástico pero, después de todo, había venido a decirle algo más importante.

-¿Podemos subir al auto? -

-No me interesa alargar esta plática sin sentido donde seguramente el tema a discutir será Lestat. -

-Te equivocas, el tema a discutir eres tú.

Harry miró intrigado al vampiro que con una mano estaba evitando que cerrara la puerta de su auto. Pudo darse cuenta de que su agarre no era muy fuerte y podría alejarlo con un simple empujón, lamentablemente era un Gryffindor y uno muy curioso así que con una seña Louis ya estaba dentro del auto. Harry comenzó a alejarse de la escena del crimen mientras bajaba el volumen del el volumen del Stereo.

-Todo comienza, como es de esperarse, con Lestat -dijo Louis- el director de tu escuela lo mandó llamar apenas supo de tu condición para que el fuera tu guía, tu mentor en lo que se refiere a nuestro modo de vida. Después de todo, Lestat tiene muy buena reputación en el mundo mágico gracias a los libros que ha escrito y su trabajo como investigador. Lestat aceptó el trato que se le propuso de vivir en el castillo y explicarte como sería tu nueva vida en el mundo de los inmortales solo después de hablar con el Dark Lord.

-¿Qué? -

-Lestat hizo un trato, después de la matanza sólo quedamos unos pocos de los nuestros, algo no tan lamentable, pero sabíamos que no podríamos permanecer ocultos por siempre así que Lestat dejó su egoísmo de lado por un momento y accedió a entregarte en cuanto fuera posible a cambio de salvaguardar a toda nuestra especie o lo que queda de ella.

-¿Y por qué no lo ha hecho? -preguntó el moreno con voz impasible- Hemos salido del castillo en más de una ocasión o ahora, estoy completamente vulnerable

-Como es normal, algo no salió de acuerdo al plan. Lestat se enamoró de ti o eso fue lo que dijo, luego de que lograste seducirlo y, no sé como, pero esto llegó a los oídos del Dark Lord que se enfureció más si es posible. Ahora no descansará hasta tenerte a ti y haber acabado con nosotros. -

-¿Qué esperas, Louis¿Qué me compadezca de ti y de toda tu raza, me entregue y pida clemencia por ustedes? No lo haré así como sé que Lestat no me traicionará por que me ama y eso deberías saberlo, cuando Lestat ama lo hace sin límites. -

-¿Y si ya te traicionó? -

-¿De que hablas ahora? -dijo estacionándose en una calle desierta.

-Tu adorado rubio te traicionó sin que tú te dieras cuenta. Hay bastantes pociones para curar la condición que tenemos, para volvernos humanos de nuevo. Pero estas solamente funcionan luego de un año y en este tiempo no puedes beber sangre, que fue precisamente lo que Dumbledore quiso evitar. Lestat te llevó a estar condenado sin remedio ¿Aún así lo amas? -

-Sal de mi auto. -

-Responde primero. -

-Ya sabía de esta traición -Louis rió por lo bajo y salió del auto.

-¿Aún así lo amas? -

-Nunca dije que lo amara ni lo diré -Louis se encogió de hombros y se alejó en la oscuridad- Pero eres muy ingenuo si crees que no voy a hacer nada al respecto. Nadie que me traicione vive mucho tiempo para contarlo

* * *

Desde su llegada a Ámsterdam la feliz pareja pudo notar dos cosas, la ciudad era innegablemente hermosa y parecía estar permanentemente nublada, o al menos así había sido desde que llegaron que eran aproximadamente cinco horas. El cielo amenazaba con tormenta sin que una sola gota cayera al suelo. En el aire se respiraba un aire de nostalgia innegable que había acompañado a Draco desde que arribaron al NH Grand Hotel Krasnapolsky de cinco estrellas, situado en el mismo corazón de la ciudad de Ámsterdam, en la Plaza Dam, justo enfrente del Palacio Real. Según el botones que acababa de subir sus maletas a la habitación, el hotel estaba rodeado de centros comerciales, boutiques y otras tiendas además de estar poca distancia de museos y teatros así como del centro histórico de la ciudad. Una elección perfecta por parte de Brianne.

Draco le dio su propina al botones que no parecía haber visto un billete de diez euros en su vida, aún cuando estaba en la suite de "Vista real", llamada así por la esplendida vista que tenía del palacio real. El chico se fue tan rápido como si creyera que el rubio iba a darse cuenta de que le dio aquel billete por error.

-¿A dónde te apetece ir primero, amor? -susurró Brianne al oído de Draco mientras lo abrazaba.

-Bri, no hay nadie presente para que te veas en la necesidad de llamarme "amor". -

-Tal vez no hayas tenido en cuenta, Drake, que me gusta decirte "amor", especialmente ahora que nos casamos -Draco se liberó con tal rapidez y brusquedad del abrazo de su esposa que incluso ella se alarmó y pregunto, un tanto molesta: - ¿Qué te pasa¿Acaso te molesto?

-Sí, es eso ¿De acuerdo? Me molestas -en circunstancias normales Draco le hubiera seguido el juego, pero luego de haber visto a Harry en la boda, si es que acaso había estado ahí, había sentido una opresión en su pecho que parecía agravarse cada vez que Brianne le abrazaba, le besaba en la mejilla, incluso cada vez que tomaba su mano entre las suyas y ya no podía soportarlo, tenía que soltarlo sin importar el dolor en los ojos de Brianne, en aquel momento tenía que ser egoísta o de lo contrario terminaría por volverse loco- Me molestan los besos, los abrazos, los mimos, las caricias, incluso tu propia presencia me resulta insoportable.

-Es por él¿No es cierto? -dijo Brianne en tono acusador- Es por Potter.

-Si tanto quieres saberlo sí, es por él -gritó Draco en un tono más agresivo de lo que pretendía.

-¿Lo amaste? -Preguntó Brianne ahí, mirando a través de la ventana de el hotel en Ámsterdam mientras la lluvia caía copiosamente y parecía llenar las calles con el vital líquido.

-Tú sabes que sí -respondió Draco de pie con una mano apoyada en la barra del comedor sin poder ver a Brianne que mantenía su frente pegada al vidrio de la ventana y le daba la espalda.

-¿Lo sigues amando? -

Draco titubeó por un momento… dentro de su corazón sabía que así era, que la gran mayoría de su corazón seguía perteneciéndole a Harry, dejándole sólo la añoranza donde antes había estado y le dolía, le dolía tanto que incluso le costó tomar aire.

-Sí. -

Y en ese momento algo pareció romperse dentro de Brianne.

* * *

Draco llevaba su capa convenientemente puesta, estaba de lo más abrigado mientras le indicaba al taxista a donde quería ir… convenientemente en un fluido inglés.

Draco pagó una vez que llegó al FOAM o el museo de fotografía, era un hermoso lugar donde se podían encontrar todo tipo de fotografías historias o contemporáneas, había decidido buscar a Brianne ahí luego de que había salido del hotel musitando un bajo "Voy a salir". No dijo nada después de la confesión de Draco, él mismo había estado muy impactado de su auto revelación como para seguirla y ahora había recorrido la mitad de la ciudad de museo en museo, esperando encontrarla. Había ido al museo de Van Gogh, el museo de Rijks, o el museo nacional, el museo de Stedelijk, el museo municipal, el De Appel, museo de arte alternativo y no había tenido suerte.

Se adentró en el museo, el guardia pareció decirle que cerrarían en 20 minutos, a Draco le sorprendió ver que pasaban de las 8:30 cuando había salido del hotel a las 6, su holandés no era muy fluido así que le dio a entender de forma muy abstracta al guardia si acaso había visto a Brianne.

-… cabello negro, ojos del mismo color como así -dijo tocando su hombro- alta y de ropa negra.

-Creo haberla visto. -dijo el guardia- Sí… fue hacia la derecha, en la exposición de Henri Cartier-Bresson, no puede perderse

-Gracias. -

Draco se dirigió al lugar, podía apreciar la belleza de las fotografías, especialmente aquella titulada Srinagar que era en la que su esposa estaba especialmente concentrada mientras hablaba con un sujeto alto y moreno que estaba a su lado sobre la pintura, incluso Draco se sorprendió de lo fluido que Brianne hablaba el francés.

-Con que aquí estabas… – dijo interrumpiendo el diálogo con su interlocutor fijando la vista en la fotografía, Brianne se disculpó con su nuevo amigo mientras este le ofrecía una tarjeta donde ponía su nombre y su teléfono que la chica tomó y guardó en su bolsillo - ¿Acaso no piensas responder?

-No le veo sentido a tu pregunta -dijo ella simplemente, pasando a la siguiente fotografía- Claro que he estado aquí ¿O es que acaso no me ves?

-Estaba terriblemente preocupado. -

-No debiste estarlo -dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Miró un momento la fotografía antes de que un guardia se les acercara para decirles que ya iban a cerrar, ella simplemente asintió mientras se llevaba a Draco de la mano hacia la salida, donde continuaba lloviendo- Me recomendaron un muy buen restaurante por aquí¿Te apetece?

-¿Muggle? -

-Evidentemente. -dijo ella

-No cargo más dinero muggle. El resto lo gasté en Taxis. -

-Pero yo sí ¿Por qué no vamos? Creo que ahí podríamos estar más cómodos para hablar. -

Draco se limitó a asentir mientras caminaban casi cuatro calles hasta el dichoso restaurante, era un lugar pequeño y cómodo, en cuanto llegaron un mesero los condujo hasta su mesa y les entregó la carta que parecía principalmente de…

-¿Pizza? -

-Despabílate un poco, Drake. ¿O acaso me dirás que nunca has comido pizza? -

-Una vez. -

-Bueno, en las giras de mi padre esta es mi principal fuente de energía así que inténtalo. -

Draco y Brianne ordenaron una pizza grande de extra-queso con champiñones, pimiento y un poco de cebolla. No fue si no hasta que llegó que Draco se dio cuenta de que se moría de hambre y su pequeño inquilino pedía a gritos alimento. Comenzaron a comer sin intercambiar palabra hasta la segunda rebanada cuando Brianne dijo:

-Siento haberme ido así como así -dijo Brianne- Fue muy tonto de mi parte, actué como una niña tonta, pero…

-Pero ¿Qué? -

-Siendo honesta me sentí mal¿De acuerdo? Estaba dolida. -

-¿Por lo que dije? -dijo Draco comenzando a entender.

-Es sólo que… no lo sé, por una vez quise bajar mis defensas y permitirme despegar los pies de la tierra creyendo que podrías interesarte en mí y mirarme como miras a Potter. -

-¿De que hablas? -

-De cómo brillan tus ojos cuando lo ves, cada vez que se cruzan por los pasillos o incluso en el comedor. Lo siento, fue mi culpa, me permití soñar despierta como la tonta adolescente que soy, pero, bueno quise creer que tú me querías aún cuando mi cerebro dictaba lo contrario. -

-Te quiero y no eres una adolescente tonta, como proclamas ser. El problema soy yo, hace muy poco me prometí superar a Harry y ha sido más difícil de lo que esperaba. He intentado amarte -en este punto de la conversación Draco masajeó sus sienes, como si pensara cuidadosamente cada palabra que estaba por decir- y no lo he conseguido, tal vez por que ha sido muy poco el tiempo que he tenido para intentarlo.

-Es que tus palabras me dañaron, Draco. Y no fue por que no me ames, fue porque por un momento tu mirada parecía reflejar un repudio intolerable y creí que yo era quien te disgustaba, no mis acciones. -

-Tú sabes que no es así, te admiro y te quiero demasiado como para llegar a sentir repudio por ti. Lo que pasa es que desde la boda he sentido un culpa horrible e insoportable cada vez que me demuestras tu afecto por que sé que no es reciproco. Te mereces más que mi cariño. -

-Y tu culpa se debe a que no puedes dármelo, lo sé -Brianne tomó entre sus manos la mano de Draco que ahora descansaba sobre su frente- Parte del enlace es una especie de simbiosis entre las dos partes contrayentes, tú haz podido sentir, en parte, lo que yo siento y viceversa. Sé como te sientes y creo que logré enfocarlo de una manera más productiva que sintiéndome miserable por que mi esposo no me ama.

-¿En serio¿Qué forma? -

-Una canción, tengo la letra y la música. Se la envié a mi padre dos días después de que comenzáramos la luna de miel en España ¿Te interesa escucharla?

-Sería un placer -dijo Draco mientras ella sacaba de su bolso un objeto desconocido para él, le pasó una cosa blanca, unida por una especie de cuerda al extraño artilugio, el gemelo de este lo tenía ella y lo adentró en su oído. Draco siguió su ejemplo y se asombró al escuchar la música en su oído tan claramente como si la escuchara con su radio mágico, el ritmo era un tanto "metal" para su gusto pero se concentró en la voz de su suegro.

Memories sharp as daggers

(Memorias agujeran como dagas)  
Pierce into the flesh of today

(Perforando la piel de hoy)  
The suicide of love took away all that matters

(El suicidio se llevó todo lo que importaba)  
And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart

(Y enterró los restos en una tumba sin marca en tu corazón)

With the venomous kiss you gave me

(Con el beso venenoso que me diste)  
I'm killing loneliness

(Estoy matando la soledad)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me

(Con el calor de tus brazos me salvaste)  
I'm killing loneliness with you

(Estoy matando la soledad contigo)  
The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb

(Matando la soledad que convirtió mi corazón en una tumba)  
I'm killing loneliness

(Estoy matando la soledad)

Nailed to a cross together

(Clavados en una cruz juntos)  
As solitude begs us to stay

(Mientras la soledad nos ruega quedarnos)  
We disappear in the life forever

(Desaparecemos en la vida para siempre)  
And denounce the power of death over our souls as secret words are said to start a war

(Y denunciamos el poder de la muerte sobre nuestras almas como palabras secretas que son dichas para comenzar una guerra)

With the venomous kiss you gave me

(Con el beso venenoso que me diste)  
I'm killing loneliness

(Estoy matando la soledad)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me

(Con el calor de tus brazos me salvaste)  
I'm killing loneliness with you

(Estoy matando la soledad contigo)  
The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb

(Matando la soledad que convirtió mi corazón en una tumba)  
I'm killing loneliness

(Estoy matando la soledad)

I'm killing loneliness

(Estoy matando la soledad)

With the venomous kiss you gave me

(Con el beso venenoso que me diste)  
I'm killing loneliness

(Estoy matando la soledad)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me

(Con el calor de tus brazos me salvaste)  
I'm killing loneliness with you

(Estoy matando la soledad contigo)  
The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb

(Matando la soledad que convirtió mi corazón en una tumba)  
I'm killing loneliness

(Estoy matando la soledad)

I'm killing loneliness with you

(Estoy matando la soledad contigo)  
I'm killing loneliness with you

(Estoy matando la soledad contigo)  
Killing loneliness with you

(Matando la soledad contigo)

Killing loneliness with you

(Matando la soledad contigo)

Killing loneliness

(Matando la soledad)

Killing loneliness

(Matando la soledad)

Draco estaba completamente estupefacto mientras Brianne atraía hacia sí misma la cuerda que unía lo que fuera que se encontraba en su oído.

-¿Qué opinas? -

-¿Qué es eso? -

-Una canción, tontito. -

-No eso, ESO -dijo señalando el aparato que volvía al bolso de Brianne- Nunca había visto nada parecido.

-No me sorprende, es un i-pod, un invento muggle que sirve para escuchar música a donde quiera que vayas. -Draco la miró con lo más cercano al horror e incredulidad mezcladas- No me mires con esa cara, sabes que la carrera de mi padre es tan exitosa en el mundo mágico como en el muggle y que tengo una pasión por la música, por eso siempre lo llevo conmigo, incluso en Hogwarts. -

-¿Cuál es el punto? Cualquier cosa no-mágica no sirve en el casillo. -

-Excepto esto y mi lap… otro aparato. Los hechicé, tienen un campo de fuerza mágico que los hace funcionar dentro de los terrenos de la escuela además de que este mismo campo sirve para darles energía y quitarme la preocupación de las baterías. -

-¿Qué? -dijo Draco sin tener la seguridad de haber entendido mucho de la ultima frase.

-Olvídalo. Mejor dime que opinas de la canción. -

-Es hermosa. Pero nunca quise que pensaras que yo "Mato la soledad contigo" -citó Draco

-No es lo que yo pienso, es como te sientes, traté de descifrar tus sentimientos, los ordené, les agregué una melodía y ahí están. Te diré un pequeño secreto, cada vez que me siento invadida por emociones procuro drenarlas a forma de poema, historia corta o canción, lo he hecho desde que tengo uso de razón, a la vez para desahogarme y que estas emociones perduren en los recuerdos de la gente para cuando me vaya.

-Entonces la gente te recordará mucho, si sigues escribiendo toda tu vida se harán enciclopedias de tus escritos. -

-Lo dudo…pero de eso hablaremos después. Mi padre gravó esta canción, pero está basada en tus emociones¿Te importaría que se incluya en el CD o tendrá que pagar derechos de autor? -

-Haz de esa canción lo que quieras, tú la escribiste, no yo. Si ese fuera el caso, sonaría menos gótica. -

-Tal vez, pero si así fuera sería menos interesante -dijo Brianne con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si disfrutamos el resto de nuestra luna de miel? Te busque por cerca de veinte museos y teatros que vale la pena visitar sin estar muerto de preocupación. -

-Eso sería lindo, me encantaría visitar detenidamente Ámsterdam, la última vez tenía mucha resaca como para apreciar lo bello de la ciudad. -

-Te entiendo, yo estaba demasiado ebrio la última vez que vine. -Draco tomó el ultimo pedazo que quedaba sobre la mesa.

-Sólo espero que el bebé no herede nuestro estilo de vida fiestero¿No lo crees? Imagina, si aparte de todo resulta precoz, entonces la familia Malfoy llegaría a hacerle competencia a los Weasley.

Todos en el restaurante giraron su cabeza cuando el rubio lanzó un grito de horror que fue ahogado por el pedazo de pizza con el que el susodicho se estaba atragantando.

**TBC**

**

* * *

Heme de vuelta. No morí, ni fui secuestrada x aliens ni nada x el estilo, lamentablemente el retraso se debe a q tengo q estudiar como loca xa los exámenes de admisión de la universidad, espero entiendan q eso me deja muy corta de tiempo, sobre todo con la competencia q hay xa la carrera q elegí, en fin, espero disfruten este cap tanto como yo escribiéndolo x q va a pasar 1 buen rato antes d q llegue otro**

**La canción… esta vez si que fue difícil escoger una, tanto que estuve a punto de no poner ninguna, al final me decidí x esta de HIM. Recomiendo ampliamente el video, es muy bueno y Ville se vé más que bien**

**Quiero aprovechar la ocasión xa recordar que a pesar d todo lo q está pasando en el fict este es un Harry-Draco**

**Tmb quiero dedicar este cap a Inocent Muggle que ha estado ahí cuando la necesito y me ha apoyado cuando me diento d lo peor. Grax x todo, niña, t mereces este cap y muchos + x la ayuda, recuerda q siempre serás mi beta oficial :P**

**A todas aquellas q dejen review con su cuenta les responderé directamente, mientras a las que no… bueno, siempre podrán encontrar las respuestas aquí**

**Inocent Muggle:** Conociendote no recuerdas ni lo que escribiste de review. Pero d cualquier forma, eres la mejor TQM, ok? Nos vemos en el msn

**the angel of the dreams: **Sigues con las canciones de Placebo? Espero q ya hayas bajado el Nuevo album, está muy muy muy bueno. ¿Q va a pasar con los demás? Serán miserables y, tal vez, al final algunos vivan felices x siempre. He aquí el sig cap, mejor tarde q nunca

**BYE!**


	17. 16 EnD oF aLl HoPe

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto, solo lo hago por mera diversión y matar momentos de ocio**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

**Capítulo 16 - End of all hope**

Draco se recostó suavemente sobre el borde de la tina, las sales aromáticas comenzaban a surtir su efecto mientras simplemente dejaba que su cuerpo se relajara con la temperatura del agua mientras escuchaba como la lluvia golpeaba contra el amplio ventanal frente a la tina de forma muy parecida a como lo hacía en la mansión

Sin lugar a dudas, aquel hotel había sido uno de los tantos aciertos de su esposa, especialmente por la muy espectacular vista que tenía de la playa, era en aquellos momentos cuando extrañaba los cigarrillos para complementar el ambiente de paz y quietud

Nada de presiones, nada de expectativas… simplemente poder relajarse y ser el mismo mientras nadie estaba ahí mirando sobre su hombro para comenzar a hacerlo sentir que cargaba el mundo sobre sus hombros… en esos momentos el era simplemente libre, libre como nunca se había sentido

Cuando comenzó a notar que sus dedos se arrugaban el rubio se dispuso a salir de la tina y, una vez seco, se puso su pijama favorito de seda azul marino. Estaba por irse a la cama cuando vio el temporal que se había soltado afuera desde la ventana de la sala que daba al balcón del hotel. Lo que lo hizo detenerse fue una visión especialmente singular: Ahí estaba Brianne, recostada en el suelo del balcón con brazos y piernas extendidas mientras la lluvia caía sobre ella. Se acercó lentamente a la ventana más intrigado que consternado y vio en la cara de la chica una expresión de completo deleite y relajación. Al parecer los dos tenían formas muy distintas de drenar el estrés...

El rubio se tiró en el sofá y tomó el libro más cercano -Romeo y Julieta- esperando a que Brianne saliera de su estado de trance. Tardó casi 15 minutos ahí, bajo la lluvia, cuando por fin volvió a entrar al cuarto tiritando y con la piel de un color casi azul. Draco le arrojó una toalla que había sacado del baño antes de seguir con tu lectura

-Creí que ya estabas dormido -dijo ella secándose un poco antes de pasar a su cuarto, donde desapareció de su vista por unos segundos-.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me apetecía leer un rato antes

-¿Fue eso o el hecho de que yo estuviera tirada en el balcón?

-Un poco de ambos ¿Qué creías que hacías? -dijo más en un tono curioso que de reproche- Se ve que estabas de lo más entretenida mientras intentabas atrapar una pulmonía ¿Es que acaso soy tan mal esposo que quieres morir antes de tiempo y así librarte de mi?

Brianne llegó a la sala vestida con su pijama de color negro y una bata que hacía juego encima además de sus pantuflas blancas de peluche -que solo Merlín sabía de donde habían salido. Su cabello ligeramente húmedo recogido en una coleta y tenía un cigarrillo en la mano

-No seas tonto -contestó a su pregunta en un tono cariñoso- Me gusta la lluvia y me encanta mojarme cuando tengo la oportunidad

-Si tú lo dices

Brianne se acercó al minibar y descorchó una botella de vino para servirse una copa. Dejó la botella en la barra y se llevó la copa hasta el piano, donde sus dedos vagaron por las teclas. Había sido todo un espectáculo, pero al final consiguió convencer al dueño del hotel por vía telefónica para que su habitación incluyera un piano

Comenzó a tocar suavemente con sus dedos vagando sobre las teclas como solo los músicos con años de experiencia sabían hacerlo. Tocó la sonata para piano No. 14, que era una de sus favoritas mientras Draco se acercaba al piano. La sonata seguía con su tono melancólico y suave entretanto Draco sentía como el solo sonido del piano era asfixiante, necesitaba romperlo con una ligera plática

-¿Qué pensó tu padre de la canción? -dijo él

-Está muy contento con el éxito que ha tenido -dijo ella como si nada- Parece que le encanta que yo escriba canciones para su grupo. En más de una ocasión me ha dicho que debería dejar la escuela y dedicarme a escribir de tiempo completo

-¿Escribir canciones de tiempo completo¿No sería eso algo... tedioso con el tiempo?

-No solo canciones, he escrito, hasta el momento 4 novelas y 2 obras de teatro, además d casi 15 canciones -Brianne sonrió internamente al ver como la mandíbula de su esposo por poco golpeaba el suelo, no le había mencionado a mucha gente, fuera de su padre, de su afán por la escritura-.

-Creo que tu padre tiene razón, de verdad deberías dedicarte a la escritura

-No es que no me gustaría pero quiero vivir una vida relativamente normal mientras puedo, después de eso ya veremos... Después de todo, si escribo es para dejar mi huella en la historia como algo más que la hija de un cantante de Love-Metal, como te lo dije en Ámsterdam

-Si, y como yo te dije, si en los poco que llevas viviendo has escrito tanto ya me quiero imaginar para cuando tengas 30, seguramente serás una famosa escritora -Brianne, sin querer, tocó un Do en lugar del Re que debía seguir a la secuencia de notas, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio- ¿Qué¿Dije algo malo?

-Draco... -Brianne dejó de tocar para fijar toda su atención en su esposo- Hay algo que no te he dicho, algo que deberías de saber...

-Soy todo oídos -dijo el ultimo de los Malfoy acomodándose en el banquillo del piano-.

-¿Alguna vez te mencioné de la muy distante relación que mi padre y yo tenemos con la familia?

-No, pero creo que eso era más que evidente. En la boda no vi a muchos parientes tuyos, ni siquiera a tus abuelos-.

-Bueno, eso tiene una explicación, solo que es un tanto larga. Creo que lo mejor sería comenzar por el principio. El linaje familiar de los Valo comenzó a principios del renacimiento, cuando mi tatara tatara no se que abuelo, Juska era un pintor y se enamoró de una de sus modelos, Lorelai, el era mayor que ella y cuando se casaron Lorelai dio a luz a una niña y un niño, Stella y Damian. Pero después de casi 10 años de matrimonio Juska comenzó a tener amoríos con el resto de sus modelos, más jóvenes e ingenuas que su esposa hasta que Lorelai no lo soportó más e hizo la noticia pública, aún bajo el riesgo de perder su honor ante el resto de las personas, a nadie le tomó por sorpresa la noticia solo a los hijos y Stella, cuando cumplió 20 años decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y una noche decidió envenenar a su padre y accidentalmente murió no solo él, si no su madre, sin embargo, antes de morir Stella confesó lo que había hecho y su padre, moribundo dijo "Maldita seas tu y todas las mujeres que me atreva a llamar de mi sangre, te condeno a ti maldita y a todo fruto femenino con mi apellido. Las condeno a una vida de miseria e infortunio por deshonrarme y despreciarme"

-Wow, tu tatara abuelo debió estar bastante enojado

-Eso es lo que dicen los historiadores de la familia, otros dicen que aquella maldición solo se romperá cuando alguna mujer de mi familia de su vida por amor, ya que Juska alegó su falta de amor hacia él, que era su padre y...

-Espera... ¿Me estás diciendo que crees en todo esto? Debe haber por lo menos media docena de maldiciones en mi familia que nunca se han cumplido...

-¿Me dejas terminar? -interrumpió Brianne- Stella se casó al año siguiente y tuvo 2 hijos (un niño y una niña) y su hermano 3 (2 hijas y un varón). Stella murió cuando tenía 25, dando a luz a su 3 hijo, una niña que también murió, su hija Tarja murió a los 20 años dejando un hijo varón. Las dos hijas de Demian murieron a los 13 y 15 años, respectivamente en un accidente y así sigue. Toda mujer de apellido Valo ha muerto sin pasar de los 25 años.

-Debes estar bromeando... ¿Qué hay de tu prima Amanda?

-Adoptada

-¿Jacquelinne, la prima de tu padre?

-Tiene 21 años y una salud muy mala. No importa por donde busques, mi tía Rossane murió el año pasado, a los 23 años asesinada por Janice, su prima, que murió hace 2 meses en Azkaban. Mi tía abuela Lizeth murió 2 años después de que naciera mi padre, a los 19 años...

-Muy bien, ya entendí tu punto. Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver esto con el distanciamiento entre ustedes dos y su familia

-Mis abuelos ya sabían lo que le esperara a cualquier heredera que tuvieran por lo que prefirieron dar a sus hijas en adopción y solo se quedaron con mi padre y mi tío Juhana y cuando mi padre se casó con mi madre evidentemente nací yo. Mis abuelos trataron de convencerlo de que hiciera lo mismo que ellos por mi bien y por el suyo. Bien, como te imaginas mi padre se negó, con todo y con el accidente de coche que tuvieron en el que los dos salimos vivos de milagro y mi madre falleció. Cuando eso pasó mi abuelo amenazó a mi padre con desheredarlo y romper todo lazo con él si no me apartaba de la familia, para él yo no era más que un estorbo que era totalmente dispensable. Y el resto, como dicen, es historia. Mi padre se dedicó a la música y desde que tengo uso de razón sé de la maldición de nuestra familia.

-¿Y que piensa tu padre? -preguntó el rubio-.

-Dice que no son más que tonterías, que yo tengo una larga vida por delante. Pero sus acciones indican lo contrario. Desde que tengo 8 años he visitado prácticamente todos los países de los 5 continentes, llevo estudiando idiomas desde que recuerdo y me enseñó a tocar la guitarra, el bajo, la batería, el piano y el violín desde que tuve algo de habilidades psicomotrices, he tomado clases de todo tipo de arte, actuación, danza, pintura...

-¿Y en que momento de tu vida has dormido? Si no es indiscreción...

-Muy gracioso. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts tenía todo el día libre y me lo pasaba estudiando todo lo que me enseñaban. Desde que puedo recordar me han gustado las artes y en ningún momento de mi vida he dejado de tomar clases extras sobre el tema, bueno, excepto este verano. Mi padre siempre ha querido que haga lo que quiera de mi vida y me ha ayudado a conseguirlo. Tal vez es por que, internamente, tienen miedo de que la maldición se haga realidad y no tenga tiempo suficiente para vivir mi vida

-Entonces tu padre está loco. No hay forma de que tu expectativa de vida se limite a otros 9 años…

-Ocho, cumplo 17 el 4 de Noviembre, como deberías de recordar

-Lo recuerdo, pero eso… ¡Vamos! Tú no puedes creer realmente en eso…

-¿Por qué crees que mi padre aceptó que me casara contigo casi sin objeción? Draco, por más que me gustaría creerlo sé que voy a morir joven y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto

-Entonces¿Todo fue una farsa¿Solo te casaste conmigo sabiendo que vivirías poco?

-Por supuesto que no, me casé contigo por que tú necesitabas mi ayuda y yo decidí prestártela. Todo este tiempo he conocido la historia de la maldición pero no fue por eso por lo que decidí enlazarme… ¿Tan ciego eres para creer que yo sería tan egoísta?

-No, pero todo lo que sé es que la protección del enlace durará hasta que la muerte nos separe

-¿Eso es todo lo que te importa, verdad! -gritó Brianne- ¡Solo te importa cuanto tiempo te sirva a ti y a tú bebé de escudo¿Y yo soy la egoísta!

-¡No es eso! -dijo Draco levantándose del taburete del piano igual de enfadado que Brianne- ¡Es por un bebé que, yo esperaba, tuviera una vida relativamente normal y feliz¿Cómo demonios va a tenerla si su madre no vivirá más allá de cuando cumpla 8 años! - De pronto Draco puso su mano en su vientre, un profundo dolor lo había atacado tan rápido y tan fuerte que lo obligó a doblar su espalda hacia delante al igual que sus rodillas-No me siento bien… - susurró a duras penas mientras se sentía caer cuando las manos de Brianne lo sostuvieron

Alzó su rostro para verla y pudo notar como el enojo había desaparecido para dar lugar a una mueca de profunda preocupación. No tardó mucho en sentir aquella particular sensación que solo venía con la desaparición, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en una camilla en el hospital San Mungo en Inglaterra y era llevado a toda velocidad con el médico más cercano y el dolor se acrecentaba

* * *

Quince minutos 

Aquel sofocante abraso había durado ya quince minutos y contando. Ya se había preparado mentalmente para las posibles lágrimas y palabras vacías intentando consolarlo pero no para un intento de romperle las costillas

-Mamá, has el favor de calmarte -alegó el mayor de sus hijos tratando se separarla de él- No escomo si estuviera muerto.-

-Cielo… Ese maldito… Harry, lo siento tanto…-

-No se preocupe, señora Weasley. Ron ya lo dijo, no he muerto ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que podría hacerlo si no me deja respirar.-

La regordeta mujer no dudó en soltarlo y dirigió sus ojos bañados en lágrimas a él y fue entonces cuando lo vio… Y el moreno detestó lo que veía.

-Si no les molesta, quisiera estar solo -Harry tomó su equipaje junto con la jaula de su lechuza que, convenientemente, no había regresado todavía de cazar, y lo subió hasta la antigua habitación de los gemelos. Dejó todo al lado de la cama y se tiró en la misma procurando no llevar su enojo más lejos, después de todo, esa mujer lo había acogido en su casa desde su segundo año y lo había querido como a un hijo… No debía enfadarse con ella, pero aquella mirada… todavía recordaba le primera vez que alguien lo había visto de esa forma y seguía detestándolo.

Para él no había mirada peor que una que reflejaba lástima.

La gente solo te mira con lástima cuando sabe que todo tipo de esperanza se ha perdido y, peor aún, cuando la gente cree, erradamente, que es superior a ti. Por eso era por lo que Harry no soportaba aquella mirada, la había recibido toda su vida, desde que la gente sabía que no era más que un huérfano nadie podía disimular su lástima por un pequeño desvalido sin nadie en el mundo. Pero se habían equivocado. TODOS se habían equivocado y Harry estaba a punto de probar que tan equivocados estaban

Suspiró tratando de drenar su enojo y miró como al fondo del cuarto había un montón de periódicos tirados con una foto de alguien que le parecía conocido. Se acercó y pudo ver la cara de Draco junto a la de Brianne en lo que debía ser el evento social del año: Draco Malfoy casado a sus escasos 17 años.

Ahí mirando la foto Harry comenzaba a preguntarse ¿Qué tan feliz sería Draco con su nueva y embarazada esposa¿Qué tal si...?

-Al parecer para los Malfoy no hay punto medio¿Verdad? -Ron ya había entrado a la habitación y miraba a Harry que seguía con el periódico en la mano- La famosa boda no solo salió en el periódico, también en casi todas las revistas que te puedas imaginar y cada fin de semana sale un reportaje sobre donde pasaron su luna de miel. Se les hizo mucha publicidad.

-¿Esperabas menos? Hablamos de la nueva generación de Malfoys. Me sorprende que no fuera noticia internacional

-Tienes un punto -miró la foto donde Draco había comenzado a abrazar a Brianne mostrando su común semblante serio- Imagina que hubieran llegado a ser Tú y Malfoy en la portada. Entonces si sería noticia internacional

-Ni me lo digas, seguramente hubiéramos salido todas las mañanas durante una semana en la portada del Profeta.

-Y... ¿No lo extrañas? -Harry lo miró extrañado- Digo, yo sigo extrañando a Hermione y solo me preguntaba...

-Eso era diferente. Ni tú ni ella le pusieron fin a su relación, todo fue por una tragedia. Yo decidí que lo mío con Draco terminara.

-¿Y? El punto es que cuando una relación termina debes extrañarlo. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, tú lo adorabas más allá del límite de la razón aunque tu lo terminaste debes extrañar algo de él.

-Claro que si -dijo el moreno recargándose en la pared mirando a su amigo- El sexo era increíble.

-Ok, eso es DEMASIADA información -exclamó el pelirrojo con una mueca de horror dibujada en su cara. Harry solo sonrió mientras acomodaba todos los periódicos y pasaba su mirada vagamente por todos ellos.

Al parecer habían ido a Ámsterdam, Capri, París, Barcelona, Madrid, Roma, Grecia y Mónaco -que era donde la feliz pareja estaba ahora-. La luna de miel parecía ir de lo mejor excepto por una pequeña foto donde se apreciaba a Brianne tomando un taxi en Ámsterdam sola y otra en la que Draco hacía lo mismo al parecer tiempo después. El pequeño artículo no parecía dar una razón por la cual los recién casados habían salido del hotel por separado y en diferentes momentos por encima de un "La pareja no ha hecho ninguna declaración hasta el momento".

-Oye ¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche? Estoy de humor para distraerme un poco más antes de que regresemos a la escuela para nuestro último año y tengamos que trabajar como locos.

-Suena bien. Pero dudo que mamá nos deje salir.

-Nunca dije nada de pedir permiso...

-Wow. ¿El pequeño héroe del mundo mágico se volvió niño malo? Siento decírtelo, Harry, pero aquí no es como en la casa de tus tíos. La palabra de mamá es ley y no planeo quedarme el resto de las vacaciones en mi cuarto por que me atraparon.

-Bien, en ese caso -dijo comenzando a sacar la ropa de su baúl- creo que tendré que divertirme yo solo.

Las dos semanas que Harry pasó en casa de los Weasley parecieron pasar más lento de lo esperado por lo que Harry prefirió seguir con el horario de sueño que seguía en casa de los Dursley. Dormir mientras el sol alumbrara y estar despierto toda la noche. Nadie objetó ni mencionó el tema. Harry pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo leyendo o haciendo los deberes del verano mientras los miembros los pocos miembros restantes de la familia permanecían despiertos. Luego salía a buscar alguna víctima en algún pueblo lo suficientemente alejado para que el ministerio no pudiera encontrar ninguna relación directa con él.

Casi todos en la casa (Los señores Weasley y Ginny) procuraban tratar a Harry con la mayor cautela posible, como si se tratase de una bomba a punto de estallar y con Ron las cosas casi volvían a la normalidad. O así era hasta que Lestat apareció.

Fue una noche mientras Harry y Ron jugaban una partida de ajedrez nada reñida dado que el pelirrojo, como ya era costumbre, estaba ganando. Harry, mientras, no tenía su mente precisamente en el juego. La señora Weasley los interrumpió justo cuando una torre de Ron acababa con el caballo que era lo último que defendía al rey de Harry para decirle:

-Harry, cielo. Te busca el señor Langdon.

-¿Está aquí? -preguntó Harry sorprendido de no sentir la presencia de su mentor en la casa-.

-Si, en la sala -la mujer acompañó a Harry hasta el nivel inferior de la casa donde Lestat estaba inmerso mirando las llamas que relucían en la chimenea. Al ver a Harry sonrió haciendo relucir sus brillantes colmillos-.

-Es bueno verte, Harry -dijo el rubio al susodicho que se acercó a él y lo saludó estrechando su mano- ¿Le importaría si llevo a Harry afuera unos segundos? -se dirigió a la señora Weasley a la cual parecía que si que le importaba-.

-No hay problema, señora Weasley. Él es mi mentor.

-¿Seguros de que no estarían mejor aquí adentro?

-No se preocupe, buena mujer -dijo Lestat acercándose a la mujer que apenas y pudo disimular su temblor cuando el rubio tomó entre sus manos las de ella- le aseguró que Harry estará a salvo, solo necesito comunicarle algunas cosas un tanto personales. En pocos minutos lo traeré de vuelta sano y salvo.

Los dos vampiros salieron de la sala hasta el jardín de en frente. Ahí ubicaron el pequeño armario de escobas donde entraron sin importar lo pequeño o el estado de este. A penas Lestat cerró la puerta se lanzó sobre Harry devorándolo con besos posesivos y sus manos se escurrían debajo de la camisa del joven moreno recorriendo con ansias la piel expuesta. Se separó por algunos segundos.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado -volvió a besarlo en los labios- ¿Te has portado bien?

-Por supuesto -dijo Harry en un tono travieso besando el cuello de su mentor- me he deshecho de los cadáveres.

-No me podía esperar menos de ti -dijo Lestat entre risas- ¿No te han molestado los otros?

-En lo absoluto -Harry recordó la conversación que había tenido con Louis hacía unas semanas- ¿Te preocupa? Tengo parte de tu poder. Puedo deshacerme de ellos en el momento que yo quiera.

-No me preocupo. Solo quería saber -Comenzó a besar a Harry con tanta pasión que perforó con sus colmillos la suave piel de su labio inferior para probar el líquido carmesí que emanaba de él por unos segundos antes de que la herida se cerrara con extrema rapidez. Harry adoraba esos besos de sangre, como los solía llamar, por que sabía que el podía beber de la sangre de Lestat que parecía hacerlo todavía más poderoso cada vez que lo hacía.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo conocía la historia de cómo Lestat había bebido mucha de la sangre de la Reina lo que le daba poderes inigualables y más allá de la imaginación de muchos otros inmortales y si algo planeaba sacar de aquella fingida relación era conseguir tanto poder como le fuera posible antes de efectuar su venganza y deshacerse de su mentor de forma que no hubiera vampiro más poderosos que él.

Y así lo hizo. Clavó sus dientes fuertemente en el cuello de Lestat bebiendo su sangre, sintiendo como el líquido caliente lo llenaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser acompañado con el éxtasis de la situación. En aquellos momentos sabía que Lestat le pertenecía, que lo adoraba más allá del límite de la razón por la forma en la que Harry fingía amarlo, como nadie lo había hecho jamás. Ni siquiera Akasha

Siguió bebiendo de su sangre hasta que Lestat lo apartó de su cuello para volver a apoderarse de sus labios con dulce brutalidad mientras comenzaban a hacer a un lado su estorbosa ropa para poder sentirse piel con piel. Después de quince minutos Harry rompió el encanto diciendo:

-Será mejor que entremos o la señora Weasley se preocupará.

-No importa eso ahora -dijo el rubio intentando volver a besarlo-.

-Claro que importa. Si ella se entera se lo dirá a Dumbledore -comenzó a acomodarse la camisa- y si él se entera de lo nuestro se acabó, tu te quedas sin su protección y a mi me enviarían a otro mentor que no sería digno de confianza.

A regañadientes el rubio comienzo a acomodarse su propia ropa antes de salir del diminuto armario para encontrar a la señora Weasley esperando en la puerta de la casa. Muy aliviada de ver a Harry volver adentro seguido por Lestat como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Me alegro de que todo esté bien. -dijo Lestat a Harry- Te espero de vuelta en la escuela, mientras tanto sé un buen chico y no te metas en problemas.

-No te preocupes no lo haré -Harry abrazó por un momento al otro diciendo en voz tan baja que solo Lestat le escuchó- No puedo esperar para que me vulvas a hacer el amor.

Luego de que Lestat se fue los problemas comenzaron. Harry pasaba todo el día recluido en su habitación sin ver mucho a nadie. La visita de Lestat le había recordado lo importante de no acercarse mucho a nadie para no herirlos. Ron le recriminó sobre aquello a los dos días.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa? Creí que las cosas estaban bien de nuevo.

-Las cosas no van a mejorara de momento, Ron -Harry estaba leyendo uno de sus tantos libros de hechizos que casi había olvidado leer, haciendo pequeñas anotaciones en un pergamino- primero necesito aclarar mi situación.

-¿Y que situación es esa?

-Todavía no lo sé.

-¿Sabes que? He intentado se paciente. He intentado calmarme diciéndome que todo esto es una fase por la que estás pasando pero ahora ya ni quiero esperar más. Quiero saber que es exactamente lo que te pasa.

-No sé de que me hablas.

-No te hagas el tonto. Harry, desde que terminaste con Malfoy te has convertido en un ratón de biblioteca buscando como loco algo en todos esos libros que has leído sin dar ninguna razón.

-No sabía que necesitaba una razón para hacer una investigación. Tú sabes que quiero ser un Auror y para lograrlo necesito estudiar por que, si no te has dado cuenta, mis calificaciones ni siquiera se acercan a lo que necesito para poder lograrlo.

-¿En serio¿Y de que te va a servir un libro de -tomó el volumen que Harry estaba leyendo- Hechizos astrales? Esto no es material de estudio, como tú lo llamas. Tú buscas algo más y no sé por que no puedes simplemente decírmelo. Hemos sido amigos desde siempre, creía que al menos confiarías en mí para decírmelo. Pero al parecer no soy más importante que cualquier otra persona.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación con un portazo. Harry simplemente suspiró siguiendo con su lectura

"Me importas demasiado" pensó "Por eso mismo tengo que apartarte".

* * *

-... nada grave, Sra. Malfoy y el producto parece estar en perfectas condiciones. Pero como sabe la situación pudo llegar a salirse de control si no fuera por que lo trajo tan pronto. 

-Lo entiendo y no quiero que piense que no sé cuidar a mi esposo pero hemos estado bajo mucha presión últimamente

-En ese caso tiene que encontrar la forma de liberar de todo ese peso a su esposo. Si no lo hace las consecuencias pueden ser graves, especialmente ahora que ya está por comenzar con su ultimo trimestre...

-Lo sé, señor y se lo agradezco ¿Cuándo...?

-A penas despierte no debería de haber ningún problema con que lo dé de alta. De cualquier forma, quiero realizar unos exámenes mientras sigue dormido para verificar algunas cosas como el sexo y progreso del bebé.

-Claro.

Brianne miró a su esposo tirado en la cama del hospital. Lo primero que hizo fue hacer a todos los que lo atendieron firmar una acuerdo de confidencialidad. Absolutamente nadie podía saber que del bebé que Draco estaba esperando o todo el plan se vendría abajo. Luego de que el doctor lo revisar acababa de aclararle que todo estuvo bien ella pudo al fin respirar con tranquilidad. Sin embargo el doctor le advirtió de un posible aborto espontáneo en caso de que una situación como aquella volviera a repetirse. No dejó de sentirse culpable, sabía que no tenía razones para decirle a Draco de la maldición familiar peri tenía que hacerlo, tarde o temprano se enteraría y entonces ¿Qué iba a pasar?

Procuró, de ese momento en adelante, guardarse sus comentarios y confrontaciones hasta que el parto pasara y su salud no fuera tan delicada.

Miró al Slytherin dormir con una leve mueca de incomodidad. Solo Merlín sabía lo que él soñaba mientras se dirigía a cafetería con la esperanza de beber una taza de café e incluso fumar un cigarrillo mientras los exámenes terminaban.

* * *

Draco seguía corriendo como si una multitud lo persiguiera, pero no, era una sombra la que lo hacía. No quería confrontar a aquella persona sin importarle quien fuera ni lo que quería hasta que de pronto se sintió caer y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en su carrera había llegado a un precipicio. 

Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llegó, al contrario, sintió un par de manos fuertes que lo elevaban para luego abrazarlo.

Draco se soltó de aquella persona mirándola al fin. Era Harry.

-Déjame en paz, Potter, no quiero que te me acerques de nuevo

-Por favor, Draco...

-Nada de "Por favor" Entiéndelo, estoy casado y no quiero volver a verte. Para lo que a mi respecta, estás muerto.

-No digas eso -Los ojos de Harry lucían llorosos- Tú eres todo lo que yo quiero y siempre querré. Es solo que la situación...

-¿Qué situación?

-Te lo diré apenas esta pesadilla llegue a su fin. No pienso dejarte así, Draco -Harry se acercó levemente a los labios de Draco para reclamarlos como suyos y el rubio se rindió ante su toque con aquel sabor tan ansiado y olvidado que casi parecía nuevo. Su cuerpo se estremeció de placer al sentir como los labios de Harry y los suyos se abrían para darle la bienvenida a sus lenguas que comenzaron a reconocerse de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado y volvieran a aquellos días donde el mundo dejaba de girar para convertirse en solo ellos dos de nuevo. El rubio rompió el beso.

-Te extraño tanto.

-Yo también... ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Draco¿Por qué unirte con esa mocosa cuando yo te hubiera dado mi todo...? Si solo hubieras esperado

-No tenía otra opción.

-No voy a renunciar a ti, amor -dijo el moreno estrechándolo todavía más cerca si era posible- no voy dejarte ir jamás.

-¿Por qué? -atinó a preguntar Draco dejándose llevar por aquel abrazo que esperaba que durara toda una eternidad-.

-Por que sin ti yo no soy nada.

Draco despertó en su cama del hospital todavía anhelando aquel abrazo con el que había soñado... Había sido tan claro que dolía sentir la ausencia del moreno.

Miró a su alrededor para encontrarse en una habitación privada en San Mungo y a su esposa agazapada sobre un sillón cercano profundamente dormida. Recordó la pelea que habían tenido antes de aparecer ahí y la dura realidad lo golpeó.

Lo de hace solo unos segundos no había sido más que un sueño, su inconciente reflejando lo mucho wue anhelaba tener a Harry de nuevo cerca, pero no había nada que hacer ahora que estaba despierto. En la realidad Draco sabía que Harry no lo amaba y todas las esperanzas que habían llegado con aquel extrañamente vivido sueño de desvanecieron tan rápido como llegaron.

**TBC**

**Hola, heme aquí de nuevo, con una capítulo que tardó mucho en llegar pero por fin fue publicado :P Ok, algunas aclaraciones. Lo que pasó con Draco no fu más que un sueño. Harry y su venganza contra Lestat llegarán pronto mientras nos acercamos cada vez más a un final que hará que pongan precio por mi cabeza, lo se.**

**Ahora bien, todo tipo de comentarios son bien recibidos y espero seguir adelantando próximamente ya que, por estúpidas razones, me voy a tomar un año sabático y, si el trabajo lo permite, voy a actualizar más seguido :D**

**Bien, con todo eso aclarado faltan las respuestas a algunos reviews:**

**Aimar: **Que bueno que te guste, me subes el ego más de cómo ya lo tengo (o sea por las nubes en estos momentos). No siento que mi fict sea especialmente originales, bueno, solo en algunas cosas. Lo de los vampiros... desde que tengo memoria los he adorado y creo que así seguiré. Nightwish es uno de mis grupos favoritos en mis incursiones por el death metal. Ya te agregué a mi cuenta de msn y casi nunca te encuentro o no tengo mucho tiempo disponible pero ojalá leas este cap. Besos y grax x leer

**Velia: **La venganza de Harry sobre su mentor... eso es algo que Harry tiene en común con Draco, los dos tienen personas cerca que los aman más de lo que imaginan y Harry tiene exactamente donde darle a Lestat para vengarse :P Louis no desencadenó nada, desde que Harry se enteró de las intenciones de Lestat decidió que se vengaría (Luego explicaré exactamente como se enteró). No hay cosa que Harry desee más por que Voldemort no solo es un obstáculo para vivir, también lo es para que el moreno sea feliz. Como ya dije, Brianne ama a Draco y es solo por eso por lo que procura ayudarlo tanto como sea posible y no dudaría en dar su vida por el lindo rubio. Besos y grax x leer

**ornella: **Que bueno que te volvió a gustar, a mi me llega a pasar lo mismo y tengo que volver a leer un fict desde el principio x q no recuerdo muchas cosas :P. El embarazo de Draco tiene que ser secreto, pero como todo secreto tarde o temprano alguien lo descubrirá y se armará un pandemonium :S Besos y grax x leer

**the angel of the dreams: **la canción del cap pasada es una de las más hermosas que tiene HIM, que bueno que la descargues. Placebo es muy, muy bueno, sobre todo su nuevo sencillo: Infra-red, me encantó desde la segunda vez que la escuché, si tu hermano ya las descargo te recomiendo esa, Pirrot the clown, Post Blue y Meds. A mi ya mellegaron las vacaciones, junto con un hermoso anillo de graduación :DDDD Lo creas o no la ortografía es muy importante y si los críticos te hartan, limítate a conseguirte un Beta oficial para que los revise antes de publicarlos y te quites un problema de la cabeza. No pienso desaparecer por un buen timpo. Besos y grax x leer

**Ahora la canción:**

**End of all hope**

It is the end of all hope (Es el final de toda esperanza)  
To lose the child, the faith (Para perder al niño, la fé)  
To end all the innocence (Para terminar con toda inocencia)  
To be someone like me (Para ser alguien como yo)  
This is the birth of all hope (Este es el nacimiento de toda esperanza)  
To have what I once had (Para tener lo que alguna vez tuve)  
This life unforgiven (Esta vida inolvidable)  
It will end with a birth (Terminará con un nacimiento)

No will to wake for this morn (Ni hay deseo de levantarme esta mañana)  
To see another black rose born (Para ver nacer otra rosa negra)  
Deathbed slowly covered with snow (La cama de la muerte se cubre tentamente de nieve)

Angels, they fell first but I'm still here (Ángeles, ellos caen primero pero yo sigo aquí)  
Alone as they are drawing near (Solo mientras ellos se aproximan)  
In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung (En el cielo mi pieza maestra por fin será cantada)

It is the end of all hope (Es el final de toda esperanza)  
To lose the child, the faith (Para perder al niño, la fé)  
To end all the innocence (Para terminar con toda inocencia)  
To be someone like me (Para ser alguien como yo)

Wounded is the deer that leaps highest (Herido resulta el ciervo que llega más alto)  
And my wound it cuts so deep (Y mi herida corta tan profundamente)  
Turn off the light and let me pull the plug (Apada la luz y déjame jalar el gatillo)

It is the end of all hope (Es el final de toda esperanza)  
To lose the child, the faith (Para perder al niño, la fé)  
To end all the innocence (Para terminar con toda inocencia)  
To be someone like me (Para ser alguien como yo)  
This is the birth of all hope (Este es el nacimiento de toda esperanza)  
To have what I once had (Para tener lo que alguna vez tuve)  
This life unforgiven (Esta vida inolvidable)  
It will end with a birth (Terminará con un nacimiento)

Mandylion, without a face (Mandylion sin una cara)  
Deathwish without a prayer (Deseo de muerte sin un orador)  
End of hope (Final de la esperanza)  
End of love (Final del amor)  
End of time, the rest is silence (Final del tiempo, el resto es silencio)

Mandylion, without a face (Mandylion sin una cara)  
Deathwish without a prayer (Deseo de muerte sin un orador)  
End of hope (Final de la esperanza)  
End of love (Final del amor)  
End of time, the rest is silence (Final del tiempo, el resto es silencio)

It is the end of all hope (Es el final de toda esperanza)  
To lose the child, the faith (Para perder al niño, la fé)  
To end all the innocence (Para terminar con toda inocencia)  
To be someone like me (Para ser alguien como yo)

This is the birth of all hope (Este es el nacimiento de toda esperanza)  
To have what I once had (Para tener lo que alguna vez tuve)

It is the end of all hope (Es el final de toda esperanza)  
To lose the child, the faith (Para perder al niño, la fé)  
To end all the innocence (Para terminar con toda inocencia)  
To be someone like me (Para ser alguien como yo)

It is the end of all hope (Es el final de toda esperanza)  
To lose the child, the faith (Para perder al niño, la fé)

End of all hope (Final de toda esperanza)


	18. 17 PlEaSe DoN't LeT iT gO

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto, solo lo hago por mera diversión y matar momentos de ocio**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

**Capítulo 16 - Please Don't Let It Go**

- Creo que va a hacer falta, cuando menos dos más por aquí -dijo Brianne mirando a su suegra- ¿No lo crees, Narcisa? -

- Por supuesto, cielo -dijo la matriarca de la familia Malfoy- También tendremos que comprar otras dos mesas y poner muchos más juguetes en la sala de juegos... -

Draco dejó de escuchar en ese punto para irse a su habitación, al parecer las dos mujeres tenían la situación sumamente controlada sin necesidad de su ayuda.

Habían regresado a la mansión luego del pequeño incidente y con una sola lechuza sus padres ya estaban en el hospital esperando a que fuera dado de alta cuando recibieron información muy importante.

Draco ya estaba verificando que no le faltara nada antes de salir y su padre mandaba una lechuza a su sanador de cabecera para pedirle que verificara su condición cuando el sanador del hospital llegó.

- Que bueno que lo alcanzo, señor Malfoy, tengo importantes noticias. -

- ¿De que se trata? -preguntó Brianne- ¿Hay algún problema? -

- Ningún problema, señora Malfoy, es solo que ya llegaron los resultados de los análisis de los que le hablé. -

- ¿Qué análisis? -preguntaron Narcisa, Lucius y Draco a la vez.

- Los análisis del progreso, sexo y condición del bebé. Tampoco en ese sentido hay razón para preocuparse, todo es completamente normal excepto por una cosa. -

- ¿Qué es...? -preguntó Draco harto del pequeño jueguito que llevaba acabo el sanador.

- Felicidades, señor Malfoy, será padre de 3 maravillosos varones con perfecta salud. -

Era una suerte que el sanador hubiera jugado como buscador en sus tiempos de estudiante. De lo contrario no hubiera sido capaz de atrapar al joven rubio que casi golpea el suelo al desmayarse de la impresión. Lamentablemente tanto Narcisa como Brianne estaban muy impresionadas como para atrapar a Lucius que también se había desmayado nadie pudo prevenir un tremendo golpe contra una de las orillas de la cama que le dejó un hematoma muy poco atractivo en la frente.

Rápidamente el sanador se las arregló para volver a depositar a Draco en la camilla del hospital y, olvidando a Lucius por un momento, les aseguró a las dos mujeres que los bebés contaban con un excelente estado de salud y que no había nada de que preocuparse, a pesar de que era un suceso único en la historia, nunca antes un mago había concebido más de un hijo y ahora el menor de los Malfoy esperaba tres aunque aquello implicaba un mayor riesgo para Draco y para los bebés por lo que recomendaba una enfermera particular durante las siguientes dos semanas para asegurar que no hubiera ninguna repercusión por el incidente.

Y ahí estaba Draco, en la legendaria mansión de los Malfoy preñado y con una enfermera que respiraba sobre su hombro de la cual se pudo deshacer por unos minutos para dar una vuelta al cuarto de los futuros bebés que estaba siendo remodelado por un diseñador de interiores y las dos esposas de los Malfoy que ya comenzaban a acomodar tres cunas finamente trabajadas en caoba decoradas en color verde petróleo con minúscula ropa de cama que llevaba el escudo de los Malfoy bordado en finos hilos de plata, a la vez que encargaban otras tres para el cuarto de bebé que tendrían en la escuela donde pedirían el mismo decorado para que los pequeños no extrañaran el ambiente una vez que fueran transferidos a la mansión.

Mientras tanto las tiendas de juguetes se regocijaban aceptado los pedidos de todo juguete apto para un bebé durante su primer año y tres de cada uno. Draco, que había crecido entre la abundancia, no creyó en lo más mínimo que aquello era una exageración, bueno, tal vez lo eran los retratos que Narcisa quería hacer en cuanto los bebés nacieran, pero después de todo, serían sus primeros nietos.

No, Draco tenía otros asuntos en mente aunque si eran relacionados con los bebés ¿Estaba esperando trillizos y no se había dado cuenta? Bueno ¿Cómo saberlo? A penas y s estaba dando cuenta de cómo su apariencia había cambiado. Ya que el hechizo de ilusión no rea necesario dentro de la casa podía verse por fin en un espejo y comprobar que se veía enorme. Su abdomen, antes plano, ahora era de un tamaño casi colosal. Internamente no podía dejar de pensar como se vería Brianne con el hechizo de ilusión en la túnica de Hogwarts.

- ¡Señor Malfoy¿Qué cree usted que hace fuera de la cama? -aquella era la famosa enfermera. De alguna forma el sanador familiar, Spiritchacer, se las había arreglado para encontrar en solo un día a aquella mujer que estaba altamente recomendada por otros muchos de sus colegas. Siendo honestos la mujer parecía completamente capaz de cuidar a alguien así fuera contra su voluntad. Era linda en apariencia o debía de serlo cuando no lucía aquel gesto amenazante con el que siempre la veía- Haga favor de regresar a sus habitaciones de inmediato si no quiere quedarse una semana más en cama. -lo tomó del brazo con muy poca delicadeza y arrastró al rubio, que intentaba soltarse de su agarre hasta su habitación- Creo haberme expresado claramente cuando le dije que no sería una niñera, estoy aquí para asegúrame de que usted y sus hijos no sufran peligro y me parece muy irresponsable de su parte… -

- ¿Le importaría enviar a un elfo doméstico con algo de comer? -la cortó Draco.

- Señor Malfoy, si a usted no le interesa su salud… -

- Me interesa y mucho, señorita Lewis, así que voy a tener que pedirle que se ahorre el discurso, sólo fui a verificar la remodelación del cuarto para mis hijos. Sé muy bien cual es su posición aquí y le aseguro que no necesito una niñera. Así que si hace el favor de hacer lo que le pedí… -

- Enviaré a alguien en unos momentos -dijo ella con los labios fruncidos. Era evidente que Draco era uno de los pacientes más difíciles que había tenido en un buen tiempo por lo que simplemente dejó la habitación.

Draco atrajo uno de sus tantos libros de la mesita de noche para continuar con su lectura hasta que volvió a ser interrumpido. Esta vez por Brianne.

- Hola ¿Cómo amaneciste? -

- Bien. -se limitó a decir Draco- Aunque esa enfermera demoníaca no me deja en paz pero pasé para ver el cuarto de bebé. Parece que tu y mi madre se están llevando mejor de lo que lo hacían antes. -

- Si, bueno. Todavía quedan algunas cosas que revisar, pero creo que para cuando nazcan los bebés todo estará completo. - se sentó en la cama junto a él- pobre de ti, debes aburrirte horrible aquí. -

- No es tan malo. Mientras tenga mis libros… -

- Si tú lo dices… -La mirada de la chica se fue q una pintura que había en su cuarto. Era un retrato de tamaño natural de Draco a los trece o catorce años- ¿Por qué no te han hecho un retrato más reciente? -

- ¿Bromeas? Detesto al maldito pintor familiar. Tarda demasiado y siempre quiere tenerme posando en el salón. Además, ese debe se mi cuarto retrato, los han hecho desde que tengo memoria y nunca quedo del todo complacido. -

- ¿Así que eres un cliente difícil? Bueno, yo no puedo decir nada, yo también soy terriblemente quisquillosa con los retratos. En casa tenemos uno de tamaño colosal de mi y mi padre y nunca me gustó del todo como quedó.-La chica exhaló un suspiro y en ese momento apareció el elfo doméstico con la bandeja de comida que hizo flotar sobre la cama para que Draco comiera se fue con una reverencia- Déjame ayudarte. -la chica tomó la cuchara para la sopa de vegetales que le habían llevado a Draco y comenzó a alimentarlo.

- ¿Acaso todos ustedes creen que estoy lisiado? Estoy embarazado, que es muy diferente. -

- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que simplemente quiero consentirte? -dijo ella llenando otra cucharada y llevándolo hasta la boca de Draco.

- Me cuesta creerlo de la mayor Slytherin que conozco. -

- Bueno, incluso yo puedo verme humana en ocasiones. -Brianne siguió alimentando al rubio hasta que terminó con la sopa y prosiguió con la ensalada césar- ¿Cómo te has sentido? -

- Bien, nada fuera de lo normal, excepto algunos de mis antojos incontrolables. -

U.U.U.U.U

- Hola, guapo ¿Quieres divertirte? -

- Tal vez, todo depende de lo que me ofrezcas. -

- Todo lo que quieras, cielo. Siempre y cuando tengas lo que YO quiero. -

Harry sonrió levemente, hacía 3 días había encontrado el "Lido de París" y ya se había enamorado del lugar. Era tan encantador y apacible que para algunos cuantos no era más que un simple Cabaret, pero para él se había convertido en un nido de ratas, donde todas las noches encontraba a una nueva víctima que parecía cada vez más siniestra que la anterior. Había encontrado ahí a todo tipo de gente despreciable que merecía ser erradicada de la tierra sin demora alguna.

Harry algunas veces se preguntaba por que siempre buscaba a esa gente, gente malvada, codiciosa, sin escrúpulos y de la peor calaña, pronto se dio cuenta de que así lo prefería. Tenía que conocer a su siguiente víctima y darse a si mismo una razón para detenerle y terminar con su vida mientras a la persona le causaba psicosis conociéndole, amándole antes de quitarle su último aliento sin un atisbo de consideración para seguir con aquella condena eterna que llevaría hasta el fin de sus días. Si es que acaso su vida alguna vez llegara a terminar.

El blanco de aquella noche era Christine, una adorable y frágil jovencita de 25 años tan ambiciosa como nunca antes había encontrado. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto que se esforzaba por conservar, tanto así que se había provocado abortos espontáneos desde la edad de 18 para mantenerlo. Había estado casada 3 veces era viuda de cada uno de sus esposos los cuales morían al poco tiempo de la ceremonia a causa de un terrible y desafortunado accidente en el cual la única víctima era la joven y desolada viuda que heredaba millones cada vez.

Y ahí estaba ella, frente a él sabiendo muy bien lo que la joven quería. Se había hecho pasar por un vendedor de droga de buena calidad desde su primera noche en el cabaret y todo fue sencillo desde ahí. La pobre y pequeña ingenua creyó todo lo que le dijo dejándose llevar por la hipnótica y hermosa mirada del chico moreno.

Aún así, el moreno dedicó tiempo y paciencia para encontrar y analizar a aquella víctima por el simple hecho de que era fascinante como tenía todas aquellas muertes de, no solo sus esposos, si no también la de sus hijos nonatos en su conciencia y no cargaba con ningún tipo de culpa mientras bebía copas de champaña acompañada de hombres adinerados y se preguntaba cual sería el siguiente hombre que llevaría a la tumba sin siquiera creer que alguien podría pensar lo mismo con respecto a su persona. Adoraba ese porte aristocrático que lucía y como siempre se la encontraba perfectamente arreglada y maquillada mientras la gente no podía evitar clavar en ella su mirada y ofrecerle una copa que siempre sería rechazada de cualquier persona mayor de 30 años, por que no era nada tonta, sabía que esa era la edad límite para atrapar a alguien que podría caer ingenuamente entre sus redes.

- Tengo lo que tu quieres -dijo el moreno dejando a la vista por unos segundos una minúscula bolsita de plástico- pero primero quiero que tú me des tu mercancía. Me iré de París mañana y quiero quedarme con un… dulce sabor de boca. -

- Por supuesto, querido ¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa? -

- Tengo que irme por la mañana, Christine, de lo contrario aceptaría encantado ¿Por qué no, mejor, vamos a mi habitación de hotel donde no sufriré de problemas de horario y tu tendrás plena libertad de hacer lo que te plazca? -

- Suena muy, muy bien -dijo la joven mujer acercándose y tomando los labios de Harry entre los suyos.

Llegaron a la habitación de hotel, ahí Harry tomó a la mujer de manera posesiva entre sus brazos y la volvió a besar con toda la pasión que pudo mientras ella simplemente s dejaba hacer.

Tomó a aquella mujer haciéndole sentir que le pertenecía. Fuerte y rápido como si el tiempo apremiara mientras ella gemía tras cada envestida, cada caricia y cada beso. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba con una mujer y Harry recordó lo maravilloso de estas, su forma de entregarse y de disfrutar, no recordaba haber sentido algo similar nunca antes con un hombre. Excepto tal vez con Draco y aquellas últimas veces en las que hacían el amor como si el mundo dejara de existir para reducirse a ellos dos. Recordaba perfectamente su forma de entregarse incondicionalmente mientras que el hacía lo mismo. Aunque sabía que nunca volvería a ser así, poseería a la gente sin dejarse pertenecer a nadie de nuevo.

Se vació dentro del cuerpo de su amante con un orgasmo fuerte y largo que lo atontó por unos minutos, al igual que a su pareja que respiraba con rapidez tratando de encontrar el aire que parecía haber perdido.

- Eso… vale la pena… repetirlo. -dijo ella dificultosamente acercándose al oído de Harry.

- Me temo que no va a ser así, Christine. -

- ¿Por qué no? simplemente llámame cada vez que vuelvas a venir o ¿No planeas volver? -

- Claro que volveré -dijo el con simpleza- Pero tú no estarás aquí cuando yo lo haga. -

- ¿En serio¿Se puede saber a donde iré? -

- Estarás en el infierno, por que sé que vas a morir. -Harry se puso sobre ella- No vivirás más allá de esta noche, por que yo te mataré. -

Clavó sus afilados colmillos en el cuello de la joven. Bebió muy lentamente su sangre con una mano en su boca para evitar los posibles gritos. Sintió como perforó la vena yugular y el líquido caliente y vital comenzaba a llenar su boca y el con suave deleite bebía de la herida que había infligido. Ella intentó golpear, patalear y gritar inútilmente hasta que por fin exhaló el último aliento de vida que le quedaba y Harry pudo sentir como ella por primera vez en su vida se arrepentía, de todo lo que no había logrado hacer.

Se registró para salir del hotel y explicó al recepcionista que su pareja estaba dormida en el cuarto, por lo que sería preferente que limpiaran en la mañana. Luego llegó volando hasta el cuarto, donde seguía el cadáver en la cama, puso un pequeño rastro de champaña del minibar desde la cama hasta la chimenea y el pequeño camino de fuego comenzó a arder lentamente, junto con las cortinas, alfombras y la cama. Salió rápidamente sabiendo que cuando se dieran cuanta del incendio sería muy tarde y todo el mundo creería que había sido un desafortunado accidente al cual el no podría estar ligado.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles de París hasta encontrarse en un pequeño bar donde podría matar algunas horas antes de regresar a casa de los Weasley. Llegó y se sentó cerca del minúsculo escenario donde tal vez se estaría presentando algún grupo. Fue el blanco de muchas miradas gracias a estar ataviado en traje de vestir y un abrigo a diferencia de la gran diversidad de adolescentes que había ahí. Desde chicos góticos a sofisticadas víctimas de la sociedad con luciendo lo último en moda.

- Esta noche -dijo alguien al micrófono- me complace presentarles a una banda que lleva dos semanas tocando aquí con un gran éxito. Tengan por seguro que estaremos escuchando mucho de ellos en el futuro. Un aplauso para "Gnosis". -

El barato telón de terciopelo de descubrió para dejar ver a la banda que estaba integrada por tres chicas y dos chicos. A pesar de eso hubo alguien que llamó su atención como nadie más, era la cantante. Tenía cabello castaño largo y enormes ojos de color miel, su piel era de un color pálido y sus labios eran anchos sin dejar de ser delicados y estar cubiertos por brillo labial traslúcido.

La chica se adueñó del micrófono frente a ella con una mano y fumando de un cigarrillo con la otra. Hizo a su banda una señal y comenzaron a tocar una melodía que sonaba nostálgica y obscura.

_Tus silencios me matan_

_Tu indiferencia me carcome_

_Y tu voz me hace llorar_

_Yo soy la cobarde aquí_

_Por que detrás de la fría pared_

_Está alguien con miedo_

_Miedo de encararte_

_Miedo de verte_

_Miedo de tocarte_

_No voy a deja dejar que te me acerques_

_Para darte mi corazón y hacerlo trizas_

_No voy a dejar que te me acerques_

_Para que me llenes de mentiras_

_No voy a dejar que te me acerques_

_Por que si lo hago vas a destruirme_

_Te daría mi todo_

_No espero que me entiendas_

_Por que este sentimiento_

_Es más grande que las palabras_

_Duele cuando mis ojos brillan_

_Y los tuyos son fríos_

_Y no se cuanto más puedo aguantar_

_Antes de explotar_

_No voy a deja dejar que te me acerques_

_Para darte mi corazón y hacerlo trizas_

_No voy a dejar que te me acerques_

_Para que me llenes de mentiras_

_No voy a dejar que te me acerques_

_Por que si lo hago vas a destruirme_

_Y no quiero decírtelo_

_Por que quedaré vulnerable_

_Y no puedo arriesgarme_

_Prefiero que me dejes ciega_

_A que me reduzcas a cenizas_

_No voy a deja dejar que te me acerques_

_Para darte mi corazón y hacerlo trizas_

_No voy a dejar que te me acerques_

_Para que me llenes de mentiras_

_No voy a dejar que te me acerques_

_Por que si lo hago vas a destruirme_

_No voy a dejar que me destruyas_

_No voy a dejar que me destruyas_

_No voy a dejar que me destruyas_

_No voy a dejar que me destruyas_

_No voy a dejar que me destruyas_

Harry se quedó hechizado en su asiento con la suave voz de la chica cuyos ojos parecían no ver a nadie en concreto, como si estuviera realizando un viaje hacia el pasado y la persona para la que cantaba aquella canción. Lentamente llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios para luego apagarlo contra su brazo derecho. Sus ojos se cerraron en una mueca de éxtasis que pareció durar una eternidad. Dejó caer el cigarrillo y comenzó con la segunda canción mientras el veía la sangre emanar de aquella profunda herida en el brazo de la chica donde su piel había comenzado a ampollarse también.

La banda solo trocó cuatro canciones más antes de retirarse a su minúsculo camerino. Harry no supo el por que, pero no pudo evitar buscarlos junto con otro montón de muchachitos que querían conocerlos. Lamentablemente logró ver al resto de la agrupación pero no a ella. Que lo había cautivado con aquella canción que seguramente había escrito, dudó que pudiera ser lo contrario, había notado la pasión en su voz y como sus ojos se habían humedecido con la última estrofa. Aquella canción, sin lugar a dudas, había sido fruto de su inspiración.

Se fue del lugar un tanto decepcionado, pero se prometió regresar al día siguiente para verla. Y así lo hizo sin mucha más suerte que el primer día. Así pasó toda una semana hasta que, por fin, la chica fue quien lo buscó una noche después de que todos sus compañeros se fueran. Se acercó con mirada intrigada y se sentó a su lado en una mesa que había reservado en el segundo piso.

- Te he visto. Al parecer disfrutas de la banda, no has faltado ni un solo día. -Harry se sorprendió al escucharla hablar en inglés en lugar de francés. Después de todo, estaban en París-.

- Bueno, si. -musitó el moreno mirando a la chica- Me gustó lo que escuché el primer día que vine ¿Puedo preguntar por tu nombre? -

- Anna. -

- Bien, Anna, me llamo Harry y es un placer conocerte -estrechó la mano de la chica-. Me dejaste cautivado con una canción que cantaste la primera vez que vine, una en la que te quemaste con un cigarrillo. -

- Oh -Claramente Anna recordaba aquella noche- si, bueno, es una canción que no acostumbramos cantar, pero ese día simplemente quise revivir a los fantasmas que vienen con ella. -

- Lo pude notar ¿Puedo saber el nombre de la canción? -

- My Michelle -contestó encendiendo un cigarrillo- Es mi obra maestra, la escribí hace poco menos de dos meses cuando me sentía particularmente melancólica. -

Harry siguió platicando con ella y entre más lo hacía más le cautivaba la chica. Se enteró de que creció en una familia muy adinerada de la cual escapó por el cuidado asfixiante de su madre y el machismo de su padre. Entró a la universidad y estaba estudiando Dramaturgia, ansiaba ser escritora más que cualquier otra cosa y la música era uno de sus mejores pasatiempos.

Estuvieron ahí hasta que el bar cerró y, sin poder evitarlo, Harry le pidió su número de teléfono y prometió seguirla viendo todas las noches ahí para no perderse ninguna de sus presentaciones.

Harry no pudo explicarse, aquella chica le había conmovido de un modo sin precedentes. Nunca había conocido a alguien con una apariencia tan fuerte y tan sensible y frágil por dentro. Sabía que toda aquella actitud de chica mala era una barrera y no lograba descubrir para que. Se enamoró de su esencia y personalidad extrovertida. Desde que se convirtió en vampiro nunca antes había conocido a alguien que con quien quisiera y disfrutara pasar el tiempo tanto como con ella.

Y así nació una amistad entre la chica rockera y el vampiro, una amistad que iba a perdurar más de lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

U.U.U.U.U

Para Draco era el último día de estar en la cama y, por fin, la enfermera se había ido. Estaba harto de quedarse en cama sin nada mejor que hacer que leer, escuchar música, comer, dormir, ducharse e ir al baño. La vida parecía especialmente monótona cuando estás recluido en un cuarto. No se imaginaba ni quería imaginar más de dos meses así, que era el tiempo que tendría que quedarse en cama antes y después del nacimiento de sus futuros bebés.

Lo único bueno de todo aquello fue que al fin su relación con su esposa pareció mejorar más de lo esperado, la chica generalmente iba a su cuarto y se quedaban platicando por horas sin que el tiempo llegara a pasar para ellos. Draco incluso sentía como aquel agujero que Harry había dejado en su corazón ya no dolía tanto. Seguía ahí, claro, pero ya no tan doloroso como antes.

- ¿Era acaso tan difícil de recordar? Quiero decir, solo eran un par de cosas. -

- ¿Un par? Pediste explícitamente sábanas de seda en verde petróleo con los bordes en plateado. -

- ¿Y? El trabajo de un decorador es recordarlo, tuve que dormir en esas sábanas de algodón egipcio durante una semana antes de que las trajeran. Quiero verlo a usted, señor Malfoy, tratando de conciliar el sueño en sábanas de cartón color verde lima. -

Draco no pudo reprimir una carcajada ante la cara de absurda indignación de Brianne mientras decía eso. Rió como no recordaba hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

- Me gusta verte reír. Hacía mucho que no lo hacías. -

- Bueno, tu cara indignada es una buena forma de hacerme carcajear. -

- Oh, cállate. -dijo ella con un suave golpe en el hombro de su esposo- Me alegra verte feliz, para variar. -

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose con mucha más profundidad de la que deberían antes de que Brianne se acercara a los labios de su esposo para besarle con suavidad y Draco correspondió con una extraña sensación el la boca del estómago.

Se separaron lentamente y Draco se sintió embargado de felicidad sin saber la razón. Brianne estaba estupefacta pero se acercó y besó a Draco una vez más y, como había pasado las dos únicas veces que había besado al rubio antes, vio estrellas mientras las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago como solo lo hacían con Draco.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo Draco cuando se separaron nuevamente.

- Lo que quieras. -

- Me dijiste una vez hace mucho tiempo que me amabas y sigo sin entender por que. -

- ¿Me estás preguntando por que te amo? -La chica se recostó en la inmensa cama de su esposo- No lo sé, cuando entré a la escuela nunca fui muy popular, mi única amiga era Mary y me costó trabajo encontrar gente con la que me sintiera libre de ser yo misma. No se si recuerdes como nos conocimos, pero yo sí. Recuerdo que estaba en el campo de quidditch viendo al equipo practicar y después del entrenamiento fui a la biblioteca y pedí un libro sobre magia medieval que había estado leyendo y tú decidiste pedirlo aquel mismo día. -

- Lo recuerdo -dijo el rubio- tú me ofreciste hacer mi trabajo a cambio de que te regresara el libro para que lo terminaras. Y cuando saqué una excelente nota decidí leerlo y me encantó. Fue entonces cuando comencé a hablarte. -

- Exacto, a partir de ahí desarrollé una afición por ti. No sé exactamente como pasó pero nos dábamos nuestro espacio y a pesar de eso tu comenzaste a confiar en mi y yo en ti. Creo que fue el simple hecho de que me abriste tu alma y yo te la abrí a ti. No creo poder explicarlo, pero entre más te conocía más me gustaste pero nunca quise arruinar nuestra amistad así que decidí no decir nada a nadie hasta que por fin pasó esto. -

- ¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo? -

- Esa es una pregunta muy estúpida. Claro que no me arrepiento, a pesar de los problemas sé que has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. -Brianne se acercó a Draco- Ahora es mi turno de preguntarte ¿Por qué me besaste hace unos momentos? -

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos besamos? -

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?-

- Bien, entonces te dije que la cicatriz que Harry había dejado en mi no había sanado y solo serías un diversión, pero algo ha cambiado desde que regresamos. No sé que es pero sé que no puedo quedarme haciendo el papel de sufrido. Harry siguió adelante y yo también puedo ¿Sabes por que? -tomó una de las manos de Brianne y la colocó en su pecho- Gracias a ti la herida ha dejado de sangrar y tal vez si permito que tu ocupas mi corazón como tú lo deseas sé que sanará y dejará de doler. Eres mi esposa y sé que viviremos siempre juntos por eso te pido que no sueltes mi mano por que este será un viaje infinito que planeo hacer contigo mientras tenga la oportunidad. -

- ¿Me amas? -preguntó Brianne con los ojos humedecidos.

- No todavía, pero quiero hacerlo -dijo él besando por tercera vez a Brianne que se dejó llevar por el beso y las palabras de Draco que le habían tocado el corazón. -

Sin embargo no pudo dejar de pensar en algo: Draco había dicho que algo había cambiado desde que regresaron a la mansión y ella sabía que era. Desde su regreso ella había adquirido una política de "No confrontaciones" que parecía funcionar bastante bien. Ella ansiaba tanto que Draco la viera más allá de una amiga o confidente, ella deseaba que Draco a amara como sabía que amaba a Harry. Había visto como era la pareja antes de su dolorosa ruptura y Brianne estaba cien por ciento convencida de que aquello era amor. Los ojos de Draco brillaban cada vez que mencionaba al Gryffindor y sus innumerables cualidades.

Nunca entendió que fue lo que le pasó por la cabeza al moreno para haber dejado a Draco tan repentinamente y, honestamente, dudaba que el rubio lo supiera. Pero a la vez lo agradecía, de lo contrario no hubiera llegado a ser la señora de Draco Malfoy.

Y Draco simplemente quería dejar atrás la miseria, no iba a quedarse por siempre con Potter en su mente. Sabía que iba a ser difícil pero estaba harto de ser el masoquista cuya mente y corazón estaban con alguien que no estaba ahí y se había dado cuenta de que Brianne siempre había estado ahí, a pesar de todo ¿Cuándo alguien que conociera tan bien llegaría a quererlo tanto?

Después de todo, cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que el dolor por fin se fuera, de que volviera a ser feliz, de que su odisea con Potter era algo que no tendría una segunda parte y que su historia con Brianne fuera definitiva y eterna. Pero, si había algo definitivo ahí era que Draco Malfoy no estaba seguro de nada de lo que estaba haciendo.

U.U.U.U.U

El sol apenas se había ocultado hacía dos horas, a penas, y Harry ya estaba en un café de parís esperando a Anna. Después de muchos problemas había conseguido salir temprano de la casa de los Weasley pidiendo a Lestat en una lechuza que lo sacara de ahí. Obedientemente el vampiro pasó a recogerlo a penas el sol se ocultó y lo llevó hasta París para dejarlo solo. Si había algo que sabía era que haría todo lo posible por que Lestat nunca supiera de Anna. No deseaba que la joven fuera presa de los coléricos celos del rubio al conocerla o, peor aún, que se enterara de lo que planeaba hacer.

Anna llegó a la hora de la cita, arreglada como de costumbre e intrigada por la cita que Harry había arreglado entre ellos.

- ¿Qué pasó? Me sorprendí de que quisieras que nos viéramos tan temprano… -

- Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte. Por favor, siéntate -La chica se sentó frente a Harry y pidió un expreso- La razón por la que quería que vinieras es muy sencilla, me voy a tener que ir a Escocia en poco tiempo. -

- ¿En serio? -dijo ella con un tono de decepción. Harry sabía que la chic se había encariñado con él como un buen amigo- No sabía que tendrías que irte tan pronto. Sabía que lo harías eventualmente, pero… -

- Quise que vinieras para preguntarte si te gustaría ir conmigo. -

Harry sabía que hacía mal al ofrecerle a la chica ir. Después de todo, era muggle y a la vez no quería perder su amistad con aquella chica, sabía que podía llegar a ser una gran aliada. Pero, alguna parte de si mismo no quería que aceptara, que la chica le dijera que había hecho una vida en París que no estaba dispuesta a dejar por que Harry no era tonto, sabía que si ella se iba para acompañarlo estaría involucrando a la chica en una guerra en la que no debía formar parte, además…

- Iré contigo. -

- ¿Estás segura? -

- Por supuesto, los chicos lo entenderán. Cualquier cosa que me ofrezcas creo que será mejor que la pseudo vida que tengo aquí. -

- Es solo que hay otra cosa que… -Harry se puso de pie- ¿Podemos caminar? -

- Claro. -

Caminaron por las calles de París, disfrutando del cómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos dos hasta que llegaron a la Torre Eifel. A Harry le costaba creer que a pesar de haber estado en París montones de veces nunca hubiera subido a admirarla junto con el resto de muggles que lo hacían todos los días. Llevó a Anna hasta el elevador numero dos y subieron lentamente. Una vez arriba se podía admirar la belleza del paisaje que tenían de frente. Harry se recargó en la baranda esperando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que sabía que tenía que decir.

- ¿Y si te digo que hay algo que tienes que hacer para acompañarme? -

- Depende de lo que sea. -dijo ella recargándose también en la baranda- Sé que no me pedirías nada a menos que fuera necesario. -

- Es algo complicado. Es más bien una oferta, una que tendrías que aceptar si quieres ir conmigo, pero si aceptas no habrá marcha atrás y será algo que te perseguirá por el resto de tu días. Algunos la ven como una bendición y otros, como yo, lo ven como una maldición. -

- ¿En serio? Mira, Harry, hazme el favor de dejarte de rodeos y por favor, dime que es lo que necesitas de mí. -

- Escucha muy bien. Y no hagas preguntas hasta que termine. Hay un mundo muy diferente al que tú conoces que trabaja bajo la vista de todos ustedes sin que se den cuenta. En este mundo existe gente que puede cambiar objetos, situaciones y comportamiento casi a voluntad usando magia. En este mundo hay muchos tipos diferentes de personas, no solo magos y brujas, también hay hombres lobos, centauros, hipogrifos y vampiros. Como lo soy yo, estoy condenado a vivir de quitarle la vida a las personas, a nunca saber lo que significa envejecer. Una vez me dijiste que no recordabas haberme visto comer o tomar nada en tu presencia y es por que no puedo, hace casi seis meses que no vivo de otra cosa que no sea sangre humana y si tu quieres acompañarme tendrás que aceptar convertirte el algo como yo, un ser condenado a una vida posiblemente eterna. -

Anna miró a Harry dividida entre creerle o no. Todo aquello había sonado como la cátedra de un demente con algo de elocuencia y el moreno lo sabía muy bien pero también sabía que Anna era de mentalidad abierta y que siempre consideraba las posibilidades de lo que se le decía antes de articular una opinión.

- ¿Cómo explicas que tengas reflejo?-

- Todo eso no son más que supersticiones. No hay nada de eso de la estaca en el corazón ni de que no puedo mirarme en un espejo, nunca me he quemado ni asustado ante la presencia de una cruz y el ajo no me hace nada en lo absoluto. -

- ¿No puedes salir a la luz del día? -

- Puedo hacerlo tomando pociones con antelación pero dejarán de funcionar con el tiempo, tal vez para el próximo año ya no seré capaz de ver otra vez la luz del día sin morir en el intento. -

- Si acepto tu proposición… ¿Qué me espera? -

- Permanecer siempre joven, vivir a costa de mortales, las posibilidades son infinitas pero serías tu la que decidiría como llevar tu vida. Me gustaría haberte planteado esto con más tiempo. Pero ya no hay más opciones. Quiero que vayas conmigo, pero no quiero comprometer deseos que tal vez nunca se cumplan si aceptas. -se volvió a formar otro silencio mientras las personas a su alrededor parecían dejar de existir- No voy a pedirte una respuesta ahora, quiero que lo pienses mientras avanza la noche ¿Te parece bien? -

Anna simplemente asintió y Harry procuró actuar el resto de la noche como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando bajaron de la torre Harry le compró un helado y caminaron por un parque mientras hablaban de montones de tonterías sin sentido como solo los buenos amigos podrían hacerlo. Fueron a una pequeña feria donde subieron a la montaña rusa siguió una noche de casino en un restaurante cercano donde despilfarraron dinero falso por montones, posteriormente fueron a un lounge cercano para bailar un poco antes de regresar al pequeño bar donde se habían conocido para que Gnosis tocara de nuevo.

Había sido la velada más interesante y divertida que Harry había tenido en tanto tiempo que no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que se había sentido así, tan despreocupado. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que sin querer había convertido sus vacaciones en una rutina inédita al solo vagabundear por el mundo en busca de una víctima par después matarla y seguir adelante con la siguiente como un círculo vicioso de un trabajolico.

U.U.U.U.U

- ¿Va a doler? -

- Haré lo posible por que sea rápido. -

- No me has contestado. -

- Voy a quitarte la vida para darte una nueva. Apenas y recuerdo lo que se siente pero espero que no sea doloroso y si lo es no durará mucho. -Harry se preparó mentalmente para aquello que estaba a punto de hacer, abrazó a la morena suavemente con un brazo y con el otro quitó el cabello que cubría parte de su cuello para luego tomar algunos mechones cercanos a la nuca- Solo relájate. -

Clavó y sacó sus colmillos con rapidez y bebió de la sangre de su futura aprendiz mientras ella se limitada a corresponderle con un quejido al que solo le siguió un escalofrío. Harry podía escuchar el suave latido de su corazón, cada vez más débil hasta que casi no lo escuchó y estaba a punto de darle a beber de su sangre cuando alguien lo aplastó contra la pared más cercana, dejando caer a Anna al suelo dada su falta de fuerza para sostenerse en pie. Harry sabía que ningún humano tendría la fuerza de hacerlo así que solo miró la cara llena de ira de su mentor sin impresionarse.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? -preguntó el rubio con dientes apretados.

- A un aprendiz. -

- No estoy de humor para jueguitos, Harry. -Lestat le miraba tan furioso como nunca antes lo había visto y, aunque solo fue por unos segundos, Harry en verdad sintió miedo de su mentor, casi tanto miedo como Armand le provocaba cuando estaba cerca.

- Suéltame. -ordenó Harry con firmeza mirando el cuerpo de Anna en el suelo- Si no lo haces ella morirá. -

- ¿Y eso por que debería de importarme? -

- Te lo advierto, Lestat, si no me dejas ayudarle a esa chica y muere jamás te lo perdonaré. -

El rubio siguió mirando a harry fulminante mientras este le devolvía una mirada asesina en un debate silencioso que pareció durar una eternidad antes de que Lestat tomara una de las muñecas de Harry con su mano y clavara sus colmillos en sus venas, para luego aproximarla a los labios entre abiertos de la muchacha que apenas respiraba.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta, solo unos pocos minutos, incluso segundos bebiendo de su sangre. Anna soltó la muñeca del moreno que tenía firmemente apretada contra su boca como si la sangre de Harry fuera un líquido vital del cual no podía ni quería dejar de beber. Comenzó a respirar pesadamente, súbitamente tomó aire profundamente y no lo soltó por unos segundos en los que Harry presencio la primera transformación de un humano en vampiro como debía ser.

La casi dorada piel de la chica se volvió de un blanco porcelana similar al que tenía Harry cuando no bebía sangre, sus ojos apenas abiertos se volvieron luminosos, Su cabello rizado se enroscó todavía más haciéndolo lucir como si la chica se hubiera hecho una permanente y, gracias a sus labios entreabiertos, pudo ver como sus colmillos crecían y se afilaban.

Todo terminó tan rápidamente que Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse. El había pasado tanto tiempo en la enfermería por nada, ahí, esa joven inmoral había cambiado en minutos mientras a el le tomó días.

- ¿Eso es todo? -preguntó a su mentor.

- Así es, la transformación está completa -dijo estirando su mano hacia la encantadora muñeca de porcelana francesa que su discípulo acababa de crear. La chica la aceptó sin titubear, admirando el mundo con sus nuevos ojos de vampiro.- Lo que acabas de ver es una transformación real, cuando se le suministra la suficiente sangre a un mortal su trasformación es rápida y casi indolora mientras que a ti te tomó más tiempo por el simple hecho de que bebiste muy poca sangre y tu cuerpo tenía que ser acondicionado de cualquier forma para soportar la vida de alguien mortal. Bienvenida a muestro mundo, _chérie _

Anna miró a Lestat con detenimiento antes de sonreír de una forma maquiavélica que hizo sentir a Harry que aquella chica iba a ser más discípula de Lestat que suya, algo que no le gustó en lo absoluto.

U.U.U.U.U

Draco miraba por encima de los finos candelabros de plata la suntuosa cena que esperaba a la familia mientras maldecía como nunca a Potter al ver que, mientras su familia disfrutaba de esta mientras el se veía severamente limitado a su plato con una ensalada verde a la que seguiría pasta a la francesa y helado, todo cortesía del libro que Brianne se había encargado de dar a los elfos.

Todos los veranos era lo mismo, un día antes de que las clases dieran comienzo la familia Malfoy se sentaba en la enorme mesa del comedor para cenar juntos, vestidos con sus mejores túnicas y joyas en un pequeño banquete a manera de despedida para él, y ahora también para su esposa.

Nadie parecía decir nada hasta que por fin la nueva adición a la familia Malfoy llegó. Los Valo se sentaron ceremoniosamente frente a sus parientes políticos disculpándose por la tardanza. Marianne y Narcisa platicaban sobre lo encantador de sus túnicas, Lucius, Ville y Brianne había comenzado una discusión en la que cada uno aportaba su opinión sobre el por que el ministro de magia era un incompetente sin remedio y Draco se sentía muy alejado de ahí mientras picaba su ensalada en su plato sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Alguna obra de arte en la que estés trabajando, Brianne? -preguntó Marianne una vez que todos los temas de conversación parecían haberse acabado y la familia entera disfrutaba de su postre.

- Nada nuevo. -contestó la chica- No he tenido mucha inspiración para la pintura últimamente, me dedico exclusivamente a escribir de un tiempo para acá. -

- Eso es lamentable, cielo. -dijo Narcisa- Recuerdo que cuando trajeron tus cosas ví algunos trabajos especialmente hermosos. -

-Narcisa tiene razón, amor -añadió Ville- ¿Por qué no dedicar más tiempo a la pintura? Recuerdo que desde que pudiste sostener algo comenzaste a pintar, así fuera en las paredes, pero lo hacías de maravilla. No puedo evitar recordar el paisaje que hiciste de la casa en Helsinki cerca del puerto, mis amigos estaban dispuestos a comprarlo. -

- Papá, no es para tanto -Brianne estaba, claramente, muy interesada en un postre y no quería levantar la mirada- Simplemente dejamos la discusión ¿De acuerdo? -

-No recuerdo haber visto mucho de tu trabajo, amor -dijo Draco mirándola ante la leve sorpresa de los Valo, que nunca habían oído a Draco dirigirse de forma tan cariñosa a Brianne.- Tal vez puedas enseñarme algo más tarde. -

-Tal vez -contestó ella.

La cena terminó luego de esta interesante y un tanto corta conversación. Marianne y Ville se despidieron de la nueva señora Malfoy esperando verla más durante las siguientes vacaciones. Luego de eso Brianne iba a acompañar a Draco a su habitación para que durmiera antes de que se hiciera más tarde, cuando Draco la interrumpió a mitad del camino.

- Durante la cena estaba hablando en serio. Me gustaría ver más de tu trabajo. -

- Lo sé ¿Quieres pasar a mi habitación? -

- Claro. -

Los dos llegaron a la habitación de la chica, que no estaba muy lejos de la de Draco y el rubio se maravilló con lo que vio. En la pared había tantos cuadros hechos por su esposa como retratos de los pasados directores había en la oficina del mismo. Había varios paisajes y algunos cuantos cuadros abstractos que parecían representar, en la opinión casi experta del chico, emociones humanas, algunas parecían enfocadas a la ira, otras tantas al dolor y vio un par de ellas que parecían gritar "Amor" desde sus trabajados marcos de madera barnizados.

- Esto es impresionante -admitió mientras se detenía mirando un paisaje de Hogwarts, donde estarían los dos al día siguiente.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy buena. -

- ¿Buena? Esto es increíble, si no te conociera diría que fueron hechas por alguien más. -

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo? -bromeó ella mientras se aproximaba a un cuadro en particular donde, de manera muy abstracta, se retrataba lo que parecía ser un corazón o, pudo haberlo sido antes de ser severamente maltratado.- Me atrevo a decir que estas son mis posesiones más preciadas, no me gusta separarme de estas pinturas por que cada una tiene una historia interesante que contar o revela algo de mi. El primer maestro de pintura que tuve en mi vida solía decirme que no puedes pintar lo que no conoces, por eso es a veces tan sencillo pintar paisajes, basta con memorizarlos. -

- ¿Y esta pintura? -preguntó señalando la que Brianne miraba- Parece tener mucho de ti.

- Eso se lo debo a Gautier, el mejor maestro que he tenido en mi vida. Una vez charlábamos sobre como la gente puede llegar a destrozarte cuando te rompe el corazón, siempre recordaré lo que me dijo cuando le pregunté si valía la pena aventurarse y buscar el amor con una persona adecuada, el dijo "Si es amor, será maravilloso y si no lo es, siempre tendrás algo más de que pintar". Y creo que tenía razón. Cualquier experiencia que valga la pena ser recordada merece ser plasmada de alguna forma artística, o eso es lo que pienso.

- Creo que tienes razón -Draco se aventuró a seguir viendo las pinturas hasta que vio un caballete con un lienzo- Dijiste que no estabas pintando nada. -

-Es un pequeño proyecto. No lo verás hasta que lo termine. -

-¿Para cuando crees terminarlo? -

- No lo sé todavía. Espero que sea pronto. Sin embargo, hace mucho tiempo que no pinto algo para una persona en específico. Deberías sentirte honrado. -

- ¿Lo que estás pintando es para mi? -

- Claro que lo es. Por alguna extraña razón te convertiste en mi musa y lo menos que puedo hacer por eso es pintarte algo. -Brianne sonrió cono raras veces la había visto sonreír y eso solo consiguió que el rubio tuviera el mismo tonto gesto en su cara mientras se acercaba a abrazarle. Su nariz inhalo el suave olor a heno del cabello de la chica por aquel shampoo ridículamente caro importado desde América que no dejaba de usar.

Justo en aquel momento Draco se dio cuenta de la base de aquella relación. Ella y el rubio eran ridículamente similares en la mayoría de las cosas, desde sus hábitos hasta aquellos ridículos caprichos que solían tener los cuales venían de ser criado en una familia adinerada con padres que no saben dar un "No" por respuesta. Draco supuso que si las circunstancias hubieran sido de alguna forma diferentes y Potter no hubiera estado en su historial aquella relación hubiera funcionado casi de maravilla.

Desde aquella extraña reconciliación entre ellos dos el rubio se había hecho plenamente a la idea de que tendría una familia con Brianne y como sus hijos crecerían con ellos amados y consentidos por ambos padres, ayudados por unos encantadores abuelos y de más parientes. Sus hijos sin duda llegarían a tener una madre de lo más amorosa, encantadora, comprensiva y determinada. Todas las cualidades que podrían llegar a hacer una gran familia feliz.

Aunque, había pocas veces en las que Draco no podía evitar imaginarse la vida con Harry y con sus hijos que crecerían con padres tan locamente enamorados. Y aunque fuera cruel al pensarlo, aquella imagen mental le parecía mucho mejor que compartir su vida con la chica entre sus brazos. Había aprendido a quererla, pero dudaba llegar a amarle con aquella pasión loca y desenfrenada que había sentido por el inepto de Potter en sus buenos tiempos.

Suspiró suavemente llenándose de nuevo de aquel olor deseando que lo que fuera que estuviera frente a él fuera para lo mejor para él, sus hijos y aquella mujer que lo había estado soportando y a la que adoraba como una hermana.

U.U.U.U.U

A la mañana siguiente Draco debió saber que la etapa de tranquilidad terminaría en cuanto abordara el tren que lo llevaría a su último año en aquella escuela. Llegaron a la estación con media hora de adelanto y una vez abordada la plataforma Draco se sintió feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos mientras su esposa era apartada por su mejor amiga.

- Muy bien, ahora si debes decírmelo todo. En tus cartas te limitadas a darme detalles de los lugares que visitamos y muy estratégicamente evitaste hablar sobre el adonis que está con sus amigos. -Dijo Mary mirando a Draco saludar a todos sus compañeros- Quiero saberlo ¿Cómo van las cosas con Draco? -

Brianne se tomó un tiempo antes de contestar. Miró a Draco que le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa tan sincera como pocas veces había visto en el rubio.

- Muy bien -contestó ella- Parece que, después de todo, por fin llegamos a un entendimiento. Nunca antes me di cuenta de que parezco ser la copia al carbón de ese chico. -

- Entonces todo fue mejor de lo que esperaba -Su amiga le dedicó una sonrisa brillante- Subamos al tren y encontremos un compartimiento para seguir con esta charla. -

- Bien. -

Las chicas ocuparon el primer compartimiento que encontraron vacío y Brianne comenzó a hablar de todos los detalles omitidos en la luna de miel. Mary escuchaba atentamente hasta que el tren comenzó a moverse. Ya levaban casi una hora cuando por fin se hizo el silencio.

- Si que vas a tener trabajo, querida. No quiero ni imaginarme lo horrible que va a ser para alguien que detesta a los niños tanto como tú…

- Espero que no se tan malo como lo imagino. Detesto a los niños desde que yo era una, solo me queda esperar que por ser hijos de Draco sean los bebés más Slytherins sobre la faz de la tierra. -

-Solo por que lo sean no significa que despertarás en la madrugada para cambiar pañales. -

- Ja, ja, ja. Para eso tendremos una nana o en su defecto un elfo doméstico que se ocupará de los detalles como esos. No pienso molestarme con los aspectos malos de la maternidad, ya de por si es difícil que yo esté en el mismo cuarto con un infante.

- Me compadezco por los niños. Supongo que no te saldrá la maternal hasta que no los tengas en tus brazos.

- No te culpo, Molko. Incluso yo me compadecería de bebés al cuidado de dos Slytherin -espetó alguien desde la puerta. Era Potter y, claramente, no se daba cuenta del error que había cometido al provocar a dos Slytherins que lo miraban como el microbio más insignificante que había existido en la historia de la magia.

- Lárgate de aquí, Potter. A menos que quieras una cicatriz que haga juego con la de tu frente en otro lugar de tu cuerpo. -amenazó Mary que tenía su varita lista para ser utilizada en cualquier momento.

- No tengo intenciones de quedarme más tiempo. Solo quería saber el por que Valo se casó y va a tener hijos de un sujeto al que no amaba en un principio.

- Hablas como si supieras algo de amor, Potter. Algo que me cuesta creer. Todos sabemos de tu complejo de héroe pero ¿Alguna vez has amado? -Brianne encaró al moreno que no se movió, pero un chispazo en sus ojos develó su enojo- Lo suponía, amaste a alguien y te cuesta creer que ahora uno de tus ex novios tenga a alguien que lo ame con locura como tú no lo hiciste. -

- Yo tendría más cuidado en tu lugar, Valo. Si tu amorcito te quiere tanto como tú dices… Ya debió decirte que tengo colmillos afilados y no dudaré en usarlos contra ti.

- No te atrevas a amenazar a mi amiga, escoria ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar y derrotar al señor tenebroso de una buena vez? Así tal vez dejes de lado ese complejo de Slytherin que últimamente te ha dado.

- Bien, esta discusión no vale la pena, después de todo. - El Gryffindor siguió su camino con su baúl detrás de el hasta que quedó fuera del alcance visual de las dos Slytherin.

- Ese chico merece aprender una lección -dijo Mary desde su asiento- Nadie le habla así a la princesa de los Slytherin y vive para contarlo.

- Hablaste como toda una Slytherin. No te preocupes, nos vengaremos, pero no ahora, la venganza es un platillo que se sirve mejor frío y Harry Potter tiene mucho que pagar…

**TBC**

**Ok, por fin logré sacar este cap q es más largo q la mayoría de esta historia. Supongo que tengo que dar 1 explicación, Bien, la idea me llegó luego de leer "A moment in time" donde hay gemelos en lugar de 1 bebé, en la idea original solo son gemelos pero luego pensé ¿Quién más ha osado a darle semejante guardería a 1 Malfoy? y x eso decidí q serían 3 niños :P**

**En cuanto a la canción que canta Anna. Es mi primer experimento escribiendo canciones, antes d q me regañen x no darle crédito al verdadero autos que por primera vez soy YO :P**

**Tomo esta ocasión para agradecer a mi copa de Chardoney q siempre está a mi lado, incluso ahora, y q me da más inspiración que el techo d mi cuarto :P**

**Siento haberme tardado Pero, he aquí las contestaciones a rr d los q no ingresaron a su cuenta para dejarlos.**

**Innocent muggle: **Claro que el drama aumenta! Es un fict mio! Lo del sueño… sin comentarios aunque se revelaron algunas cosas ¿Potter demasiado zorro? No t preocupes, muy pronto se le va a bajar. Brianne va mejorando pero no creo que pase de ahí. Ahí tienes la continuación, nos vemos en el msn. Besos y grax x leer

**SARAHI: **Antes del final. Besos y grax x leer

**Isilwen: **Es una buena relación la que llevan Lestat y Harry, sin embargo no va a durar, como era de esperarse. Tardé, pero ahí está. Besos y grax x leer

**manini: **Como me voy a decepcionar? Eres una de mis lectoras frecuentes y x cierto, grax x la recomendación, me gustó mucho la canción. En este cap vas a ver mi primer experimento en cuanto a la escritura de una canción. Besos y grax x leer

**Ahora la canción: (Es d HIM)**

**Please Don't Let It Go (Por favor no lo dejes ir)  
**  
We're drifting apart (Nos estamos separando)  
But I want you to know (Pero quiero que sepas)  
Wherever you are I belong (Donde quiera que tu estés yo pertenesco)  
Love's singing our song (El amor está cantando nuestra canción)  
But we fail to sing along (Pero nosotros no cantamos con el)  
Wherever you go I will follow (Donde quiera que vayas yo te seguiré)

So please don't let it (Asi que por favor no lo dejes ir)  
Please don't let it go (Por favor no lo dejes ir)  
'Cause if you won't let it I won't let it go (Por que si tu no lo dejas yo no lo dejaré ir)  
So please don't let it (Asi que por favor no lo dejes ir)  
Please don't let it go (Por favor no lo dejes ir)  
'Cause if you won't let it I won't let it go (Por que si tu no lo dejas yo no lo dejaré ir)

You try to be strong (Tu tratas de ser fuerte)  
But you're always so alone (Pero siempre estas tan solo)  
Whatever I do I do it wrong (Lo que sea que yo haga lo hago mal)  
Death sings our song (La muerte canta nuestra canción)  
And we eagerly sing along )Y nosotros cantamos impacientemente a la vez)  
Whatever you do I adore (Lo que sea que tu hagas yo lo adoro)  
I adore (Yo lo adoro)

So please don't let it (Asi que por favor no lo dejes ir)  
Please don't let it go (Por favor no lo dejes ir)  
'Cause if you won't let it I won't let it go (Por que si tu no lo dejas yo no lo dejaré ir)  
So please don't let it (Asi que por favor no lo dejes ir)  
Please don't let it go (Por favor no lo dejes ir)  
'Cause if you won't let it I won't let it go (Por que si tu no lo dejas yo no lo dejaré ir)  
Oh no (Oh, no)

Don't let go of life (No te dejes ir de la vida)  
Let go of love (Dejar ir del amor)  
Let go of all we have (Dejar ir todo lo que tenemos)

So don't let go of trust (Asi que no dejes que la confianza se vaya)  
Let go of lust (Dejate llevar por la lujuria)  
Let go of all we share (Dejate llevar por todo lo que compartimos)  
All we share (Todo lo que compartmos)

So please don't let it (Asi que por favor no lo dejes ir)  
Please don't let it go (Por favor no lo dejes ir)  
'Cause if you won't let it I won't let it go (Por que si tu no lo dejas yo no lo dejaré ir)  
So please don't let it (Asi que por favor no lo dejes ir)  
Please don't let it go (Por favor no lo dejes ir)  
'Cause if you won't let it I won't let it go (Por que si tu no lo dejas yo no lo dejaré ir)

So please don't let it (Asi que por favor no lo dejes ir)  
Please don't let it go (Por favor no lo dejes ir)  
'Cause if you won't let it I won't let it go (Por que si tu no lo dejas yo no lo dejaré ir)  
So please don't let it (Asi que por favor no lo dejes ir)  
Please don't let it go (Por favor no lo dejes ir)  
'Cause if you won't let it I won't let it go (Por que si tu no lo dejas yo no lo dejaré ir)  
Oh no (Oh, no)


	19. 18 PhAnToM oF tHe OpErA

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto, solo lo hago por mera diversión y matar momentos de ocio**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

**Capítulo 18 - The phantom of the Opera**

Las clases comenzaron como de costumbre. A excepción de una cosa. La pareja dorada de Slytherin había recibido felicitaciones innumerables desde que llegaron a la escuela, especialmente de cada miembro de una familia de sangre limpia que llegaron a atiborrarlos de regalos que iban desde libros sobre nombres de bebés hasta una chica de Ravenclaw que muy amablemente se había ofrecido a enseñar a tejer a Brianne para sus futuros hijos, la mayor sorpresa de todos fue cuando la chica aceptó las clases volviéndose casi una experta en el arte de usar la varita para que tejiera sola. Desafortunadamente Draco en poco más de 2 semanas contaba con una cantidad innumerable de bufandas…

Claro que, después de dos semanas llegaron algunas complicaciones para la encantadora pareja.

Para Draco era cada vez más difícil subir y bajar escaleras para llegar a sus clases y comenzaba a ponerse de un humor poco soportable para la mayoría de sus compañeros hasta que Brianne tomó cartas en el asunto y pidió la ayuda del director para contratar a alguien digno de confianza que pudiera hacerse cargo de Draco en su estado mientras ella daba inicio al plan que habían tenido desde un principio para el ultimo trimestre del embarazo.

Lo más difícil fue convencer al rubio.

- ¡Todavía no es necesario¡Estoy perfectamente y no necesito otra maldita enfermera! -había dicho el rubio cuando Brianne propuso la idea.

- Eres un vil mentiroso. Te he visto, para ti es un martirio llegar de clase de pociones a encantamientos todos los lunes y jueves. Necesitas comenzar a descansar más. -

- Dijiste que no se haría hasta el último trimestre y no veo la necesidad… -

- Eso lo dije por que suponíamos que era solo un bebé, no tres. Los bebés se alimentarán de tu energía mágica y de la de tu pareja de forma que ellos puedan desarrollar su propia magia. -

- ¿Quieres decir que Potter… también perderá energía mágica? -

- Por supuesto, pero el noventa por ciento de la magia que absorban los bebés será tuya, no de él así que no hay forma de que se de cuenta. -aclaró la chica notando el motivo de preocupación de su esposo- Draco, esos bebés te dejarán exhausto sin necesidad de que te levantes de la cama, drenarán la mayor parte de tu energía mágica y si sigues con el ritmo que llevas no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que te desmayes por los corredores o en las escaleras, lo que será peor para ellos. Puedes llegar a perder a los chicos. -Draco palideció ante la sola idea y poco después bajó la cabeza resignado- Como tu encantadora esposa es mi responsabilidad ver por tus intereses así que quiero que a partir de mañana, que el profesor Snape me de un poco de sus reservas de poción Polyjuice tú te quedarás en cama y yo atenderé a tus clases siendo la mayor Slytherin que pueda ser ¿De acuerdo? -

- Si mis notas bajan te juro que haré que tu maldición familiar se cumpla. - advirtió el rubio.

- Eso no pasará. También le pediré a Mary que se mantenga al tanto de lo que pasa en mi curso para que no me pierda de mucho y vas a tener que lidiar con alguien que te cuide, te guste o no.

- ¡Oye! Nadie le habla asía a un Malfoy…

-Excepto una Malfoy. Acostúmbrate, cielo -dijo Brianne.

Por suerte el director de la prestigiosa escuela resultó ser eficiente y al día siguiente ya había una enfermera a cargo de el joven rubio un tanto muy atractiva para el gusto de Brianne, por lo menos sabía que a Draco no le gustaban las chicas morenas, al menos no con la piel tan pálida.

Al día siguiente sus compañeros por fin tuvieron la oportunidad de ver a Draco Malfoy como lo conocían desde que había ingresado a la escuela a pesar de que parecía que alguien se fijaba más de la cuenta en el joven rubio y unos ojos verdes constantemente lo vigilaban mientras estaban en la misma habitación.

A la vez Brianne apenas comprendía como era que su novio podía con tanto, cierto que tenían casi el mismo numero de clases en nivel NEWT pero nunca esperó que los profesores tuvieran tan poco sentido de compasión. Generalmente a la mayoría de los alumnos de séptimo se les veía abarrotando la biblioteca hasta casi llegado el toque de queda. Si a eso le sumaba las prácticas de quidditch y el tiempo extra que tenía que hacer para terminar su último proyecto de pintura ya podía ir añadiendo una taza de café por cada comida y cinco cigarrillos más al día.

Y, para poder quitarse una preocupación más de la cabeza, la enfermera resultó ser mejor de lo que esperaba, constantemente la veía respetando el espacio personal de su esposo a la vez que este no se aburría tanto al tener alguien con quien hablar, jugar ajedrez mágico e, incluso, Snap explosivo cuando estaba de buen humor

U.U.U.U.U

- ¿Se puede saber que haces?

- Termino la investigación para Flitwick. -

- Pero es para la próxima semana…

- Si

- ¿Por qué no lo terminas otro día? Ya casi son las doce, no te vendría mal descansar, parece que no has dormido en meses…

- Ron, por favor, déjame terminar con esto ¿Quieres?

Harry estaba, como de costumbre en la sala común, aliviado de que por fin aquella semana terminara. Al paso que iba tendría que morder a un alumno para poder alimentarse como lo había hecho durante el verano. Pero al parecer los profesores no le daban tregua mientras que tenía ese trabajo para encantamientos también tenia que hacer dos pergaminos para la clase de McGonagall sobre transformaciones de anfibios a humanos y otro más para la clase de Snape sobre los efectos colaterales de los venenos usados en el siglo XVIII. Entre tanto trabajo le costaba creer que ya había pasado un mes desde que había regresado a la escuela.

- Solo digo que sería conveniente para ti darte un respiro ¿Por qué no vamos este fin de semana a Hogsmeade?

- La siguiente visita es dentro de un mes…

- Si, pero podemos usar el pasadizo, parecen siglos desde que…- Su amigo dejó de hablar de pronto

- ¿Desde que…? -interrogó el moreno.

- Desde que no tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas

- Pareces olvidar que aunque vayamos a las tres escobas yo no beber nada… a menos que tengan un cóctel que incluya sangre

- Lo sé, fue estupido de mi parte sugerirlo -Ron se sumergió en la lectura de el Profeta que había llegado aquella mañana, esperando a que su amigo terminara para poder subir a dormir… intentando desesperadamente encontrar un tema de conversación Ron buscó un artículo al azar en la hoja que había abierto- Al parecer encontraron una cura para la viruela de dragón.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó Harry con poco interés.

- SI, al parecer encontraron que el virus era indestructible y por eso decidieron hacer una cubierta mágica para este. De esa forma el virus sigue ahí, pero sin poder permanecer activo en el cuerpo…

- ¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó el moreno levantando por primera vez la vista de su trabajo.

- Que como el virus es indestructible decidieron hacer una cubierta mágica para este. De esa forma el virus sigue ahí, pero sin poder permanecer activo en el cuerpo. -Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo más Harry subía al cuarto para bajar con su capa de invisibilidad.

- Voy a necesitar esto -dijo arrancando el periódico de las manos de Ron y a punto de salir.

- ¿Harry¿A dónde vas? -

- A la biblioteca. -

"Bueno" pensó Ron "al menos podría haber inventado una mejor excusa". El pelirrojo se limitó a ver como su amigo desaparecía bajo la capa y se cerraba el ahujero del retrato. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a dormir sin esperar volver a ver a s amigo hasta el día siguiente.

Harry ni siquiera se preocupaba por el mucho ruido que hacía mientras corría a la biblioteca, esperando no tener ningún contratiempo importante. Si no se equivocaba, de manera indirecta podía haber una forma de deshacerse del hechizo y de una vez por todas poder hablar con Draco, decirle lo que en realidad pasó y, esperar que pudiera perdonarlo.

Llegó sin problemas, de inmediato prendió una vela para poder leer mejor aunque con su vista vampírica aquello no parecía ser necesario. Leyó por completo el artículo del que Ron le había hablado y pudo encontrar que lo que los sanadores habían utilizado para inhibir los efectos de la viruela de dragón era la combinación de una poción para desactivar temporalmente los efectos del virus y un encantamiento de escudo, de manera que el virus se viera atrapado y no pudiera afectar a la persona. Tal vez podría funcionar.

Comenzó a buscar todo lo que pudiera encontrar sobre encantamientos de escudo, con por lo menos veinte libros sobre el tema se dispuso a irse a su sala común. Sin preocuparse un instante por que, seguramente, pasaría la mayoría del día siguiente en su cuarto con la esperanza de encontrar, al fin, un contra hechizo. Cuando vio pasar a Snape…

El profesor iba caminando con una rapidez poco común en el, aparentemente dirigiéndose al despacho de Dumbledore… Si todo aquello hubiera sido el año pasado lo más seguro hubiera sido que lo siguiera sin pensarlo dos veces y, con suerte, averiguar de que se trataba todo aquello. Pero no ahora, ahora había más en juego y sin pensarlo se dirigió de vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor.

U.U.U.U.U

En el despacho de Dumbledore los ánimos estaban un tanto alterados cuando llagó Snape. El resto de las personas ahí -Sirius, Remus y McGonagall- estaban perplejos al escuchar la nueva información que acababa de traer el profesor de Pociones.

- ¿Cuándo te enteraste de esto, Severus? -preguntó el director procurando serenarse.

- A penas hoy, profesor. El ataque será de grandes proporciones y ya puso a trabajar a los estrategas. -

- ¿De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?-preguntó Sirius.

- Poco después de los próximos cuatro meses. -

- Pero, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué atacar Hogwarts¿Por qué no simplemente atacar el ministerio? -

-El Dark Lord ya se dio cuanta de cómo su poder va en decadencia. Necesita urgentemente realizar un ritual que le devuelva su antiguo poder. Al hacerlo podrá atacar el Ministerio sin preocuparse de tener que deshacer las nuevas barreras mágicas impuestas por el ministerio y así tomarlo por la fuerza. Para lograr completar semejante ritual va a necesitar de los herederos de todas las casas. -

- En ese caso debemos alertarlos. Ofrecerles refugio y…-

- Es muy tarde para eso, Minerva. Ya los encontró y están encarcelados en los cuarteles generales. Solo hace falta uno. -

- El heredero de Godric Gryffindor… -dijo Remus comprendiéndolo todo

- Así es, todo el ataque será con la finalidad de obtener a Potter y, en el camino, deshacerse de Brianne Valo.-

- ¿Por qué querría deshacerse de ella? -preguntó Dumbledore- No creo que una chica como ella pueda ser considerada una amenaza. -

- No lo es, pero dentro de cuatro meses el bebé de ella y de Draco Malfoy nacerá y con el ritual que se hizo para su enlace, la chica tendrá que aceptar convertirse en Death Eater o de lo contrario será asesinada. Ese ha sido el plan desde un principio y Brianne lo sabía. -

- Voy a tener que pedirte que averigües sobre esto a profundidad. Mientras tanto habrá que tener cuidado y vamos a necesitar tener especial vigilancia sobre ellos, también sobre el señor Malfoy. -

- El señor Malfoy ya está siendo propiamente vigilado -Dijo Dumbledore- Señor Langdon voy a pedirle que vigile especialmente a Harry y creo que la señorita Valo sabe lo que hace, no tiene un historial de mala conducta y estoy completamente seguro de que querrá estar al pendiente de su esposo. -

- Procuraré saber más de este ataque, director. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo clases mañana.-

- Así como el resto de nosotros -Sirius se estiró en su asiento mirando su reloj- ¿Damos por cerrada la sesión? -

- Eso creo, Sirius. Nos veremos la próxima semana y todos procuren cuidarse, estos tiempos no son seguros para ninguno de nosotros. -

U.U.U.U.U

Brianne sonrió complacida cuando con un pincel de cerdas finas dio el último toque de gris al lienzo frente a ella. Por fin su proyecto de arte había finalizado luego de llevar casi cuatro exhaustivos meses ocupada en el. Se puso de pie para tener una mejor perspectiva, todavía con su paleta y pincel en las manos.

Se veía perfecto desde la distancia. Se aproximó y procuró revisar todos esos insignificantes detalles que podría haber pasado por algo y no vio ningún defecto. Complacida sumergió su pincel en óleo plateado y garabateó su firma en la esquina superior derecha como siempre lo hacía. Tomó su barita y realizó un rápido encantamiento para sellar la pintura al lienzo y otro más que consiguió que el hombre del retrato parpadeara y, al ser conciente de que alguien lo miraba, se acomodara en su posición con la espalda más recta de lo que ya estaba y que su con su mentón en alto.

- ¿Por fin terminaste? -

- A veces me asombra tu poder de deducción -Brianne seguía sonriendo mientras guardaba todos sus pinceles y pinturas en una caja de cedro perfectamente organizadas.- Si, ya terminé. -

- Más te vale que sea una obra maestra, has tardado toda una eternidad. -Draco seguía recostado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en una infinidad de almohadas del pluma detrás de su espalda de forma que estuviera sentado- ¿Vas a dejarme verlo o continuarás con mi martirio? -

- No sabía que era un martirio para ti esperar. Un Malfoy siempre es paciente. -

- Deja de serlo cuando se le oculta una pintura por casi un mes. -

- Ya que el señor insiste -Brianne tomó su varita e hizo levitar cuidadosamente el cuadro hasta quedar frente a la cama y le dio la vuelta para que el fin Draco posara sus ojos sobre el. -

La primera impresión de Draco fue levantar elegantemente las cejas mientras veía un retrato de tamaño natural de él mismo como nunca lo había conseguido plasmar el pintor familiar. El más joven de los Malfoy estaba posando con ambas manos sobre una silla de cuero y caoba de pie en una túnica color negro hecha en terciopelo. Pero había algo más, a pesar de ser una pintura de alguna forma su esposa había logrado grabar en aquel lienzo una mirada tan profunda como hipnotizante.

- Es grandiosa. -

- Viniendo de ti es un halago -La chica se acomodó en la cama abrazando los hombros de su esposo mientras ella también tenía la vista fija en el retrato. -

- Y lo mereces, dudo que haya alguien que haga mejores retratos que tú. No puedo esperar para que hagas el nuestro… -

- No esperes uno siempre, este fue condenadamente difícil de… Espera ¿"El nuestro"? -

- ¿No te lo dijo mi madre? Es una tradición Malfoy, luego de engendrar al primer hijo se tiene que hacer un retrato de ambos. -

- Nunca dijo una palabra ¿Por qué después de engendrar al primer hijo? -

- Por que solo entonces las mujeres pueden bajar el peso que llegan a ganar durante el embarazo. Nunca lo entendí muy bien, hasta ahora. -

- No digas sandeces -Brianne se sentó en la cama y miró fijamente a Draco- Te ves hermoso. -

- Me veo gordo, que es algo muy diferente. -Draco tocó con su mano su vientre- Te juro que en cuanto estos inquilinos salgan de mi tendré que hacer una dieta estricta y más ejercicio. De lo contrario terminaré rompiendo mi escoba si me atrevo a subirme en ella otra vez. Por cierto ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos? -

- Bien. No me quejo, solo espero que venzamos a Gryffindor en cuanto tengamos oportunidad. Y espero que dejes de ser un Drama Boy. Si, has ganado algunos kilitos, pero para mis ojos te ves tan lindo como siempre. -

- Supongo que eso fue un consuelo. -

- Lo fue. -La Slytherin se acercó a Draco y besó su mejilla- Ahora tendrás que disculparme pero me retiro a mi habitación. Mañana tengo clase a primera hora con Vector y ya sabes como se pone si me atrevo a llegar tarde. -

- Descansa. -

U.U.U.U.U

Harry a penas hizo acto de aparición en las habitaciones de Lestat desde que había hecho su "Descubrimiento" y eso había sido hacía casi tres semanas y el profesor comenzó a preocuparse cuando comenzó al faltar esporádicamente a sus clases, entre ellas a la suya.

Aquella clase en particular era una de las más interesantes de todo el programa, especialmente por que los alumnos se identificaban con ella. Todo mago respetable debía, cuando menos, conocer la historia de su pasado y una parte vital de esta era la denominada "Primera obscuridad", conocido también como el movimiento de magia obscura más grande que alguna vez hubo en toda Europa y el responsable de este había sido Voldemort.

Las vidas de casi todos los estudiantes (Se podían exceptuar a los de origen muggle) en aquella clase había sido afectada por este movimiento, por eso era que la mayoría mantenían todos sus sentidos atentos a las palabras del profesor.

- Fue en 1974 cuando el ejército obscuro se consumó como una verdadera amenaza para la comunidad mágica. Fue en este año donde se unieron al movimiento obscuro los gigantes y los dementotes bajo la promesa de una vida mejor. Fueron esas criaturas que el ministerio y la comunidad mágica de sangre limpia subestimaron las que crearon una diferencia significativa en aquellos momentos y pusieron la balanza a favor del Dark Lord. -

- ¿Qué otras criaturas se unieron al movimiento, profesor? -

- La mayoría de los hombres lobo se unieron al año siguiente, así como las quimeras, los boggarts y banshees. Fueron los hombres lobo los que crearon conmoción, fue por eso que se dio la matanza de hombres lobo en 1976 y desde entonces el ministerio lleva un registro muy minucioso de todos ellos. -

- ¿Y que hay de los vampiros, profesor? -Preguntó Brianne bajo el disfraz de Draco.- Según el libro de texto algunos vampiros también participaron en el movimiento. -

- Lo hicieron, vampiros jóvenes e ingenuos. La mayoría de ellos tomaron una postura mucho más neutral gracias a su falta de unión. -

- ¿No era eso peor, señor? Quiero decir, cuado se trata de Lord Voldemort -Un escalofrío general siguió su nombre- no se puede ser neutral. En su caso se tiene que estar a favor o en contra. -

- Tiene razón, señor Potter, pero como los vampiros, similarmente a los hombres lobo, pueden convertir a otras personas en lo que ellos son Quien-Usted-Sabe no quiso verse en la necesidad de arriesgar a sus seguidores innecesariamente. -

- Tengo una pregunta, profesor. -Anunció Pansy Parkinson- Si el Dark Lord defendía o defiende los principios de sangre limpia ¿No es irónico en cierto modo que sus seguidores más útiles resultaran ser criaturas que los magos de sangre limpia desprecian o subestiman?

- Resulta irónico, señorita Parkinson, pero así es. Una cualidad que siempre distinguió al Dark Lord fue que siempre supo ver más allá de los prejuicios lo que le aseguró un ejército poderoso y difícilmente dominable. Su estrategia consistió en tomar a estas criaturas subestimadas y hacerlos aliados prometiendo lo que el ministerio no les dio, que fue una mejor calidad de vida a la larga. -

- ¿Cree usted que si el movimiento hubiera durado más el Dark Lord hubiera vencido? -

- Creo señor Finnigan que así hubiera sido. Después de todo, a pesar de ser El señor tenebroso, mostró grandes cualidades como líder y estratega. Un solo hombre que armado de ideales y magia poderosa consiguió mover a toda Europa en lo que fue el movimiento más grande de magia tenebrosa de la historia moderna. De lo que si no me cabe duda es que si esta guerra se hubiera prolongado se hubiera extendido más allá de nuestro continente. -En ese momento la campana de cambio de clases sonó y comenzó el habitual ajetreo mientras los estudiantes guardaban sus cosas.- Quiero un ensayo para la próxima semana sobre sus impresiones de la guerra y que hubiera pasado si el resultado fuera diferente, mínimo medio pergamino y no aceptaré letra de tamaño monumental. Señor Potter, espere un momento. Quisiera hablar con usted. -

El salón se vació rápidamente de estudiantes apresurados por llegar a la siguiente clase. En menos de cinco minutos solo estaba adentro el profesor y Harry.

- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó el moreno.

- Eso mismo quería preguntarte a ti. Estás faltando a clases, te ves cansado y no te he visto de cerca en mucho tiempo. Cualquiera que no te conociera pensaría que me evitas. -

- Por suerte me conoces y sabes que esa no es la razón. -

- Harry, quiero saber que pasa contigo. Antes no era un problema escabullirte de tu habitación a la media noche para verme. -

- Ahora estoy en séptimo, Lestat. Ya no es una opción para mí tener vida sexual activa si quiero conseguir un puesto en el ministerio. Si no te importa tengo una clase a la que necesito llegar. -

- Eres libre de irte. -Dijo Lestat señalando la puerta.

- Antes de eso ¿Has tenido noticias de Anna? -

- Dijo que tenía asuntos por resolver en París. Si no me equivoco dijo que regresaría en uno o dos meses. -

- Bien. Tal vez pase a tus habitaciones más tarde… - Harry salió del salón tan rápido y con tantas cosas en la cabeza que no consiguió ver al chico de cabello platinado que estaba a medio metro de la puerta, caminando en dirección opuesta a la suya.

El moreno casi tuvo que correr para llegar pocos segundos antes que la profesora McGonagall lo hiciera. Anunciado que durante las siguientes tres clases todos trabajarían en proyectos individuales. Repartió a cada uno hojas con las especificaciones. La de Harry explicada detenidamente la forma apropiada de regresar piedras preciosas a su estado mineral original, sencillo.

El Gryffindor, entonces, se dio la libertad de no tomar notas en aquella clase y seguir trabajando en el pergamino que llevaba cargando casi dos semanas con anotaciones en latín, dibujos complejos y posibles ingredientes de pociones.

Hasta el momento Potter había logrado resultados poco satisfactorios con el "Proyecto secreto", como Ron lo llamaba cuando creía que no escuchaba. Hasta el punto de casi quedarse sordo y ciego gracias a su primera poción experimental, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que Voldemort averiguara lo que estaba haciendo, si no es que ya lo había hecho y eso complicaba todavía más las cosas, pero el resultado valdría la pena todo aquel esfuerzo.

Así que decidió no desistir, sabía que iba por buen camino y ya estaba a punto de lograr, cuando menos, un hechizo de efectos temporales y si Anna creyó que tendría de uno a dos meses todo iba estaría bien.

O así lo esperaba

**TBC**

**Ok, ya voy empezando el siguiente capitulo y promete mucho. Para no variar tardé con al actualización. Ojala ya no pase, pero aunq no estoy estudiando no quiere decir q tengo tanto tiempo libre como quisiera.**

**Estoy abierta para sugerencias en cuanto a los nombres de los bebés siempre y cuando sigan la tradición Black y lleven el nombre de una estrella o constelación.**

**Quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para q todos los lectores me hagan un super favor y entren a para votar por una de mis bandas favoritas, Placebo, como mejor artista Rock internacional en mtvla. com, se los agradeceré con todo el corazón y entre más votan por Placebo juro que tendré más rápido el sig cap :P**

**Ahora bien, la canción de este cap no queda en lo más mínimo, pero hace mucho que he querido ponerla y ayer, precisamente, vi la película una y otra vez. Así que en este cap tendrán 1 canción clásica q adoro y q casi todos los interpretes logran cantarla bien. Recomiendo especialmente las versiones de Nightwish, Lacrimosa y Antonio Balderas con Sarah B. **

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Isilwen**: A Potter le espera pagar por todo lo que le hizo a Draco, así que va a sufrir bastante. :P Ya expliq lo de los trillizos y me encantó la idea y, como ya puse, estoy abierta xa sugerencias en los nombres siempre y cuando sean nombres de estrellas o constelaciones. Gracias x lo de la cación, luego d volverla a leer no me gustó tanto, pero un amigo ya está trabajando en ponerle melodía al estilo Hardcore :D Besos y grax x leer.

**Ahora la canción:**

_Christine_

In sleep he sang to me (Dormida el me cantaba)

In dreams he came (En sueños vino)

That voice wich calls to me (Esa voz que me llama)

And speaks my name (Y pronuncia mi nombre)

And, Do I dream again? (Y ¿Acaso vuelvo a sonar?)

For now I find (Por ahora entiendo)

The Phantom of the opera is there (El fantasma de la ópera esta ahí)

Inside my mind (Dentro de mi mente)

_Phantom_

Sing once again with me (Canta de Nuevo conmigo)

Our Strange duet (Nuestro extraño dueto)

My power over you (My poder sobre ti)

Grows stronger yet (Se fortalice más, todavía)

And thought you tell from me trough glass behind (Y a pesar de que me ves a través del cristal)

The Phantom of the opera is there (El fantasma de la ópera está ahi)

Inside your mind (Dentro de tú mente)

_Christine_

Those who have seen your face (Aquellos que han visto tu cara)

Draw backing fear (Se alejan espantados)

I am the mask you wear (Yo soy la mascara que usas)

_Phantom_

Is me they hear (Es a mi a quien escuchan)

_Christine/Phantom_

Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined (Tu/mi espíritu y mi/tu voz combinados en uno)

The Phantom of the opera is there (El fantasma de la ópera esta ahí)

Inside my/your mind (Dentro de tu/mi mente)

The Phantom of the opera (El fantasma de la ópera)

He's there (Está aquí)

The Phantom of the opera (El fantasma de la ópera)

_Phantom_

In all your fantasies you always knew (En todas tus fantasías tú siempre supiste)

That man and mystery (Que el hombre y el misterio)

_Christine_

Were both in you (Estaban ambos en ti)

Christine/Phantom

While in this labyrinth (Mientras en este laberinto)

When night is blind (Cuando la noche es ciega)

The Phantom of the opera is there (El fantasma de la ópera está ahí)

Inside my/your mind (Dentro de tu/mi mente)

_Phantom_

Sing my angel of music (Canta mi ángel de la música)

Sing my angel (Canta mi ángel)

SING TO ME! (¡CANTA PARA MI!)


	20. 19 LoSe YoU tOnIgHt

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto, solo lo hago por mera diversión y matar momentos de ocio**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

**Capítulo 19 - Lose you tonight **

Harry seguía teniendo aquellos perturbadores sueños en los que se veía a si mismo como Voldemort mientras entraba en su mente. El señor tenebroso lo sabía y, aparentemente, había hecho todo lo posible por evitar que el moreno se adentrara en su mente sin ningún resultado, el moreno se atrevía a pensar que no estaba entre sus planes, pero era un efecto colateral del hechizo. Aunque había una parte buena en todo aquello, gracias a estos sueños había conseguido seguir los pasos principales de ataque que tendría lugar en Hogwarts en, lo que podrían ser dos meses y medio, cada una de esas veces Harry se apresuraba a avisar a Dumbledore. Dentro de si mismo sospechaba que el director estaba tan nervioso con él por ese ataque que seguía sin tener una fecha fija.

Esos sueños no solían dejar a Harry dormir mucho más de cuatro horas al día, una vez que despertaba no había esperanza de volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo por lo que Harry seguía con sus experimentos durante la noche en su nueva habitación.

Harry se había mudado a las habitaciones de Binns hacía ya dos días. No supo cómo ni porqué pero alguien había creído divertido difundir su vampírico secreto a la prensa amarillista, más específicamente, a un diario amarillista que exprimió la noticia todo lo posible. Imprimiendo evidencia de todo tipo para identificarlo como un vampiro.

Luego de eso las cosas se salieron de control, era difícil sentirse bienvenido en la habitación de Gryffindor cuando Dean y Seamus escondían collares de ajo en su ropa de cama así que Harry optó por una solución rápida. Tomó todas sus cosas y se mudó a la habitación de su antiguo profesor donde podía trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche si era necesario y dejar de estar bajo la mirada vigilante de sus compañeros, algunos de los más jóvenes cargando estacas de madera en sus bolsillos.

Por eso mismo aquella mañana de jueves dejó la poción en la que había trabajado y con la que había hecho muchos progresos, cocinarse a fuego lento en la habitación mientras terminaba algunos trabajos pendientes en la sala. Los reportes ya hechos se acumulaban en una pila, pero la lista de pendientes parecía no tener fin. Por suerte ya no tenía tantas cosas por las cuales preocuparse, estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso cuando decidió que ya era suficiente de atravesar el océano con una roca de diez kilos atada al cuello y delegó su puesto de capitán a Ron para poder concentrarse en los estudios, o eso había dicho.

También gastaba buena parte de la mañana leyendo el periódico, a pesar de que seguían apareciendo artículos con respecto a su condición, había pequeños asaltos con la marca tenebrosa que ocupaban los titulares cuando menos una vez por semana, al trazarlos todos en una pequeño mapa Harry cayó en cuanta de un detalle que parecía saltar frente a sus ojos. Voldemort estaba dando golpes a ciegas en los que no había ninguna constancia, su golpe desesperad sería atacar Hogwarts para obtenerlo a él y recuperar algo de poder, si la orden y el ministerio trabajaban debidamente como un equipo cabía la posibilidad de que el ataque sobre Hogwarts fuera el ultimo ataque que dieran los Death Eaters.

Harry masajeó sus sienes con paciencia mientras terminaba un trabajo para su clase de Historia de la magia cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta. Ese, evidentemente, era Ron, solo él sabía de aquel lugar, a parte de Draco, pero no había razón por la que el rubio tocara a su puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó cansadamente el moreno, lo que el pelirrojo interpretó como un "adelante" y se hizo paso hacia la habitación.

- Faltaste a clase de adivinación, eso es lo que pasa. -

- No necesito malgastar el escaso tiempo que tengo en escuchar predicciones exageradas sobre mi muerte. -Explicó Harry a su amigo- ¿Algo más?

- Si, tendría que defenderte menos de todos aquellos que dicen que eres un monstruo si no te comportaras como un completo ermitaño -Ron, en este punto ya estaba frustrado, pero procuró relajarse- no puedes apartarte así del mundo, Harry. No es sano.

- Yo decidiré cuando me quiera volver a acercar a la gente. Y no será pronto si la situación no cambia. La gente me ve y me verá por algún tiempo como un monstruo. Por el momento prefiero centrarme en otras cosas que no sean la opinión pública y la prensa amarillista. -

- Bien ¿Cuándo menos piensas ir a la siguiente clase? -Harry negó con la cabeza mientras centraba su atención en un pedazo de pergamino.- Lo imaginaba, pero si quieres despedirte más te vale que lo hagas pronto.

- ¿Despedirme? -

- Si, y se te acaba el tiempo, Sirius se irá a la hora de la comida, dentro de una hora. -

- ¿A dónde se va? -

- ¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes? -Ron parecía más desconcertado que Harry- Sirius se irá, Harry. Una misión para la orden. Con suerte volverá dentro de un mes o algo por el estilo. Creí que te lo habría dicho. -

- Nunca mencionó una palabra -Dijo Harry despegando la mirada de su pergamino. Se puso de pie lentamente y pasó al cuarto donde encontró el caldero con la poción negra adentro hirviendo. Harry observó detenidamente la consistencia, cuando comprobó que era completamente líquida y negra como la tinta sirvió un poco en un frasco transparente cercano, con la poción así Harry pudo comprobar que todo lo había hecho bien así que tapó el frasco y lo guardó en su túnica. Salió a la salita donde Ron todavía estaba. Tomó rápidamente su mochila.- Nos vemos en clase.

Harry corrió como hacía mucho no lo hacía, esperando encontrar a Sirius todavía ahí. Todavía recordaba la sangrienta batalla tres semanas atrás en la que murieron doce miembros de la orden. Tenía que despedirse. Si Sirius se iba a una misión en este punto de la batalla como había muchas probabilidades de que no regresara.

Sirius no podía irse, simplemente no podía.

Llegó a sus habitaciones rápidamente y tocó a la puerta. Estaba tan exaltado que casi se comía las uñas, un hábito que jamás había tenido.

Su llamado fue contestado. Su padrino abrió la puerta y cuando sus ojos ubicaron a Harry el adulto no pudo, si no, verse sorprendido.

- Harry, pasa. -A pesar de todo lo que había pasado Sirius no parecía ser capaz de dejar de lado aquel tuteo tan condescendiente que tenía con Harry dada su relación casi familiar. Dejó pasar al moreno sin esperar una respuesta de su parte.

- ¿Es cierto que te vas? -Preguntó el moreno, este sintió un golpe duro cuando vio las cosas de su padrino empacadas y una pequeña maleta esperando cerca de la puerta.

- Tengo que hacerlo. La orden me necesita. -

Harry dudó por un segundo, bien podía darle una fría despedida a su padrino en la que podía ser la última vez que se veían, o tomar la poción y arriesgarse a las consecuencias. Pero si servía, si antídoto realmente servía entonces sería libre de decirle la verdad a Sirius. Optó por lo segundo y, dándole la espalda a su padrino bebió el contenido completo del frasco que cargaba. Siguió tomando su varita mientras sentía como su cuerpo rechazaba el líquido que acababa de beber, pero juntó su fuerza para no vomitar mientras recitaba un antiguo hechizo élfico y, por unos segundos, todo se volvió negro.

Cerró los ojos y esperó, a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de su padrino, primero distorsionada, pero luego comenzó a escuchar y ver claramente. Todo pasó rápidamente y tan pronto como enfocó propiamente la cara de su padrino no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse contra el y abrazarlo con fuerza.

La cara de Sirius era todo un poema, una extraña pero etérea mezcla entre confusión, preocupación y, en alguna parte, gozo de que su ahijado lo volviera a abrazar luego de tanto tiempo.

- Perdóname. Perdóname por todo. -susurró el Gryffindor contra le pecho del adulto.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Harry? -Preguntó al fin el profesor acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su ahijado. Había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces antes sin obtener una respuesta real. Pero aquella vez estaba convencido de que Harry se lo diría.

Harry suspiró y se aferró un poco más fuerte a su padrino, con cuidado de no lastimarlo por sus poderes vampíricos. Entonces fue cuando comenzó a contarle...

**U.U.U.U.U**

Luego de casi una hora Harry estaba en el baño de hombre de aquel piso analizando su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía terrible.

Harry se había desahogado con su padrino y de inmediato sintió como si una piedra que tenía atada al cuello desapareciera. Antes de irse Sirius le aseguró a Harry que todo estaría bien lo que le dio muchas esperanzas, más de las que había esperado.

Harry mojó sus manos y esparció el agua por su cara lavando las lágrimas que había derramado antes. Supuso que la camisa azul que Sirius llevaba pagaría las consecuencias le las lágrimas de sangre del moreno, pero eso no importaba demasiado, lo que en realidad era digno de un grito de júbilo era que por fin lo había logrado, se deshizo del hechizo por escasos 20 minutos y pagaría las consecuencias. Si sus cálculos eran correctas le esperaba toda una tarde de vomitar sangre sin parar y una jaqueca que duraría días gracias a la poción que tomó. Era mucho como para que su organismo lo asimilara y no sufriera por ello. Pero lo había conseguido y ya sabía que era su siguiente paso.

Limpió por completo su cara y la secó con una toalla cercana. Tomó una pluma y un pergamino y comenzó a escribir antes de que el efecto del antídoto pasara y no pudiera continuar.

**U.U.U.U.U**

Una congregación de Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs en una ventana, algunos de ellos con cámaras, solo podía significar una cosa para el resto del cuerpo estudiantil. Draco y Mary estaban dando una caminata por los terrenos del colegio.

Los dos Slytherins habían hecho una costumbre salir a caminar durante los recesos de comida. Por lo general solo caminaban por los terrenos a paso lento platicando entre ellos. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que se decían, la ultima persona que lo había intentado (Un Gryffindor) tuvo tiempo suficiente para analizar su error mientras pasaba dos semanas en la enfermería.

Los rumores decían, como era normal, que aquellos dos estaban en medio de un cuarteto amoroso, ahora que Blaise salía con Mary, que no tardaría en ser descubierto por sus parejas. Todos aquellos que tenían una cámara esperaban ansiosamente a que esos dos intercambiaran algo más que palabras y vender las fotos al mejor postor.

Todos los Slytherins conocían lo suficientemente bien a su príncipe y sabían que Malfoy sería incapaz de hacerle algo así a Brianne frente al ojo público. Costaba mucho creerlo si el rubio la había desposado a su corta edad por su voluntad, a pesar del escándalo que podría haber surgido por el bebé si no lo hacía.

- Sigo sin entender por que insisten en hacer eso - Dijo Brianne bajo el disfraz de su esposo- Inclusos sus mentes inferiores debieron haber notado, después de casi cuatro semanas, que no pienso hacer nada más que hablar. -

- Su boda fue el acontecimiento social del año -Explicó la Slytherin a su lado- si llega a haber una infidelidad tan rápidamente sería un banquete para la prensa. -

- Supongo que tienes razón. -

- ¿Cuándo entenderás que yo siempre tengo la razón? -Mary se sentó debajo de un árbol y descansó su espalda contra la corteza. Espero a que Brianne hiciera lo mismo- La vida de casada no debe ser muy entretenida. No te he visto descansar en semanas.

- Eso es por que no sabes la carga de trabajo que dejan a los de Séptimo, lo único que me consuela es saber que cuando yo lo sea no tendré encima de todo, el trabajo de ser capitán de quidditch. -Brianne encendió un cigarrillo ante la vista de todos los curiosos. Detestaba tener que fumar en los terrenos de la escuela y no en su habitación, pero Draco había insistido en que no era bueno para el y sus hijos estar tan cerca del fumo del tabaco, sin importar que tan fumadora era. Brianne no quiso discutir por que en el por que en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.- ¿Cómo van tus planes para el babyshower? -

- Mejor de lo que esperaba -contestó- las invitaciones ya están listas, solo necesito invitar algunos familiares de tu esposo ¿Alguna idea de quien puedo llamar y se molesten en venir hasta aquí? -

- Rachel y Alex, son sus primos. Bastante simpáticos y a Phillipe, es un familiar lejano, pero increíblemente cortes y adorable. Vive en Francia. -

- Creo que eso llena la lista. -Dijo ella anotando los nombres con cuidado en un trozo de pergamino- Dijiste que iban a ser trillizos… -

- ¿Y que con eso? -

- Espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero no eres exactamente del tipo maternal y cuidar de tres niños ya va a ser de por si difícil ¿Crees poder controlarlos? -

- Si son tan Slytherin como creo que serán no habrá problema. Siempre y cuando sean bien portados conmigo y su padre… Espero que no crean que… -

Una lechuza dejó caer un rollo de pergamino sobre las piernas extendidas de Brianne que se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Abrió con curiosidad el pergamino. A dentro encontró lo que parecía ser la letra de una canción escrita por alguien que carecía del sentido estético de una buena caligrafía. Comenzó a leer y se sorprendió al notar que aquella canción la había escrito su padre.

_Don't run away  
I can't live without you  
Please stay  
And I learn to love you right _

I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I've been crying for you  
Dying for you all this time  
I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I'm not gonna  
Lose you tonight  
No, I ain't gonna lose you tonight

Don't run away  
I never wanted to hurt you  
Please stay  
And I learn to treat you right

I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I've been crying for you  
Dying for you all this time  
I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I'm not gonna  
Lose you tonight

I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I've been crying for you  
Dying for you all this time  
I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I'm not gonna  
Lose you tonight

I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life

Oh, I can't live without you

And I've been crying for you  
Dying for you all this time

I never want adore you

I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I'm not gonna  
Lose you tonight

I ain't gonna lose you tonight

I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I've been crying for you  
Dying for you all this time  
I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I'm not gonna  
Lose you tonight

Brianne no alcanzaba a comprender quién osaría a enviarle algo así a su esposo.

En la parte final del largo pergamino había una nota escrita, aparentemente, con prisa a penas legible pero ahí estaba. "A las 12 en el salón de astronomía el próximo jueves, no dejes que nadie lea esta nota"

Con una sola mano Brianne apretó el pergamino increíblemente furiosa. Alguien estaba intentando separarlos y eso no lo iba a permitir. Iría a aquella cita puntualmente y esperaría a ver quién se había atrevido a tener un acercamiento con su esposo, especialmente escribiendo aquella canción.

- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Mary cuando vio a su amiga, aquel brillo de ira en sus ojos era presagio de tormenta y lo sabía muy bien.

**U.U.U.U.U**

El fin de semana llegó y algunos cuantos privilegiados iban a reunirse la tarde de aquel mismo día para asistir al primer babyshower en la historia de Hogwarts.

Y, a las primeras horas de aquel día, Mary ya estaba ocupada en el salón del primer piso. Considerablemente amplio pero con poco potencial para una celebración como aquella.

La castaña discutía con los elfos domésticos sobre la acomodación de los adornos -pequeñas esferas de cristal con motivos de bebé dentro-.

- Incluso una subespecie como al suya debería saber como acomodar unas simples esferas -dijo ella mirando desde una perspectiva lejana- Quiero que quede apropiadamente decorado. Esto no es una fiesta cualquiera como las que acostumbran organizar, esto es exclusivamente para personas con clase.

- En su lugar yo me preocuparía más por la ubicación de las mesas, señorita -Dijo una voz desde la entrada con un marcado acento francés. El susodicho lucía una capa de viaje en un color rojo sangre tan larga que no se llegaban a ver sus zapatos. Pero desde la lejanía Mary pudo notar que era un chico muy atractivo.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Solo sugería que si acomoda ESA mesa -el joven sacó su varita de la capa e hizo levitar la mesa más cercana, junto con algunos elfos que se encargaban de arreglarla, hasta un lugar más centrado- ahí se notaría una mejor proporción del lugar. Pero ¿Dónde quedaron mis modales? Phillipe Malfoy -Tomó entre su mano derecha la izquierda de Mary para depositar un beso en el dorso de la misma- Vine para la fiesta.

Phillipe, era un chico alto, de piel blanca, una exquisita nariz perfectamente perfilada y una mandíbula fuerte y bien parecida todo eso acompañado de los ojos del color miel más puro y profundo, todo cautivador.

- Marianne Molko. -Lo único que la castaña conseguía pensar era¿Cómo no había visto a aquel hombre en la boda de su amiga? Seguramente recordaría a un Adonis como aquel, sobre todo por su memoria fotográfica para con los galanes.

Phillipe se desprendió de la capa de viaje que vestía y Mary notó su complexión de seductor noble. Lucía una túnica en color negro y una camisa Oxford de color blanco.

- Un placer conocerla ¿Necesita ayuda? -

Interiormente Mary nunca se había alegrado tanto de que Blaise, a pesar de tener buen gusto, no era bueno para cosas de bebés.

- Sería encantador. -

El joven Malfoy pronto demostró tener excelentes dotes como decorador, lo que comenzó a hacer que una pequeña alarma sonara en su cabeza.

Luego de media hora de organizarse ni siquiera Mary pudo ponerle un pero al salón. Lucía perfecto, clásico y elegante, perfecto para los invitados que lo esperaban. Hasta que terminaron Mary cayó en cuanta de que Phillipe traía en sus manos un regalo.

- ¿Puedo verlo? -

-Puedes ver todo lo que quieras -contestó el chico con un tono un tanto sugerente.

- Me refería al regalo. -

Phillipe le extendió la caja rígida con cubierta de piel en la que se mostraban tres chupetes plateados con una "M" grabada en finos diamantes.

- Son hermosos. -

- Si conoces a mi primo deberías saber que un Malfoy no regala cualquier cosa. -

Phillipe Malfoy: encantador, educado, buen decorador y un montón de detalles de los que carecía la mayoría de los hombres, hombres heterosexuales.

**U.U.U.U.U**

Yacía recostado en su cama. Sin querer hablar o moverse.

Su cuerpo entero parecía estar en llamas y pequeñas gotas de sudor sanguinolento manchaban la ropa de cama. Las nauseas hacían su aparición como si quisieran alcanzar el límite de su resistencia.

Con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir se sentó sobre la cama mientras la urgencia por regurgitar era cada vez mayor. Intentó ponerse de pie desde la orilla de la cama y fracasó miserablemente al sentir como sus piernas no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro. Pero no iba a desistir y con las manos comenzó a empujarse sobre la cama hasta caer de ella y arrastrarse como le fue posible hasta el inodoro. Una vez ahí dejó por fin que la sangre comenzara a fluir de su boca.

Las contracciones musculares de las que era víctima le hacían muy difícil respirar mientras unas pocas lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro. En alguna parte de su nublada mente cayó en cuenta de que debía verse fatal al estar cubierto de sangre por doquier. Pero no le importó mucho. Simplemente quería que todo aquello terminara pronto.

Sabía que no debió haber tomado una poción tan experimental como la que había hecho. Pero no había tenido otra salida, pensó el moreno, de no haberlo hecho su padrino no hubiera conocido la verdad de su condición, la razón que lo había empujado como si de un títere se tratase a un aislamiento voluntario de todas las personas a las que amaba.

Sin embargo, había algo positivo en todo aquello. Esa fue solo la primera dosis y sabía que con otras dos los efectos de la poción y el hechizo se volverían permanentes y no tendría que esconderse nunca más. Y ya sabía con quien hablaría en cuanto tomara por segunda vez la poción.

Draco merecía saberlo.

Se dejó caer en el piso del baño sin querer o poder levantarse. Toda su fuerza se había ido en el momento que había entrado por la puerta hasta el baño. Sintió con agrado la frialdad del piso de azulejos de porcelana bajo su piel tan pálida como estos y quiso descansar por un momento ahí, donde el calor no era tan agobiante ni asfixiante como en la habitación donde había estado.

Sin notarlo se quedó dormido.

**U.U.U.U.U**

Lestat había sido informado por cierto pelirrojo que su pequeño había estado muy aislado ultimadamente y no quiso dejar pasar una oportunidad más. Tenía que hablar con Harry pronto.

Desde su breve visita en la casa de los Weasley Lestat no pudo dejar de pensar que había algo mal con Harry, cuando el moreno volvió a la escuela solo se hizo más evidente que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Su ausencia en clases era cada vez más frecuente, no prestaba la misma atención y necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

Quiso hablar con Harry, pero nunca pareció encontrar un momento que fuera del todo oportuno para abordar el tema, pero Lestat Langdon no era de todo conocido por su paciencia. Encima de todo, le preocupaba en chico, le amaba como nunca antes creyó haber amado a un inmortal y era esa la razón que lo empujaba a seguir a Ronald Weasley hasta la habitación secreta del profesor cuyo puesto ahora ocupaba.

- Me gustaría saber por que es que Harry dejó su habitación en el territorio Gryffindor, señor Weasley. -

- Bueno, desde que se hizo "publica" su condición los otros Gryffindor se han estado quejando de su presencia. Supongo que Harry no quiso seguir lidiando con eso y buscó un lugar apartado donde pudiera tener algo de paz. Intenté convencerlo de que no dejara la torre, pero no quiso escucharme. Tal vez tiene algo que ver con su "proyecto secreto"

- ¿"Proyecto secreto"? -

- Si, desde hace un tiempo Harry ha estado buscando algo como loco en todos los libros que ha podido leer. Últimamente más que el curso pasado. -

- ¿Alguna idea de que pueda ser?

- Lo ignoro, profesor. Harry se ha vuelto muy reservado, dudo que alguien más que él sepa lo que busca entre la montaña de libros que ha leído. -

- Interesante ¿Podría decirme cuanto tiempo lleva él con este proyecto? -

- Poco después de que regresara del castillo de Quien-Usted-Sabe… Si, creo que comenzó justo después de que terminara con Malfoy. -

Llegaron a la puerta y Lestat detectó con sus sentidos vampíricos un fuerte olor a sangre. Lo primero que le vino a la mente era que su pequeño había cedido ante la tentación y mordió a uno de los estudiantes.

- Demonios… -Susurró el rubio atravesando la puerta sin siquiera molestarse en tocar. Por suerte cuando al fin entró no encontró nada más que rollos de pergamino, libros, plumas y tinteros. Pero ese olor seguía ahí, más fuerte que antes.

Como un autómata el vampiro caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación y ahí encontró la cama revuelta y con manchas de sangre ya secas en las sábanas y parte de la alfombra. Consiguió escuchar un grito mudo del pelirrojo al que había estado siguiendo. Sin hacerle caso se dirigió al baño, donde el olor era todavía más penetrante.

Nada pudo prepararlo para ver a Harry flotando a la mitad del cuarto del baño con sus miembros laxos y relajados a los lados de su cuerpo. Esa misma fuerza que evitaba que el cuerpo del moreno tuviera contacto con el piso estaba haciendo flotar todos los objetos pequeños que había en el baño y formaban una especie de orbita alrededor del joven que parecía estar inconciente.

Lestat intentó acercarse para hacer algo. Pero un poderoso campo de energía mágica no le permitía el paso. Lo intentó de nuevo, empujando con fuerza sus manos contra la barrera sin conseguir nada.

Ron estaba casi horrorizado, sabía que esos eran los efectos de un estado de shock mágico. La magia de Harry formaba un capo contra agentes extraños que pudieran herirlo todavía más, su magia era la que no le daba paso a Lestat. Pero si el vampiro era su tutor y su amigo confiaba plenamente en él ¿Significaba eso que la barrera no lo dejaría pasar?

Lestat reunió todas sus fuerzas vampíricas y con fuerza empujó la barrera. La magia contraatacó aquella vez y lanzó al rubio al otro lado de la habitación.

Haciendo acopio de todo su valor Gryffindor Ron dio un paso hacia delante y se sintió escaneado por la magia de su amigo. Mantuvo una especie de serenidad forzada hasta que sintió que podía traspasar la barrera y con movimientos lentos se acercó a su amigo que, viéndolo de cerca, estaba completamente inconciente y cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza.

Cunado al fin llegó hasta el y alargó una de sus manos para alcanzarlo el encanto re rompió y todos los objetos flotantes cayeron al piso con fuerza. Harry descendió igualmente rápido y a penas consiguió ser atrapado por el pelirrojo que lo miraba sumamente preocupado.

- ¿Harry? Vamos, amigo. Despierta… -Ron zarandeó suavemente al moreno que siguió inconciente entre sus brazos. Sin pensarlo más Ron convocó una camilla con su varita y subió a su amigo gentilmente. El profesor se acercó para verificar el estado del moreno. Se atrevió a suponer que la sangre que cubría al chico era, principalmente a causa del sudor, tocó su frente y la sintió hervir en fiebre.

Aquello era inexplicable, un vampiro no sufre de enfermedades ni nada que justificara aquella condición, solo podía pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera sido envenenado.

- Tenemos que llevar rápidamente al señor Potter a la enfermería. -Con ayuda de su varita Lestat dirigió la camilla con rumbo a la enfermería.

**TBC**

**Ok, lamento informar que este cap lo había tenido completo desde algo así como tres meses pero he estado tan involucrado con mis proyectos originales que no recordé el tiempo que he pasado sin actualizar. Si encima agregan el concierto de Placebo y de Panic! At the disco pueden ver el motivo de mi retraso.**

**Y, aprovechando que estoy haciendo publicidad de dos buenas bandas quiero hacerla tmb xa 1 nuevo fict q estamos escribiendo una amiga autora y yo; Naomi Eiri sobre una increíble peli que hace poco tuve la oportunidad de ver y quedé prendada "The Covenant" o con su título en español "Pacto infernal", para todas aquellas que la hayan visto no duden en pasar a dejar rr y las que no… ¿Qué esperan? Vean la película, está recomendada x mi. _http ://w w w. fanfiction. net/s/3301204/1/_ Ahí pueden encontrar el fict, en caso de que la dirección no aparesca pueden encontrarlo en mis favoritos bajo el nombre de "Duvet" y advierto, si no encuentro rr de mis estimadas lectoras no esperen actualizaciones en mis historias muy frecuentemente (De por si tardo…..)**

**Besos**


	21. 20 WhAt HaVe YoU dOnE?

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. Mi única paga son sus reviews y la esperanza de seguir progresando como escritora**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

**Capítulo 20 – What have you done **

El vampiro y el menor de los Weasley consiguieron llevar a Harry hasta la enfermería donde la enfermera lo recibió con un grito de horror. Rápidamente la bañera del pequeño cuarto fue llenada con agua helada en un desesperado intento por bajar su temperatura corporal, no funcionó. Aún así consiguieron librar al joven moreno de toda aquella sangre que le cubría para comprobar que esta no provenía de ninguna herida en su cuerpo, no era más que sudor sanguinolento a causa de su temperatura.

Madame Pomfrey hizo lo posible por ayudarle pero eran limitadas las pociones y hechizos que podía utilizar en el chico dada su condición. Al final consiguió estabilizarlo con una temperatura a penas superior a la normal. Todo ante la atenta mirada del pelirrojo y el rubio vampiro.

- Estará bien –determinó la enfermera una vez que pudo decir algo- Creo que necesitamos hablar, señor Langdon. Por favor, señor Weasley, cuide de su compañero mientras tanto.

Ambos adultos se encaminaron hasta el despacho de la enfermera mientras el pelirrojo se acomodaba al lado de la cama de su amigo. Pronto tomó una franela para limpiar con cuidado algunas gotas de sudor que todavía tenía en su cara.

- ¿Cuándo va a terminar, Harry? –le preguntó con voz suave, casi un susurro, en medio de la intimidad y el cuidado que había en aquel acto- ¿Cuándo dejarás de hacerte daño?

**U.U.U.U.U.U.U**

- Fue un shock tóxico –se apresuró a aclarar la mujer mientras tomaba asiento en una silla e invitaba al profesor a hacer lo mismo.

- Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Eso mismo quería preguntarle. No hay forma de que este chico hubiera sido envenenado. No ingiere bebidas ni alimentos más allá de las pociones que debe tomar para seguir asistiendo a clases.

- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que hayan estado adulteradas?

- En lo absoluto. Las pociones las preparo yo misma. –dijo en un tono un tanto ofendido.

- No me refiero a quien las realiza, madame, quise decir si mientras Harry deja sus reservas de pociones en su habitación cabe la posibilidad de que alguien haya mezclado algún veneno en ellas.

- Tampoco parece posible, profesor. La cantidad de cada poción que ingiere el señor Potter es mínima y la reacción de su cuerpo fue extrema lo que solo puede significar que debió ingerir una alta dosis de veneno.

Lestat se quedó en silencio mientras reflexionaba sobre aquello último.

- ¿El señor Potter ha estado deprimido últimamente? –Preguntó la mujer con un vago tono de insinuación- Eso podría explicar…

- Harry sabe gracias a mí las formas que hay para quitarle la vida a un inmortal. Hubiera sido mucho más sencillo seguir su rutina diaria sin tener sus pociones. Dudo que haya sido un intento malogrado se suicidio. –Contestó el rubio sin darle importancia- ¿Cree poder identificar el veneno que se usó en el señor Potter?

- Deberé tomar algunas muestras de sangre y esperar que el veneno no haya desaparecido enteramente de su cuerpo. Pero creo que es posible.

- En ese caso haga favor de avisarme en cuanto lo identifique, mientras tanto, creo que no quedaría de más consultar al profesor Snape.

- Por supuesto –concordó ella- Yo me encargaré de avisar al director.

**U.U.U.U.U.U.U**

Cerca de cincuenta personas habían sido congregadas en el salón destinado para el Babyshower. Entre ellos figuraban muchos miembros de familias de sangre limpia y algunos profesores. En medio de toda aquella decoración Snape desentonaba con su entrecejo fruncido y su larga toga negra. Algunos incluso se sorprendían de verle ahí pero el hosco profesor sabía que nunca sería perdonado en caso de no asistir por lo que se sirvió una copa de vino élfico y tomaba asiento cerca de una esquina del lugar.

Por otro lado, el director de Hogwarts lucía una túnica en color azul claro (mejor conocido como azul bebé) y había llevado un regalo que ocupaba gran parte de la mesa destinada para estos mientras mantenía una legre plática con la profesora de transformaciones que lucía una amplia sonrisa.

- No esperaba nada menos de ti, Mary –declaró Brianne bajo un hechizo de apariencia que la hacía lucir un encantador vientre abultado que nadie se atrevía a mirar muy fijamente a menos que tuvieran un inminente deseo de morir en ese momento.

- Eso es todo un cumplido –contestó su amiga que esa noche lucía un hermoso vestido en un color crema que la hacía lucir especialmente linda.- Por cierto, no creas que eso te salvará de intentar hacer de casamentera.

La señora Malfoy esbozó una dulce sonrisa dirigiendo su mirada hasta Phillipe que en ese preciso momento mantenía una animada plática con su amigo Ravenclaw, Malcom.

- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. Phillipe es encantador.

- Tú plan falló por dos pequeños detalles. Uno: tengo novio…

- ¿Por qué habría de ser ese un impedimento?

- Blaize es mi novio. Y aunque las cosas no vayan de maravilla no significa que piense dejarlo, lo que me lleva al segundo punto: Phillipe no está interesado en mí.

- Debes estar bromeado… -dijo Brianne escéptica.

- ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes? Phillipe es gay.

Brianne tuvo que contenerse mucho para no lanzar una risotada que atrajera la atención de todos los invitados hasta su persona. Mientras Mary la miraba levemente enojada.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Tu radar desajustado –exclamó ella en medio de una risa controlada- Si Phillipe fuera gay, que no es el caso ¿Crees que me hubiera molestado en pedirle que llegara temprano para que te conociera?

- ¿No es gay?

- No –aclaró la princesa de las serpientes- Y si no quieres que cierto cuervo te lo quite creo que deberías de ir a recuperar su atención.

Molko no necesitó escuchar aquello dos veces para aproximarse de nueva cuenta al seductor joven Malfoy y volver a captar toda su atención mientras Brianne lucía una sonrisa encantadora.

La velada transcurrió divinamente y una vez que se dio por terminada Phillipe, Mary, Malcom y Pansy se ofrecieron a ayudar con medios mágicos, por supuesto, a transportar todos los regalos hasta la habitación del joven matrimonio. Y, claro, ayudaron a descubrir la mayoría de los regalos que iban desde juguetes de peluche y los chupetes que Phillipe había llevado hasta tres juegos de pijamas para bebé que, más bien, eran disfraces de oso de felpa.

Durante todo ese tiempo Draco estuvo recostado en su cama y tuvo que esperar una buena cantidad de horas antes de que Brianne despidiera a sus invitados de la sala y pasara a hacerle una visita.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? –preguntó sin despegar su vista del libro en el que estaba sumergido mientas la enfermera verificaba su temperatura por veinteava vez en el día.

- Interesante –contestó ella mientras se deshacía de su falso vientre de embarazada- Phillipe y Mary congeniaron mejor de lo que pude esperar.

- Honestamente no me sorprende. Pero ¿Por que presentárselo? Mary ya tiene a Zabini.

- Cierto –aceptó la chica mientras se servía una copa de vino élfico del que no pudo tener ni una gota durante loa fiesta- pero mi querida amiga se ganó a pulso la posibilidad de estar con el segundo Malfoy más encantador que hay.

Draco le dirigió una sonrisa mientras la enfermera los dejaba solos y Brianne se acomodaba a su lado en la cama.

- ¿Qué estas leyendo?

- La historia del linaje Malfoy. Intento encontrar nombres adecuados, pero nunca ha habido antecedentes de trillizos en mi familia.

- ¿No acordamos que los llamaríamos de acuerdo con la trinidad celta?

- Sigo sin ver como se puede adoptar el nombre de Lilith para que sea el nombre de un chico. Debemos reconsiderarlo.

- En ese caso… ¿Has considerado la constelación "Draco"?

De un momento a otro la cara del joven heredero de los Malfoy se iluminó. Se giró para mirar a su esposa y depositó un beso en su frente.

- Me encanta que pienses en todo. -Dijo mientras tomaba de su mesita de noche un mapa del espacio celeste agrupado de acuerdo con las letras latinas y griegas y pronto encontró la constelación Draco muy cerca de la Osa menor- Thuban, Rastaban y Eltanin, las tres estrellas más brillantes. Es perfecto.

- Entonces queda decidido –respondió ella con los que Mary denominaba "sonrisa boba" en su rostro- ¿Por qué no lo pensamos antes?

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

Brianne estiró su brazo derecho para quedar abrazada del hombre al que amaba. En ese preciso momento todo era perfecto de nuevo y esperaba que todo continuara de esa forma por mucho más tiempo.

Aunque de pronto el recuerdo de la carta regresó a su mente. Sus ojos se obscurecieron al recordar que el jueves dictaría sentencia a una persona por querer atreverse a arruinar la felicidad de esa recién formada familia cuyos futuros integrantes no tardarían en llegar.

**U.U.U.U.U.U.U**

El mismo Jueves Harry fue dado de alta de la enfermería. Luego de eso hubo preguntas, muchas más de las que quería. Desde el mismo director pasando por una preocupada enfermera hasta un frustrado profesor de pociones que, a pesar de haber aislado el veneno que rondaba en el sistema de Potter, no consiguió identificarlo.

Harry consiguió descartar todas esas preguntas de una manera muy sencilla. Alegó no recordar nada desde ese día por la mañana y aunque no convenció a nadie, los curiosos tuvieron que conformarse con aquella respuesta ya que nadie conocía del todo la poción que había llevado al Gryffindor hasta la enfermería, por lo tanto, nadie tenía por seguro que uno de sus efectos era la pérdida de memoria.

Y así, esa misma tarde Harry consiguió escabullirse hasta las mazmorras donde esperaba ver a la única persona que no le había acosado con preguntas insistentes.

Tocó con suavidad a la puerta y esta cedió para darle paso hasta el despacho del rubio vampiro que en esos momentos parecía muy entretenido con la vista fija en una hoja de pergamino.

- Me sorprendió que no fueras a verme luego de que me dieron de alta.

- Tenía cosas que hacer.

- ¿Esa es tu respuesta? –Preguntó el moreno con un tono un poco disgustado mientras se acomodaba en su sillón favorito- Antes te hubieras quedado ahí hasta que despertara y hubieras sido el primero en acribillarme con preguntas estúpidas.

- El mundo no gira a tu alrededor –le contestó de forma fría y con un destello casi carmesí en sus ojos azules.

- Serviría de algo si me dijeras que es lo que te pasa –dijo el moreno un tanto molesto por la actitud de su maestro.

Lestat hizo a un lado los pergaminos que había estado leyendo y respiró profundamente un par de veces mientras Harry se acercaba a su escritorio y apoyaba ambas manos en este.

- Hay una recompensa de cinco mil galeones por mi cabeza. Fue propuesta hace un par de semanas por el Dark Lord.

"Así que el reverendo idiota por fin se dio cuenta de que no me vas a entregar…" pensó Harry para sus adentros conteniendo una sonrisa.

- Todo estará bien, mientras sigas en Hogwarts estarás a salvo.

- No es tan sencillo como eso, Harry. Si, encima, algún inmortal es quien lo consigue nuestra raza conseguirá su perdón.

- No permitiré que eso pase. Ninguno de esos idiotas podrán ponerte una mano encima mientras yo esté cerca.

Lestat no pudo disimular su asombro en el momento que Harry pronunció esas palabras. Luego se acercó al joven para estrecharlo entre sus brazos con verdadero cariño para luego depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

- Necesito que me digas que fue lo que tomaste para acabar en un shock tóxico. –le dijo al oído mientras continuaba teniéndolo entre sus brazos.

- Eres un chantajista –le respondió en moreno con una suave sonrisa- No es importante.

- ¿Por qué es que no confías en mi? Sé que cada vez que me dices que "no es importante" es por que lo es. –dijo el rubio furioso de nuevo- Yo te amo, Harry, y sé que tú no sientes lo mismo, pero solo pido un poco de consideración, maldita sea, un poco de confianza.

Lestat soltó un manotazo a lo primero que encontró que resultó ser una esfera decorativa de cristal sobre su escritorio que se hizo pedazos al golpear contra la pared.

- Me pides que confíe ciegamente en ti, Lestat. Y no puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Precisamente por que no te amo –le respondió en el tono más neutral posible. Aunque una parte de su cerebro gritaba: "¿Cómo te atreves a pedir la verdad cuando tú solo dices mentiras?".- y no te hagas el mártir de esta situación, por favor.

- ¿Hacerme el mártir¿Eso es lo que crees que hago? –preguntó con una voz peligrosamente suave.

- No, eso es lo que haces. Especialmente por tu forma tan escurridiza de evadir el por que Voldemort puso un precio sobre tu cabeza siendo que tú nunca haz hecho nada en su contra.

Harry se quedó en silencio mientras veía un desesperado intento por parte de Lestat por recuperar su compostura. Mientras el joven sacaba su varita para reparar la esfera en pedazos y volver a ponerla sobre su escritorio.

- No me apetecen los silencios incómodos. Búscame cuando tengas algo más para mí que reclamos.

Sin volver la vista atrás Harry salió del despacho. Pero en cuanto cruzó el umbral sintió como lo recorría un fuerte escalofrío.

**U.U.U.U.U.U.U**

La semana pasó volando entre tareas y tardes encerrada en la habitación que su esposo ocupaba, haciéndole compañía mientras su proceso de gestación estaba cercano al cierre. La enfermera entraba y salía cada hora para verificar algún cambio significante, tomaba su temperatura y ajustaba una sonda intravenosa con pociones muy fuertes para que un estómago las soportara para luego salir de nuevo y dejarlos solos haciendo tarea o simplemente charlando.

- Esto del confinamiento me hace sentir como si fuera preso. –comentó Draco un día mientras Brianne terminaba con la tarea de transformaciones.

- Pronto terminará. Ya consulté con Anna y ella cree, como yo, que sería conveniente hacer una cita en el hospital para que esos pequeños salgan en cuanto sea posible. –la pelinegra dejó el trabajo terminado sobre el escritorio esperando a que la tinta se secara.

- ¿Y cuando será eso?

- Dentro de dos semanas. Los bebés ya están completamente formados pero esperaremos para evitar riesgos contigo y ellos.

- Bien –respondió el rubio mientras continuaba con la lectura de su libro, aunque segundos después volvió a dirigir su vista a su esposa- He estado pensando, tal vez sería conveniente que en cuanto nos graduemos sería conveniente dejar la mansión Malfoy… Nuestra familia tiene una mansión bastante acogedora en Languedoc-Rousillon, justamente al lado de un hermoso viñedo…

- Con eso basta para que sea tentador… Si no me equivoco, es en esa región de Francia donde están los viñedos más antiguos del país ¿O me equivoco?

- No, es un lugar bastante apartado y tiene una vista hermosa de los viñedos. Muy tranquilo para poder criar a tres hijos.

- ¿Esperas que me convierta en una ama de casa desesperada?

- Por supuesto que no, quiero que estemos ahí para nuestros hijos mientras crecen. Quiero que tengan una infancia tranquila y feliz a nuestro lado.

- Suena como una excelente idea. Pero eso mismo podríamos hacerlo en la mansión o el Londres. ¿Por qué aislarnos del mundo?

- Temo que algo horrible se avecina. –Contestó el rubio sinceramente- No podemos negar que hay una guerra que se está extendiendo como una enfermedad infecciosa y no quiero que nuestros hijos crezcan en medio de todo eso.

Brianne estaba a dos segundos de abrir la boca, lista para objetar cuando notó algo más allá del tono sobre protector que su esposo… "nuestros", así se había referido a los bebés que, en algún punto, habían dejado de ser "mis hijos" para pasar a ser "nuestros hijos" y una dulce sonrisa marcó su rostro mientras se acercaba para besarle la rubia cabellera ya abrazarlo en su cama.

- Tal vez tengas razón –admitió en forma condescendiente mientras se acomodaba a su lado y le abrazaba como tanto le gustaba hacerlo para luego aspirar el aroma de su pijama que siempre era una dulce mezcla de sándalo y una especie de aroma silvestre que no alcanzaba a identificar.- Pero habrá que esperar para saberlo.

- Bien –concordó el rubio de nuevo mientras inconcientemente pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Brianne y continuaba con su lectura, más, una vez más volvió a levantar su vista del libro.- ¿Has tenido noticias nuevas?

- Nada en especial, con la salvedad de que Theodore Nott se ha convertido en una lapa que parece respirar sobre mi hombro todo el tiempo.

- Deberías cuidarte de él. Puede que incluso esté trabajando bajo las órdenes de Voldemort.

- No deberías de ser tan paranoico, puedo cuidarme sola de un vago intento de Death Eater. Hay muchas más cosas en mi cabeza, de por si.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- ¿Cuáles? –exclamó Brianne en falsa indignación- Tengo que ser el estudiante estrella de Slytherin, el rey de las serpientes y encima, ser hombre, ante la vista de todos en el colegio, eso ya es agobiante en si.

- Deja de ser una Dramma Queen, no queda bien con nuestro carácter Slytherin.

- Tú no lo entiendes por que no eres una chica –le respondió Brianne en tono fingidamente molesto.

- Si, claro –respondió el rubio- Por cierto… hoy es jueves ¿No deberías estar ocupada haciendo tarea de pociones?

- Ya la terminé, tengo un asunto que resolver más tarde y no quise dejar eso pendiente.

- ¿Qué clase de asunto?

- Nada de relevancia –respondió la otra con voz dulce y un beso en la mejilla del rubio.

"Sólo un pequeño cabo suelto del que voy a hacerme cargo" pensó para si misma con su cita a la media noche en mente.

**U.U.U.U.U.U.U**

Brianne analizo por unos segundos su reflejo en uno de los espejos de su habitación antes de beber una poción ya muy familiar con un solo cabello de su rubio adorado en ella. La textura en si de esta era particularmente espesa y lucía un color verde tan oscuro que podría llegar a ser confundido con el negro.

De un solo trago bebió su vaso de poción que le proporcionaría una hora con la apariencia de su esposo, aunque no creía necesitar tanto tiempo para despachar a quien quiera que se presentaría frente a ella.

Con su dedo índice y medio acomodó una mechón de cabello rubio que caía sobre sus ojos y salió de su habitación encontrándose canana leyendo frente a la chimenea y parecía hacerlo con extrema rapidez a pesar de la escasa luz que esta le proporcionaba.

- Tengo que salir un momento –le informó y metió en uno de sus bolsillos una esfera de cristal un poco más pequeña que una pelota de tenis- Si pasa algo, lo que sea, contáctame.

- Por supuesto ¿Tardará mucho?

- Espero que no.

Salió de la habitación y tomó el camino más rápido que conocía hasta el aula de astronomía. Era curioso, pero sabía que muchas personas acordaban verse en aquel lugar a pesar de que era la única aula prohibida si no era para clases.

Empujó la puerta y encontró el lugar completamente vacío. Se apoyó contra una de las paredes de piedra donde sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Miró su reloj con impaciencia; faltaban cinco minutos para la cita. Espero mientras veía el cigarro consumirse un poco con cada calada y pronto escuchó pasos.

Exactamente a la media noche la puerta del aula de astronomía se abrió para revelar la figura alta y delgada de un hombre con fina piel de porcelana y profundos ojos verdes. Su mirada intrigada se fijó en él cuando el otro le devolvió una de infinita felicidad y dulzura. Con pasos lentos se aproximó hasta estar a poco menos de un metro de distancia se apresuró y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para plantarle un beso.

Después de una par de segundos que duró el shock de la situación Brianne se quedó todavía congelada al sentir el suave roce de las manos del moreno contra su piel y mirar sus párpados cerrados durante aquel contacto. Tomó su varita con rapidez y lanzó al moreno hasta el otro extremo del salón.

Este respiró pesadamente por unos segundos desde el suelo antes de que se pusiera de pie y sacudiera su túnica sin atreverse a mirar a Draco.

- Supongo que me merecía eso –alzó sus ojos para encontrarse esa mirada gris en un tono helado de odio.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? –exclamó la chica en un tono tan suave y helado que casi asustó al Gryffindor- ¿Así que fuiste tú¿Tú enviaste esa ridícula carta con una de las canciones de Ville Valo?

- Supuse que la reconocerías por tu esposa, quien seguramente no sabe donde estás.

- No te atrevas a hablar de ella –la varita apuntada hacia el moreno no descendía ni un centímetro. Pero aquello no le preocupó.

- Pensé en muchos escenarios prar tener esta plática y, debo admitir, está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

- No soy tonto, Potter. Sé que son contados los hechizos que puedo usar en ti para causarte verdadero daño y todos ellos me ganaría una condena en Azkaban que no estoy dispuesto a pagar dejando a una esposa e hijos atrás, aún así, yo me cuidaría si fuera tú, por que siempre puedo apelar defensa personal en mi juicio y Merlín sabe que más de un miembro del Wizengamot me lo agradecería.

- Parece que el paso del tiempo no hace más que aumentar tu crueldad, Draco –dijo el moreno con un toque de dolor en su voz.

- Aprendí del mejor –respondió ella mientras el agarre en su varita se hacía todavía más fuerte mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora- Veo que fue un error haber venido, me esperaba a alguna destroza-hogares que se empeñaba en tener una posibilidad conmigo ahora que estoy fuera del mercado, pero tú… no vales ni mi tiempo.

- Te pedí que vinieras por que te debo una explicación.

- No quiero ni necesito una explicación, Potter. Soy feliz al lado de la mujer que amo.

- Interesante, hacía unos meses era "tú esposa" y ahora es la mujer que amas. A mi no puedes engañarme, sé que tú…

- No estamos en un cuento de hadas donde por el solo hecho de amarme volveré a tus brazos. No te quiero de vuelta por que me enamoré de una persona que me sostuvo cuando lo necesité y tú no estuviste. Olvídalo todo; las promesas de amor eterno, los recuerdos, las posibilidades.

- No puedo hacer eso, Draco. Yo te amo.

- Y yo te amé alguna vez. Pero ese sentimiento desapareció junto contigo.

- Deja de mentirme, Draco. No hay necesidad de que niegues tus sentimientos, aún si no estás dispuesto a perdonarme.

- Deja de ser un completo ególatra, Potter. Aléjate de mí y de mi familia.

- Te dije que no te dejaría ir tan fácilmente y no lo pienso hacer.

- ¿Por qué¿Es que ahora que soy inalcanzable vuelves a quererme? No es más que un capricho, Potter. Uno del que deberías reponerte pronto si no quieres salir lastimado.

- Son tus palabras las que me lastiman, Draco –respondió el moreno con un gesto de dolor.

- Olvídalo. Olvídalo todo y déjame ser feliz. –Le dijo con voz fría mientras guardaba su varita- Entiende que no te quiero ni te necesito, tú no eres nada para mí, al menos ya no.

Harry parecía a punto de querer acercarse a ella que estaba lista para volver a tomar su varita, pero el moreno de detuvo apretando una mano contra su abdomen con fuerza. Con un gemido de dolor el moreno se dejó caer de rodillas ante la mirada del Slytherin que se mantenía sereno e indiferente en su lugar. El dolor había llegado más rápido de lo que esperaba a consecuencia de su intoxicación previa y ahora era a penas soportable mientras de verdad se contenía para no caer inconciente en el suelo ante el rubio.

- No te vayas –le dijo al rubio que se dirigía a la puerta del aula.

- Hablaba en serio cuando te dije que no te acercaras a mi familia. Si acaso llego a enterarme de que te atreviste a hacerlo no te mostraré misericordia.

- No me hagas sufrir de esta forma, Draco, por favor.

- Tú no sabes nada del sufrimiento. Pero esto no es nada en comparación de lo que haré si te atreves a acercarte una vez más… te haré sufrir hasta que desees estar muerto.

Brianne salió del aula completamente indiferente a las lágrimas de sangre que rodaban por el rostro del moreno mientras se quedaba atrás. Una sonrisa complacida iluminó su rostro mientras recordaba en su mente aquel rostro lleno de dolor y desesperanza que pertenecía al niño-que-vivió. Verificó su reloj de nuevo, la conversación no había durado más de quince minutos en los que consiguió quebrantarlo de una vez por todas.

La esfera que cargaba en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar fuertemente y el color casi desaparecía de su rostro mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus pies para llegar hasta su habitación.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -Demandó saber la chica una vez que atravesó la puerta y se encontró con un portal abierto a través del cual comenzaban a pasar tres medimagos, una camilla y un carrito con todo tipo de aparatos hasta el cuarto de su esposo.

**U.U.U.U.U.U.U**

Ya habían pasado doce infernales horas desde que habían ingresado en el hospital y desde que Brianne tuvo a los pequeños en sus manos no se había separado de ellos ni un instante. Pero eso había sido ya hacía diez horas.

A pesar de la insistencia de Narcisa de que Brianne debería, cuando menos, dormir un par de horas, nadie había conseguido moverla del lado de los cuneros por lo que Phillipe le llevaba un café cada cierto tiempo mientras se sentaba a hacerle compañía a ella y a Narcisa.

Todo había pasado tan rápido… Antes de que Brianne supiera lo que estaba pasando ella ya estaba en el hospital esperando ansiosamente en la sala de cuidados intensivos. Pasaron dos horas antes de que Ethan Hewitt, el sanador que había estado atendiendo a su esposo, se acercara para hablarle de forma concreta.

- Tuvimos que practicar una cesárea de emergencia –le explicó en tono calmado mientras ella se masajeaba el puente de la nariz- Los bebés están en perfectas condiciones y no parece haber problemas. En cuanto estén listos podrá pasar a verlos.

- ¿Qué hay de Draco? –preguntó con voz denotadamente preocupada.

- No puedo darte una respuesta ahora –contestó sinceramente- Todo parece indicar que sufrió de un ataque de ansiedad. Aún así, está muy afectado y estuvimos a punto de perderlo durante la cesárea y aún no se estabiliza del todo.

- ¿Estará bien?

- No nos queda más que esperar las siguientes veinticuatro horas, si no hay ningún cambio significativo, podrás verlo en algún tiempo. Por el momento no puedo dejar que pases a cuidados intensivos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Necesitamos monitorearlo y no quiero que te asustes si llega a desestabilizarse. Cuida de los pequeños y en cuanto tenga noticias más concretas yo iré a buscarte.

- Confió en que cuides bien de mi esposo Ethan –le dijo Brianne al sanador con voz quebrada- Sólo te pido que hagas todo lo que esté en tus manos.

- Así lo haré. –Aseguró- Mientras tanto, haz favor de seguir a la enfermera Fallon que te llevará a ver a tus hijos.

Brianne, por un minuto, estuvo a punto de olvidarse de su esposo que estaba al borde de la muerte a algunos metros de distancia cuando tuvo la primera visión de aquellos bebés. Los tres eran idénticos hasta en el más mínimo detalle: las tres cabecitas estaban cubiertas por una abundante melena negra. Habían heredado la nariz y la forma de la cara, aunque su nariz parecía ser una copia en miniatura de la de Potter.

Se quedó absorta y con la mirada perdida en sus bonitos rostros dulces e inocentes que hicieron surgir un sentimiento cálido como nunca lo había sentido o como nunca creyó sentir.

Poco a poco las horas pasaron y cuando el sol estaba por salir llegaron Narcisa y Phillipe, quien se había quedado en Inglaterra por que el patriarca de la familia tuvo que salir por "asuntos de negocios" lo que podía ser traducido a que el Dark Lord lo envió a alguna especie de misión de la que nadie sabía. Se acercaba el medio día y la chica apoyó sus brazos de forma resignada en la cama del menor de la nueva generación de los Malfoy, Eltanin. El pequeño que había nacido a las 2:30 de la mañana pesando dos kilos y medio, también el que tenía los pulmones más saludables, a decir de su llanto si no era alimentado puntualmente. Con lentitud aproximó una mano hasta donde las manitas del bebé se movían incesantemente y una de estas minúsculas extremidades se aferraba con fuerza a su dedo meñique.

Sonrió con dulzura mientras Narcisa tomaba en brazos a Rastaban que había comenzado a hipar en un volumen bajo, como si fuera a llorar para conseguir atención.

Brianne extendió su mano libre para tomar el café que Phillipe le había traído y bebió un buen trago de un sorbo sintiendo la caliente infusión correr por su garganta.

La puerta del cunero improvisado para los malfoy se abrió lentamente y el sanador Hewitt entró con cara de estar más cansado que nunca en su vida.

- Estará bien –dijo a los seis presentes, sin importar que solo tres de ellos lo entendieran. Brianne se soltó suavemente del agarre del bebé para ponerse de pie y darle un abrazo.

- Gracias.

- No tienes por que agradecerme. Pero solo tú podrás pasar a verlo por el momento. Aunque debo decirte que estará dormido durante unas cuantas horas más.

**U.U.U.U.U.U.U**

Se sintió observado mientras sus ojos escocían de manera casi insoportable por lo que no quiso arriesgarse a abrirlos. Escuchó un sonido irreconocible y sintió como algo se acercaba a él.

Con rapidez tomó la mano que estaba por depositar una toalla mojada con agua fría en su frente. Abrió los ojos un poco para a penas reconocer a Anna.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- ¿Quieres la versión larga o corta? –Preguntó la chica aliviada de verlo despertar- Te encontré inconciente en una de las aulas. He estado cuidándote para no tener que repetir tu vergonzosa aparición en la enfermería.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

- Los rumores viajan rápido, especialmente estando cerca de…

- No lo digas –le pidió soltando al fin su mano para que la chica limpiara con una toalla los escasos rastros de sudor en su frente- ¿Nadie notó mi ausencia?

- Le dije a tu amigo pelirrojo que avisara que seguías sin sentirte bien. Así que no deberías preocuparte por eso, de momento.

- ¿De que hablas¿Llevo todo el día inconciente?

- Dos días. Son casi las cuatro de la mañana del sábado.

- Y… el trabajo que te pedí… supongo que ya está terminado ¿No es cierto?

- Así es. Pero los dos siguen en San Mungo. Al parecer hubo algunas complicaciones.

- Me sorprende lo rápido que te adaptaste a nuestro mundo –con pesadez el moreno abrió los ojos y se reincorporó lentamente en su cama- Tengo que ir.

- Debes estar bromeando. No estás en condiciones de…

- En mi armario hay un caldero con una poción. Sírveme un vaso, por favor.

La aprendiz tomó siguió las indicaciones del moreno a pesar de tener sus dudas. Le extendió el vaso u este se bebió en contenido en un par de tragos. Y recitó el hechizo que había ideado por tercera y última vez.

De nuevo su visión se volvió nebulosa y sintió su cuerpo flaquear. Pero unos segundos más tarde se sentía tan despierto como nunca. Sin ningún esfuerzo en lo absoluto se puso de pie y comenzó a cambiarse ante la impresionada mirada de la joven vampiro que la miraba muy asombrada.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- Tengo que ir a San Mungo, Tengo que explicarle… No pude decírselo.

- Dudo que esté en condiciones de escucharte, Harry.

- Necesito decírselo, Anna. El merece saber la verdad. –se acomodó su capa sobre los hombros. Regresaré pronto.

_TBC_

_X3 Por fin terminé este cap u.u_

_Bien, recibí algunos rr d mis encantadoras lectoras en Duvet, lo que me apresuró con este cap. Mil gracias a Dolly-chan y manini, ustedes se ganaroan la actualización XD_

_También quiero dedicar este cap a **Naomi Eiri **por ser una excelente amiga q me pasó la discografía completa de Within Temptation, un excelente grupo y el autor de al canción de este cap. Si pueden escúchenla XD._

_Por ahí un par de personas me han pedido una tercera parte y lamento informar que esta será la ultima parte de mi primer fict Slash al cual quiero terminarlo. Encima una segunda parte surgiría de uan forma muy forzada. Pero prometo compenzar con el epílogo XDD_

_Los dejos con la canción XD_

_Besos y feliz fin d semana._

Would you mind if I hurt you? _(¿Te importaría si te lastimo?)_  
Understand that I need to _(Entiende que lo necesito)_  
Wish that I had other choices _(Me gustaría tener más opciones)_  
Than to harm the one I love _(Que dañar aquel a quien amo)_

What have you done now? _(¿Qué has hecho ahora?)_

I know I'd better stop trying _(Se que debería dejar de intentar)_

You know that there's no denying _(Se que no hay negación)_

I won't show mercy on you now _(No te mostraré compasión ahora)_  
I know I should stop believing _(Se que debería dejar de creer)_  
I know that there's no retrieving _(Sé que no hay vuelta atrás)_  
It's over now _(Ha terminado)_  
What have you done? _(¿Qué has hecho?)_

What have you done now? _(¿Qué has hecho ahora?)_

I, I've been waiting for someone like you _(Yo, Yo estuve esperando a alguien como tú)_  
But now you are sleepping away _(Pero ahora te desvaneces)_  
What have you done now? _(¿Qué has hecho ahora?)_  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer _(¿Por que, por que nos hace sufrir el destino?)_  
There's a curse between us _(Hay uan maldición entre nosotros)_  
Between me and you _(Entre tú y yo)_

What have you done? _(¿Qué has hecho?)_  
What have you done now? _(¿Qué has hecho ahora?)_

What have you done? _(¿Qué has hecho?)_  
What have you done now? _(¿Qué has hecho ahora?)_

Would you mind if I kill you? _(¿Te importaría si te mato?)_  
Would you mind if I tried to _(¿Te importaría si lo intento?)_  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy? _(Por que te has convertido en mi peor enemigo)_  
You carry hate that I feel _(Tu tienes el dolor que yo siento)_  
It's over now _(Ha terminado)_  
What have you done? _(¿Qué has hecho?)_

What have you done now? _(¿Qué has hecho ahora?)_

I, I've been waiting for someone like you _(Yo, Yo estuve esperando a alguien como tú)_  
But now you are sleepping away _(Pero ahora te desvaneces)_  
What have you done now? _(¿Qué has hecho ahora?)_  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer _(¿Por que, por que nos hace sufrir el destino?)_  
There's a curse between us _(Hay uan maldición entre nosotros)_  
Between me and you _(Entre tú y yo)_

What have you done? _(¿Qué has hecho?)_  
What have you done now? _(¿Qué has hecho ahora?)_

What have you done? _(¿Qué has hecho?)_  
What have you done now? _(¿Qué has hecho ahora?)_

I will not fall _(No voy a caer)_  
Won't let it go _(No te dejaré ir)_  
We will be free _(Seremos libres)_  
When it ends _(Cuando termine)_

I, I've been waiting for someone like you _(Yo, Yo estuve esperando a alguien como tú)_  
But now you are sleepping away _(Pero ahora te desvaneces)_  
What have you done now? _(¿Qué has hecho ahora?)_  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer _(¿Por que, por que nos hace sufrir el destino?)_  
There's a curse between us _(Hay uan maldición entre nosotros)_  
Between me and you _(Entre tú y yo)_


	22. 21 ThE cApE oF sToRmS

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. Mi única paga son sus reviews y la esperanza de seguir progresando como escritora**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

**Capítulo 21 – The cape of storms**

Miró con desesperación como las manecillas de su reloj se movían, aparentemente, más lento de lo que deberían. Ya estaban por dar las seis de la mañana y las dos personas a las que observaba incesantemente no dejaban su lugar frente a una ventana de cristal a la que su vista no tenía acceso. Más su excelente vista podía enfocar el pequeño cartel que de hallaba debajo del numero de la habitación donde colgaba un expediente que tenía inscrito en letras negras "Malfoy, Draco"

El cómo o porque de aquella situación no importaba en esos momentos, solo deseaba poder entrar a la dichosa habitación y hablar con el joven rubio que descansaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Desde las dos horas que había estado ahí esas dos figuras se había mantenido de pie frente a la ventana sin ningún movimiento que indicara su partida. Sólo susurraban palabras, generalmente él se acercaba a su oído para decir en voz muy baja y un tono un tanto preocupado "Deberías dormir, yo me encargaré", a lo que la chica siempre respondía con una leve negativa de su cabeza.

- Iré por café –indicó el atractivo chico en un susurro a penas entendible y ella asintió con suavidad.

Phillipe Malfoy comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba y el procuró hacerse el desentendido con la vista fija en la habitación que estaba frente a si en ese estrecho pasillo que formaba una perfecta "L" usándolos a él y a Brianne como puntos de referencia en el lugar.

Funcionó, el castaño ni siquiera lo miró mientras caminaba unos metros hasta perderse de vista en una curva y comenzó a actuar.

Su apariencia fue cambiando lentamente con un hechizo que, en Inglaterra, era considerado como magia obscura, para conseguir asumir la apariencia del chico francés que acabada de irse y esperó pacientemente hasta que, unos minutos más tarde, regresó con un vaso en la mano que humeaba por la calidez de la infusión.

Se movió con toda la rapidez que pudo, tomando el café entre sus manos y lanzando un hechizo de inconciencia que siempre resultaba útil en casos como ese. Lo atrapó con un brazo antes de caer y lo dejó en la habitación más cercana esperando que alguno de los sanadores de guardia lo encontrara. Así, como si nada hubiera pasado, hizo su camino hasta Brianne que seguía con la mirada perdida en el cristal frente a ella.

- Aquí tienes –puso la taza entre sus manos y ella asintió a modo de agradecimiento- ¿Cómo sigue?

- Igual –contestó ella con voz rasposa mientras frotaba sus ojos con sus dedos- No ha despertado desde hace unas horas para su chequeo general. Es una suerte que pudiera hablar con él antes de que las pociones lo volvieran a dormir.

- ¿Y que le dijiste?

- Sólo le aseguré que los chicos estaban bien. Después de todo sabía que sería lo primero que preguntaría al despertar.

- ¿Crees que despierte pronto?

- Eso supongo –la bruja miró su propio reloj que descansaba en su muñeca- Son casi las seis treinta.

- ¿Por qué no vas a ver a los chicos? –Sugirió él mirando su semblante agotado y, a la vez, sin tener idea de que chicos estaba hablando.- Yo puedo quedarme hasta que regreses, después de todo, no tardarás mucho ¿O si?

- Temo que en el momento que tome asiento me quede dormida. -confesó ella todavía con su café en la mano derecha desde conde harry pudo ubicar su alianza y un anillo platinado que debía ser el de compromiso.

- Brianne –el chico la muró con serenidad- no has dormido lo suficiente, pero te aseguro que podemos hacernos cargo y que, cualquier cambio que se presente tú serás la primera en ser avisada. Confía un poco en nosotros y duerme, o no podrás estar en pie cuando el despierte.

- No puedo, Phillipe –negó ella bebiendo el primer trago del vaso- sería inconcebible dormir más de una hora sin saber que es lo que pasa.

- Entonces que sea sólo media hora –pidió del castaño- Si así lo quieres yo mismo te despertaré.

- ¿Tengo tu palabra de que sin importar lo que pase me despertarás en media hora?

- Por supuesto, un Malfoy nunca falta a su palabra.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda. Aunque todavía se le veía preocupada.

- Si no te apresuras no dormirás más de quince minutos –le advirtió Harry bajo la apariencia de Phillipe.

La chica siguió su camino y después de unos momentos desapareció de vista. Harry se permitió esperar algunos minutos antes de regresar a su apariencia normal y entrar al cuarto.

Todo el amplio lugar estaba decorado en blanco con una amplia ventana que daba al pasillo. En el interior de la habitación privada sólo había una puerta que llevaba a lo que debía ser el baño, un cómodo sillón pegado contra la pared de un, no muy lindo, color verde, una silla metálica al lado de la camilla y la misma donde descansaba un joven rubio.

El moreno se permitió mirarlo como no lo había hecho en tanto tiempo intentando grabar nuevamente en su memoria sus facciones relajadas por los tranquilizantes que, seguramente, había tomado, su cabello perfectamente acomodado sobre la almohada y su nívea piel un tanto más pálida de lo acostumbrado. Se acercó con cautela y con una mano repasó suavemente su mejilla con esa piel sedosa que le volvía loco y continuó hasta sus parpados para terminar delineando el contorno de aquellos finos labios que no había probado en tanto tiempo y que tanto ansiaba.

Los párpados que ocultaban sus orbes grises se abrieron un poco y eso fue suficiente para que el rubio despertara casi por completo al ver aquellos ojos verdes que dispararon una buena cantidad de adrenalina en su cuerpo. Intentó sentarse en la cama más incluso antes de hacerlo se dio cuenta de que le resultará imposible así que se limitó a tomar la mano del moreno y apartarla con rudeza de su rostro.

- No sé que haces aquí. Pero si valoras tu propia vida te irás en este instante. –su voz sonaba gutural y rasposa, como lo hacía la de una persona que no la había utilizado en mucho tiempo.

- Si la valorara no hubiera puesto un pie en esta habitación en primer lugar –respondió el moreno sintiéndose apenado por ser descubierto- después de todo, tenemos una charla pendiente.

- No tengo nada de que hablar contigo.

- Yo no creo que sea así –respondió el moreno acomodándose en la silla que estaba a su disposición- Estoy cansado de huir y no darte las explicaciones que mereces. Esta vez me quedaré hasta el final.

- Pensé que los Gryffindor no huían del peligro –señaló el rubio despectivamente- No quiero hablar contigo, Potter.

- Entonces yo me limitaré a hablar y tú puedes escuchar. Pero quiero dejar en claro que no pienso irme hasta terminar con esa conversación del jueves que terminó un poco muy… rápido para mi gusto.

El rubio lo miró con odio pero sabía de la testarudez de aquel chico y que no importaba lo que hiciera, este no lo dejaría ir hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de expresarse. Hizo un ademán para que comenzara a hablar deseando que todo aquello terminara rápidamente para satisfacer su curiosidad sobre lo que había pasado ese jueves en el que Potter, seguramente, había hablado con su esposa.

- Lo primero y más importante. Te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento. Pero era necesario mantenerte alejado, no podía arriesgarme a… - el Gryffindor tomó aire -. Mientras estuve en el castillo de Voldemort estaba permanentemente vigilado y debí sospechar desde un principio que Voldemort no se iría del castillo y me dejaría así de fácil.

- Al grano, Potter.

- Tengo más que decir antes de poder continuar – declaró el Gryffindor con tono autoritario, algo que no le gustó en lo más mínimo a Draco -. Siento todo lo que te hice pasar, y siento todavía más todas y cada una de las palabras que te dije aquella tarde en Hogsmeade, nunca quise lastimarte como lo hice y mucho menos apartarte.

- Pero lo hiciste.

- Así es, y tú no me esperaste, no guardaste un mínimo de consideración por lo que tuvimos – le recriminó Harry en un tono de reproche.

- No vi razón para aferrarme a algo que tú rompiste. Por lo tanto ni sueñes que me disculparé por la forma en que decidí reparar lo que tú deshiciste.

Potter se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras miraba al suelo, sabiendo que el rubio tenía la razón. Después de todo, fue él quien quiso alejarlo para salvarlo. Aunque nunca creyó que esta situación diera el giro que había tomado.

- Voldemort me hechizó – dijo al fin con la vista todavía fija en el piso intentando encontrar una forma de explicarse que pudiera despertar la simpatía del chico recostado en la camilla -. Todavía no entiendo del todo sus motivos, pero utilizó un antiguo hechizo de rastreo sobre mí. Desde el momento en que lo hizo, él era capaz de acceder a mi: Todo lo que viera o escuchara, él lo sabría. No fue hasta después de que volví a la escuela que lo supe… había lagunas mentales, cosas que no conseguía recordar y tuve que usar un contra hechizo sobre mí mismo para deshacer un desmemorizante que Voldemort había usado. Pero… el hechizo que él usó era muy complejo como para deshacerlo de un día al otro y no podía seguir arriesgándote.

- ¿Esa es tu excusa¿Un hechizo? – Preguntó el rubio incrédulo -. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que estuvieras con Langdon?

- Él me traicionó. Fingí tener una relación con él porque sabía que Voldemort iría a buscarlo como una venganza – se explicó el moreno.

- ¿Y qué cambió lo suficiente para que me digas esto ahora?

- Conseguí deshacerme del hechizo. Me tomó más de lo que esperaba y… sé que este no es mi lugar, yo mismo vi lo feliz que estabas en tu boda y no pude evitar pensar que Valo te estaba dando la felicidad que yo no podía…

- Así que realmente eras tú en mi boda… – Le interrumpió incrédulo el Slytherin -. ¿Qué hay del sueño?

- En ambos casos fui yo, tuve que utilizar una forma de proyección astral de forma que Voldemort no se enterara de la verdad.

- ¿Y por qué no explicarme eso antes usando el mismo método? – preguntó, con ese tono que parecía demandar una respuesta lo suficientemente razonable para que pudiera ser tomada en cuenta y sin notarlo, apretó suavemente con sus puños el cobertor de la camilla en la que estaba.

- ¿Hubiera servido de algo? Te conozco y sé que te hubieras opuesto a mi plan.

- ¡Eso no te justifica! –Casi gritó el rubio enojado, olvidando en esos momentos la frialdad y compostura. Todo lo que quería era deshacer de ese rencor que se había hecho de un lugar en su mente- tomaste una decisión que no te correspondía, una decisión que debió ser de los dos. No tenías derecho de dejarme en las sombras mientras tú salías a combatir con tu delirio de héroe insufrible. Tenía derecho a saberlo-

- Cometí un error, la gente se equivoca, Draco. Y si pudiera cambiar lo que…

-Ahórrate esas excusas – le cortó el rubio- Sé muy bien que no te arrepientes por que lo ve escrito en todo tu rostro, sólo sueltas palabras a aíre para conseguir un perdón que nunca te daré. Estoy casado, he rehecho mi vida luego de que tu te encargaras de hacerla pedazos. No quiero nada de ti y no hay nada que tú puedas decirme que cambie eso.

- Esa chica con la que estás… Sabes que nunca te amará como lo hago yo –dijo el moreno sin pensar en lo que decía. Aquella conversación no se estaba desarrollando con el lo había esperado.

- No te atrevas a hablar de ella. No tienes idea de lo que ella siente, pero yo sí, esa **mujer** –dijo haciendo hincapié el esa ultima palabra- daría su vida por mi.

- ¿Y tu crees que yo no lo haría? Yo te amo.

- Hablas del amor con mucha soltura. –le susurró en un tono cruel- Demasiada para alguien que se escuda sin parar en ese mismo sentimiento cono justificante.

- ¡Sólo quería lo mejor para ti!

- Y ahora lo tengo ¿O es que también eres tan egoísta que no te das cuenta? Tú mismo te aseguraste de que mi felicidad no dependiera de ti.

- Nunca quise lastimarte -Aquella voz que había pasado a convertirse en al de un chico maduro estaba haciendo uso del tono más dolido que pudo conseguir sin siquiera darse cuenta.

- Pero lo hiciste y te empeñas en continuar haciéndolo –Los ojos de Draco se humedecían y las lágrimas de dolor, coraje y odio amenazaban peligrosamente con darse rienda suelta.- ¿Cuándo tendrás suficiente?

-Si tu felicidad está al lado de Valo…

- Lo está.

El moreno dejó escapar una sola lágrima de sangre que se deslizó lentamente a través de su rostro hasta caer y manchar la túnica que lucía. No quería creer en la honestidad con al que aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas "sólo lo hace para lastimarte" gritó una voz desesperada en su cabeza.

- Dime qué es lo que necesito para que me perdones. Necesito que me des otra oportunidad.

- Puedes comenzar por irte de esta habitación y salir de mi vida, la de mi esposa y la de mis hijos. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, Potter. No quiero que me mires, que me dirijas la palabra o que respires el mismo aire que yo. Tal vez entonces seré capaz de superar lo que pasó hasta que volvamos a una cordial relación de compañeros, pero, no te atrevas a pensar que correré hacia tus brazos.

- No me pidas que me aparte de ti, Draco. No… no lo soportaré, no puedo vivir sin ti. –aquellas era las palabras de un hombre desesperado que le miraba suplicante. Más no se compadeció, no iba a manejarse por aquella expresión dolida.

Y Harry buscó la mirada de Draco esperando encontrar algo; una pizca de esperanza que le indicara que no todo estaba perdido y que él no había lanzado por la borda la relación que había tenido con la primera persona a la que realmente había amado. No encontró nada y se puso de pie un tanto resignado, sintiendo que cada paso que le distanciaba del ojigris dolía más que todos los _Cruciatus_ que había recibido en su vida.

- Te necesito – susurró, tan sincero que dolía -. Desde hace mucho he necesitado una razón para seguir adelante con esta lucha para la que he sido preparado los últimos años, una esperanza… Y si tú me dices ahora que esa esperanza está muerta yo podría fácilmente morir junto con ella.

Draco separó un poco sus labios para poder decir algo pero no pudo… Ver la expresión quebrada del Gryffindor lo enterneció hasta un punto que no creyó posible y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió un calor en el pecho que tanto había añorado. Pero se negó a permitir que este lo llenara por completo como lo había hecho cuando todavía eran una pareja.

- Sólo vete.

**U.U.U.U.U.U.U**

Un fuerte hechizo se hizo cargo del cerrojo de la puerta para proporcionarle aquella privacidad que necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Aún cunado dudaba que alguien se molestara en tocar la puerta. Después de todo, para el resto de los habitantes del castillo era un día como cualquier otro.

Más él no podía pensar y su cerebro estaba muy lejos de procesar todo lo que había pasado. Así se dejó caer sobre un sillón sin preocuparse por el impacto, sin preocuparse por nada en realidad.

Sabía que estaba llorando pero no podía sentir las gruesas gotas de sangre que caían por su rostro sin cesar. Tampoco había sollozos, aquel era un llanto silencioso muy común en aquellas personas que se han acostumbrado a sufrir en silencio mientras la pena les carcomía por dentro.

"Así que… de esta forma es como se siente un corazón roto" pensó con ironía. Mientras sentía un vacío irremediable dentro de sí mismo y una inexplicable desolación que estaban dificultando considerablemente su respiración

No pudo evitar azotarse mentalmente para intentar aminorar el dolor. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota para creer que había una esperanza¿Por qué insistió de semejante manera cuando sabía que se merecía por completo su rechazo?

Sabía que había echado a perder todo desde ese día de campo que Draco planeó para él, mas quería creer, quería tener fe en que lo imposible podría llegar a ser real, que había un pequeño rayo de esperanza en la oscuridad que lo envolvía todos los días en la cual podría refugiarse hasta que llegara el momento en que pudiera hablar alto y claro con esa persona a la que tanto amaba a pesar de que la parte racional de su cerebro le había gritado que aquello no era una buena idea, que debía mantenerse en su lugar y dejarlo ser feliz con ella no podía.

Por que el también ansiaba aquella misma felicidad.

Todo era a causa de ese egoísmo… aquel maldito egoísmo que no podía combatir.

"… _y te empeñas en continuar haciéndolo ¿Cuándo tendrás suficiente?"_

Pero nunca quiso aquello, lo ultimo que deseaba era verlo lastimado. Entonces ¿De donde había llegado la idea de alejarlo? Era cierto… Draco debió tener un voto en aquella decisión tan unilateral, pero no se lo había dado y, sin darse cuenta, había caído en el mismo error que habían cometido con el. Lo había mantenido en las sobras para protegerlo.

Por un momento el moreno tuvo la esperanza de que la culpa remplazara aquel pulsante dolor que le carcomía sin tregua, lenta y fuertemente.

Intentó tragar para sopesar aquel sentimiento, mas no pudo. Su respiración comenzaba a dificultarse y cada exhalación de aire se sentía como la última.

Vio su rostro dibujado en el aire frente a él, tan nítido como si lo tuviera al frente. Pero no se sentía capaz de alcanzarlo para saber si aquello no era más que una alucinación. Se sentía cansado…

Tan cansado…

"Lo arruinaste" le gritó una voz en su cabeza con todo el enojo que debía estar sintiendo "Encontraste a una persona con la que creías que podrías pasar tu vida entera y la alejaste".

Y lo sintió como si un golpe lo hubiera dejado sin aire por algunos infructuosos segundos que se sintieron como horas. Sus intestinos habían sido remplazados con pesadas piedras cuando notó al fin que no habría marcha atrás, que no podría regresar el tiempo para corregir su error por que seguía pensando que había hecho lo correcto y volvería a hacerlo de ser necesario. Prefería todo aquel dolor ante la posibilidad de que Draco muriera por su culpa.

- Está hecho- susurró a penas con la voz tan seca como su propia boca.

"Mataste todo sentimiento que podía haber resguardado cuando lo dejaste solo, cuando lo abandonaste repentinamente y sin aviso" pensó otra vez cuando sintió sus lágrimas al fin, resbalando desde sus ojos hasta su cabello, abriéndose paso por la sien.

"Despierta, es un mal sueño. No hay nadie a mi lado. Luchaba pero ahora estoy cansado de luchar, supongo que no soy del tipo que lucha No me importaría si estuvieses a mi lado, pero ahora te has ido" (1)

Y su vista se fijó por primera vez en el techo. Ahí una serie de ondas se elevaban hacia el aire formando figuras fantásticas a través de su vista nebulosa por el llanto. Figuras que le recordaban al humo de un cigarrillo que se consume lentamente.

Ésa era la palabra: Se estaba consumiendo.

**U.U.U.U.U.U.U**

Comodidad.

Una dulce comodidad la embargaba en esos momentos. Sabía que estaba despierta, pero no quería hacer nada al respecto. Se sentía tan bien mantener sus ojos cerrados que al fin habían dejado de escocer luego de casi dos noches sin dormir.

No recordaba el por que de su falta de sueño pero no importaba realmente, el mundo entero podía esperar mientras quería volver a aquel sueño tan hermoso de hace unos minutos en los que veía el sol ocultarse a la deriva del mar que reflejaba pequeños destellos de luz por la sal disuelta en este. No recordaba si hacía calor pero el clima resultaba tan agradable.

"A Draco no le gusta la playa" recordó en ese momento y algo similar a una explosión se desencadenó en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y ni siquiera esperó a que su vista se enfocara para ponerse de pie y pronto se arrepintió. Un mareo por la rapidez de sus movimientos y terminó de vuelta en el sillón donde la habían recostado mientras una mujer de uniforma blanco la miraba interrogante.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó la enfermera mientras revisaba a los bebés que estaban pacíficamente dormidos en sus respectivos cuneros.

- Eso creo- respondió Brianne- ¿Dónde está Phillipe?

- ¿Disculpe?

- Phillipe Malfoy, estaba conmigo y prometió que me despertaría a las siete de la… -miró su reloj- ¡Ya es el medio día!

- Debería calmarse, señorita. El señor Malfoy está a su lado –indicó al mujer señalando un sillón al lado del suyo donde descansaba pacíficamente el joven francés- y su esposo se encuentra bien, de haberse presentado cualquier emergencia se le hubiera despertado.

- Pero el prometió que me despertaría –alegó la joven mientras la enfermera simplemente seguís ocupada con los chicos, después de todo, no le pagaban por lidiar con jovencitas temperamentales- ¿A que hora fue que ese irresponsable decidió que era buena idea dormir?

- Su "irresponsable" pariente fue encontrado inconciente cerca de la habitación de su esposo. Seguramente por su obstinación por…

La enfermera se giró para volver su mirada hasta la joven y a penas la vio corriendo por el pasillo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras y suspiró para si misma.

- Estos jóvenes, siempre corriendo.

"No puede ser" Brianne corría a toda la velocidad que daban sus pies para bajar un par de pisos hasta la habitación donde descansaba su esposo "Sabía que no debía dormir, lo sabía". Un terror irracional se apoderó de ella al pensar en las consecuencias de dormir casi seis horas justo cuando sabía que en el hospital era donde ella y su esposo estarían más vulnerables a un posible ataque o incluso secuestro "No es posible, me necesitaría para poder iniciarse" pensó con dureza, pero no por ello aminoró su marcha hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Sus manos temblaron un poco para alcanzar la perilla plateada que le daba acceso al cuarto. Se relajó un poco no queriendo parecer una paranoica al entrar y darse cuanta de que no había nada por que temer y su esposo estaba en su cama, como se suponía que debía.

Y así era. El rubio descansaba sobre su cama con la vista fija en el vacío y apenas reaccionó ante el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella acercándose hasta su camilla con lentitud.

- Tenemos que hablar. –Declaró Draco con una mirada fría dirigida hasta su esposa-

Más intrigada de lo que pudo imaginar Brianne se acercó cuidadosamente hasta la cama de su esposo en una silla que, muy convenientemente, estaba a su lado. Intentó tomar su mano como lo había hecho desde su ultima visita a la habitación, pero Draco la retiró enfadado.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste de la "cita misteriosa" con Potter? – preguntó hiendo directamente al grano.

- Creo que el cómo te enteraste no es una cuestión que vaya a ser aclarada ahora¿me equivoco? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa un tanto triste -. No lo hice por protegerte ni pienso anteponer excusas de ese tipo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Draco¿no te parece extraño que Potter comenzara a buscarte luego de que tenemos una relación consolidada? Supongo que el muy ingenuo creyó que de hecho no ibas a seguir adelante con tu vida, pero lo hiciste. Y él se arrepintió de haberte dejado ir como lo hizo, por eso es que te quiere de vuelta.

- Ésas no son más que suposiciones tuyas –refutó Malfoy con mala cara.

- ¿Y no crees que pueda tener razón¿O es que lo que realmente te molesta es que lo haya apartado de nuestras vidas?

- No, lo que me molesta es que no confíes en mí. –Aclaró Draco con dureza- Es frustrante que creas que en cualquier momento y a cualquier oportunidad voy a huir de esta relación y no es el caso, debes tener un concepto muy bajo de mi si de hecho creíste que iba a correr de vuelta a los brazos de Potter.

- Deberías de intentar comprenderme. Sé cuanto lo amabas, si no es que sigues haciéndolo.

El rubio se masajeó las sienes con la mano dejando escapar un suspiro exasperado. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de ofrecerle de vuelta su mano a la pelinegra que la tomó con suavidad y se enfrento a la mirada gris que le dirigían.

-No me interesa que haya sido Potter o cualquier otra persona. Pero quiero que entiendas que no estoy forzado estar contigo. Quiero estar contigo. Esta no es la primera vez que algo así pasa; en la boda te negaste a invitar a muchos de mis ex a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario –La mirada de Brianne se tornó avergonzada- ¿Por qué es que te niegas a confiar en mi?

- Lo siento – susurró honestamente -. Siento no habértelo dicho, pero creo que…

- No me malinterpretes. Creo que tomaste la decisión correcta al decirle a Potter que desapareciera de nuestras vidas, pero me molesta saber que lo hiciste porque regresaría al enterarme de que él quería reconciliarse.

- ¿Crees que serías feliz con él? – preguntó Brianne, apesadumbrada.

- No – contestó Draco sin dudar -. No le quiero de vuelta. Pero ese no es el problema, Brianne. Estamos en más peligro que nunca ahora que los chicos han nacido.

- Lo sé.

- No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que el Dark Lord demande nuestra unificación a sus filas.

- Eso también lo sé – puntualizó ella.

- Entonces, te pido que confíes en mí.

- Lo siento – repitió la chica todavía un poco apenada, porque Draco si que había tenido la razón.

El motivo para no decirle nada sobre la cita con Potter no era más que miedo disfrazado. Pero el miedo la apoderaba cada vez que pensaba en la muy frágil base sobre que se fundamentaba aquella relación que ella no quería perder. Era egoísta y lo sabía, mas no le importaba. Todo lo que quería era su final de cuento de hadas que se había resignado a no tener y que se volvió posible cuando aceptó casarse con un Malfoy y prometió amarlo de por vida.

- Te amo – le dijo mirándolo con ojos llorosos, algo que Draco nunca se esperó que le dijera en ese momento. Y, por supuesto, no le respondió con la misma frase, pero sí le hizo un ademán para que se acercara y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo -. Y quiero que gastemos el tiempo cazando autos. (2)

- ¿Qué?

- Luego te lo explicaré – respondió ella con una sonrisa al recordar la poca experiencia que Draco tenía con la música muggle. Y ambos siguieron aferrándose el uno al otro intentando serenarse aunque, por su posición, Brianne no pudo ver la mirada de infinita tristeza que lucía el Slytherin.

Alguien carraspeo a sus espaldas y se encontraron con el sanador que lucía una sonrisa divertida desde la puerta.

- Espero no estar interrumpiendo –dijo todavía con una sonrisa- pero la otra señora Malfoy te busca, Brianne. Y ya es hora de la revisión para tu esposo ¿Gustas quedarte o…?

-Creo que lo mejor será irme –respondió ella. Se acercó a su esposo para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.- No tardo.

Con pasos rápidos la nueva señora Malfoy se apresuró hasta la puerta para regresar hasta los cuneros donde, seguramente, Narcisa estaba esperándola.

- Es una mujer muy comprometida –comentó Hewitt mientras se acercaba a verificar algunos de los monitores alrededor de la cama del rubio- Y me alegro de decir que todo parece ir a la perfección ¿Ha habido mareos?

- Solo un par de veces luego de que desperté.

- Bien –respondió el otro que tomó el expediente que descansaba al pie de su cama- Al parecer tampoco has tenido fiebre ni nada parecido. Si todo sigue así en una semana podré darte de alta para que sigas tu recuperación en el castillo. Con algunas cuantas restricciones, claro: Tienes que darme tu palabra de no hacer muchos esfuerzos, nada de subir y bajar escaleras y mucho menos subirte a una escoba por algunas semanas ¿De acuerdo?

- Si eso consigue sacarme de la cama tienes mi palabra –aseguró Draco sonriente- Y pienso pasar una larga temporada sin recostarme en una.

- Es entendible –comprendió el sanador- Llevas una buena temporada sin movimiento, pero pronto estarás de vuelta y listo para seguir con tu rutina normal. Además, siempre puedo asegurarme de que tu esposa se encargará de cuidarte como es debido.

- Tenlo por seguro.

- Draco¿puedo hacerte una pregunta que, tal vez, encuentres poco profesional de mi parte?

- Siéntete libre de hacerla, mas no te aseguro una respuesta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan tú y Brianne juntos?

- Pronto serán nueve meses completos – contestó el otro con un intento de sonrisa -. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

- Mera curiosidad – aclaró el hombre -. Es sólo que pensé que llevarían un buen tiempo juntos para que… - el hombre parecía tener dificultad para encontrar palabras -, Debo reconocer que tienes a tu lado a una mujer muy devota.

- Lo sé.

- Algo que me hace todavía más curioso por tu condición – agregó Hewitt y a cambio recibió una mirada que cierto reproche del heredero Malfoy -. No me hagas caso. Regresaré en una hora para checarte.

Así, el rubio se quedó solo de nuevo en la habitación con los incesantes pitidos de aquellos aparatos infernales que, sabía, no le iban a permitir dormir en toda la noche.

La conversación con Potter, aunque breve, lo había dejado un tanto perturbado. Todo aquel tiempo había querido una razón que le permitiera dejarse ir de todo el rencor que sentía contra el moreno. Pero ahora que la tenía, el dolor parecía pesar todavía más que antes.

¿Por qué no podía, simplemente, olvidar lo que había pasado¿Por qué era que el odio no tardaba en aparecer cuando intentaba recordar los buenos momentos que tuvo con Potter el amargo final de su relación regresaba a su mente¿Por qué tenía que seguir amándolo?

Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose un maldito a cada segundo. Porque a pesar de todas sus palabras si el orgullo no se hubiera interpuesto Potter seguiría ahí, tomándolo de la mano asegurándole que todo estaría bien. Pero las cosas nunca serían tan sencillas y mientras estuviera en su sano juicio no le daría la espalda a Brianne, no iba a correr a los brazos abiertos del moreno ni a robarle el aire en medio de un beso apasionado diciéndole que lo perdonaría una y mil veces para que no lo volviera a dejar nunca más…

¿Qué tipo de ingrato era? Brianne estaba ahí, siempre había estado y seguiría ahí sin importar los riesgos ni consecuencias. Eso era amor y… Merlín, sabía que nada sería mejor que poder corresponderle, si tan solo el deseo reconvirtiera en realidad.

Pero no, se había enamorado de la persona equivocada.

Pero… Todos sueño siempre debía llegar a un fin¿o no? Y eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido. El sueño había terminado de forma tan brusca que, al tocar tierra firme de nuevo, se dejó caer y, de no haber sido por Brianne, seguramente todavía hubiera continuado en el suelo en esos momentos. Esa chica que le había tendido la mano e incluso le había cargado en brazos cuando no creyó posible continuar ¿Acaso no le debía lealtad por eso? Aun sabiendo que su corazón ya tenía un dueño.

Se libró de un suspiro más y tomó el periódico que descansaba al lado de su cama en la mesita de noche.

**U.U.U.U.U.U.U**

Todo era blanco. No parecía encontrarse en ningún lugar especial ni podía imaginarse algún otro en el que quisiera estar. La perfección reinaba en cada trozo de aquel estéril y artificial ambiente donde no existía nada ni nadie, lo que lo hacía un paraíso.

Perfecto.

Sin guerra, sin Voldemort, sin cruzadas, elecciones o una vida llena de miseria seguida prontamente por otra más. La inexistencia le rodeaba dejándolo libre de aquellos hilos que lo movían alrededor como una marioneta, ya no había dolor, ni amor, ni Draco.

Se sintió reconfortado hasta la uña del dedo meñique de su pie mientras flotaba en medio de esa nada. Toda aquella quietud que parecía volverse una parte de su ser.

Sentía paz.

No se atrevía a abrir los ojos temiendo que de hacerlo despertaría en aquel mundo del que había escapado. Y no quería regresar ¿Por qué? No lo recordaba, parecía todo nebuloso.

Había un chico con su nombre, un jovencito de ojos verdes marcado por aquella legendaria cicatriz cuya existencia era un historial de desgracias, una tras la otra. Y había un chico también, alguien a quien amaba…

Un movimiento lo sacudió con tanta fuerza y de manera tan súbita que temió quedar al borde de la inconciencia cuando su paraíso blanquecino desaparecía ante sus ojos y una voz lo llamaba en un volumen cada vez más fuerte.

- No te atrevas a morir, maldito –escuchó en la lejanía una voz que apenas pronunciaba aquellas palabras lo que le hizo suponer que lo hacía con dientes apretados. Más él no quería volver ¡Quería quedarse donde quiera que estaba!

Una nueva sacudida lo devolví a la realidad más bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido. La desorientación lo golpeó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pronto se dio cuanta de que estaba en el piso y tenía problemas con su respiración cortesía de un absceso de tos que llegó en ese momento y amenazaba con sacar sus pulmones a través de su garganta.

Lo primero que consiguió enfocar fueron un par de zapatillas altas frente a él.

- Según tenía entendido la dispensación libre de energía mágica pero hasta nuestros días no había sido nada más que una teoría – aseveró una voz autoritaria desde arriba del nivel de su cabeza-. Siempre teniendo que sobresalir¿no es así, Potter?

Esa voz femenina… sonaba tan familiar…

- Un pequeño regalo de parte del matrimonio Malfoy y un mensaje de parte de Brianne "¿De hecho creías que te librarías tan fácil? Todavía te queda mucho qué pagar".

Con un suave resonar en la habitación de sus tacones Mary Molko abandonó el lugar, dejando a un desolado muchacho detrás.

* * *

**TBC **

(1) Pequeña parte robada de 1 canción muy linda: A bad dream de Keane

(1) Tal vez algunos entiendan el mensaje, pero para los que no era una referencia a Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol que, originalmente iba a ser la canción de este cap x3

* * *

**Estoy de vuelta!!! X3 Y en honor a mi cumpleaños (Dulces 18… de nuevo XD) decidía subir este nuevo cap xa todas aquellas que me han querido dar jalones de orejas por tardar tanto XD**

**Como sea, este cap va especialmente para Yuki (Q corrigió algunas partes del borrados original :S) Mil grax x todo, especialmente por presentarme a cierto cantante japonés que toca mi fibra sensible XD**

**La canción de este cap es una hermosura que les aconsejo que escuchen si tienen la oportunidad, del álbum Roentgen, The Cape of Storms de Hyde o**

**Ok, dejo de molestar y me voy directamente a la canción.**

**Bss y feliz semana XD**

_So where do I sail?  
__A ship losing control  
My cries swallowed up, lost in the ranging sea _

So where has love gone?  
Will I ever reach it?  
The Cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside

You'll never notice  
The colour of sin  
Just as the storm clouds close in  
It's dark

Here in the shadows  
I am pursued  
Until the ends of the earth  
Embraced

The ghost ship wanders far  
For there is no guiding star  
And this treasure has no meaning anymore

So where do I sail?  
A ship losing control  
My cries swallowed up, lost in the ranging sea

So where has love gone?  
Will I ever reach it?  
The Cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside

You know completely  
The taste of sin  
Melting sweet in your mouth  
Like chocolate

A moment of pleasure  
You are fulfilled  
But every dream has its time  
To die

The ghost ship wanders far  
For there is no guiding star  
And this treasure has no meaning anymore

Will this be my fate?

So where do I sail?  
A ship losing control  
My cries swallowed up, lost in the ranging sea

So where has love gone?  
Will I ever reach it?  
The Cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside


	23. 22 FrOzEn

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de JK me pertenecen. Mi única paga son sus reviews y la esperanza de seguir progresando como escritora**

**Advertencia: esto es Slash. Para aquellos incultos, inocentes o ignorantes que no sepan lo que es una historia sobre una relación de dos personas del mismo sexo. Así que aquellos que son inocentes dejen de leer **

**Aquellos que quieren seguir leyendo les aconsejo que primero lean la 1° parte, "Harry Potter y el heredero de Gryffindor" y a aquellos que ya lo leyeron les aconsejo que lo relean para recordar**

**Capítulo 22 - Frozen**

Miró su reloj de forma suplicante, esperando que la vista le fuera traicionera a esas horas. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que no había sido un error, su reloj realmente marcaba las cuatro de la mañana.

Un llanto algo apagado se escuchaba a lo lejos y si no quería que fueran tres más le valía sacar su perezoso trasero de la cama y envolverse en una fina bata de seda que tomó como reflejo mientras salía de su habitación.

"Malditos elfos buenos para nada" pensó. Había pasado dos ciclos lunares completos con aquella rutina. Y tenía que admitir que el cansancio era algo con lo que no le gustaba lidiar pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Los chicos habían permanecido en el hospital todo aquel fin de semana bajo su estricto cuidado antes de que el sanador Hewitt, junto con Thomson (Jefe del área pediátrica) dieran el visto bueno para que los nuevos herederos de la dinastía Malfoy fueran transportados hasta el colegio.

Draco fue otra historia.

Debido a la siempre firme actitud de Draco no pudo más que ceder cuando le pidió (casi obligándola) a dejar el hospital junto con los pequeños a pesar de visitarlo puntualmente todos los días gracias a un Portkey que el ministerio les había facilitado –como un favor especial a la familia Malfoy, por supuesto-. Y notó con agrado que la recuperación parecía ir tan bien que Ethan aceptó trasladarlo al castillo luego de cuatro días con una clara advertencia de no ponerse de pie a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario ni pensar en caminar por más de 10 minutos seguidos.

Una vez que toda la familia se había reunido de nueva cuenta en la escuela las cosas transcurrían con una especie de normalidad poco usual en el castillo. Algunos de los Slytheins más allegados se habían tomado turnos para pasar por la habitación y felicitar a la feliz pareja (Aunque Brianne todavía seguía haciendo uso del disfraz de su esposo). Mary pasaba en todos y cada uno de sus momentos libres para ver a los pequeños y, aunque no lo dijera, era evidente que esos 3 angelitos le habían robado el corazón.

Más todo parecía indicar que los bebés no al iban a poner fácil para los recién estrenados padres y prácticamente toda la carga de trabajo recaía sobre ella como en esos momentos.

Dos largos meses habían pasado y los condenados niños seguían sin querer ajustarse a un horario normal despertando al matrimonio a semejantes horas de la madrugada por hambre, cambio de pañales, posibles pesadillas o tal vez solamente por que sus jóvenes mentes disfrutaban con su sufrimiento.

El agotamiento se hizo patente para ella cuando casi se queda dormida en la mesa del desayuno y, otra vez el mismo día, sobre su mesa en plena clase de Historia de la magia, ganándose una severa reprimenda de Langdon y perdiendo 20 puntos para Slytherin. Era en esos momentos en los que de verdad deseaba que Draco pudiera poner un poco de su parte, aunque nunca se lo recriminaría. Prefería que el joven Malfoy se recuperara por completo antes de pedirle que cooperara un poco con todo aquel embrollo.

Abrió la puerta para ser iluminada por la fuerte luz proveniente de la chimenea. Una vez que hubo acostumbrado sus ojos recordó que ella nunca la dejaba prendida durante la noche…

Y ahí estaba Draco enfundado en un pijama y su bata tomando entre sus brazos al más pequeño de sus hijos (Que también parecía ser el más quejumbroso) e intentaba desesperadamente hacerlo calmar mientras veía a Thuban desde su cuna amenazando por despertar por los alaridos de su hermano.

Sonriendo con dulzura Brianne se aproximó hasta tomar a Eltanin entre sus brazos para hacerle una señal con la cabeza de que se ocupara de Thuban que ya comenzaba a removerse inquieto. En una par de minutos y luego de un biberón de poción que asemejaba la leche materna, los pequeños Malfoy ya estaban de vuelta en sus cunas descansando.

- Quien lo diría –susurró el rubio asombrado- Todo parece indicar que habías estado escondiendo tus habilidades maternales.

- No las escondo, son inexistentes. Pero luego de un tiempo te das cuenta de que todos tienen una forma diferente de llorar de acuerdo a sus necesidades.

- No hay necesidad de renegar que eres una buena madre –Draco al miró con un toque de admiración y diversión- Deberías dormir, te vez exhausta.

- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, mañana estarás de vuelta en tu vida como el príncipe de las serpientes.

- ¿Por qué no te das un descanso? –Preguntó una poco más preocupado- Has llevado una rutina extenuante desde que regresamos ¿Por qué no tomar un día de descanso o dos?

- Debes estar bromeando –susurró cansada- ¿De hecho crees que cuidar de tres niños de dos meses puede ser considerado "Un descanso"?

Como si intentara darle la razón en ese preciso momento Rastaban despertó y comenzó a llorar.

Con un gesto de entendimiento el rubio se puso de pie para averiguar que había de malo con el pequeño. Con suavidad lo acomodó su cabecita sobre su hombro y el resto de su pecho contra su pecho arrullándolo suavemente.

- Antes de salir de San Mungo hablé con mi padre. -confesó casi en un susurro al ver que su hijo en efecto parecía clamarse.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?

- Insinuó que en cuanto termine el curso podríamos hacer uso de un "respiro" en algún lugar bastante alejado de Inglaterra. Ya no queda más excusas, Brianne, tenemos que darnos a la fuga si de hecho esperamos sobrevivir.

- Sólo estaríamos aplazando lo inevitable, Draco. No dudes que el Dark Lord nos buscará y encontrará en cuanto sepa de nuestra escapada, sin contar el peligro que esto atraería a tu familia…

- Mi padre también insinuó que el podría tomarse sus propias vacaciones al lado de mi madre en América. Después de todo, las únicas veces que ha ido ha sido por viajes de negocios. Y tú padre debería mudarse a algún otro lugar también. –Draco se acercó un poco más con su adormilado hijo entre los brazos.- Falta poco antes de que el mismo Dark Lord decida que ha sido suficiente de permanecer bajo la sombra de sus ayudantes y decida tomar por fuerza el poder que cree merecer, es una cuestión de tiempo y no permitiré que una guerra estalle sobre nosotros si es posible evitarlo.

- Estoy al tanto de que una guerra se avecina y no soy la única, últimamente parece haber demasiado movimiento por parte de algunos magos que entran y salen del castillo a todas horas. Ya nadie se molesta en guardar algo de discreción.

- Presiento que se aproxima un "pero…"

- Pero, si ese es el caso ¿Por qué no huir en este momento? Tú salud ya mejoró y podemos seguir con nuestra educación mágica en cualquier otro lugar… ¿Qué es lo que nos mantiene aquí?

Draco quiso encontrar una respuesta lo suficientemente buena para que ambos pudieran quedarse en ese castillo. El bien sabía que estaba siendo estúpido al prolongar su escape más de la cuenta pero no pudo. Su mente falló al conseguir semejante explicación más allá de una.

- Quiero terminar mi ultimo curso en Hogwarts y darle un sentimiento de conclusión a todo esto –explicó el depositando a su hijo, ahora dormido en su cuna- Sé que es estúpido e irracional más allá de toda medida, pero no puedo evitarlo. Siento que…

- No tienes por que explicarlo. Sólo promete que una vez que el curso termine empacaremos para no volver hasta que esta batalla haya terminado.

- Lo prometo- aseguró el rubio y desde su corazón esperaba cumplirlo.

**-:-**

El regreso a la rutina fue mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Había pasado lo que parecía una eternidad prácticamente atado a una cama sin posibilidad de escapar. Ahora estaba listo para recuperar too aquel tiempo que había perdido y sintió un extraño placer al bajar las escaleras para hacer su camino hasta el gran comedor desde el pequeño departamento que compartía con Brianne.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al acomodarse en la mesa de Slytherin para servirse una taza de café, otra de las tantas cosa que había extrañado durante su confinamiento y notó alegremente como la charla insignificante que se formaba a su alrededor por sus compañeros parecía reconfortarlo tanto como la infusión en su taza.

Unos minutos después vio como algunas personas habían caído en silencio cuando la solitaria figura de Harry Potter caminaba por el espacio entre las mesas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw hasta terminar en la mesa donde el profesorado parecía estar al tanto de todos sus movimientos.

Una vez frente al director, que parecía estar esperando a que el chico se aproximara hubo un breve intercambio de palabras antes de que diera la media vuelta y volviera a salir del comedor. En cuanto lo hizo una serie de murmullos comenzaron a dispersarse y algunos profesores miraron con reprobación a sus alumnos más no hicieron nada por intentar acallarlos.

- ¿Cómo te va hasta el momento? –pregunto una voz a sus espaldas cuando el Gran Comedor parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Draco se giró para ver a Brianne luciendo su uniforme impecablemente arreglado y algunos rizo elaborados que adornaban su rostro.

- Todo va bien, lindo peinado –comentó mientras se hacía al lado para hacerle lugar y alunas cuantas personas la saludaban- ¿Viste lo que pasó?

- ¿Te refieres a Potter? No es algo muy fuera de lo normal, aunque si que lo es verlo aquí.

- No creo estar entendiendo a lo que...

- No me digas que no te lo dije... Alguien aflojó la legua, a cambio de un gran saco de galeones, seguramente, y el profeta publicó la historia en exclusiva sobre Potter y su condición. –Brianne se sirvió un poco de fruta en su plato, mientras el rubio hacía lo propio con las tostadas francesas.

Mary llegó en ese momento con una sonrisa -digna de un niño al que le acaban de comprar un juguete nuevo- reflejado en su dulce rostro. Se sentó frente a ellos y preguntó:

- ¿Cómo se siente la feliz pareja?

**-:-**

Harry se apresuró a salir del comedor para entrar en un armario de escobas cercano y volver a entrar al gran comedor cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad. Se acomodó en una esquina para evitar la posible y embarazosa situación de que alguien chocara con él y se detuvo a contemplarlo.

Bastaba con mirar en ese rostro sereno para perderse en él y llenarse de una sensación de paz. Excepto ahora que su leal guarda espaldas, a la que el llamaba "esposa" estaba a su lado y ambos se tomaban de la mano de cuando en cuando, no se dio cuenta de cuando había apretado sus puños uñas contra la palma de su mano dejando marcas sangrantes que se curaban al instante.

Sentía como algo quemaba en la boca de su estómago y parecía hacerlo querer acercarse hasta donde estaba sentada es mocosa y dejar caer toda su ira en la forma de sus manos al rededor de su cuello, la odiaba, su sola presencia hacía que su ira se disparara a niveles exorbitantes. Por que había sido su culpa y la de sus malditos óvulos especialmente fértiles que Draco no le aceptaría de vuelta, ella, que había llegado a arruinarlo todo y que ahora era la única razón que los separaba.

Alguna parte de su iracundo cerebro sabía que no todo podía ser su culpa, que parte de ese sentimiento era a causa de esa persona que se envolvía en una capa de invisibilidad para contemplar a su amor perdido. Pero no importaba por que una vez que el dolor se va es suplantado con la furia y el moreno se apresuró a dirigirla en dirección de esa niña tonta en lugar de a si mismo. Pero sabía que no la dañaría... Después de todo, ella hacía a Draco feliz.

"Te odio" pensó el moreno "Te odio y seguiré odiándote hasta el final de mis días".

No quiso permanecer más tiempo ahí, hizo su camino hasta afuera y no se libró de la capa hasta llegar al segundo piso. Encontró lugar en un pasillo y se recargó contra la pared, jalando de un extremo de la capa para volver a ser visible y sentarse en el frío suelo de piedra, contemplándolo sin verlo realmente. Pensando en la actitud del rubio luego de regresar al castillo; el rubio había optado por ignorarlo por completo, sin dirigirle la mirada en los pasillos o en clases, era por eso mismo que había recurrido a su capa de invisibilidad, para observarlo desde la distancia.

- ¿Harry?

La figura del director pareció haberse materializado de la nada en medio de la bruma de sus pensamientos.

- Haz favor de acompañarme. –pidió el director con una de sus serenas sonrisas y con lo que parecía un esfuerzo sobrehumano lo siguió por el corredor hasta llegar a un tapiz que el director apartó para dar en unas escaleras que se iban ampliando conforme se elevaban hasta llegar a una terraza.

Se acomodó unas gafas de sol que se habían convertido en una molesta necesidad desde hacía un par de semanas cuando notó el escozor en sus ojos a causa de la luz. Desde es día se veía forzado a utilizarlas cada vez que estaba bajo la luz solar.

La amplia terraza era de piedra sólida con barandales del mismo material, debajo de los cuales descansaban jardineras con diversas especies de flores. Alcanzó a identificar algunas rosas cerca de la entrada y begonias cerca del centro, pero también, justo frente al director, descansaba una repleta de Mi-Ga-Unks, una especie particularmente llamativa por parecer un tulipán cuyos pétalos cambiaban de color de acuerdo con el estado de ánimo de las personas al rededor, Harry a penas se acercó cuando un profundo color púrpura las coloreó. Harry sabía que era raro encontrarlas en Europa pero así mismo recordó que alguna vez Draco había mencionado que le encantaban esas flores y cómo su madre tenía algunas en su jardín y hacía que el jardinero las vigilara con especial atención.

- Es una pena que el día esté tan nublado –comentó el director- Cuando el sol brilla pueden incluso ver a los unicornios que trotan en el bosque, sin embargo, por la noche se te ofrece una espectacular visión de las hadas entre los árboles.

- No deja de ser una linda vista –comentó Potter con toda su atención fijada en las flores.

- Claro que no –corroboró el director- Pero, como puedes imaginar, la vista no es la razón por la que te traje hasta aquí.

- No recuerdo haber estado aquí antes –dijo Harry sin querer despegar su mirada de las flores, rozando lo pétalos a penas con las yemas de sus dedos.

- Es una sala de descanso, pocos alumnos la conocen por que es para uso principal de los profesores –Explicó el anciano- ¿Es que acaso quieres evitar hablar de lo que te perturba?

Harry miró la encantadora flor teñirse en segundos de un color negro y desistió de aproximarse. Parecía que todo aquello a lo que se acercaba terminaba por marchitarse y morir… Ahora que lo pensaba… Tal vez era ese el verdadero significado de la "condenación" de la que era víctima.

- Desde que me deshice del hechizo no he tenido sueños –susurró tan bajo que le sorprendió que el director asintiera, indicándole que continuara- Ni siquiera la cicatriz parece molestarme.

- Esas son excelentes noticias.

- ¿No lo entiende, profesor? Al encapsular el hechizo también hice lo mismo con mi conexión… ¿Habrá alguna forma de recuperarla?

- ¿Por qué querrías hacer algo tan estúpido? –inquirió el director con una sonrisa amable- Harry, la razón por la que tu conexión con el Dark Lord ya no está activa es por que Voldemort eligió vigilarte a través de esta. Su hechizo no hizo más que amplificarla de forma que él pudiera estar bien informado de todos tus movimientos. Al "encapsular" el hechizo conseguiste hacer lo mismo con tu conexión y ahora no compartes ese vínculo con el Dark Lord.

- ¿En verdad no lo entiende? Sin esa conexión no puedo saber que es lo que pasa con él. Pronto habrá un ataque en la escuela y usted sabe que no habrá forma de detenerlo a menos que conozcamos sus planes.

- Me parece, Harry, que eres tú quien no lo entiende. Todo este tiempo hemos procurado tu seguridad y esa conexión es cada vez más peligrosa para ti y aquellos a los que amas. No tienes por que tomar un papel de espía…

- No insulte mi inteligencia, profesor ¿Cree que durante todo este tiempo no he sabido que soy una pieza más en su juego de ajedrez?

- Y si lo sabías ¿Por qué no te revelaste?

- Por que usted sabe lo que hace y espero no equivocarme al creer que usted no desea más que deshacerse de Voldemort para que podamos vivir en la paz que todos ansiamos, por que confío en usted y sé que es usted quien puede llevarnos a una victoria.

- Me halaga tu confianza. Pero si en verdad confías en mí, deberías dejar el trabajo de fisgonear entre los planes del Dark Lord a nuestros espías y concentrarte en esos asuntos que te quitan el sueño. Ya eres lo suficiente mayor para saber que evadirlos no harán que desaparezcan.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Hay pocos que no saben del lío amoroso que hay en medio de la apresurada boda de los Malfoy, aunque nadie parece tener una explicación que sea la mitad de complicada que la realidad misma. Dudo que incluso tú conozcas la historia entera.

Harry no quiso saber más mientras era presa de una súbita incomodidad. Dumbledore era un gran mago y, por ello, Harry se sentía capaz de hablar con él con respecto a los planes de Voldemort, hechizos para regresar a los muertos o pociones ocultas en el armario de su cuarto. Pero su vida sentimental era algo con lo que no se sentía cómodo hablando con… Nadie, en realidad.

- Creo que antes de preocuparte por el destino de esta escuela y el mundo mágico, deberías ver por tus intereses personales mientras todavía hay tiempo –aconsejó Dumbledore con una confortadora mano sobre el hombro del moreno- Analízalo ¿Crees que haya posibilidades de reconciliación con el señor Malfoy? Busca la manera y podrás arreglarlo, no es común en un Gryffindor rendirse hasta que se hayan agotado las opciones e, incluso entonces, siguen intentando.

Harry miró al director a los ojos y vio una cierta chispa de diversión… ¿Sabía él algo que el propio moreno desconocía? Estaba por preguntarlo cuando el director dijo:

- Que pases un buen día –y dejó al Gryffindor ahí con sus pensamientos.

**-:-**

Draco pasó su mano por el cabello en un mudo gesto de desesperación.

Y es que el ya se había imaginado las posibles dificultades de volvería clases luego de tantos meses de inactividad. Encima, sería su último año y el más complicado pero había ayudado a Brianne con sus deberes y no había dejado un apunte o anotación sin leer así que no podía estar muy atrasado. Claro, no esperó que fuera tan complicado.

A penas había conseguido envolver su mente alrededor de la idea general de la transformación de reptiles a mamíferos cuando la profesora McGonagall y había puesto frente a él una serpiente que consiguió convertir en un conejo, aunque no creyó tener una buena nota luego de que el peludo animalito decidiera sacar más veces de lo normal la lengua y arrastrara las patas de manera singular. Al finalizar la clase la jefa de la casa de los leones les asignó un pergamino de metro y medio sobre el tema que debía ser entregado para la siguiente semana.

La siguiente clase fue de runas antiguas, donde la profesora Vector creyó conveniente que comenzaran con la traducción de "Lotinêdae"; una novela épica que relataba la historia de la primera ciudad creada por los elfos. Debía ser traducida desde el élfico clásico al lenguaje humano. Claro, todo con runas.

Durante la comida no se hizo del rogar cuando Pansy le comentó que en su bolso guardaba una pequeña porción de poción revitalizarte que solía tomar con su café por las mañanas desde que había iniciado el curso.

La clase posterior al almuerzo era la que más le preocupaba: pociones. Así Draco hubiera dado a luz a quintillizos y siguiera en el hospital sabía que su mentor no lo consideraría una excusa para no estar al día en su materia pues, como el mejor alumno de la clase, tenía que mostrarse como uno especialmente aplicado y dedicado.

Esperó nerviosamente en su lugar al lado de Blaise que tampoco parecía estar de muy buen humor.

Como una especie de reflejo miró sobre su hombro para ubicar una cabeza pelirroja y a su lado a Harry.

Potter lucía un aspecto desmejorado de cerca. Lo notó al mirarlo por a penas algunos segundos. Su piel tenía un color espectralmente pálido, su cabello se veía un poco más revuelto que de costumbre y sus ojos se mostraban con el mismo cansancio de alguien que ha pasado semanas sin dormir. Más su rostro se conservaba juvenil e incluso tierno, su estatura seguía siendo poco sobresaliente y, en si, seguía siendo el mismo muchachito que siempre.

Un pergamino en forma de avión de papel voló desde la puerta hasta las manos de su compañero de al lado. Blaise había sido nombrado Head Boy, aún cuando todo apuntaba a que él sería el mejor candidato para conseguir el puesto supuso que el anciano director había inmiscuido su amplia nariz en el asunto y no se quejaba. A duras penas podía conservar la cordura el primer día de clases y ya se esperaba que a penas regresara a sus habitaciones habría tres personitas que reclamarían su atención.

Blaise pasó al frente del salón y se aclaró la garganta para que los pocos bulliciosos hicieran silencio.

- El profesor Snape no podrá dar clases hoy –informó Blaise con el memorandum entre sus manos- Todos debemos ir a la biblioteca para continuar trabajando ahí hasta que el director tenga otras indicaciones.

Algunos tenían el alivio escrito en sus rostros ante una posibilidad de terminar los deberes que tanto habían aplazado y todos tomaron sus mochilas para seguir el camino que llevaba a la biblioteca. Draco guardó sus cosas y esperó pacientemente para asegurar que el salón se vaciara y pasara desapercibidamente a su habitación para ver a los chicos.

Más alguien no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo seguir con sus planes. Potter tomaba sus cosas y le miraba de forma interrogante.

- ¿No vienes, Potter?

- Tengo otras cosas en que ocuparme. –a penas contestó camino ando hacia la puerta. Pero el rubio le cerró el paso

- Déjame adivinar… ¿Vas a buscar solución para algún enorme y oscuro problema antes de arruinarle la vida a alguien más?

- No sabía que pensaras que tu vida se había arruinado. –comentó mordazmente.

- Mi vida no podría estar mejor.

- ¿Y por que no vas a disfrutarla? ¿Por qué no seguimos con la rutina usual, Draco, y me ignoras como lo has hecho desde que tú y tu recién formada familia regresaron al castillo?

- Tal vez debería

- Y aún así sigues aquí.

Una ira incontrolable se estaba acumulando en su interior al escuchar el tono neutral del moreno. No se había dado cuenta, pero aquello se asemejada demasiado al resentimiento. Pero no importaba demasiado, en esos momentos quería una pelea y cualquier excusa era buena para lanzarse sobre el moreno y romperle todos los huesos a golpes.

- Vaya pinta la que luces, Potter ¿Pesadillas de nuevo?

- No es de ti incumbencia.

- Eso debe ser –comentó el rubio- seguramente pasaste la noche despierto esperando que tu mente no se llenara de aquellas horrendas imágenes que haces su aparición cada noche para perturbar más tu, de por si, traumada cabecita.

- Déjame en paz –exigió el moreno cono un niño de primaria, o así le parecía.

- ¿No es bonito, o si? ¿Te sientes irritado cuando alguien no deja de buscarte a pesar de que todo lo que quieres es dejarlo en el pasado? –preguntó Draco avanzando hacia Potter que a su vez retrocedía. Sonrió, sabía que en esos momentos era él quien tenía el control de la situación.

- ¿Dejarlo en el pasado? Tienes una curiosa forma de mostrarlo ya que tú no pareces dispuesto a dejarme a mí en paz.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Por favor, Draco, no me obligues a hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepienta

- ¿Es eso una amenaza?

- No sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer y no ha sido la mejor temporada para mí. Estas probando mis límites.

- Pareces enojado, Harry –dijo su nombre con un tono meloso y sarcástico en extremo que parecía una cruel burla en comparación a como solía llamarlo por su nombre.

- ¡Estoy enojado! ¿Estás feliz? Tú tienes la culpa de mi enojo y de todo lo que pasa en mi vida. Por que es gracias a ti que no puedo levantarme por las mañanas y también eres el por que me obligo a hacerlo.

- No te atrevas a decir que es mi culpa cuando fuiste tú la razón de lo que pasó.

- Ah, si. Ya lo recuerdo fui yo quien terminó contigo… debí pensarlo dos veces antes de querer salvar tu vida. Aunque no parece que tu pienses mucho antes de actuar, Draco Malfoy. De lo contrario no hubieras corrido con una mocosa a dejarla embarazada.

- ¿De que rayos estás hablando?

- Hablo de ti y de Valo… O ¿No te parece extraño que seis meses luego de que comenzaron a salir nacieran tus hijos? Pero al parecer las cuentas quedan perfectas si lo ajustamos a el momento en que terminamos ¿Fue eso lo que hiciste? ¿Buscar consuelo en otros brazos?

- No sabes de lo que hablas.

- ¡Claro que lo sé, por que es por ella que no estamos juntos, por ella y tu deseo de mantener apariencias!

- No hables de Brianne o de mí como si supieras lo que está pasando. No tienes una idea de lo que hablas.

- ¿Y por que no me lo explicas?

- Yo no te debo explicaciones de ningún tipo. Las cosas son como son y... Aún si no hubiera sido por Brianne ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo iba a perdonar lo que me hiciste?

Todo fue muy rápido para asimilarlo. En unos segundos el moreno había tomado por el cuello de la túnica al Slytherin y lo había lanzado contra la pared para luego presionar sus labios sobre los de él. Mientras sus muñecas eran aprisionadas sobre su cabeza.

Fue como si una corriente eléctrica lo recorriera por todo su cuerpo. Sabía que los labios de Harry sobre los suyos podrían obrar magia pero se negaba a aceptar ese contacto y entreabrió los labios para morder al moreno, tal vez con demasiada fuerza pues podía jurar que había brotado sangre se aquella herida y no se detuvo a pensar antes de escupirla en cuanto Harry se separó sobresaltado más no lo soltó.

Harry sabía que todo aquello estaba mal, sabía que el rubio se iba a resistir. Pero ¿Importaba? Todo el mundo parecía recobrar o perder su sentido cuando besaba a Draco.

- ¡Suel...!

La palabra no terminó de ser pronunciada cunado los labios del moreno insistían de nueva cuenta sin aflojar ni un poco el agarre que lo mantenía sujeto. Y sabía que no resistiría más... la fuerza que lo empujaba a devolver el beso era demasiado fuerte. Se debatió inútilmente por que Harry no iba a dejarlo ir mientras pudiera. Dejó escapar una especie de sollozo ahogado antes de rendirse.

Titubeó un poco antes de aceptar y sus labios se entreabrieron para recibir a los de Harry y convertirlo en una beso feroz; demasiado apasionado y sugerente. Pero en ese momento sólo importaba rendirse ante la boca de su ex amante como nunca lo había hecho y es que parecían haber pasa décadas desde la última vez pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Harry notó que el rubio al fin había cedido y se apresuró a soltar sus muñecas para tomar entre sus manos el rostro del rubio intentando unirlos aún más, quería tomar a ese rubio y fundirse dentro de él para así no verse en la necesidad de apartarse nunca más. Y es que ese contacto traía consigo los antiguos sentimientos que seguían siendo tan fuertes que dolían, por es Draco se había convertido en una necesidad imprescindible. Harry no soportó más y acomodó sus manos entre el cabello rubio para presionarlo contra su mismo rostro con una dulce brutalidad y, podría ser sólo el, pero en ese momento, mientras besaba a Draco podría jurar que su alma le era devuelta en ese salón de pociones.

Unos minutos que encerraron lo que parecía una eternidad y ambos se separaron. Con tanta lentitud que no parecían dispuestos a dejarse ir. Ninguno de los dos había soltado el rostro del otro.

El moreno sintió su corazón romperse al ver algunas silenciosas lágrimas en el rostro del rubio que se apresuró a secar con sus pulgares antes de ponerse de puntillas para besar su frente en un gesto de dulzura que Draco resintió pues ese beso se había sentido como una despedida aunque no había sido la intención del Gryffindor.

No se contuvo mucho y el moreno se apresuró a abrazarlo y apoyar su barbilla en el hombro de Malfoy que se secó las lágrimas con innecesaria fuerza antes de abrazarlo también.

- No debería ser así –susurro en moreno en un sollozo ahogado- No es justo que seas precisamente tú quien me haga perder la razón... No es justo que te necesite tanto... Te amo.

- Basta, Harry. –pidió el rubio

- No, escúchame. Te amo y... es tan fuerte que duele. Más aún cuando sé que no eres mío.

Draco se mordió el labio y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas más en medio de aquella frustración que se apoderaba de él. Más no diría nada por que hacerlo sería seguir con aquel enfermizo juego de esconderse. Él había decidido hacía mucho que aquello no volvería a pasar... peo quería que así fuera, que cada día pudiera tener su dosis de la droga en la que se había convertido el chico que tenia entre sus brazos y del que parecía tan difícil separarse.

- ¿Por que sigues insistiendo? –preguntó cuando encontró su voz- ¿Por que no puedes dejarme en paz?

- Desearía hacerlo... de verdad. Pero... –Harry no pudo encontrar más palabras que no fueran las que de verdad sentía, palabras gastadas y que la gente solía pronunciar con demasiada soltura cuando solo debían ocuparse en situaciones como esta- No puedo vivir sin ti.

A pesar de todo Draco le creyó por que el mismo se sentía así.

Alguien carraspeó para hacerse notar.

Y así la burbuja se rompió. Draco se sobresaltó y se apresuró a soltarse más Harry no lo hizo y giró su mirada iracunda hasta Lestat que parecía igualmente enfadado, aunque su expresión fría no lo dejaba ver del todo.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Draco empujó a Harry y tomó la mochila que, en algún momento había tirado antes de salir del salón sin mirar atrás. Y cuando supo que estaba lo suficientemente lejos del salón corrió hasta un baño cercano.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se mojó el rostro con agua sin creer lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –la voz de un chico lo obligó a girarse. Era la voz de ese chico amigo de Brianne.

"Malditas sean las coincidencias" pensó el rubio y tomó la toalla que le extendía el chico por que su rostro goteaban algunas cotas de agua que se apresuró a secar.

- Estoy bien, gracias –fue su seca respuesta.

El chico se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a lavar sus manos. Esperó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

- Creo que no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Malcom Adams... no sé si me recuerdas, pero estuve en su boda...

- Lo recuerdo.

El Ravenclaw sonrió un poco, ya se había hecho a al idea de que el chico no quería ser molestado más el prefirió hacerse el desentendido.

- Creo que nunca había visto a Brianne tan feliz antes de ese día. –declaró mientras el tomaba su propia toalla y secaba sus manos- Aunque ahora se ve igual de feliz cada vez que está contigo. Eres una persona afortunada.

Entonces Draco si que fijó su atención en el chico. Era el clásico ejemplo de un niño bonito; ojos en un tono muy claro de azul, cabello castaño claro y muy liso que caía graciosamente sobre su rostro, facciones dulces y aniñadas y una estatura baja. El chico irradiaba un cierto encanto y ternura difíciles de pasar por alto.

Lo miraba serio aunque tenía una suave sonrisa entre sus labios... ¿Podría ser que...?

- Me alegra que la hagas feliz –explicó el chico- Ojala sigan siéndolo.

- ¿Quieres decir que tú...?

- Yo sólo quiero decir que espero que la sigas haciendo feliz, Malfoy, por que ella no merece nada menos. Que estés bien.

El chico ya estaba por salir cuando Draco recordó algo.

- ¿No te graduaste el año pasado?

- Tuve que recursar el año. Aunque, entre nosotros, fue más bien un asunto de elección.

Adams sonrió y salió del cuarto de baño.

**-:-**

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –preguntó el moreno con molestia a su mentor

- Podría preguntar lo mismo si no fuera por que entré en medio de una escena tan acaramelada -respondió Lestat todavía en la puerta, sin moverse un centímetro y con ese brillo peligroso en los ojos

- ¿Estas reclamándome? -el tono fanfarrón del moreno lo hacía enfurecer todavía más.

- No creí que fueras un destroza hogares, Harry. Especialmente con la familia que no deja de ser famosa.

- ¿Y por que no vas a decirlo los medios, hipócrita?

El rubio fingió no escuchar eso último y se acercó lo suficiente al moreno para apoyar uno de sus dedos sobre la pálida mejilla de este que se apartó más en el dedo de Lestat quedó una mancha de sangre.

- El amor duele ¿No es cierto? -el rubio lo miró todavía sin demostrar su enojo del todo abiertamente.- ¿No te parece cruel jugar así con el pobre señor Malfoy?

- No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Te estas metiendo en terreno peligroso, Lestat y no estás en la mejor posición para decirme que es lo que debería hacer cuando jugar con las personas es lo que mejor haces.

Sus miradas se cruzaron con fría determinación por ambas partes. Harry ya veía esto venir desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero el momento nunca se había presentado antes.

Más todo tenía un límite. Y Harry ya estaba demasiad cansado de fingir como para poder seguir mirando a Lestat a los ojos después de todo lo que había pasado. En esos momentos su ira la sentía tan fuerte como hacía unos minutos había sentido el amor por Draco y ya iba siendo hora de deshacerse de ese sujeto de una vez por todas.

- Quiero que te vayas.

- ¿De que rayos estás hablando ahora? -preguntó con algo de incredulidad el rubio.

- Tú sabes perfectamente de que hablo. Quiero que te vayas del castillo y de mi vida para ya no regresar. Ya estoy harto de ti.

- Eres un jovencito muy arrogante si crees que sólo por que tú lo mandes voy a salir de aquí. Creo que tienes una idea muy errónea de las circunstancias, Harry.

- Comprendo a la perfección las "circunstancias", Lestat. ¿Por que no repasamos la situación? -Harry fingió contar con los dedos- Primero: Hay un precio por tu cabeza en el mundo mágico, por eso no puedes salir del castillo. Segundo: es por mí que sigues aquí y que Dumbledore te acepta sin preguntas adicionales. Tercero: Todos los de tu raza están siendo cazados y exterminados poco a poco. Así que aún si pudieras encontrar a Louis no tienes a donde ir, por que si o me equivoco mucho, la cabeza de Gabrielle ya fue presentada y cobraron la recompensa.

Harry entonces fue lanzado contra la pared con fuerza, mucha más fuerza de la que nunca creyó y s sorprendió al ver que, a pesar de que estaba un poco engazado en el muro de piedra no habría sufrido de un mayor daño. Aunque Lestat ahora le miraba con ojos asesinos desde la distancia y parecía listo para un segundo ataque, pero Harry ya estaba preparado. Y le puntó con la varita.

- _Expelliarmus _-un potente rayo rojo impacto contra el pecho del vampiro que fue lanzado hacia atrás más nunca cayó al suelo. Se quedó suspendido en el aire asemejando a un terrorífico ángel vengador.

- Todo parece indicar que sabes más de lo que dices, Potter ¿También estabas al tanto de que era yo quien te iba a entregar al Dark Lord a penas fuera posible?

- _Sectusempra -_el hechizo impactó de lleno en la cara del hombre y profundas heridas surcaron su piel para curarse en pocos segundos.

- ¿Crees que con un simple pedazo de madera podrás deshacerte de mi? Soy Lestat, aquel que bebió de la sangre de los antiguos y no seré detenido tan fácilmente.

- Lo sé. Pero tú harías bien en recordar que fue por tu estúpido sentimentalismo que tú te encargaste de armarme de ese mismo poder ¿O no lo recuerdas?

De la nada Harry se elevó en el aire para lanzarse contra su maestro en medio de un forcejeo en medio del aire, dejando la magia de lado por un momento. Por que ambos guardaban demasiado rencor y dolor contra el otro para desistir de aquella batalla sin sentido que ya se veía venir desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Al final Harry acabó dando un golpe contra el suelo que debió haber hecho temblar al castillo entero. Pronto Lestat de puso de cuclillas con una rodilla a cada lado el maltrecho cuerpo del moreno todavía con esa mirada iracunda.

- ¿Qué es, eh Potter? ¿Qué lo hace TAN especial? -preguntó con inmenso rencor- ¡DÍMELO!

Aquello sorprendió demasiado al Gryffindor como para soltar una respuesta algo mordaz que pudo haber sacado de la manga. Lestat de verdad le quería... la sola idea le parecía inconcebible. Todo aquel ataque por celos...

Por una fracción de segundo pensó en Brianne, la niña tonta personalmente encargada de hacer del resto de sus días miserables. De los mucho que todos decían que quería a Draco a pesar de todo lo que había estado pasando... Pero su mirada debió dejar ver la lástima que sintió por el rubio por que un fuerte golpe contra su mandíbula que, de haber sido enteramente humano, hubiera roto su cabeza sin remedio le recordó con quien estaba lidiando. Lestat no merecía lamentación, por que lo había herido profunda e irreparablemente al condenarlo a pasar los siglos de la misma forma que él llevaba haciéndolo.

- _Everte statum _-el hechizo tomó desprevenido al rubio que fue lanzado contra la pared donde descansaba el pizarrón y Harry siguió apuntando hasta su pecho. El rubio rió con fuerza, carcajeándose amargamente tirado en el piso junto con la pizarra. - Quiero que te vayas, Lestat. Si no quieres que el Director mismo sea quien te entregue y cobre el precio sobre tu cabeza.

- ¿Todo fue una vil farsa, verdad? Todo este tiempo... -Lestat lo miraba derrotado y el moreno no bajó la guardia.

- Si -confirmó Harry con frialdad.

El rubio se puso de pie todavía con la misma mirada de rencor, sonrisa falsa y amarga y se sacudió un poco el polvo que había quedado adherido a su traje.

- "No abracéis el amor, pues el amor en mi abrazo crecerá frío se marchitará y morirá" En algún punto querrás hacerlo, querrás compartir la condenación con aquel al que amas y entonces, verás venir el final. Pues el amor es para los mortales, Harry. Y estamos condenados a amara a medias.

-:-

La final, Lestat dejó pacíficamente el castillo, sin carta de renuncia ni nada por el estilo. Sólo desapareció y nadie supo más de él.

Más sus ultimas palabras habían quedado dolorosamente alojadas en su mente que a veces pasaba días enteros repitiéndose en su cabeza cómo una de esas absurdas canciones que no te puedes 1quitar de la cabeza y cuando no pensaba en sus palabras pensaba en él.

Lestat y Louis, a quien era sabido que amaba ¿Cómo era, entonces, que no estaban dispuestos a pasar una eternidad juntos?

La única explicación estaba ahí pero no parecía suficiente. Y a la vez lo explicaba todo a la perfección ¿Cómo no guardarle rencor a la persona que te condenó? Así se te haya dado una opción como Louis la tuvo (E igual que Anna, no pudo evitar pensar) Los inmortales tendían a condenar su existencia en algún punto.

Tal vez era m momento de reevaluar la situación

-:-

Los viernes solían ser los días más ocupados. Brianne Valo de Malfoy lo sabía y era por eso que no se dejaba molestar por tonterías de sus compañeros que celebraban los viernes con un verdadero acontecimiento cuando no era más que el final de una ocupada semana a la que seguiría una todavía más ocupada o, incluso más ajetreada que de costumbre.

Por que ella ocupaba los viernes para terminar pendientes que habían sido olvidados durante la semana y los terminaba con la esperanza de poder pasar un fin de semana relativamente tranquilo. Esperanza inútil, pero esperanza al fin y al cabo.

Repasó con la mirada una vez más el trabajo que sería tan importante para su calificación con la profesora McGonnagall. Todo parecía en orden, las líneas estaban perfectamente alineadas, ningún borrón o mancha de tinta y buena caligrafía. Era conciso, exacto y directo. Cómo ella solía trabajar.

Algunos comentaban que la chica pudo llegar a ser la nueva Hermione Granger de su generación si no hubiera sido por ese pequeño "descanso" obligatorio que se tuvo que dar por unos meses para dar a luz. Aunque sus notas no habían sido afectadas. Algunos incluso se preguntaban como lo hacía.

Sonrió complacida. Parecía que iba a ser un buen viernes.

Así fue hasta que pasó frente a una puerta cerrada en su camino al aula por el pasillo desierto. Entonces una mano se cerró sobre su antebrazo y, con increíble fuerza y rapidez, fue empujada hasta el interior de, lo que parecía, un salón de desuso donde se apilaban bancas y escritorios viejos. Pronto Brianne tuvo su varita afuera y estaba lista para lanzar el primer hechizo que le viniera a la mente cuando otra mano se la arrebató y la arrojó lejos para luego posarse sobre u boca donde la piel pálida de aquella persona se sentía tan fría que casi quemaba.

- No hace falta que hables, sólo quiero que escuches.

La ira y el miedo se unieron confusamente al darse cuenta de que estaba en aquel lugar a la merced de Harry Potter.

**TBC**

**o.o La cosa se complica, ¿No creen? Ya nos acercamos peligrosamente al final. Sólo dos capítulos y un epílogo antes de decirle adiós a esta historia.**

**En este punto, es estúpido disculparme por las actualizaciones tardías, pero si alguien está dispuesta a aceptarlas... Siento mucho haber hecho a todos esperar tanto tiempo entre caps pero las cosas pasan nnUU**

**Ya llevo una buena parte de las ultimas 3 partes de esta historia y espero que estén antes de que termine el año. Quiero terminar a tener todo listo para n0o verme en la penosa necesidad de hacer correcciones de última hora antes de postear los caps. Aunq parece que el destino está contra mí en este cap por que he tenido cada problema con el teclado... **

**Pude notar que a muchas de ustedes no les gustó mucho nnU Se notó en el numero de reviews. Pero ese era un cap escrito desde que la historia empezó con algunos leves ajustes.**

**Gracias por todos los maravillosos rr's, aunq sean para amenazar y los dejo con la canción (Que tiene un poco de trampa pues adelanta algo del siguiente cap XD):**

I can't feel my senses _(No puedo sentir mis sentidos)_  
I just feel the cold _(Sólo siento el frío)_  
All colors seem to fade away _(Todos los colores parecen desvanecerse)_  
I can't reach my soul _(No puedo alcanzar mi alma)_  
I would stop running, if knew there was a chance _(Dejaría de correr, si supiera que hay una oportunidad)_  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go _(Me deshace sacrificar todo pero estoy forzado a dejarme ir)_

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do? _(Díme que estoy congelado ¿Pero que puedo hacer?)_  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you _(No puedo dar razones, lo hice por ti)_  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you _(Cuando las mentirasse conviertan en verdades me sacrifiqué por ti)_  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do? _(Dices que estoy congelado ¿Pero que puedo hacer?)_

I can feel your sorrow _(Puedo sentir tu desolación)_  
You won't forgive me, _(No me perdonarás)_  
but I know you'll be all right _(Pero sé que estarás bien)_  
It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go _(Me deshace que nunca lo sabrás, pero tengo que dejuarme ir)_

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do? _(Díme que estoy congelado ¿Pero que puedo hacer?)_  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you _(No puedo dar razones, lo hice por ti)_  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you _(Cuando las mentirasse conviertan en verdades me sacrifiqué por ti)_  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do? _(Dices que estoy congelado ¿Pero que puedo hacer?)_

Everything will slip way _(Todo se escapará)_  
Shattered peaces will remain _(Los pedazos permanecerán)_  
When memories fade into emptiness _(Cuando los recuerdos se desvanezcan en el vacío)_  
Only time will tell its tale _(Sólo el timepo contará la historia)_  
If it all has been in vain _(Si todo fue en vano)_

I can't feel my senses _(No puedo sentir mis sentidos)_  
I just feel the cold _(Sólo siento el frío)_  
Frozen... _(Cóngelado...)_  
But what can I do? _(¿Pero qué puedo hacer?)_  
Frozen... _(Cóngelado...)_

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do? _(Díme que estoy congelado ¿Pero que puedo hacer?)_  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you _(No puedo dar razones, lo hice por ti)_  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you _(Cuando las mentirasse conviertan en verdades me sacrifiqué por ti)_  
You say that I'm frozen, frozen... _(Dices que estoy congelado, congelado...)_

**Frozen - Within Temptation**


End file.
